Remember Me
by X-Keva-X
Summary: The sequel to 'Submit To Me' Summary: Due to a slip of the tongue Sess vanishes from a wish made on the jewel. Now Naraku has to get him to return to him willingly. It will be no easy feat since Sess has no memory of their past together.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru stared out into the horizon from the balcony of his bedroom his mind in turmoil and his body far too tense. Every night for the last moon cycle he had been plagued with the same dream and every morning he awoke with his beast wanting to go out and search for the unknown being in his dreams and his body longing for the touch of this unknown being.

Who was this dark being and why was he having such dreams? As near as he could tell the dreams started right after the gathering of lords two seasons ago. However nothing seemed out of the ordinary that night no strange meetings, no one there he didn't know, nothing. Just another meeting of lords so where were the dreams coming from?

He dropped his lids over his deep amber and sighed as the memories of the dream plagued his mind.

_Sesshoumaru looked down as strong hands began massaging their way up his legs, until the hands came to his slowly hardening manhood. Fingers wrapped around his flesh and began slowly stroking up and down as lips descended onto a nipple, sucking and nipping on the hardened bud. He locked his claws into the long black hair and dropped his head back, lightly growling in pleasure._

He pulled the mysterious being from his chest and slammed their lips together, invading the hot mouth, engaging the opposing tongue into a battle and not caring if he won or lost. He felt hands slide around his waist and begin to raise him, forcing him to break the kiss as his was lifted out of the water. The hazy dark being set him on the edge of the pool, lifted his long leg over his shoulder and wrapped lips around his hardened length, and began sucking and licking. Sesshoumaru felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head and reached down locking his claws into the silky dark hair of the head that bobbed up and down upon him.

The stranger cut his eyes up to him and amber locked with deep brown; brown that seemed far too familiar; but it was lost on him as he felt his body tighten as his essence spilled forth.

Sesshoumaru felt his body being pulled off the edge of the pool and sliding down the chest of this strange lover, until they were face to face. He tried to see the face of the being touching in so pleasurably but it was too hazy to see. Fingers ran through his hair as lips landed upon the magenta stripe on his cheek, following the line until it came to his ear. "I need to be inside you." The deep voice whispered, then he was spun around with his fingers locked within the strong fingers of this mysterious sensual being and were placed on the edge of the pool; holding them there tightly.

Gold eyes became lost in bliss when he felt the hard length of his shadowy lover enter him and slide against a pleasure spot buried deep within him. A hot tongue slowly slid across his shoulder, to his neck and up to his ear, while the thrusts into him were long and painfully slow. "You will be mine forever." The deep voice whispered in his ear followed by a nibble to the lobe.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the word from leaving his lips and wasn't sure that he didn't want to say it anyway. "Hai" He gasped out as the thrusts into him increased in speed and force. He tightened his fingers around the ones holding his, as he pushed back against each thrust into him. Chills of ecstasy coursed through his body when he felt his lovers tongue press against his spine just beneath his shoulder blades and run up the center of his back to his neck, then back down again. It was too much; his body couldn't contain the blood pumping through his veins at such a fast rate, forcing him to find his release.

The knuckles of the four hands locked together turned white as they gripped each other tightly in preparation for their releases. A loud moan surrounded by a deep growl echoed through the room as they both exploded together, then collapsed against the edge of the pool panting from the exertion of their union.

Every night the same dream and every morning he awoke throbbing with need and a little more than irritated. Who was the male in his dreams? Why was he having such dreams in the first place? Especially since he was courting the daughter of the lord of the south? The plan was he was supposed to be mated to her in the fall but every time he thought about mating the young demoness; his stomach turned and he felt as if he was betraying the male in his dream by doing so. Then there was his beast that was always on the verge of going mad and whining that its pup was missing. That was the most bizarre thing about the whole situation. He had never in his life produced offspring; so why was his beast behaving like he did and wanting to run to this child like it was crying for him?

Perhaps he was just far too stressed or perhaps he was going mad. Whichever the case something needed to give so that he could move on with his life, mate the daughter of the south, and produce an heir. Yet he knew that wasn't going to happen until he dealt with the haunting dreams of this stranger and convince his beast that there was no child anywhere crying out for him.

He needed a plan and the only thing he could think of was to have a gathering and hope that the male haunting his dreams would be there. Yes that's exactly what he would do and once he found the male he would kill him and finally be rid of the carnal dreams.

xx

Sesshoumaru stood against the wall as his overlords complained to him about one issue or another. Truly when did these beings become such sniveling little whiners? He put them in place over various parts of his lands because of their strong nature and ability to deal with the minor uprisings of the ningens that occupied his lands. Yet here they were complaining about issues that they were more than capable of dealing with on their own. "If you are unable to perform the duties I have placed upon you I will replace you with someone who will." He growled; he was growing tired of listening to them.

The blubbering of his overlords wasn't his only problem there was something else eating at his spine and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. As he looked around the room he got the distinct feeling that someone did not belong; but who? Every being mingling about the room were beings he knew. So why was the feeling that someone didn't belong seem so dominant to his senses?

With out a word to those standing around him he walked away. He needed to pin point whom or what did not belong and the only way to do that was to mill about like a lowly commoner.

xx

Deep browns watched from a dark corner as the lord of the west began walking the room. He had no doubt that Sesshoumaru was seeking him but wouldn't be able to find him unless he wanted him to. That was the beauty of his barrier that allowed none to see him only scent him he could see without being seen and yet tease the senses just enough to drive a being mad with not being able to find him.

He strategically maneuvered the barrier he was hidden in towards the large doors open to the grand gardens. Once in the doorway he made his way into the shadows and dropped his barrier before returning to the entrance to the grand hall. His deep browns immediately landed on his mate where they locked with his deep amber. With a smirk and a nod he backed away before turning and seeking out the darkness of the large trees and bushes at the far end of the gardens.

xx

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes upon the dark being standing in his doorway. Who was he and where did he come from? He seemed vaguely familiar but he just couldn't figure out where he knew him from. When the dark being backed out of her door he couldn't stop himself from following after. The being was an uninvited guest and he was going to find out just what purpose he had being within his palace walls.

He stepped out into the darkness, scanned the garden, and found nothing. He took a deep inhale through his sensitive nose and easily picked up the intruders scent which was also vaguely familiar. He determined that the being was hidden in the shadows at the far end of the garden and just as he was about to take a step towards the intruder a very feminine voice halted him in his tracks.

"Sesshoumaru?"

xx

"Shishi?" Takara whined. "When is chichi coming home?"

Shingai stared at her little sister. "I don't know. Master is out looking for him right now." She sighed sadly.

Tears welled up in the four year old's golden eyes causing Shingai to gather her up into her arms and try to sooth her pain. "I want chichi or jifu to come home." The toddler whimpered into her sister's neck.

"Me too… me too…" Shingai sighed as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Don't worry. Sesshoumaru-sama will come back he always does." Rin said from the doorway. "It's not the first time he has vanished for a long time." She stated knowingly.

Shingai sighed deeply. "I guess you would know." She patted Takara soothingly on the back. "I just don't understand why master didn't bring him back the first time he went to find him."

Rin shrugged her shoulder. "Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama couldn't come back last time because he was busy."

"Maybe." Shingai agreed then set Takara down. "Go find Nori and have her feed you." She ordered the child.

Takara stared up at her sister and nodded then padded out of the room. Once she closed the door behind her instead of turning to the left to head for the kitchens she went right heading for the gardens. She was going to go find her chichi she needed him and missed him. With both her parents gone she was suffering on the inside almost painfully. She didn't understand what was hurting all she knew was that she needed her parents near her to make it go away.

Once she stepped outside into the gardens a small silver cloud manifested under her tiny feet and away she went to find her missing chichi.

xx

Naraku stood in the corner of the gardens mostly hidden by the rose bushes and the large willow tree. His deep browns were locked on the silver being standing in front of the open doors he had just walked through talking to some female. Truthfully he should be angered that his mate was courting another but he really wasn't mainly due to the fact that his mate would in no way be able to mark the bitch because he belonged to another.

Not to mention this whole mess was his own damn fault. He just couldn't keep his big mouth shut and had to make a statement that began with the two words _I_ and _wish_ and then to make such a stupid mistake when he had that damned curse-ed jewel within his hand. One minute his mate is standing in front of him glaring and growling and the very next he's gone.

_'I wish you came to me of your own accord.'_ He snorted in his own head. Why in seven hells would he say such a stupid thing? Now Sesshoumaru had to come to him of his own free will. He couldn't trick him into coming to him, use any magic or potions, nothing. Sesshoumaru had to make the choice all on his own and act upon it and that's what pissed him off the most. Sesshoumaru never did anything he didn't want to unless he was coerced into doing it. It was a classic situation of between a rock and a hard place.

He ground his teeth together in annoyance at himself as he waited for that damnable bitch to leave so that he could approach his mate and begin the process of wooing him back to his side where he belonged. However anything he had planned was thrown right out the window when his own flesh and blood landed on the grass just feet away from Sesshoumaru.

"Chichi!" Takara squealed as she ran towards Sesshoumaru and launched herself into his arms.

"Chichi?" Uzuki questioned. "I was under the impression you had no heirs." She drew her brows deeply.

"I don't." He responded coldly as he held the child out in front of him. He eyed her over and his keen eyes quickly picked up several details. Starting with her markings; identical to his. Gold eyes; also identical to his. Her scent; almost identical to his. He could also scent out the poison running through her veins which of course scented just like his. The only thing he could determine about her that separated her from being a perfect copy of him was one; she was a child, two; she was a girl, and three; she had long black wavy hair just like…

His thoughts trailed off there as the memory of his dream came back to haunt him. It was a simple detail he continually overlooked as he refused to believe it to be possible but in his dream his belly was always swollen with child. Either he was going mad or his dream was actually a memory of the past.

That was about the time his beast acted up growling that this was indeed his child and this is who has been crying for him.

"Girl who are you." His question that was nothing more than a cold command caused the child in his hands to tense up slightly.

Takara's bottom lip began to quiver at the tone of her father's voice as her golden eyes began to fill with tears. "You don't know me." She responded sounding just like him before turning her little head towards the willow tree. "Jifu" She cried out forcing her tears from her eyes. "He doesn't know me!" She began wailing and struggling to break free.

A silver brow arched as he turned his head in the direction that the girl was yelling. However that brow quickly came down in to an angered scowl when a dark male stepped out of the shadows of the trees and bushes. He had seen that male before during the last gathering but what was more was he once again seemed far too familiar and his beast wanted to go to him.

"Takara" Naraku said with narrowed eyes. "You have disobeyed me."

Sesshoumaru felt the child in his hands go completely stiff as he stared at the dark male. Before he could say a word one way or another the child broke free of his hold upon her and took off towards the male leaping into his arms and wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. He could barely make out what the girl was saying but caught enough to understand that they were both her parents. This only served to confuse him although it didn't show on his face.

"Well…" Uzuki started as she eyed both males and the child. "I think I will be going." She stated with a small frown on her lips. Something about this whole situation did not sit right with her and she was finding herself very uncomfortable.

Sesshoumaru ignored her as continued to stare at the dark male and the child in his arms.

Uzuki silently left the garden and thanked her lucky stars. If what she thought was right she wasn't going to have to mate the cold bastard of the west. As much as he was easy on the eyes his personality left a lot to be desired. Besides her true desires lay with the wolf prince and those damn sexy blue gray eyes of his. If only she could get him to get over his obsession with that human miko she'd be set.

"Explain this trickery." Sesshoumaru demanded as he advanced upon the male and the child with every intention of killing one if not both of them.

Naraku stared at his mate while trying to keep his daughter calm. "There is no trickery here." He answered in all honesty.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes upon the two beings in front of him. He was a logical thinker and logically he could easily tell that the dark male wasn't lying and that the child was somehow related to both of them. Yet nothing about the two of them made any sense which seemed to anger him further. He raised his fingers up and let them glow green informing the both of them of how close to death they both were. It was about then the completely unexpected happened.

Takara feeling threatened by her own father lashed out unexpectedly. In a move that would have made Sesshoumaru proud had he known exactly who she was she retaliated against her father by lashing out with her own poison whip at his face. Once she felt she had him suitably distracted she leapt from Naraku's arms, transformed into her true demon form, and launched herself at Sesshoumaru's neck.

Sesshoumaru caught the puppy by the throat just as she came into range and glared at her. He used his free hand to wipe away the small trickle of blood on his cheek from her attack upon him. "You will die." He growled and began squeezing tightly around her neck.

Naraku shot out a tentacle towards the demon causing him to drop the girl in his hand as he leapt away. Naraku caught his daughter before she hit the ground and turned towards the demon launching himself at the two of them. Crimson eyes narrowed to deadly little slits before he waved his hand in front of him causing a barrier to surround him and his daughter. "Sesshoumaru you will cease this behavior now." He growled out in a low deadly voice.

Sesshoumaru halted his attack and stared at the dark male within the barrier. "You are a coward."

Naraku ground his teeth together as he kept his eyes on his mate. Takara was gripping tightly onto his haori in fear and her scent was choking him. He had a way to control the demon and really didn't want to use it but in this case he had no choice. He just hoped that the beast within would remember as it had been almost five years since he used his control over his inner beast. "Satsu!"

Sesshoumaru fell to his knees and felt his inner beast shrink back. His golden eyes glared deadly at the man before him. "What magic is this." He demanded.

Naraku dropped the barrier surrounding him and his daughter and smirked at his downed mate. "No magic just a reminder of who's really in charge."

He opened his mouth to respond but was kept silent when the little girl in the dark male's arms leapt down and came to stand in front of him. "Chichi…" She started as her deep amber locked with his. "Don't you feel me." He had to marvel at how well she was able to make a question sound like a demand and at such a young age. Hell she was almost as good at it as he was which just added to the possibility she was indeed related to him.

"Girl I do not know you." He growled coldly. He watched as her bottom lip began to quiver as she fought back her tears.

"You do know me." She whispered. "I am your daughter; see." She raised the black hair covering her forehead and showed him the deep blue crescent moon. "You told me that this was how you would always know I am your daughter."

Sesshoumaru felt as if he had suddenly been punched him in the chest. There was no way for her to have that symbol on her head unless she was a direct blood descendant to him. He moved his eyes from the girl in front of him to the male standing silently behind the girl. His crimson slowly faded to a dark brown almost black color.

"She is your daughter as much as you are her father." Naraku stated and watched Sesshoumaru's eyes flash. Had he not known the taiyoukai as he did he would have missed it completely. "Iie; you will not keep her."

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and glared at him. "You have no say. She holds the mark of the western lands as such she is mine to do with as I will."

Naraku snorted. "Be that as it may but she is my daughter as well and she will stay with me."

_'As well?' _ Sesshoumaru questioned silently. _'What did he mean by that?_' His beast was growling incessantly that whatever this man said was the truth and he should listen to him so that they could go back to their family. There were so many things wrong here and he didn't even know where to begin to straighten them out. However the biggest issue was the fact that his beast and this man both claimed that they are all related to this girl as her parents but how is such a thing possible? He rose to his feet. "You will explain." He demanded coldly.

"I can not." Naraku stated as he made his way to Takara and picked her up. "I am forbidden to explain who I am, who she is, and how she came to be." He stroked his fingers through her raven locks and got that same purring growl Sesshoumaru used to give when he would do the same thing to him. "However; I can assure you that what my daughter says is true."

"I do not repeat myself." Sesshoumaru growled out. He felt completely in the dark and did not like the feeling in the least.

Naraku continued to stroke his fingers through his daughter's hair causing her eyes to droop until she finally succumbed to his ministrations and fell asleep. "Like I said I can not but I can try to answer any questions and point you towards the truth. The only way for the truth to be known is for you to find it for yourself." He looked down with adoring eyes at the small girl in his arms. "But there is nothing to stop her from leading you in the right direction in ways I can not yet she like me is unable to tell you what you want to know."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the sleeping child and really realized how much she in fact looked like him. "She is our daughter." He stated with an edge of confusion to his voice.

"Hai" Naraku stated just above a whisper. "Her scent."

The taiyoukai looked up at the dark male at his words waiting for further explanation but noted quickly that he wasn't going to get one. _'Her scent'_. He repeated the words back in his head before realizing what he was talking about. He stepped up to the two beings, leaned down, and sniffed at the girl's neck.

Raising back up he locked stares with the dark male his golden eyes only showing a glint of his confusion. The child held both of their scents mixed together confirming that she was indeed THEIR daughter. Then there were the girl's features all his markings, the dark male's black wavy hair and nose, his sharp chin, and slender build. Then there was her transformation into a small dog that looked just like him except her fur was all silver underneath with a black top coat. "How was she conceived?"

Naraku stared at him in silent contemplation for a moment. "As all children are conceived."

That was not the answer he was looking for. "I am well aware of how a child is created." He growled.

Naraku smirked. There was that Sesshoumaru _'I'm not stupid so don't talk to me like I am'_ attitude that he loved so much. It truly made the demon lord more alive than his cold stoic behavior ever did. "Then you should be more specific in your questions." His smirk grew into a large grin when the low rumbling of Sesshoumaru's growl sounded around them.

Gold eyes narrowed to dangerous little slits. "Who gave birth to her." He bit out coldly.

Naraku cocked his head to the side and arched a brow he then looked down at Sesshoumaru's mid section before locking stares with him again. "I can honestly say it wasn't me."

Sesshoumaru didn't miss the look the dark male gave him and had to scoff at his implication. "This Sesshoumaru would never bare a child."

"No?" Naraku smirked. "If WE are her parents and I did not birth her that leaves only one other being who did."

This was getting to be far too much for the demon lord. He knew what the hanyou was saying about them both being the girl's parents was true but it was just too ridiculous to believe that he Sesshoumaru birthed the child. That led to the notion that he and this hanyou were together in order for them to have the child and that was just down right impossible. "You will not attempt to use trickery on this Sesshoumaru."

Why was it always such a shock to him when Sesshoumaru spoke in the third person? There was just something not right about it and what was worse was Takara would occasionally do it, Rin always did it, Shingai would sometimes do it, and even he himself has been guilty of doing it more times than he would like to admit.

"There is no trickery here." He held Takara out to him. "She is yours just as much as she is mine. Here."

Sesshoumaru hesitantly took the child from his arms and held her against his chest. He watched in unseen wonder as the little girl curled her fist into his haori and nuzzled herself as close as possible to him. "Chichi" She whispered in her sleep and smiled. His beast was purring contentedly with the child being held close to him. He had to admit that she felt familiar to him and when she would call him father he felt a strange tightening in his belly. It felt right holding her in his arms and he determined that even if they were both her parents he was keeping her.

Naraku smiled at the sight before him it had been far too long since he saw him and their daughter together like that and couldn't wait to have him back where he belonged.

Sesshoumaru looked at the dark hanyou and a sudden thought crossed his mind which he posed before the male. "Who are you."

"Naraku" He stated nonchalantly like he should have already known the answer before he asked the question.

_'Naraku'_ He repeated in his head. That name seemed strangely familiar like he should have known it all along. "You are familiar to me." As he eyed the male the memory of his nightly dreams came back and the face in his dreams was the face right before him.

Naraku gave a small nod trying to encourage him to remember with his eyes. He so badly wanted to grab him and pull him close, to feel him lying atop him during the night while they slept, to feel his heat when he would make love to him, but above all else he just wanted him back at his side.

He couldn't believe that the dark male in his dreams was standing right before him. The fact that he was standing in front of him and also due to the fact that he was holding their child in his arms meant that his dream was more than likely a reality at some point. He watched as Naraku reached out and raked his fingers through their daughter's hair causing her to give off a small growling purr.

"She is not the only one." Naraku stated with a drag of his fingers across her cheek.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his daughter then back at Naraku. "There are more?"

Naraku knew he had Sesshoumaru hooked as when Sesshoumaru ASKED a question instead of stating a question he was confused and in need of guidance. "Hai" He plucked his daughter from Sesshoumaru's arms. "I must return home to them as they tend to cause trouble if they are not watched over constantly." He said then turned and began walking away.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat when his child was taken from him. "You will return the girl." He demanded coldly.

"Iie" Naraku stated as he stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at his mate. "I can not leave her here where her life is at risk." He looked over towards the bushes in the opposite corner. "Her status as heir to the western lands puts her life at risk."

Sesshoumaru looked to where the dark male was looking and in a blink of an eye sent his poison whip towards the bushes. A loud scream and the rustling of bushes sounded as a snake youkai came stumbling out with a large open gash across his chest.

Sesshoumaru watched in pleasure as the invading beast fell to the ground and died before turning back to the hanyou. "She will stay here." He demanded leaving no room for arguments.

Naraku shook his head. "That is not an option. However you are more than welcome to come with us."

Gold eyes stared at the sleeping girl with her head resting on the hanyou's shoulder and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach at the thought of being separated from her. Everything about her called to his most primal instinct of protection and deep inside his chest he ached with need to have her close to him always. He almost mechanically began walking towards the dark hanyou while keeping his eyes locked onto the serene sleeping face of the girl.

Naraku smirked to himself when Sesshoumaru came to stand beside him. He looked over at his mate and smiled. "Shall we?" Once again had he not known Sesshoumaru as he did he would have missed the oh so small nod of the demon lord's head. He let his miasma surround them all and carried them to their castle hidden within the western mountains.

Naraku landed them at the entrance to his castle and entered the large building heading for his daughter's room.

Sesshoumaru followed behind with his deep amber's narrowed onto the broad back of the hanyou. It didn't escape his attention that his castle was in his domain, up in the mountains, overlooking the valley below which held his own estate. How was it possible for him to be hidden here and him as the Western Lord not know it? Yes, he would have to force the hanyou to answer the many questions he had and as his Lord since he was residing in his domain he had no choice but to tell him everything he wanted to know.

He followed the dark being through the halls until they entered the room that clearly belonged to the girl in his arms. He watched silently as he placed her on her small sleeping mat then followed him out of the room. They moved down the hall to the next door down and entered.

Naraku turned to face his mate and gave a curt nod. "If you desire to stay here you may stay in this room." As much as he wanted him to stay with him in their room he couldn't push him into anything he wasn't ready for lest he wished to lose him permanently.

Sesshoumaru didn't give a response one way or the other as he locked stares with the dark hanyou. "You will explain." He demanded with a growl.

Naraku smirked at him. "As I have said any questions you have you may ask and I will answer them the best I can. I can not guarantee that I will be able to answer all your questions as you must find the answers on your own." He moved to look out the window and smiled down at the two girls in the lower garden, sitting under the tree, doing who only knew what which probably consisted of doing sneaky teenage girl stuff he would not approve of. "They may be able to answer questions that I can not then again there is a possibility that like me they can't tell you anything."

Sesshoumaru moved towards the window to see who he was talking about and when he looked out he saw two girls sitting under a tree chatting. As he looked at the two raven haired girls he had that overwhelming sense that he knew the both of them but couldn't place a name to either of them. He cut his eyes up to the male standing next to him.

Naraku didn't miss the questioning glance he gave him before his deep ambers returned to their normal cold state. "The older of the two is Shingai and the other is Rin. They are not our children in the same sense Takara is but they are ours none the less."

He hated how the hanyou kept referring to everything as _'ours'_ like they were mates or some such nonsense. Yet those names seemed very familiar to him especially the name Rin. Where did he know it from? "Where did they come from."

Naraku looked back out the window at the two females and tried to sort out how to answer him. "I found one Shingai and the other…" He trailed off as he looked at the demon lord trying to convey with his eyes where the other girl came from.

"I have never seen her before." Sesshoumaru stated coldly not missing his unfinished answer.

"Oh hai you have." Naraku nodded. "She would not be…" He drew his brows together trying to find a word that would explain what he was trying to say that wouldn't be in violation of his stupid wish. "She would not be here..." He stated with a wave of his hands through the air. "Were it not for you."

Sesshoumaru eyed him like he had gone mad. What did he mean by _here_? Here in this castle? Here in these lands? Here in this world? "She is a ningen." He stated like that explained everything.

Naraku gave a curt nod. "Hai that she is." He mocked slightly. "All I can tell you for certain it that you know more about her than I."

He gave a grunt in response as he stared out the window trying to force his mind to tell him where he knew the girl Rin from yet came up blank.

"Shall I fetch them for you?" Naraku asked as he stared at his profile. Of course the demon lord didn't answer but he saw the small move of his head. "Very well." His miasma surrounded him and he vanished from sight.

Sesshoumaru watched as the dark hanyou appeared in the garden followed by squeals out of the two girls as the both launched themselves at him. He felt a strange longing/hatred feeling at the sight of the hanyou having his arms wrapped around the two girls. It was like he wanted to be down there being lavished with their attention instead of the hanyou. He gave a mental shake of his head as what he was feeling meant nothing to him. All he wanted to know was how he and this hanyou were linked and how was it that they had a child together.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a small note which I probably should have announced in the first chapter but being a little late isn't going to hurt anyone. I meant to tell you that if you haven't read submit to me there are going to be things in this one that won't make sense. Now that's not to say you have to read the stm but don't ask questions later on about this that and the other if you haven't read it cause you'll get no answer out of me. Thanks for reading; much love for you all. Keva

xx

"Master!" Shingai squealed when he appeared before her causing Rin to turn her head in his direction.

"Tediibea!" She cried as she jumped to her feet and ran to his side wrapping her arms around his waist.

Naraku scowled at the wretched nick name. _'Teddy bear indeed!'_ He thought irritably.

Both girls held tightly to his waist as he patted both their heads. "I must speak with you both."

They stepped away from him at his tone as whatever he was about to say was the most important thing they were ever going to hear.

"I have brought Sesshoumaru home…" He trailed off as both girls attempted to take of running towards the castle not bothering to hear whatever else he had to say. He caught each one by an arm as they attempted to get past him and once again scowled. Sure they missed Sesshoumaru but did they have to act like they missed him so much more so openly? Granted they have seen him a lot more since Sesshoumaru's disappearance seven months ago but would a little extra gratitude be too much to ask for? He was the one after all who spent so many days trying to track down his missing mate the least they could do was pretend he was the more important being.

"Master?" Shingai questioned as she stared up at him.

"He does not know either of you." _'There that should bring them both down a peg or ten'._ He thought smugly.

"What do you mean?" Rin questioned as she stared up at him wide eyed.

"I mean he has lost his memory and doesn't know who you are. He suspects that he knows you but doesn't know from where or how." He gave both of them pointed stares. "You will not overwhelm him as it may cause him to leave. Do you understand?"

Two raven heads bobbed up and down before they took off running into the castle.

Naraku shook his head at their retreating forms before he moved himself back to the guest room where Sesshoumaru was waiting. He figured he had better warn the taiyoukai before the girls found him.

Sesshoumaru glared at the hanyou when he appeared in the room a strong sense of wanting to take his head off but at the same time kiss him to death crossed his mind. Quite frankly he much preferred the former as opposed to the later.

"They are coming." Naraku stated as he moved to sit on the bed. "I must warn you however they are overexcited at knowing you are here so they may overwhelm you when they arrive." He gave the youkai a deadly glare. "You will not harm a single hair on their heads." He threatened.

Deep ambers returned the death glare. "I will do as I please. If they overstep there bounds I shall remind them of their place by any means necessary."

Naraku smirked wickedly. "Very well." He stated just as the shoji door flew open and two girls came barreling into the room both screaming out Sesshoumaru's name.

Before Sesshoumaru could ponder on what the hanyou meant his hard ambers cut over to the two small females running towards him. He informed them with his eyes to stay back but was thoroughly ignored as they both wrapped themselves around his waist. A low growl erupted from his throat at being touched in such a familiar manner especially by ningens.

"Shingai, Rin." Naraku growled in a low deep quiet voice.

Sesshoumaru was shocked when both girls instantly released him and stepped away taking the position of proper respectable women. Naraku had said their names so quietly that he was sure there was no way that their human ears could have heard him but apparently they did. He eyed the two females before him with cool contempt before he turned to the dark hanyou. "I do not know these worthless ningen."

"Worthless?" Rin whispered sadly. "But Sesshoumaru-sama…"

He looked at the girl with veiled shock when she used the honorific on his name. The real problem he was having with everything was the simple fact that all these beings KNEW him and not just as the Lord of the West. No they seemed to know him beyond that and it was driving him mad that he had no idea as to how they knew him.

"Are you going to stay home?" Shingai asked pleadingly.

"Girl I do not live here."

"But you do." Rin stated with a nod of her head. "You live here with me, Shishi, Takara, and Tediibea." She finished with a wave of her hand towards Naraku.

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes over to the dark male and smirked slightly at the scowl he was giving the girl.

Naraku moved his eyes over to his mate and saw the glint of amusement in his eyes causing him to glare menacingly at him.

"Yea…" Shingai started. "Don't you remember? We met right after you got pregnant with Takara. You used to let me touch your belly and listen to her heartbeat." She said with a nod of her head.

Naraku moved swift as lightening and caught Sesshoumaru by the wrists. "I told you you will do no harm to them." He growled out.

Sesshoumaru glared into the suddenly deep crimson eyes of the hanyou. "She speaks lies." He stated like that justified his attempt to kill her.

"Leave." Naraku stated and the two girls scrambled to get out of the room as fast as possible. "You will cause no harm to any of our girls." He ground out. "Whether it is them or our daughter." He shoved Sesshoumaru up against the wall so hard that it shuddered under the force. "Know your place while you are here or I shall be forced to take measures against you that will not be pleasant."

Sesshoumaru's own eyes began to bleed red in righteous fury. How dare the filthy hanyou handle him in such a manner. He was lord of these lands and he would do as he pleased. He placed his hand on the hilt of Tokijin and pulled it from his hip so that he could cut the bastard down where he stood.

Naraku narrowed his eyes when he drew his dark sword. "Do not do it." He ordered as Sesshoumaru pointed the sword at him.

"Die" Sesshoumaru growled and lashed out at the vile hanyou.

He ground his teeth together not in rage but mostly annoyance this was getting way out of hand. He caught the slashing sword by the blade and jerked it free of the taiyoukai's grip.

Sesshoumaru just stared at him. How was it possible for him to handle his dark sword? All others that attempted such were consumed by its evil so why wasn't he being consumed?

"This sword was created by my flesh and blood." Naraku stated answering the demon's silent question. "It will obey me as much as it will you." He flung the sword to the floor and glared at the inu and just as he was about to prove to him who the superior being was a corner of the shoji door's rice paper ripped open and in bound a little black puppy.

When it was three feet from Naraku it leapt into the air, transformed into its humanoid form, and latched onto his neck. "Jifu!" She cried into his neck. "Don't hurt chichi" She whimpered. "Please!"

Sesshoumaru glared at the dark hanyou but made no further movements towards him. He couldn't believe what had just been revealed to him through the girl. With her begging the hanyou to keep from hurting him it meant that the dirty half-breed was the superior male which was impossible.

Naraku held Takara close to him and informed the inu with his eyes that his behavior will not be tolerated again. He then pulled his daughter from his neck, placed a kiss on her forehead, and handed her to Sesshoumaru. "Perhaps you two should spend sometime alone together." He turned to leave the room when Sesshoumaru took the girl but before he left he looked over his shoulder at the taiyoukai. "Do not think of leaving here with her. Should you disobey me the consequences will not be pleasant." With that he exited the room with his threat hanging heavy in the air.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl in his arms and a small smile pulled on his lips when she smiled hugely up at him revealing her tiny fangs. He moved to sit on the bed and sat her on his lap facing him and locked his deep amber with her identical golden orbs. "You will explain." He ordered gently.

Takara drew her dark brows together as she stared up at him. "You are my chichi." She stated matter of factly letting him know that he already knew this and that she has already told him this once before.

"Iie I speak of the hanyou." He said with a run of his fingers through her silky black hair.

"Hanyou?" She questioned innocently with her head tilted slightly to the side.

He stared at her for a moment then responded with a slight edge to his voice. "Naraku; your jifu."

She gave a small shrug of her little shoulder. "He is jifu as you are chichi. Both mine." She said with a curt nod of her head hating the fact that she had to share them with her two elder sisters.

He had to smirk at her actions. "Yes but who brought you into this world."

"You did silly." She rolled her eyes at him and giggled an action she picked up from her eldest sister.

"Tell me." He commanded not liking for one second that she was confirming what the dark hanyou had said about him birthing her.

She stared up at him not understanding what this was all about. In her mind it should have been enough for him to know that he is her father always has been always will be. "I did." She sighed exasperatedly. She then sat up on his knees, placed her little hands on the sides of his face, and stared seriously into his eyes. "You are my chichi."

He was a little more than tempted to laugh at her behavior and let a small smile grace his lips. "Yes as you have told me." He responded just as seriously. This wasn't working out as he had planned. He took a slow deep breath and tried again. "Did I tell you about the day you were born?"

"Ohhh…" She said as her little amber eyes went wide. "You should have said that in the first place." She nodded at him then sat back down in his lap.

Sesshoumaru was tempted to roll his own eyes at her but suppressed the urge.

"You said that I was born on the…" She drew her brows together as she tried to say the big word. "ami… amibers… amiversery." She nodded her head vigorously as she got the word out.

"Anniversary." He supplied.

"Hai that's what I sai, amiversery." She gave a curt nod letting him know that she really didn't need him to say the word she already said. "I was born on the amiversery of baachan's…" Again her brows pulled down as she tried to remember the word then smiled hugely at him as it came to her. "On the amiversery of baachan's exwife."

If he were one to laugh he would have. "Exile." He said with a smirk which grew into a smile as she glowered at him.

"Why do you keep saying what I say." She demanded coldly. "I know what I say." She huffed as she crossed her small arms across her chest.

"Hai." He responded. This was definitely his child there were no two ways around about it. "What else did I tell you?"

She pulled her bottom lip between her tiny teeth causing a single fang to appear. "That jifu was acting like an infant and angering you because he kept yelling that the naikai didn't know what he was doing. Jifu said that you are a liar and were just being a whiney…" She stopped there and stared up at him with big wide eyes. "Then he said a bad word." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru easily figured what word he used and couldn't believe he would use it in front of his daughter. Truthfully he wasn't really learning anything that would tell him about his relationship to the hanyou. "What other stories have I told you."

She leaned forward and whispered like what she was about to say was the most secretive thing in the world. "Jifu tells the best stories about you." She said with a nod of her head.

Sesshoumaru arched a silver eyebrow. "You will tell this Sesshoumaru what he says."

"He said that you always have an itch to scratch." She nodded her head. "No matter how many times you scratch it it still itches."

Now that just didn't make any sense. If she were an adult he would figure she was speaking in the metaphorical sense. However because she was just a child he knew that she was speaking in the literal sense which made no sense at all. "I have no itch."

"Uh huh." Again her little head bobbed up and down. "See its right there." She poked her finger into his belly right about where his bellybutton was.

He looked down to where she was poking and a seemingly phantom itch made itself known. It seemed vaguely familiar but he didn't have nearly enough information to see the big picture. "What did he say about my itch."

Her little shoulders shrugged. "That it would bleed a lot and you would still scratch it no matter how many times he told you to stop it." Again she leaned in and whispered in case anyone was listening. "He said he had to punish you because you were bad." She looked up at him in sympathetic sadness. "Did it hurt when you got a spanking?"

This conversation with the girl was getting stranger by the second. Him? Getting a spanking? What a load of nonsense. He would never allow such a thing to happen. "Girl this Sesshoumaru has never been spanked."

She furrowed her dark brows as she stared up at him. "But jifu said he had to punish you. Didn't he spank you like he spanks Shishi or Rin or me?"

"He spanks you?" He asked as he stared at her with a hint of shock in his amber depths.

"When I am really bad he does. Just like you." She pouted.

"I spank you?" He asked in shock. He couldn't imagine punishing her in anyway.

"Hai but not as hard as jifu does." She rubbed her thigh like she had recently had one. "But I'm glad I'm not Shishi or Rin." She said in all seriousness.

"Why."

Her eyes went wide like she was almost afraid to say. "Because you use a sword to spank them."

The child must not be right in the head. He would never use a sword to spank two little girls. Although it did sound like something he would do he couldn't imagine himself taking those two girls and hitting them with the broad side of a sword. He mentally shook his head he was getting off track. He would log the whole spanking issue away for now and deal with it later. Yet before he could question her further he heard her belly begin to rumble. "Perhaps it is time to eat. We will continue this later."

"Okay." She chirped then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm happy you're home chichi." She whispered against his neck then pulled back, placed a kiss upon his magenta striped cheek, climbed off his lap, and ran out the door.

xx 

He watched her go, rose to his feet, collected his evil sword from the far side of the room, and followed off after her. He used his superior sense of smell to track down the hanyou. He had more questions than answers and by damn the hanyou was going to answer each and every one of them or die.

It wasn't long until he found the hanyou. He slid the shoji door open and halted at what he saw. The dark bastard was standing at the edge of the hot spring pulling the sash to his black silk robe off. He watched as the sash fell to the floor followed by the robe sliding off his broad shoulders and joining the sash on the floor at his feet. His long inky hair was pulled over one shoulder baring his entire backside to him.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself from admiring his sculpted back and trailed the muscles down to his fleshy back side and on down to his powerful looking legs. His skin was a light tan color and a thin sheen of sweat and steam covered his body. For some reason he had the urge to walk up to him and run his hands over those hard muscles in his back. He continued to stare at his hard body until it disappeared into the pool of hot water. It was about then that for the first time in his long life he was startled out of his thoughts.

"You have questions for me?" Naraku asked as he dropped his head back against the edge of the pool and closed his eyes. He knew Sesshoumaru was there watching him and it pleased him to no end and turned him on… painfully so.

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly as his mind snapped back to attention. He was in a dilemma if he walked away it meant he was weak. If he stayed it may cause the male in the spring to think he wanted him. Since he hated to be weak more than anything in the world he stayed his feet. "I have spoken with Takara."

Naraku smiled. "And what did my rambunctious little puppy tell you?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the top of his tilted back raven head. "She speaks some nonsense of an itch to scratch and of you punishing me."

A deep chuckle was heard throughout the room. "Just like her chichi. Only hears what she wants to hear and tunes out the rest."

The taiyoukai did not like the implications of his words and emitted a low threatening growl that said as much.

Naraku sat up and turned to face him while crossing his arms along the edge of the pool. "I will tell you this. Half of what she says is true the other half is her putting together the small parts that seem to catch her attention. It is true you had an itch but not so in the fact that I punished you for it."

He set his chin upon the backs of his forearms as he stared up at him. He nodded towards the youkai's midsection. "During the time you carried Takara within your belly you suffered from an annoying itch that you scratched upon incessantly. Nothing could convince you to stop scratching upon it even when you would scratch upon it so hard you would rip your flesh open you would still attack it like it was a wounded deer."

Sesshoumaru unconsciously stroked his hand across his belly and curled his lip in disgust at himself when he noticed what he was doing.

"As for being punished I have no idea as to where she picked up that thought. Perhaps she misunderstood what I had told her." He smirked. "She has a tendency to elaborate on things to make them sound more interesting."

Sesshoumaru stared at him for several long moments. "How is it you can control my beast."

Again he grinned hugely as he remembered breaking the beast within. "Aww yes your beast. It understands who its master truly is for it was challenged for supremacy and lost." He said with a small shrug of his shoulder.

"Impossible. My beast would fall to none." Sesshoumaru growled out.

Naraku cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you so sure?" He then pulled himself out of the spring and stood before the demon lord in all his naked glory. "What does your beast say about that?"

Sesshoumaru stared openly at the naked male before him his eyes going over every dip and bulge of his muscled chest. He tried to stop himself from staring but couldn't as his eyes continued to trail on down to the semi hard piece of flesh between two powerful thighs. He felt the stirring of heat within his own belly before he snapped out of his trance and locked his eyes with the nearly black of the hanyou before him.

Naraku had to fight down his increasing rise in desire as he watched his love eye his body. When his deep ambers which were darker than usual locked with his deep brown he continued. "Perhaps you should meditate with your beast and find out what it knows." He then reached down, picked up his robe, and slipped it on over his shoulders.

The taiyoukai watched silently as his perfect body disappeared beneath the black silk robe and a tiny part of him was rather disappointed at not being able to stare at his body. He squashed that part like a bug and narrowed his eyes upon the hanyou as he walked towards him stopping when he was directly in front of him.

He kept his eyes on the kumo as he leaned in so close to his face he could feel his hot breath glide across his lips and his musky scent over power him causing that tightening in his gut to return.

"You are close to the truth. Just keep searching and it will come." Naraku whispered a hairs breath away from his lips before he slipped past the taiyoukai and headed for his room.

Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the strange feelings coursing through his body at the hanyou's actions as he too made for his room. He was going to take the kumo's advice and meditate with his beast and finally get some answers. It seemed his beast knew a lot more than it was letting on as it seemed to recognize Takara the minute he laid eyes upon her as well as the dark hanyou.

xx

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes open when he heard the padding of feet scurrying down the hall past his door followed by the loud crash of thunder across the sky. The room flashed white as another bolt of lightening shot across the night sky followed immediately by a loud crack and a heavy roll of thunder.

He figured that the feet he heard running down the hall belonged to the little female he knew for a fact was his daughter. His beast had enlightened him to several things and even showed him its memories. He didn't want to believe what his beast showed him to be true but the visions were far too consistent to be nothing but truth. However that didn't mean he had to accept it it just meant that all the things he had been told the last day were true.

Although he really wasn't told a whole lot at all. The simple fact of the matter was that all the beings within this castle knew him and not just as the lord of the west. His daughter, Rin; who according to his beast he brought back to life after being attacked by wolves. Shingai who he used to indulge in games of skill with to pass the time while he was in the castle his belly swollen largely with Takara. Then there was the dark hanyou who according to his beast accidentally wished his memories away with the shikon no tama.

Apparently he and the kumo had been mated for sometime and had he tried to mate Uzuki he would have become painfully ill as he would be betraying his mate. Unless Naraku released him from their bond there was no hope in ever taking another mate. So that left him with two choices either return to his mate or force Naraku to set him free. Since he really had no known recollection of being with his mate other than what his beast said being released from their bond was the only choice there was. Granted he would never walk away from Takara nor would Naraku they would have to come to some kind of accord in the matter.

A loud squeal was heard down the hall as another flash, crack, and roll of thunder shook the walls of the castle. Sesshoumaru cut his eyes over to the door as two sets of feet plodded past his door and entered the door just past and across the hall from his room. He just laid there staring up at the ceiling letting his mind wander with all the events of the last day as he listened to the storm roll by.

It was a few hours later when he realized that sleep wasn't going to come to him this night that he got out of bed and decided that a good soak in the hot springs might ease his mind.

He exited his room and looked at the door that led to the room belonging to the hanyou and was reminded that three little girls had made their way into that room during the storm. Silently he crossed the hall and slid the door open to peer inside and was greeted by a rather strange sight.

The hanyou was lying on his back surrounded by the three girls with limbs and bodies everywhere. The girl Shingai was pressed up against his right side with her head on his thigh just above his knee, her right leg bent and pressed into his ribs, and her left leg running down the length of his chest with her foot hanging over his right shoulder.

Rin was draped down the length of his left thigh with a leg on either side, her head resting on his chest, her left hand fisted against his bared chest with a handful of black hair tangled around her fingers, and her right hand curled under his left side.

He moved his eyes up to the youngest of the three and noted she was laying width wise across the bed upon the pillows, with her left leg across the hanyou's neck, and her right foot pressed into the side of his neck just under his ear. They all looked miserably uncomfortable yet as he looked at the hanyou's face he noticed that he seemed to be almost smiling.

The contented look on the hanyou's face made a small rage build up within his chest. He knew what was causing that small amount of anger in him it was jealousy. Seeing the hanyou sleeping with those little girls surrounding him their innocent trust in the dark being to protect them from the storm in the night. It disgusted him.

Yet… a bigger part of him wanted to be apart of what he was seeing. To feel those little bodies so full of trust and warmth pressed up against his own body. To be a part of them as the hanyou was a part of them.

As he stared at the scene before him he realized that dark eyes were staring back at him. Had he been a lowly ningen he wouldn't have been able to see the hanyou looking at him but with his keen demon sight he easily locked stares with the dark being in the bed.

As amber locked with deep brown he could see in his eyes the invitation to join them as his left hand patted the empty side of the bed. Sesshoumaru was tempted to take him up but stopped himself as disgust clenched tightly at his chest. This wasn't his life and these beings mattered not to him… well except for Takara.

He watched as Naraku rose and dropped an eyebrow like a shrug of his shoulder then closed his eyes returning to his slumber. Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust and was about to walk away when a small whine entered his ears. He cut his eyes over to his daughter and watched intently as she shifted, whined again, and slipped her thumb into her mouth when Naraku reached up and began rubbing her back.

Her whining didn't subside completely he could still hear it coming from deep within her chest. It was so low in fact he was certain that he was the only one who could hear it since it was him she was calling for. He didn't think about what he was doing as his parental instincts moved his feet until he was standing next to the bed.

When she whined again in her chest he sat down on the edge of the bed and began stroking his fingers through her hair causing her unease to subside immediately. Once she was calmly sleeping he removed his fingers from her hair, grabbed her small wrist, and pulled the appendage from her mouth. The thumb sucking was a habit he was not going to allow her to have it was very uncouth and no child of his was going to have such a disgusting habit.

As he released her wrist her little hand latched onto his first two fingers and held tight. He smiled lightly and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb before lying down along the edge of the bed so that her head was tucked just under his chin. He continued to rub the back of her hand as the feeling of complete contentedness filled his being. His eyes to fell closed sending him into a deep and truly contented sleep.

xx

Deep amber eyes snapped open when a sharp pain was felt between his shoulders along with the loss of feeling in his left leg. It took a moment for him to realize where he was and why he felt so many other bodies pressed up against him. As he glanced around the mostly dark room; the sun was still about an hour away from rising, he noticed several things starting with his position in the bed.

He was laying half on and half off the dark hanyou who was lying on his stomach with his right arm hanging off the bed. His left leg was draped over the right leg of the hanyou his head was resting on his shoulder with his right arm lying neatly across his waist. This would not do and he had every intention of moving but found that he was weighted down by two little females.

He looked down towards the first problem with moving. Shingai was laying half on half off his left leg which was draped over Naraku's right with her head resting on Naraku's left calf. Her right leg was bent and precariously positioned between Naraku's thighs causing the demon to smirk at the possibilities of what could happen should she decide to kick that leg. Her left leg was locked between his leg and Naraku's right leg making any movement of his leg an impossibility.

He then moved to the second source of pain in his body which turned out to be a knee placed directly between his shoulders. Rin was draped over his side with her head curved over his waist, her body pressed against his lower back, and right leg bent atop her left forcing her knee into his back. He gave a shift of his shoulders causing the knee to move slightly and relieve most of the sharp pain she was causing him.

With that issue taken care of it was time to deal with the small foot that suddenly found its way under his chin and pressing into his neck. He followed the line of the little leg and noted Takara to be the biggest mess of the five of them. She was on her stomach, her head on Naraku's lower left side, her right leg hanging over Naraku's right shoulder, and her left leg bent causing her foot to be pressed into his neck. However that wasn't the strangest thing about how she was sleeping. No... it was the fact that she was thoroughly tangled in a mass of black and silver hair.

How she managed to get all that hair tangled around her entire body was beyond him. It was wrapped around her waist some clockwise and some counter clockwise which was a feat in and of itself. Her arms, her thighs, even her fingers were tangled into the mass of hair if he tried to move with her as she was he would most likely rip every hair from his head.

Determining that there was no way to free himself without disturbing every single being in the bed he stayed where he was trying to ignore the fact that he too was pressed up against the hanyou. It seemed as if the kumo was the center of everything like a fast turning whirlpool drawing in everything around it to its center.

He closed his eyes and focused in on the battle raging inside of him. On one hand he despised the hanyou and the relationship that supposedly occurred between them. Yet on the other being in this bed with the whole lot of them felt insanely right like this is where he truly belonged.

It didn't escape his attention that as the mate to the kumo he was the submissive, the bitch, the lowest of the low, and to a hanyou no less. His beast confirmed that the hanyou had challenged it and defeated it for supremacy what it didn't tell him was how the hanyou managed such a feat. This just served to increase his ire with the whole situation.

The only thing his beast did show him about the past was a vague argument between he and the hanyou, the hanyou making a wish and him vanishing from this life. Yet he didn't know the details of this wish that caused him to vanish or the exact argument. He knew all about the shikon no tama as his idiot half-brother was searching for it. However he had no idea that the enemy his sibling was so hot to kill was this dark being he was in the bed with. Not that that would have made him question anything he would have just figured it was another worthless hanyou seeking power through other means than his own strength.

What he didn't understand was that if Naraku had the completed jewel why didn't he use it to gain the power he sought? Why would he make such a critical mistake and wish away his mate just to have to woo him back?

Which led to the question of why would he make such a mistake? Exactly what was the argument between them about that would cause him to disappear? Was it done intentionally to keep him from leaving? Make the wish so that he Sesshoumaru would forget the problem then woo him back?

He highly doubted that that was the case. That was a lot of trouble to go through to keep someone from leaving. Besides if Naraku was actually the dominate one in the relationship he could keep him from leaving through his mating mark. Perhaps that is why he made the wish he was losing his power over his submissive and needed to reestablish dominance. No; that couldn't possibly be the reason either as once again that was a lot of trouble to go through just to maintain control over a being.

This just meant that the hanyou had indeed misspoke while the jewel was in his possession and the jewel being the curse-ed thing it was merely acted upon the first wish it heard.

Naraku slowly opened his eyes as the light of the morning nudged his senses. Bodies were piled all around him well more specifically piled on him as they usually were during stormy nights. However there was one body pressed against him he didn't expect to find. He marveled at the feel of his mate's body pressed against his as it had been a long time since he last felt Sesshoumaru sleeping next to him.

He wanted to roll over and gather him in his arms and spend the rest of the morning reacquainting himself with his perfect body. Yet he knew it was too soon for such a thing and besides he was surrounded by little sleeping females.

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes open when he felt the large male under him shift and then his deep voice rumble low in his chest so low that it was hard to hear him. Yet what astounded him the most was that someone did hear him and instantly responded. His amber eyes watched in veiled awe as the girl tangled within their legs sat up almost instantaneously upon hearing the hanyou speak her name. How was she able to hear him when the words he spoke were barely above a whisper?

Then what was even more amazing was he felt a rumble through the hanyou's body and the girl Shingai, got up, untangled Takara from the messy knot of hair she was tangled in, picked her up, woke Rin, and all three left the room. The only thing he could think was that Naraku had the girl perfectly trained to react to certain gestures he gave off. He dismissed the whole issue and began to sit up just as Naraku rolled over to face him.

Before he could get too far Naraku sat up and caught him by the wrist forcing him to turn and face him. Sesshoumaru stared into his deep dark eyes and suddenly he was caught in a trance and he couldn't bring himself to move or look away.

He watched unmoving as the hanyou palmed both sides of his cheeks and trailed the magenta stripes with his thumbs. He felt himself slowly being pulled forward and part of him anticipated what the hanyou might do. The other half of him however wanted to kill him for touching him so familiarly. Yet the closer he came to his face the less he felt like killing him and it wasn't too long until he once again felt the caress of his hot breath across his lips.

Oh so bad he wanted to bury his tongue in that hot mouth of his but couldn't not yet. "I believe breakfast will be ready soon." He whispered, dropped his left hand from his cheek, then slid his right hand down and gripped his chin between his thumb and forefinger. He caressed his chin with his thumb for a few seconds then released him and got out of the bed.

Sesshoumaru suddenly snapped out of whatever spell he seemed to be placed under and glared at the hanyou. "You touch this Sesshoumaru again and I will cut those molesting appendages from your body."

Naraku arched a dark brow at the silver being sitting in the middle of the bed sheets tangled around his waist. The only thing that would make the picture even more perfect would be if the inu was naked. "Must I remind you that you were in my bed sleeping atop me?" He pointed out with a smirk. "And that if I so desire to touch you I can. I grant you respect for your memory has left you but know this you belong to me and I will do with you as I see fit."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his deep ambers upon the dark hanyou. "This Sesshoumaru belongs to no one."

Naraku stepped up to the side of the bed, reached out, and ran his finger across the spot that holds his mark. "That says otherwise." With that he swept out of the room leaving behind a growling demon lord.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes I am no longer am on aff net you can only find me here for now until I can get a decent internet link to get back on my own fic site inuyasha-fanfiction com. (If you can help it don't ever and I mean **EVER **get wild blue as an internet provider they suck BIG ASS!) Anywho as for aff I left them and deleted everything because the mods there pushed me one too many times over issues from over a year ago. So they suck big ass as well and they can kiss mine! I'm never going back. Whelp that's it for me. Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

Oh and p.s. yes I know Naraku doesn't change his eye color or move castles about on a whim but as the author I can do as I please and if you don't like it I don't care. Cheers! :)

xx

Sesshoumaru sat on the bed glowering at the door the male had walked through for a few moments before he too got off the bed and left the room. He made his way to the dining room and found the four of them sitting at the table. Shingai was to Naraku's left with Rin next to her. Directly across from Rin was Takara next to her was an empty spot and finally the hanyou at the head of the table.

"Will you be joining us?" Naraku asked with a wave of his hand towards the empty spot on his right.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes upon the hanyou set to deny him however he was hungry and in need of sustenance. He really didn't want to sit by the dark kumo but as there was no where else to sit; unless he wanted to kneel on the hard wooden floor, he had no choice but to sit upon the silver satin pillow.

Once he was mostly comfortably seated he looked up when the servants began entering the room with plate after plate of food in their hands and when they saw him sitting there they halted in their tracks. Their stench of fear permeated the room pleasing him to no end and why he did what he did he didn't know but for some reason it just felt like the right thing to do. He held up two fingers, let them glow green, and smirked in victory when they all scrambled to get back into the kitchen.

Naraku looked over at him with a deep scowl marring his brow. "Must you do that? Now we will have to wait for them to make new food in hopes of pleasing you."

Sesshoumaru grunted with his smirk still on his perfect lips. "They will never please me."

Brown eyes narrowed deeply. "Be that as it may you should not make us all suffer for it."

"You will wait." He growled then stared at the two girls across from him. "Now you two will explain to this Sesshoumaru why I would punish you with the broad side of a sword."

Rin chewed on her bottom lip in thought and Shingai fidgeted nervously. "Um…" Rin started. "Because we…" She trailed off when Shingai gave her a nudge and a glare.

Sesshoumaru didn't miss the girl's actions and narrowed his eyes upon her. "Shingai" He growled lowly.

Said girl cut her eyes over to the demon lord with wide eyes knowing that she had better tell him what he wants to know or else. "Well…" She looked down at her lap and knotted her fingers nervously. "We sneak out of our studies and…" She looked over at Naraku with pleadingly.

Naraku smirked then turned to Sesshoumaru but before he could say a single word Sesshoumaru held a hand up silencing him.

"She will tell me." Sesshoumaru grolwed without taking his eyes off the girl.

Shingai turned her eyes back to her lap. "Go down the mountain to the village."

As Sesshoumaru stared hard at her waiting for her to tell him what they do in the village a small voice to his right spoke up.

"They go to see the boys." Takara stated with an accusatory tone.

At this a silver eyebrow arched as he looked at his young daughter.

Takara looked up at her father and gave him a smirk that was almost identical to his own. "They go down there so they can kiss the boys." She said with a slow nod of her head.

"Tattle tail" Shingai hissed across the table.

"Am not!" Takara yelled back as she pointed a clawed finger at her sister.

"Yes you are!" Rin bit out with a glower.

Takara's bottom lip quivered slightly. "I hate you!" She growled. "I don't want you here! Go away to those boys and never come back!" She cried out.

Naraku rubbed his temples in irritation from his oncoming headache just like every morning the girls felt the need to argue at the breakfast table.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly silencing the whole lot of them. Now he knew why he would punish them and it was most likely not because of what they were doing but mainly because of this behavior of theirs. Hell he was more than tempted to punish all three of them right now and perhaps he would do just that. "Once breakfast is over you will retire to your rooms until I can think of a suitable punishment for all of you." He ordered coldly.

When he saw Shingai open her mouth to dispute him he narrowed his eyes upon her. "One word." Was all he said and she snapped her mouth shut. He then looked over at the girl that was tugging on his sleeve.

"Chichi…" Her little eyes were filling fast with tears.

"You as well." He stated and watched as tears rolled down her cheeks. He then looked over at the dark hanyou.

Naraku locked stares with him. "Do not even start with me." He growled. "They are just as much yours as they are mine."

Again he snorted then looked around the table at the three downtrodden females. Every one of his doubts about how well he was associated to these beings vanished like smoke on a breeze. From the tense feeling in the air he knew that as much as Naraku was the dominate being he himself was the ultimate authority. Perhaps in this supposed relationship with the kumo he wasn't the submissive bitch he suspected himself to be.

Naraku wanted to grin hugely at the events that occurred since Sesshoumaru's arrival to the breakfast table. First his actions with the servants was a very common occurrence as daily Sesshoumaru would threaten the servants just for the pleasure of seeing the fear on their faces. Which made him wonder how much longer until he started killing them off again?

Then there was him taking control of their three females. He himself was tried of punishing them since they seemed to have gotten even more out of hand since Sesshoumaru's disappearance. However now that his mate was back… well mostly back; parts of him seemed to remember things and other parts didn't. Yet taking control of the three girls was a very strong part of his life and currently he was doing a wonderful job of it. Now perhaps they would start behaving for fear of bringing down Sesshoumaru's wrath upon their backsides.

The servants finally returned with new plates of food and eyed the demon lord wearily. Sesshoumaru watched them with an expression of boredom as they placed the plates and bowls upon the table. As he looked around at all the food before him he realized something was missing but he wasn't sure exactly what it was.

As he looked up at the last servant placing a small bowl in front of Takara he opened his mouth to question where and what the missing item was but before he could another servant exited the kitchen with a good sized bowl in her hands and walk towards him. He stayed silent as he watched her place the bowl down right in front of him and when he looked at the contents an evil smirk pulled on his lips.

He lifted his eyes up to the hanyou and locked them with his deep brown.

Naraku saw it as plain as day deep in his amber eyes. "Iie" He growled deeply. "do not. You have already caused us to wait for our breakfast you will not force me to wait any longer."

Sesshoumaru snorted, grabbed his chopsticks, picked up some of the raw meat floating in its own blood out of his bowl and placed it in Takara's bowl. He then turned back to his bowl and began eating all the while contemplating on his strange behavior.

He didn't belong here yet his actions since arriving at the table seemed far too familiar to him. It was like he had done these things before and some of the desires pulling at his chest were far to intense to ignore such as making the hanyou sick by forcing him to watch him eat his raw meat. Now why did he know that the hanyou didn't like to watch him eat? More importantly why did he know that his bowl of meat and blood was missing from the table when the servants served him?

In his own castle he never ate raw meat for breakfast he always had fish for breakfast. So why wasn't he having fish for breakfast here? His behavior was far too habitual for this to be the first time he had sat at this table with these beings.

Everything he was trying to deny seemed to contradict everything he thought to be true. He was mate to the hanyou which he had already proved through the mark on his shoulder. He lived in this castle with the hanyou as all within in it scrambled to please him. This sickened him due to the fact that the servants within his own castle didn't behave so pleasantly pleasing.

Then there were the three girls. He already accepted the fact that Takara was indeed his daughter and her looks and scent said that she was also Naraku's daughter. Meaning that he did in fact copulate with the hanyou in effect creating his offspring. Then finally there were the two girls sitting across the table from him. As he looked at them he could feel his patience running thin and they had yet to do anything that would bring about his wrath for a second time. Somehow he could feel that before the day was over he would be punishing them several more times causing his ire to clench tightly in his chest in anticipation. Hell as he looked at them both now with their frowning faces and angry eyes he wanted to punish them for whatever it was they were thinking about doing. All of these feelings in him in regards to the beings surrounding him weren't new they were routine. Leaving him unable to deny that this was his place and these beings were his family.

Now the ultimate question was; did he want to reestablish his place here or walk away from them all and never look back? If he decided to leave he would have to leave behind Takara for good it would be the only way he could sever all ties to these beings and be truly free. He looked over at the little girl and knew without a doubt that he could never walk away from her. She was his, a part of him, his daughter, and rightful heir to the western lands.

He then slid his eyes over to the hanyou and came to the realization that if he were to stay here he would have to take up his place as the hanyou's mate. He didn't want to admit to himself that he felt a strong attraction to the male and after seeing him in the hot spring and sleeping next to him his attraction increased immensely all he had to do was accept it. Yet that was where the issue came into play could he accept the role of the submissive? Why would he accept that role in the first place? What did the hanyou give him that made the lowly position so appealing that he would go so far as to produce offspring with him? Something was decidedly missing from this puzzle and until he figured out what _it_ was he wasn't going to place himself in any position within this castle.

They all finished their breakfast silently and once done the three girls got up and silently left the dining hall leaving Sesshoumaru and Naraku sitting at the table.

Naraku stared at his mate in silent contemplation for a moment. "So what have you discovered thus far?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the kumo. "You will tell me everything." He demanded with a growl.

"As I have told you I can not. You must find the answers on your own and make your decision based on those answers all I can do is to try and lead you to what you seek."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together into a firm thin line as he glowered at his supposed dark mate. "You made a wish upon the jewel."

Naraku arched a brow at that declaration. "Hai I did." He could tell that the taiyoukai was waiting for him to elaborate but he couldn't. The words were on the tip of his tongue but wouldn't come out as it was forbidden by the wish to do so.

Sesshoumaru was quickly losing his patience. "What was the wish." He growled.

"I can not say." Naraku sighed as he placed his elbow on the table and set his chin on his palm. "To say it goes against the jewel's curse." He sighed deeply as he locked stares with the youkai. "My tongue has cost me dearly and the price I must pay for it is what prevents me from speaking the truth. You are on the right path to what you want to know and once you find the truth you must accept it before I can speak of it."

"If what I suspect is the truth it will never be accepted." Sesshoumaru growled as he rose to his feet. "This Sesshoumaru will never be submissive to any least of all you." With that he swept from the room leaving behind a glowering kumo.

Naraku sighed deeply. He should have known that Sesshoumaru's stubbornness was going to be the hardest obstacle for them all to overcome. He needed a plan to get Sesshoumaru to accept his position; but what?

A smirk pulled on his lips as a thought came to him he would have to woo the taiyoukai back to his side. Now the issue was how to go about the act of wooing the ice prince? He highly doubted that presenting him with gifts and such would have much of an affect if any on the inu; so that left him with what exactly?

Maybe he should start from scratch start with the basics and move on from there. Yet where would he start? What was Sesshoumaru favorite thing? Power, strength, dominance, blood, killing… hunting. That was it; he would start with taking Sesshoumaru to his favorite and secretive hunting spot. Maybe that would help in unlocking his memories if not then no harm was done.

Yes that's exactly what he would do take him hunting on the other side of the mountain and hope for the best.

xx

Naraku walked up to the inuyoukai standing in the garden watching the sun moving towards the mountains in the west and held his hand out to him. "Come"

Sesshoumaru looked at the outstretched hand impassively. "I will go no where with you." He stated coldly.

Naraku smirked as he moved to stand directly in front of the inu. He then leaned in until they were nose to nose. "Do I frighten you?"

Ambers narrowed to thin little slits. "This Sesshoumaru fears nothing." It was unnerving having the kumo so close to his person yet on the other hand he wanted him closer.

Naraku slowly slid up the side of his face maintaining an inch or so of space between them until his lips were right next to his pointed ear. "If that's the case there shouldn't be a problem in coming with me then."

Sesshoumaru felt a chill shoot up his spine when the kumo's hot breath ghosted along his ear and unconsciously tilted his head to the side to get closer to those lips wanting to feel them on his flesh. His hand found its way to rest on the hip of the hanyou as he leaned in closer.

Naraku wanted to encourage the touching by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close but that was the quickest way to send his taiyoukai running and that was the last thing he wanted or needed for that matter. He reached out and grabbed Sesshoumaru's free hand. "Shall we?" He questioned and before Sesshoumaru could answer he surrounded them in his miasma.

Sesshoumaru jerked and growled when they landed on the slope of the mountain valley that was strangely familiar. He turned away from the kumo in order to break all contact between them and scanned the area. He knew this place and knew it well he hunted here in his true form. His beast was begging to be set free so that it could stretch its legs and feast upon the animals he could sense all around them.

He suddenly felt hands on his hips, hot breath on his sensitive to everything ear, and a hard body pressed against his back. "Feast my love." He narrowed his eyes at the kumo's words and would have killed him on the spot but his beast was clawing madly to be set free and it was all he could do to contain the raging inu.

Naraku stepped away from the demon lord when he felt his jaki begin to swirl wildly around him. He moved to sit on his boulder to wait for the demon to indulge in one of his favorite past times. He watched as the giant white beast took off into the mountain side forest on the trail of some creature that was about to meet a bloody demise.

xx

The sky was a deep orange as the sun slowly vanished behind the western mountains. Sesshoumaru silently stepped out of the forest to the grassy hill where the kumo was sitting. He felt refreshed, relaxed, and very contented.

"You look rather pleased with yourself." Naraku smirked as he slid off his boulder. "Did your beast content itself?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at the dark kumo and gave a small curt nod.

"Good." Naraku replied as he moved to stand in front of the taiyoukai. "It is time for us to return as our girls have probably grown restless in our absence and are most likely trying to kill each other by now."

"They are not my girls." Sesshoumaru growled.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Hai; if you insist." His miasma began swirling around them and before too long they were on their way back to the castle.

xx

"Give it to me!" Shingai yelled as she chased Rin down the hall.

"NO! It's mine!" Rin screamed as she turned the corner heading towards Naraku's study.

Takara ran behind her to elder sisters. "I'm telling!" She cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shut up you little tattle tale!" Shingai bellowed as she caught Rin just as she went through the doors to Naraku's study.

"OOOWWW! Let go of my hair!" Rin cried as she used her free hand to claw at the hands that had an iron tight grip on her hair.

Shingai gave a hard jerk on her hair. "Then give me back my brush!"

"Let go of my sister!" Takara cried as she yanked on Shingai's kimono.

That was the scene that greeted the two males when Naraku landed them in his study. None of them acknowledged their parents standing in the room as they continued to fight.

"I said give it to me!"

"OWWW!" Rin cried as she hit the floor. She rubbed her split open chin as tears began falling from her eyes. "I'm telling tediibea!"

Shingai got down into her face. "You do and you'll be sorry!" As she was bent down Takara jumped on her back and began pounding her fist against her back. "You hurt my sister!"

Sesshoumaru and Naraku exchanged glances before Sesshoumaru growing tired of all the screaming sprung into action... sort of. "Silence" He growled low in his throat.

All three girls immediately went silent and stared up at their parents in silent fear. "Chichi!" Takara jumped off her sister and ran sobbing like she had just been beaten towards Sesshoumaru. Yet upon the look on his face she altered her course and headed for Naraku and leapt into his arms. "Jifu; shishi was…"

"I do not want to hear it." Naraku growled.

"You all will be punished." Sesshoumaru growled as he walked towards the door. "Come" He ordered darkly and the two elder girls solemnly followed after the inuyoukai.

Naraku held Takara as he watched Sesshoumaru and the two girls exit his study and once out of sight he turned his attention to the girl in his arms. "Takara" He growled.

Takara went stiff in his arms and whimpered like he had just hit her. "Jifu Takara's sorry." She cried causing fat tears to fall from her golden eyes.

Naraku shook his head as he too exited his study and made his way to her bedroom. Once inside he set her down on her feet a kneeled down in front of her. "Takara what have I told you about misbehaving and fighting with your sisters?" Just as the question left his lips Shingai's scream was heard across the hall which caused Takara's bottom lip quiver as her tears streamed heavily down her cheeks.

"But Shishi and Rin…"

"Takara I do not want to hear it." Naraku growled. "I have told you time and time again not to fight with your sisters and yet you continue to disobey me. So tell me what should I do to get you to behave?"

"Am I going to get a spa…" She trailed off when another scream echoed down the hall indicating that Rin had just been introduced to the broad side of Tokijin.

"Do I need to spank you?" Naraku questioned bringing his daughter's attention back to him.

She shook her head vigorously causing her inky hair to flutter around her. "No; jifu don't spank me." She whimpered pathetically. "I will be a good girl." She nodded. "I promise."

"It has been said before."

Both heads snapped to the door to see Sesshoumaru standing there. "Chichi?" Takara whispered.

"Iie" He said as he walked towards her. "You will not be excused from your punishment."

As he walked towards his young daughter she broke free of Naraku's hold upon her and hid behind him. "Please Chichi don't spank me."

"Do not run from me girl."

Naraku wasn't sure what to do. On one hand Sesshoumaru was behaving like he always did when it came to punishing the girls on the other he was calling Takara girl and that wasn't a good sign. Yet before he could do anything Sesshoumaru snatched Takara by the arm and laid his hand across her backside twice before he set her on her sleeping mat.

"Now you will be silent and go to sleep." Sesshoumaru growled before he turned to leave. "If I see you out of this room the consequences will not be pleasant." Then he was gone.

Naraku looked from the door to the sobbing girl lying on her mat. It made his chest ache to see her like that and all he could think was that he wanted to comfort her. So he kneeled down and ran his fingers through her hair until her sobs subsided to sleepy whimpers. Soon her thumb found its way into her mouth and with a kiss to her head he silently left the room.

xx

Sesshoumaru stood on the balcony staring out into the dark valley that was his domain. All day he felt sick to his stomach and he knew with out a doubt it was due to the punishments he had to hand out to the three girls. Not only that but every time they would look at him they would start crying again. Was it always this way?

If he was indeed the one that all answered to within the castle the question was did he always feel this way after disciplining the girls? Perhaps he only felt this way now because he had no memory of punishing them before and this was the first time he had done such a thing.

Either way he needed to do something to calm his raging insides. So he silently left his room and made his way to Shingai's room. Sliding the door open he made his way to her bed and stared down at her calm serene tear stained face. His stomach protested as he continued to stare down at her as memories of him laying his sword across her backside flashed across his mind.

He hated what he did to them but felt that it was the right thing to do in order to bring their behavior under control. He reached out and stroked his fingers through her dark hair causing her to give off a shuddering breath then settle into a deep sleep.

Once Shingai was contented he moved to the room next to hers containing her sister Rin. Walking to her bed he looked down at her curled into a small ball and a vague memory of a young girl of eight or so came to the forefront of his mind.

He was injured from a fight with is idiot sibling and lost his arm. There he was sitting under a tree trying to recuperate and a girl came to him with food not for herself but for him. She didn't speak and showed no fear of him he found her to be rather odd and figured her to be mad in the head to continue to come around him but soon dismissed her as nothing more than worthless ningen.

It was this girl lying in her bed that tried to help him but how did she come to be in his care? When he was healed did he take her with him? This was going to take some thought but now wasn't the time.

He reached down and lightly caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Sesshoumaru-sama." The girl whispered lightly with a small quiver of her bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

"Sleep Rin." He ordered with a small comforting growl which caused her to smile lightly before cuddling up into a tighter ball and going back to sleep. Then with a stroke of his fingers through her hair he left her room heading for the room across the hall.

As he looked in the room he noticed that his daughter was no where in sight and he easily suspected that she was in bed with the kumo. Closing her door he moved down the hall to the room that contained the hanyou and silently slid it open. Sure enough there was his daughter sprawled out on Naraku's chest face down, with one of her little feet jabbed into the kumo's chin the other draped over his shoulder and her head on his hip. Naraku had his hand on her back as the first two fingers of his other hand were trapped within the fingers of his daughter. Again they looked miserably uncomfortable but he knew that that wasn't the case.

Then something else about the scene before him caught his attention causing him to curl his lip. He quietly walked over to the bed, reached down, and pulled Takara's thumb from her mouth. He was going to have to do something about the thumb sucking as it was a habit he was not going to tolerate.

He sat down on the edge of the bed as he stroked his fingers through his daughter's midnight hair. She was so perfect, so beautiful, and he had to wonder how he could create a creature so small and fragile.

"She loves you more than any." A deep voice whispered.

Sesshoumaru didn't take his eyes off his daughter. "Iie; it is both of us."

Naraku rubbed her back gently. "Perhaps; but when you punish her it hurts her more than when I do."

Sesshoumaru sighed lightly as he knew the kumo was right. "It was necessary."

Naraku stared at the youkai sitting on his bed and could see that punishing his daughter was killing the inu on the inside. His back was stiff like a rod, his shoulders tense, and his neck muscles were pulsing from the tension. "She will forgive you as she has done all the other times."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond to that as again he knew Naraku was correct. "You were gone."

Naraku furrowed his brows with the sudden statement out of the inu. Gone? Gone from where? He racked his brain trying to think of a time he was gone when it suddenly came to him. He left after Sesshoumaru accused him of attempting to shame him after he met with Rin so long ago. "Hai. Do you remember?"

"Iie; just the sense that you were gone during her birth."

"Hmm… that's not exactly correct." Naraku responded as he moved his hand from Takara's back to the inu's. He gently rubbed the muscles in his lower back as he tried to pull forth words that would explain that weren't in violation of the wish. "I was there."

He could sense the memories at the forefront of his mind but they were too far out of reach for him to grasp onto them and it was driving him mad. He wanted to understand how he came to be a part of this life and what made him stay as the bitch to the kumo. "I came to you willingly?"

As much as he enjoyed Sesshoumaru's confusion when he would ask a question he wasn't enjoying it at this moment. It was killing him to see his love so confused and lost and he was powerless to do anything about it. He sighed deeply causing deep ambers to look at him.

Sesshoumaru knew the truth as soon as he locked stares with the kumo. He didn't come willingly yet he did stay; but why? Was it because of Takara? Something told him that that wasn't the sole reason for him staying there was something else.

"Do not try to force it." Naraku whispered as he slid his hand up his back to his neck. He then moved his fingers to his magenta stripped cheek and caressed it with the backs of his fingers. "It will come."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head into the fingers on his face. "It is unacceptable." He growled.

"Hai; but you must give it time." He moved his fingers to stroke through his silver hair. "When the time is right it will come to you."

Sesshoumaru was about to respond when two little amber eyes opened and stared up at him. "Chichi?"

She sat up kicking Naraku in the chin in the process and held her arms out to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru picked her up and held her against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "Takara a bad girl." He heard her whisper against his shoulder. "Hai" He responded as her rubbed her back. "It is expected." He felt her head nod against his shoulder.

"You say that all the time." She responded tiredly.

Sesshoumaru snorted and Naraku chuckled. "You do say that all the time." Naraku agreed.

Sesshoumaru cast the kumo a deadly glare before something else caught his attention. Takara was breathing evenly indicating that she had gone back to sleep but there was a small sucking noise echoing in his sensitive ear. He curled his lip as he realized that she was once again sucking her thumb. He reached up and pulled the thumb from her mouth causing her to whimper and squirm against him. He glared at the hanyou who was smirking.

"It is what comforts her and allows her to fall into a peaceful sleep."

"I will not allow it." He growled which made Takara fuss and fidget to get away from the sudden change in is aura.

"Jifu" She whimpered as she came awake and fought to get free of Sesshoumaru's hold upon her.

Naraku sat up and took the whimpering girl from Sesshoumaru's arms and held her close cooing to her until she settled and fell back to sleep with her thumb once again in her mouth. "She is very sensitive to your moods more so than any others." He patted her back gently. "The slightest change in your aura can affect her dramatically." He laid back down with his daughter curled comfortably on his chest. "That is the bond you share with her. You forget that as old as she seems by youkai standards she is still considered an infant. She has yet to reach her first youkai year."

He should have known that. Youkai grow and mature quickly from an infant as a means of defense and are generally regarded as a child by their fourth human year of life but they are not that old at all. It takes a little over six human years for a youkai child to reach its first youkai year. Takara was about two human years away from reaching her first youkai year. Yet that didn't mean he was going to allow her to continue to indulge in her thumb sucking habit.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have taken away her oshaburi."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers; an oshaburi was nearly as bad as the thumb sucking. Then again she was still an infant so it really shouldn't matter at least for another few more years if she had a pacifier or not. He would decide later if he was going to allow her an oshaburi or not.

Naraku stared up at the youkai sitting next to him before he reached up and gripped his chin lightly between his thumb and forefinger. "So close to the truth and yet so far." He caressed his bottom lip gently. "Soon all will be made clear." With that he released the demon, wrapped his arms around Takara, and rolled over onto his side with his back to the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the two beings on the bed and was torn on whether or not he wanted to kill the kumo for touching him in such a manner or to lay down with them and be a part of something that felt real. He sat there listening to their breathing until it evened out indicating that they were both deep into the land of dreams before he silently rose from the bed and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru stood atop the tall tree whittling away on a stick with his deadly claws as he stared up at the castle sitting on the mountain side. Did he truly belong there with them? He was sure that prior to his memory loss he was happy with them but that was a time he had no real recollection of. So now he needed to decide if he wanted to continue on the path he was now on or forget it all together and move on with his life.

He knew without a doubt that there was no way he could walk away from Takara she was a part of him and that was something he could never let go of. Yet to keep her in his life meant that he had to keep the kumo in his life as well along with Rin and Shingai.

He really didn't have a problem with the girls aside from their out of control behavior it was the kumo he had to take issue with.

It didn't escape his attention that the kumo loved and desired him and as of late he had allowed the kumo to touch him far to familiarly and he did nothing to stop him. He had no real reason for not stopping the hanyou from touching him other than he liked it; but why?

This just went back to the whole question of why did he mate the hanyou in the first place. He couldn't imagine that he willingly mated the hanyou which meant there had to be some trickery involved. Yes he knew that Naraku was the hanyou Inuyasha was hunting and he had heard about the kumo's evil ways and manipulation of every being he could get his hands on.

So did that mean Naraku manipulated him into mating him? Or was there some other kind of trickery involved? Yet if that was the case why would he stay with the hanyou after the trickery came to light? Did he actually stay willingly?

What was it that the hanyou offered to him that made him stay? That was the one question he avoided the answer to for he easily figured what the answer was… it was love. Which led to the final question; should he allow the hanyou to woo him back?

Part of him was flattered that the hanyou desired him and another part was disgusted with the whole situation. He needed to make a decision on what he really wanted to do and Takara was going to be the driving force in any decision he made.

He looked down at the stick in his hand that now held a smoothed out nub on the end causing a small smile to pull on his lips. He cut the stick so that it was the length of his thumb then ran his thumb over the nubbed tip as he thought about his daughter. So small, so innocent, so trusting of him, and so full of life. His life was now her life and that was all that mattered in the end.

xx

"What is this." Sesshoumaru demanded with a glare at the kumo.

Naraku smirked. "It is yours."

Sesshoumaru held up the white silk robe with the silver moons stitched around the sleeves. He looked down into the wooden box and found a deep silver sash neatly folded on the bottom. The robe was insanely huge so big in fact he would wrap it around him twice just to get it to fit properly. He locked stares with the kumo demanding with his eyes that he explain.

"This was your favorite garment while you carried Takara."

Sesshoumaru glared at the hanyou before he looked at the robe in his hands. Exactly how big was he during the pregnancy? He looked at the kumo ready to question him further when he held up a black wool sash.

Naraku arched a dark brow as he held up the sash. "This is yours as well."

Sesshoumaru's ambers narrowed as that strange phantom itch on his belly flared up once again. "You burned them all."

Naraku could easily hear the confusion in the taiyoukai's voice but only because he knew Sesshoumaru as well as he knew himself. "Iie; I found this one buried under all of your clothes." He smirked with mirth in his eyes as he stared at the inu. "I can only assume that you hid it from me."

Sesshoumaru dropped the robe from his hands and took the wool belt from his hand. As his fingers stroked the course material a vision flashed before his mind's eye.

_Sesshoumaru sat on his satin pillow glaring hard at the hanyou next to him who was currently holding both his wrist with his wretched tentacles. "Release me." He growled out._

"I have told you to cease doing that and yet you continue to disobey me. Tell me how it is you still have that problem." Naraku ordered with an edge to his voice. "I thought we solved that issue with the removal of your belts."

Sesshoumaru gave a hard tug on one of the tentacles ripping it from his wrist causing scratch marks from the action. Instead of dealing with the scratch marks on his wrist he moved his hand to his bared stomach and began scratching at his bellybutton just to show that he would do as he pleased.

Naraku released his other wrist and narrowed his eyes at him. "It wasn't the belts; was it? You knew this all along and continued to scratch in secret so that I wouldn't know about it and force you to stop." When the single fang made it presence against the accusation he knew he was right. He reached over and grabbed him by the chin with his thumb and forefinger. "I will find a way to force you to stop doubt it not."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip up into a smirk at the challenge. "You can not force this Sesshoumaru to do anything I do not want to do. However I find myself willing to take up your challenge and if you are not able to cease my scratching then you will cater to my every wish and whim for one month." He cocked his brow at him just daring him to back down from the challenge.

Naraku sat back on his heels, placed his hands on his thighs, and grinned menacingly at him. "I will play your little game and if I win not only will you cease your scratching you will leave here with me and we shall rest in Osaka."

Gold eyes glinted with amusement. "Very well; you have two weeks time and then you shall begin your duties as my personal servant."

"My... my... so sure of yourself aren't you." The hanyou stated as he leaned forward. "I shall look forward to the day you lose for the look on your face shall be well worth the effort."

"We had a wager." He stated as his silver brows drew down slightly.

"Hai" Naraku answered with a small nod.

Sesshoumaru wracked his brain as he tried to push forth the events following the bet and couldn't pull forth a single thing. Did he win or did he lose? He doesn't have any memories of going to Osaka but was that because he couldn't remember going or was it because they didn't go at all. He leveled the kumo with a hard stare. "Osaka."

"What about it?" Naraku said with an arch of his dark brow.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers upon the kumo. "Explain." He growled.

"I wanted to go and you did not." Naraku stated with a shrug of his shoulder. "In the end however we did not go."

"You lost the bet." Sesshoumaru stated then eyed the wool belt.

Naraku smirked. "Hai" He could see Sesshoumaru trying to force the memories to come and knew they wouldn't. He grabbed his hand that held the belt and pulled it from his grasp. He brought his palm up to his lips and placed light kiss right in the center. "You are close to opening your memories." He stated as he brought his eyes up to meet the amber of his mate.

His face didn't show it but inside Sesshoumaru's gut tightened as that tingle rolled up his spine again. He wanted to explore these strange feelings further but on the other hand he wanted no part of it.

Naraku stepped closer to the inu until only a breath of space separated them. He then reached up and stroked his fingers through his silver hair. "If only your memories would break free then things would return to they way they once were." He leaned in and ran his lips along the magenta stripes on his cheek to his pointed ear. "Soon… very very soon." With that he left the demon lord standing there watching him leave the room.

xx

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall heading for the gardens when he heard loud squeals and giggles coming from the room containing the springs. Coming to the door he slid it open and watched the scene before him.

All three girls were piled atop the kumo trying to knock him off his feet in order to dunk him under. He watched as Naraku let his feet fall out from under him taking all four of them down and disappearing beneath the surface.

The first to pop up was Takara splashing about and giggling loudly followed by Rin then Shingai. Yet the kumo remained beneath. He placed his fingers to his right temple as another memory flashed before him.

_It had been a long time since he last held his sword in his hand and reveled in heaviness of the steel and the power it gave him to control whether a being lives or dies. He made his way back to the bath house and found Shingai holding Naraku up above the water by the shoulders._

"Master Sesshoumaru" She said on the verge of tears. "I can't hold him up much longer he's too heavy."

Sesshoumaru walked over to the girl and pulled her away from the hanyou letting him fall back into the blood red water. "He must die." He stated as he watched him sink to the bottom of the pool.

Shingai began struggling against the hand that held her fast. "NO!" She screamed as she fought to break free with all the strength she had in her small body. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

He jerked her back and sent her sprawling across the floor. "Cease this behavior now." He stated so low and menacing that the girl instantly froze. Seeing that she was too frightened to do more than breathe; he turned back to the pool and held up his healing sword over the water. Narrowing his eyes he watched and waited for the sword to pulse in his hand announcing that the hanyou had expired.

It didn't take long for the sword to awaken and announce what it saw and show its master the soul collectors that were beginning to hover over the water. With a grunt of disgust he slashed the sword at the little trolls sending them back to the otherworld and waited for the hanyou to rise from the water; completely healed and alive.

Naraku rose from the water sputtering and gasping like someone had just attempted to choke the life out of him; and before he could catch his breath fully a small being attached herself to his chest wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "Master your alive!" She practically screamed in his ear. "Of course I'm alive." He stated at he attempted to peel the girl from his person. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because-Sesshoumaru-sama-attacked-you-you bled-and-he made-me-let-you-fall-into-the-water-while-you-were-unconscious-then-he-held-a-sword-up-over-the-water-and-and-here-you-are."

She wailed so quickly that he didn't understand a single word she said as she buried her face into his neck.

Naraku furrowed his brows trying to piece together what the girl was on about when a swirl of silver hair caught his attention. When he looked up he saw his taiyoukai holding his life giving sword in his right hand as he turned and left the room.

He attacked the kumo then saved him; but why? What had occurred between them that would cause such a thing to take place? If the kumo had taken him to mate through trickery why would he save him when death was sure to take him?

Again that damn unanswerable question echoed through his mind. What was his main reason for staying as the mate to the hanyou? If he could just answer that question it would make this situation a whole lot easier.

He watched impassively when Rin squealed as her head disappeared into the water then suddenly reemerge as the kumo rose up with Rin latched onto his back, arms wrapped around his head, legs around his waist, and giggling madly.

It wasn't long until the other two females jumped on the kumo and he had to wonder how they could indulge in such childish behavior. It was shameful yet at the same time they were all happy together and he felt a longing to be a part of that same happiness as well. Was that the reason he stayed that fulfilling happiness they all seemed to have?

Was he truly a part of that happiness at one time? Never in his long life did he have such happiness as his father would not allow it. _"It makes you weak."_ His father had once told him when he was just beginning his training to become a great warrior like his father. _"You must be strong and show no emotion. Emotions can and will cloud your better judgment and death is the only thing that awaits a warrior with such a weakness."_

His father was right for when the great dog general found happiness his death came not long after. Was that to be his own fate as well? Find happiness then lose it to death? In a sense that is exactly what happened to him no memories of a time when he was supposedly happy. Was this his second chance to regain what he lost?

He closed the door and continued on his way down the hall to the gardens. His mind was in turmoil and he needed the tranquility of nature to find his inner peace.

He grabbed the burning candle on the wall as he walked past and made his way outside. Finding the large maple tree in the center of the garden he stood in front of it for a moment eyeing it like it was a creature he was about to send into the dark abyss of death. He spotted what he was searching for and used his claws to cut off a section of the tree that had sap dripping from it.

He eyed the section of wood in his hand before deciding that it would suit his purposes before he sat down against the tree's sturdy trunk and went to work in an attempt to clear his mind.

Laying the slab of wood on his lap he poured a few large drops of wax from the candle onto it then pulled out the stick he had whittled the day before. He placed the nubbed end against the wood and began rubbing it against the wood slab in his lap. Once the nub was covered sufficiently in wax and sap he held it up at eye level to determine if the thickness was suitable to his needs.

Holding it next to his index finger he realized that it was just a little thicker than that. Satisfied that that was a proper thickness he used his claws to cut through the chunk of wood to where the sap was its thickest and rolled the stick in the sticky substance. He then used his fingers to smooth it out and continued to form it around the stick until it was a very thin layer and mostly dry.

With that part of the process done he set it aside to dry completely and took the chunk of wood in his lap and broke off a corner section that was semi rounded off. Throwing the remaining wood off to the side he went to work using his poison to shape the small piece of wood into a flat circle then smoothed it out so that it didn't splinter out.

Once he finished with the base he cut a small hole in the center before he picked up the stick and tapered off the end before sticking it through the hole of the disk. He flared out the small part of the stick that was stuck through the disk before he used his poison to fuse the two pieces together by pressing the flared out strands down against the back side of the disk.

With a stroke of his finger over the thick end with the sap to make sure it was completely dry he held it up and inwardly smiled to himself. It was perfect just like the being it was intended for.

His eyes shot up to the path leading to the tree when he heard small footsteps heading in his direction. He watched silently as Takara came running up to him with a ribbon in her hand.

"Chichi!" She squealed as she came to a stop in front of him. "Will you put this in Takara's hair?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod which caused her to plop down into his lap. He took the deep midnight blue ribbon from her hand, gathered her damp hair up, and began twisting it until it was pressed against her head into a loose bun. He used the ribbon to tie it in place then leaned back against the tree.

Takara turned in his lap and smiled her thanks up at him.

He smiled lightly in return and watched as she grabbed his left hand and began measuring it against her own. "Chichi; will I ever be as big as you?"

"Iie; you are a female. You will grow big but not as big as me." He stated as he stared at the tiny hand set in the palm of his own.

"Oh" Takara sighed then began tracing the lines of his palm with the tip of her tiny clawed finger.

Sesshoumaru watched her examine and play with his hand and before too long she began to hum to herself with a few la la la's coming out every now and again. She then grabbed the end of his sash and began wrapping it around his fingers. She would then try to tie it in place but scowl at it when it would come undone. Not to be thwarted she would attempt to restrain his fingers again by weaving the silk through out his fingers and trying to tie it once again.

It wasn't long until she started getting frustrated with the whole situation and became rather fussy about it. He could see that she was sleepy as her eyes were drooping heavily and yet she fought against the need to sleep. Soon she stuck her thumb in her mouth as she continued to use her free hand to wrap his sash around his fingers and would whimper around the appendage in her mouth when she couldn't get the sash to stay where she wanted it due to the fact that her other hand was keeping her mouth busy.

With a smirk at her behavior he slipped his right hand through her bent arm and used his wrist to pop her thumb from her mouth then replaced it with the pacifier he had just finished making her. She didn't even notice the change of objects in her mouth as she continued to wrap and unwrap the sash around his hand.

He watched the fierce battle she was fighting trying to keep the darkness from pulling at her mind and he was rather interested in seeing how long she could hold it off as it was well past her nap time. He watched as she wrapped the sash several times around his hand and fingers then tuck the free end under itself in an attempt to tie it off.

When it didn't stay the way she wanted it she fussed then pressed it down as hard as she could with both hands only to whimper madly when once again it didn't stay in place. This seemed to anger her to no end as she began slapping his hand with both of hers, growling, and whimpering like she was on the verge of tears because it wouldn't stay where she wanted it.

Truly he should do something to calm her but seeing her like this did nothing but make him smile. The kumo was right her behavior did make him forget how young she was. This was the real Takara right here in his lap throwing a fit like the toddler she really was.

Yet the entertaining part of her fit quickly faded into something much worse a true to the form of a child temper tantrum. He curled his right arm around her and began to growl low in his chest in a soothing manner to calm her. It didn't take long for her to relax and return to the chore of trying to restrain his fingers. It was only a moment later when her head lobbed forward before it popped back up and she sucked madly on her pacifier.

It only took four more tries at fighting off her tiredness before she lost the battle and lulled against his chest. He caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers before he rose to his feet and carried her to her room.

After he had put her swaddling pants on her and tucked her in sufficiently he sought out the kumo. He found the dark hanyou standing by the window of his study. He walked up behind him and stared at his broad back. "You will tell me why."

Naraku turned to face the taiyoukai with a dark brow arched. "Why?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers. "Why I saved your life."

Naraku smirked. "You know the answer to that more than I do. I never asked and you never told."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together into a thin line. He was growing quite tired of being in the dark and he wanted answers now. "I grow tried of you holding your tongue behind your teeth." He growled deadly.

Naraku crossed his arms over his chest. "I have explained to you that you have to find the answers on your own. It is the curse of the wish."

Sesshoumaru stared at the kumo skeptically with a low growl rumbling in his chest. "What is it you offer that makes me remain here."

"You have to figure that out yourself that is why you are here after all."

Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the throat and growled deadly into his face. "You will answer me."

Naraku narrowed his eyes and yanked his hand from his throat. "This is why." He hissed low in his throat then grabbed the inu by the sides of his face and pulled him in until their lips were just a brush of a breeze apart. He couldn't do it; he just could not do it. Damn that jewel and its curse to hell. He released the youkai and swept out of the room in an angry swirl of miasma.

Sesshoumaru watched him go and ground his teeth together. So badly he wanted to feel the hanyou's lips on his own and it sickened him to no end. He needed answers and the sooner he got them the better.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where do you think you are going."

Three girls stared up at the taiyoukai innocently. "Umm… Outside?" Shingai questioned innocently.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes upon the girl. "Iie; try again."

All three of them deflated as they turned and began walking down the hall towards the library. He followed behind them and once in the library he gave the girls a low threatening growl. "Where is your sensei?"

Takara pointed towards the corner of the room where there were a pile of pillows.

Sesshoumaru growled causing all three to cower in fear as he walked over to the pillows and kicked them off the being buried underneath. He then used his claws to remove the old man's bonds before turning a hard stare at his girls. Apparently a ningen teacher wasn't working he needed someone more powerful yet smart enough to teach his girls; but who?

It would take some time and thought but for now he would just have to stand guard and make sure they didn't misbehave. "Sit" He growled and was pleased when all three girls scrambled to do his bidding. He turned to the elderly man and nodded. "You will begin."

The old man nodded and began where he left off before he was unmercifully attacked by those three heathen girls. Truly he was getting way to old for this.

About an hour later he held his hand up silencing the teacher. "You will retire to the dining hall for lunch then you will return here and continue your studies. If I find out that you have snuck out of your studies you will pay." He flashed his eyes red to let them know he meant business and knew they got the message when they all cowered before him. "Now go."

The girls exited the room and made for the dining hall he followed behind them but instead of turning for the dining hall he made for Naraku's study. Sliding the door open he stared at the kumo sitting there staring with unseeing eyes through the window.

As he stared at the dark male sitting there in nothing but a pair of dark blue hakama he had to admit to himself that he was rather attractive. Broad shoulders, well built chest, long black wavy hair spilled down over his shoulders, deep chocolate eyes that sometimes seemed to turn black, lightly tanned skin, perfect lips that begged to be kissed…

He pressed his lips together at the line his thoughts were taking but that didn't stop his body from reacting to those same thoughts. It was unacceptable and he definitely should not be reacting this way. Yet the memory of all the times the hanyou touched him during his stay over the last few weeks seemed to haunt his mind and all he wanted was for it to continue.

It was then that a whisper passed his ear. _'You will be mine forever.'_ He looked at the hanyou who was still sitting against the wall and he had to wonder where the words came from. Those words were from the dream he constantly had prior to coming here.

"Your mind tortures you."

Sesshoumaru stared at the being across the room who still didn't seem to move. "Hai"

Naraku sighed lightly. "If it were in my power to release your memories I would." He turned an looked at the being standing in the doorway. "Acceptance is the key." He then turned his head to continue to stare through the window that over saw the gardens below.

Sesshoumaru stared at the kumo. Acceptance is the key; the key to what exactly? To unlock his memories? For that matter what was that he had to accept? He accepted the fact that Takara was his daughter. He accepted the fact that at some point he was a part of this life with these beings. Yet his memories continued to stay hidden in the darkness. He was missing something something important to unlocking his memories.

He continued to stare at the dark hanyou trying to pin point just what it was he was missing. Then those words echoed through is mind once again. _'You will be mine forever.'_ He wracked his brain trying for the life of him to figure out when and where he had heard those words before.

"You will be mine forever."

Naraku turned his head to the silver being and arched a brow as a slow small smile pulled on his lips. "Hai"

Sesshoumaru snapped his head up to the kumo when he responded. _'Hai'_ That was the answer to the statement but who stated it and who answered it?

Naraku slowly rose to his feet. "You will be mine forever." He said as he walked towards the clearly confused taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru looked at him with brows slightly drawn. "Hai" His fingers then went to his temples and his eyes fell closed as another memory came to him which was also his dream... was it real?

_He heard his name whispered across his neck and smiled inwardly. Hearing his name upon the hanyou's lips like that pleased him to no end as it made him feel like nothing in the world mattered to the hanyou except pleasing and being with him._

_He felt his tongue slowly slide across his shoulder, to his neck, and up to his ear… "You will be mine forever." The deep voice whispered in his ear followed by a nibble to the lobe._

Sesshoumaru felt a deep tingle of excitement in his gut at his words and couldn't stop his response from leaving his lips and wasn't sure that he didn't want to say it anyway. "Hai"

Where were they when this occurred; was it here in this castle? Something was missing and in order to pull it all together he needed the missing pieces to the puzzle. _'Acceptance is the key.'_

Again those words whispered across his mind as he stared into the deep chocolate eyes of the kumo.

_"I just hope that someday you will find it in yourself to trust me, to accept me... to want me."_

Acceptance is the key.

_"All I really desire of you is your acceptance of me."_

Acceptance…

_"Accept your new position… Until you accept your position… Accept me fully… The sooner you calm and accept this…"_

Naraku reached out and cupped his cheek. "I just hope that someday you will find it in yourself to trust me, to accept me… to want me."

Sesshoumaru stared at him confusion clearly showing in his amber depths. As he continued to stare at the hanyou he kept getting the overwhelming sense of betrayal, acceptance, love, and happiness; all swirling together. Yet he didn't know which order they were supposed to fall in.

"It pains me to see you suffer so." Naraku whispered as he caressed the demon's cheek. "So long you have been gone only to be brought back and not know the reasons you are here."

He placed his fingers once again to his temples as his head began to throb madly. Flashes of things past hit so hard and so fast he couldn't make sense of a single one of them.

Naraku leaving… The pregnancy… Rin… Killing the kumo… Shingai… The betrayal… Giving him life… The birth… The anger… The love… Being parted…

_Yes he did care about the hanyou... his mate and didn't ever want to be parted from him again._

That sentiment continued to swirl madly around his head repeating itself over and over again. His stomach began to churn, his beast was growing agitated and clawing for release. His head began pounding like it was beating itself against a wall it was so bad in fact that he was sure his head was going to explode.

He could feel his legs becoming weak as the pressure in his head was forcing him down to the ground. His eyes began to bleed red in rage as his beast tried to emerge to fight off the madness.

Naraku grabbed the taiyoukai before his legs fell out beneath him as his deep crimson eyes rolled back into his head. It was too much for the inu and he never suspected that it would be this hard on him to regain his memories. Damn that jewel, the bitch who created it, and the curse that caused all of this mess. Not only that but damn himself for being such a baka and making the wish that caused it to come to this in the first place.

He picked his love up and carried him to their bedroom and laid him on the bed. He then retrieved the cloth from the dressing table, dipped in the water, and placed it upon the inu's head.

He caressed his magenta striped cheek waiting for him to awaken and he didn't have to wait long.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared up at the dark being hovering over him. "You are my mate."

Naraku nodded and stroked his fingers though his silver hair.

"You swore your life and love to me on the day of Takara's birth."

This caused Naraku to smile lightly. "I did and still do. Through you I learned what love is and through me you learned that happiness and love aren't a weakness." He stroked his finger over his pointed ear. "Because of you I gave up the desire for ultimate power and only wanted to become complete for our family to silence the beasts within. That was the wish I truly wanted to make but during the heat of the moment when our wills were locked against one another I failed us both and made the wish that sent you away." He sighed deeply in regret. "Eight long months you have been gone and life during those months has not been pleasant." He snorted as he thought about their three girls. "You are the force that keeps us together as I am weak to them and you are not."

Sesshoumaru just stared up at him taking in the feel of him being so close. He reached up and grabbed the hand that was trailing through his hair and locked their fingers together. "It has been long."

Naraku smirked. "Hai; that it has." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to his before slipping his tongue deep into his hot cavern and making love to the strong appendage hiding within. 

Naraku released his hand and wrapped it around the side of his neck trying to pull him even closer as he continued to swirl his tongue against the inu's so that he could reacquaint himself with the hot cavern of his love.

It felt like it had been an eternity since he last felt Naraku's body pressed against his own and he was going to make sure that they would never be parted again. He placed his hands flat against the bared chest of the hanyou and traced the dips and curves of his powerful muscles and shuddered inwardly at the feel of Naraku's hands upon his body.

Naraku continued to swirl his tongue deep in his inu's mouth as reached down and began untying the sash from around his waist. Once the belt was untied he pushed Sesshoumaru's haori open revealing his chest and flat stomach to his questing hands.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly when the hanyou placed the fingertips of his right hand upon his secret erogenous spot by his left pectoral muscle. It had been a long time since he felt his hanyou mate touch him there and he couldn't help but arch up against him wanting to feel the hot contact of their flesh against one another. Yet Naraku's haori was something of an issue so with a small growl and a tug against his sash he let him know he was displeased with his state of dress.

Naraku got the message loud and clear causing him to pull Sesshoumaru up and slip his haori off and fling it to the floor. He then pulled Sesshoumaru's haori off, and flung it down atop his own. Next the deep gold and purple sash was on the floor with the haori which was soon to be joined by his hakama.

With Sesshoumaru completely bared to him he covered his body, slipped his left hand behind his back and pulled his body flush against him reveling in the feel of his hot flesh against his own. He sought out the inu's mouth once again and moaned in pleasure when his fingers locked into his black hair at the base of his neck and scraped across his scalp. He broke their kiss and ran his lips over his chin to his neck gliding his way over to his mark kissing and sucking upon it harshly until his demon was purring pleasurably against the treatment.

He couldn't wait to take him it had been too long since he last felt Sesshoumaru wrapped around him. Lifting up he broke the kiss and trailed his lips down seeking his hard nipple. He nipped, sucked, and swirled his tongue around the little bud before moving over to the other and lavishing it with the same attention.

Sesshoumaru could feel his hard length rubbing against the kumo's hard stomach and rocked his hips slightly to create some friction in order to relieve the ache building up within him. He locked his fingers into the hanyou's hair when he began running his tongue down his chest to his abdomen and nipping around the little indent of his bellybutton.

Naraku smirked slightly when his stomach muscles contracted against the small nips he was placing upon his flesh before he continued on his downward path. Once he was between his legs he put his hands on his hips and nipped and sucked upon his inner thighs teasing him until he was growling almost menacingly. He chuckled before giving a hard suck upon his inner left thigh leaving a large red mark then moved to his hard length.

Sesshoumaru arched his back when the hanyou wrapped his lips around the tip of his hard manhood and slid his mouth down the length of him. He released his hair and locked his claws into the sheets ripping little holes in them when the hanyou gave a particularly long hard suck upon him. A deep pleasurable growl erupted from his lips as his eyes rolled back into his head in pleasure.

He bent his knees placing his feet flat on the bed and attempted to lift his hips so that he could thrust up and bury himself deep into the hanyou's oh so hot mouth. It was a wasted attempt as the large hands on his hips held him in place. He was surely on the verge of going mad from all the pressure building up within him and would do so if he didn't release soon.

Naraku could feel how close he was and began sucking harder and faster upon the silky length in his mouth. Then with a hard hard suck and a graze of his teeth against his tip his mouth was filled with the sweet essence of his mate. His deep brown eyes closed in bliss at the feel of his demon's seed coating his tongue. Oh how he has missed it.

Sesshoumaru lay there panting from the exertion of his release and could feel the kumo licking him clean. He was finally back where he belonged with his kumo who knew how to work his body and make him pant and moan like a bitch in heat.

Naraku pulled up, placed a kiss upon his flat stomach then rested his chin on his belly, and stared up at him watching him come down from his euphoria. "So perfect." He whispered deeply.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes down and locked them with the brown of the male between his bent legs. A small contented smile pulled on his lips as he reached down and stroked his fingers through his midnight hair.

They stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity before Naraku needing his own release placed a kiss upon his stomach and rose up from the bed. He stripped his hakama off and relished in having his deep ambers roving hungrily over him eyeing every inch of his body he could see. He reached down and began trailing his fingers up the outside line of his long leg. As he made his way along his leg he slowly crawled on top of him so that his fingers could trace their way up his side and follow the line of his arm until his fingers came to his hand.

He laced their fingers together and brought the tips of those deadly claws to his lips and gave a sensual kiss to each one of them before placing his hand above his head and holding it there. His other arm slid under his back arching his torso up towards him so that the flat of their stomachs were pressed together. "You belong to me." He whispered then placed his lips upon his, slipped his tongue deep into his hot cavern, and dominated the opposing tongue.

He rocked his hips causing his length to rub against his entrance. So bad he wanted to plow himself deep inside that hot, deep, tight cavern but had to restrain himself as it had been a long while since they were together last.

Sesshoumaru half moaned half growled at the feel of the hard length gliding against him. He wanted… no needed the hanyou to lead him to his fulfillment. He used his free hand to clench into the fleshy cheek of the kumo and pulled him closer.

Naraku broke the kiss and stared down at Sesshoumaru's face searching for the request he knew he would only find in his deep ambers. Seeing what he was searching for he lined up his length and began pressing it into his tight cavern. He placed his lips upon the mating mark and sunk his teeth deep into his flesh and slowly began to slide himself home until he was seated deep within his taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru growled at the feeling of the teeth piercing his flesh as well as the stretching pain from below. He dug his claws into Naraku's hip while the fingers of his other hand clenched tightly around the fingers they were locked with.

Naraku moaned around his fangs at the feeling of his muscles contracting tightly around him. Oh how he missed being inside his love. Rolling his hips he hit the sensitive spot within and was rewarded with a deep growling moan from the being under him.

Sesshoumaru arched his head back in bliss each time the hanyou glided deep into him causing bolts of intense pleasure to course through his body. This pleasure was nothing like anything he had ever felt before. His locked fingers tightened even more around the kumo's with every roll of his hips. His free hand fisted into the sheets at his side tightly, he pressed his feet into the mattress, and rose up meeting each one of the hanyou's slow thrusts into his body.

Naraku removed his fangs and licked over his mark then moved his lips to his pulse point and began sucking and licking upon the tender spot. He then lifted up to watch his face so that he could see each expression of pleasure cross his beautiful features. He thrust a little faster and harder and was rewarded with a deep deep moan from the taiyoukai and his long legs wrapping themselves around his waist squeezing tight against him in an attempt to pull him even deeper inside.

He leaned down and nipped upon his upper lip causing gold eyes to snap open, his head to lift, and his tongue to slip out trying to seek entrance into his mouth. Naraku kept his distance only slightly, as their tongues swirled against one another. It wasn't long until he powered his way into the inu's mouth and dominated him. Once again he picked up the pace of his movements as well as adding a bit more power to his thrusts getting even deeper into the inu's body. He didn't want to rush this he wanted to drag this out as long as possible even if it took him all day.

He broke the kiss and rolled them over so that his sweet inu's tight body was astride his. He tried to jerk his hand free of the fingers locked around his and found that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to let go. So instead he let him use his grip for leverage for each one of his rise and falls upon his length.

Sesshoumaru dropped his head back and growled in bliss when Naraku wrapped his fingers around his hard length and began stroking up and down. He placed his free hand behind him on his muscled thigh as Naraku brought the fingers of his other hand to his lips and sucked on each digit. What he was experiencing was the closest thing he assumed heaven would be like as his body was overwhelmed with pleasurable sensations of every kind.

He needed more… a lot more. So he jerked his hand free of the hanyou's grasp, placed that hand on his other thigh, and began riding him hard and fast.

Naraku released his length, placed both his hands just above his waist and sat up causing the taiyoukai to bend back even further and wrapped his lips around a nipple. He sucked and pulled on the little bud getting deep moans of pleasure out of the inu. He kissed his way up to his ear laving a trail of saliva all the way. "Release yourself to me." He growled in his ear before giving it a hard suck upon the pointed tip.

Sesshoumaru brought his hands up and tangled his fingers into his raven locks upon the back of his head and growled deeply in response. He was so close to his fulfillment his blood was pumping furiously through his veins causing him to burn from the inside out. He wanted nothing more than to do what the kumo requested of him and was so close to doing what they both wanted.

Naraku slipped his hands under his arms, trailed his fingers up his back, and curved them over his shoulders pulling him down upon him in order to get as deep as he possibly could. His lips went to his neck where he bit sharply leaving behind little red welts.

A deep growl rumbled through his chest, he arched his back almost painfully so, he jerked harshly upon the black hair tangled in his fingers, and finally reached nirvana.

Naraku growled against his creamy sweat covered skin as his inner muscles clenched around him so tightly he was forced into his own euphoria. As his seed spilled deep into his taiyoukai he thrust up into him a few more times just for the sake of feeling him grip around his hard length.

He fell down onto his back with his arms wrapped tightly around his love both panting hard as they came down from their high.

Never could he remember their mating being so intense even when he took the demon lord up in the monk's temple in Nemuro, was it so incredibly wonderful. He stroked his fingers through his silver hair running the tips across his scalp causing a purring growl to rumble through his chest. "Do you remember?" He asked just above a whisper.

"Iie" Sesshoumaru answered as he tilted his head into the fingers running through his hair.

Naraku snorted. "I thought you didn't lie."

Sesshoumaru grunted, rolled off of him, and lay on his back staring up at the ceiling.

Naraku rolled up and got on his hands and knees over the taiyoukai his hands on either side of his head while his inky hair fell around them blocking out the rest of the world. "Then do not attempt to lie to me." His deep brown eyes narrowed when his lip curled and a single fang made it appearance. "I suspected as much." He growled with a smirk.

Amber eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "You tread on thin ground hanyou." He growled.

Naraku arched a dark brow. "Oh? We shall see about that as I am hardly done with you." He nipped at his jaw line.

Sesshoumaru placed his hands on his hard chest and tilted his head to the side when his lips trailed down the side of his neck. He growled low in his chest when Naraku nipped at the mating mark on his shoulder causing new heat to begin to boil up within his belly.

"I plan to keep you in bed for the remainder of the day." Naraku growled into his ear before starting the process of love making all over again.

xx

Naraku sat in his study grinning fiendishly as he was quite pleased with himself. All the fit throwing, growling, and all around cold broody behavior of his inu wasn't going to change a thing their family was soon going to grow bigger.

Although if the child in Sesshoumaru's belly was a girl he might just cut the blasted thing out now and forget about it. With all the females that surrounded him now he was sure he was quickly going mad.

Actually what he was really looking forward to was the little quirks Sesshoumaru would pick up with this child. Not only that he was really hoping for a boy; the odds of them having another girl were slim to none or at least that's what he hoped. Yet if it was a girl then so be it he wouldn't suffer any more than he already is if one more female was added to their little brood.

He reached up and ran his fingers over the mark on his shoulder a gift from Sesshoumaru. He always wondered if Sesshoumaru was ever going to make their mating complete it was the only part of their union that he couldn't force Sesshoumaru to fulfill. Yet the day before when his memories returned and they had spent the day in bed Sesshoumaru granted him the one thing he desired the most; a complete union.

Even better than that was the fact that the completed bond between them united the madness that resided within and he was now complete. He was now a full youkai and not a bunch of screaming demons. No thanks to Sesshoumaru's youkai essence that now resided within him.

A loud scream pulled him out of his thoughts causing him to cut his eyes over to the door when he heard a crash followed by another scream several moments later. Then the sound of feet running down the hall and his study door being flung open. Shingai and Rin both sobbing heavily ran in and hid behind the chair he was sitting in. Their fear surrounded him and he practically choked on it.

As he opened his mouth to question the two about what was going on a small black whimpering puppy came running at full speed towards him and leapt into his lap. Her little form shivered madly in fear as she tried to burrow herself deep into his belly; like some great evil was about to consume her and he was her only chance at survival. "What is going on?"

Before a single one of them could respond one angry taiyoukai entered the room. Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway amber eyes rimed with crimson, lips pressed into a firm angry line, and his aura lashing about the room. The taiyoukai eyed each of the girls starting with the youngest and when he made it to the eldest of the three his eyes narrowed to dangerous little slits. "Shingai" He growled low and deadly.

Said girl whimpered and completely hid herself from view behind his chair seemingly in hopes that if the taiyoukai couldn't see her he would forget she was there. He watched as Sesshoumaru walked towards him angry eyes piercing through him, his chair, and locking on to the girl hidden behind. Until he knew what was going on he couldn't stop the taiyoukai from getting to the girl. "What in seven hells is going on?" He bellowed.

Still none made a move to answer him. Rin and Takara quickly moved to the other side of the room cowering in fear when Sesshoumaru came within feet of them but the taiyoukai didn't even notice. He was focused with deadly precision upon the female hiding behind the large chair. He reached around the chair and snatched the girl up by the shoulders and held her shivering form directly in front of him.

"You have gone too far." He growled out low and deadly.

Shingai whimpered and kept her eyes down cast as looking into those deadly eyes of the taiyoukai frightened her to the core.

"I have told you time and time again not to touch Tokijin and now you nearly caused the death of your sisters." He gave her a small shake to get her attention and pinched his claws into her arms a little harder.

"I'm sorry." She cried just above a whisper.

Sesshoumaru pulled her in close to his face so that she was forced to look him in the eye. "Iie; it is too late. I have grown tired of your disobedience and have decided that it is time for you to leave."

Her eyes went wide. "What?" She cried. "No; I don't want to leave. I'm sorry! Really! You have to believe me!" Tears poured down her cheeks heavily. "I didn't mean to do it."

Before he could respond Naraku was on his feet. "Iie Sesshoumaru you will not cast her away." He stated darkly.

Sesshoumaru cut his angry eyes over to the hanyou. "She needs discipline and will receive such under the command of my guard." He turned to look at her with narrowed ambers. "Kenta will show no mercy." He looked over at Rin causing her eyes to widened fearfully. "For any of you."

"No" She gasped and pressed herself tighter against the wall. "It was an accident!" She began crying heavily.

"I do not want to hear it. Kenta has desired to have you under his control for sometime and I believe it is time to grant him his wish." He growled coldly as he stared hard at her.

This time Naraku's eyes went wide. He knew of Sesshoumaru's general and the badger demon showed no mercy for anyone or anything. He had crossed paths several times with the anaguma youkai with every intention of absorbing him as his power was as nearly as great as Sesshoumaru's. The problem with Kenta was that like most beings he tried to absorb or kill he usually mocked them first that wasn't the case with Kenta however for as soon as they came face to face the anaguma attacked him straight away.

Then when he tried to flee for he was growing tired with the fight the bastard actually chased him down halfway across the land. He could in no way allow Sesshoumaru to send Shingai to tutor under the badger youkai. "I will not allow it." He growled and grabbed the girl from the inu's hands.

Sesshoumaru growled and glared so deadly at him he should have fallen to the floor as his soul left his body. "Very well." He stated darkly then swept out of the room.

Naraku looked at the girl in his hands. "Why must you disobey him?" She didn't say a word just kept her eyes downcast as tears streamed down her cheeks. He set her down upon her feet and sighed in annoyance. "Go to your room and we shall discuss your behavior when you calm down." She gave him a small nod and did as he told her.

He looked over to the two females cowering against the wall on the other side of the room. "Come and tell me what happened." 


	6. Chapter 6

Five beings sat at the dinner table later that evening in silence as a heavy tension blanketed the room. Shingai would occasionally glance up at the demon lord across from her and choke on the pain in her chest when he wouldn't look at her. His deep ambers were locked on a spot across the room just above her head. She would then look down at the table and sigh sadly before attempting to get Sesshoumaru's attention again. "Sesshoumaru…" She whispered sadly as she looked up at him for the hundredth time.

This time he looked as her and she shivered at the cold contempt in his eyes. He didn't respond just rose to his feet and left the room leaving behind a choking air of disgust and disappointment. Tears once again filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she looked over at Naraku.

The kumo sighed deeply as he looked at the girl he gave her a small nod before also rising to his feet and followed after Sesshoumaru.

Once the two adults were gone Rin looked over at her sister. "I've never seen him so angry before." She sniffled trying to choke her hurt down.

Shingai sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "Do you think he will forgive me?" She looked at both her sisters waiting for an answer from either of them and noted that they didn't know the answer any more than she did. "I have to make it up to him." She said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"How?" Takara questioned.

"I don't know." Shingai stated then looked over at Rin. "You know him better than I do. What would make him happy?"

Rin furrowed her brows in thought as she tried to think of what Sesshoumaru wanted more than anything. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she stared at her elder sister. "Tessaiga."

Shingai drew her brows deeply. "What's a Tessaiga?"

"It's a sword." Rin said with a nod of her head.

The elder girl shook her head. "No; no more swords."

"No" Rin shook her head vigorously. "This sword isn't like Tokijin. It's a sword Sesshoumaru's father left to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-sama wants it."

"So all I have to do is get this sword from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will forgive me?"

Rin shrugged her shoulder. "Probably. The problem is finding Inuyasha."

Shingai stared at her sister as this new knowledge began to form and bend in her mind until she had a plan. "I'm going to get that sword for Sesshoumaru." She said with a curt nod of her head.

Rin stared at her sister skeptically. "How are you going to get the it?"

Her lips pulled into a Naraku-esc smirk. "I have a plan." Her two siblings looked at her with wide shock filled eyes and waited eagerly for her to tell them what her plan was.

xx

Naraku entered the garden and found his love standing in the center staring up at the darkening sky. He could see the tension in his shoulders from where he stood and sighed. He walked over to him and slipped his arms around his waist placing his hands flat against the belly that would soon swell with their second child. "They are mere children." He stated just above a whisper.

Sesshoumaru didn't make a sound. Visions of a possessed Shingai chasing down her sisters to kill them kept flashing through his mind and all he could think was what would have happened if he didn't come upon her when he did. Would Rin and Takara both be dead right now? Granted he would be able to bring Takara back to life with Tenseiga but Rin she'd be dead and gone. "They have no respect." He stated and dropped his head back onto his shoulder he was exhausted as once again his body was diverting energy to the child.

Naraku slid his left arm across his waist and held him close as his right hand came up and caressed his left magenta lined cheek. "Hai that they don't. Perhaps it is time to consider acquiring a nanny for the girls. One that can keep them under control and not Kenta." He quickly threw in before Sesshoumaru could respond. When his shoulders tensed even more he spun him to look into his deep amber eyes and upon seeing all the emotions that were causing his tension he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest trying to comfort him.

Sesshoumaru in a rare moment of accepting his submissive roll wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into the side of his neck breathing in deeply of his scent in hopes it would ease the stress coursing through his body.

Naraku reached up and stroked his fingers through his long silver hair knowing that that was one sure way to ease his tension. He stared out over the darkening valley at the base of the mountain and came to a decision. "I believe I know how to ease you and make sure our girls are well taken care of."

He didn't lift his head or move for that matter and gave off a barely audible _Hn_ as his response.

Naraku smirked and gave a long stroke of his fingers across his scalp. "They need someone who is strong yet gentle. Someone caring but firm. Someone who can understand them but at the same time can enforce the rules in ways we can not. They need a woman in their lives." He took a deep breath when he felt the taiyoukai tense up once again and ambers stare into his brown.

"Iie" He growled deeply.

"She is the only one." Naraku stated matter of factly. "It's just getting her to trust me. She will love the girls as if they were her own and even protect them with her life if need be." He ran his knuckles along his cheek. "You know as well as I do that there is no other in the land as understanding and accepting as she."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips into a firm line. He knew the kumo was right and when it came down to it she was really the only one he trusted. He was going to need help with his little pack once his belly began to swell and his energy was depleted leaving him unable to deal with them.

"If you wish to acquire her services we must leave soon as I fear you won't have the energy to do so later. And without you it will not be easy to get her to come with me since I'm sure she still sees me as her enemy." He placed a kiss on the crescent moon on his forehead when he felt him nod slightly. "Very good. We will leave at first sun." He then grabbed him by the hand and began leading him back into the castle. "Come; let us soak in the waters of the spring and I shall play maid to you for the night."

A small smile pulled on his lips at the thought of him catering to his every wish and whim. First he was going to massage every achy muscle in his body then he would spend an hour or two stroking his head then begin all over again. Yes that should ease his tension nicely.

xx

Naraku sat on the edge of the spring with Sesshoumaru's head between his thighs running his fingers through his hair. "What do you remember?" He asked as he stroked the tips of his claws over his pointed ears.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly as the fingers found his most sensitive spots. "How I acquired Rin, Takara's birth, fragments of the past five years."

"Hmm…" Naraku sighed. "In time it may all return to you."

He gave a grunt in response but made no other move to acknowledge the youkai for anything other than his ministrations upon his head. It really didn't matter to him one way or the other if he remembered everything or not. The simple fact of the matter was that he was home with his family. Granted he wasn't too thrilled about being pregnant again but there was not he could do about it now.

Truthfully his biggest concern was Shingai and Rin and their inability to behave and follow the rules. He didn't really believe that the miko Kagome would be able to control the girls where he himself couldn't. It wasn't going to be enough for them to do just simple studies they needed heavy discipline and an outlet for their energy. "The miko."

Naraku halted his ministrations upon his head as drew his brows together. "What miko?"

"Kagome; she is not enough to control them."

"Perhaps but as the child grows you will not be able to maintain your control over them." He slipped into the pool behind Sesshoumaru, placed his hands upon his waist, and set him on his lap. "You have a plan?" He questioned placing his chin upon his shoulder and slipped his hands around his waist to rest against his flat belly.

Sesshoumaru placed his hands atop the ones on his abdomen and dropped his head back against his shoulder. "Hai; they need training in the art of war and you will be their teacher. Destroy their energy and they will fall."

"Oh and while I am spending all day trying to drain them of their endless supply of energy who will be catering to your every wish and whim?"

He snorted in response. "You will." He stated like it was a law written in stone.

"Your plan is flawed." Naraku responded with a small smirk on his lips. "We have tried this before and each time they managed to escape us to avoid training; they out number us by one and they are small." He placed his lips against his pointed ear. "Our demon is quite the cunning little puppy and knows how to slip past your rules and takes her sisters with her. Perhaps you have forgotten some of her more elaborate plans to escape you and your training?"

Sesshoumaru curled his lip baring a single fang. No he didn't forget his daughter was more like her uncle and her dead and gone grandfather than he would like to admit nor would he ever admit that she was more like himself when he was that age. "You will control them."

That brought a small chuckle to Naraku's lips. He had about as much control over them as he did over the movement of the sun. "Hai; tediibea will be the one to control them." He replied sarcastically. "They did not give me that nickname because of my controlling ways."

Sesshoumaru stood up, turned to face him, and leveled him with a death glare. "You will learn to exercise dominance over them. Do not attempt to behave as if you are a weakling. I know better." He growled low in his throat before making his way out of the spring.

Naraku turned, crossed his arms on the edge of the pool, and watched Sesshoumaru slip into his white satin robe. "Hai I am a dark, cold, deadly, conniving, methodical, bastard." He cocked a dark brow at the narrowed gold staring at him. "However; I was only that way to those I loathed and considered my enemies. These are mere children… our children and I am looked upon as the one who allows them the desires you refuse them."

Sesshoumaru walked over to the kumo and stared down his nose at him. "This is what caused me to disappear in the first place. You refusal to bring control over them and catering to their every wish and whim. Very well." He stated coldly as he turned and made for the door. "They are yours to deal with as I will no longer enforce my dominance over them." Then he left the room leaving an ominous threat hanging heavy in the air.

Naraku rested his chin on the backs of his hands and sighed. Perhaps it was time to really analyze his position as the dominate male in regards to their children and be the one to control them. With Sesshoumaru pregnant he really had no choice but to become the ultimate authority and the one to dish out the punishment when they misbehaved.

Yet how could he? Those big eyes and innocent faces made it damn near impossible for him to stay angry at them for any reason. Oh and the tears. When did he become so weak to a female's tears? He had made a many women cry and never once felt anything other than pleasure from the act but with his girls… one single tear and he was practically on his knees begging to do anything they bid him to do just to make them happy. He truly was weak to them.

Yep Kenta wasn't sounding so bad after all.

xx

"Where are chichi and jifu going?" Takara asked as she watched her parents vanish into the distance.

"I don't know but now is my chance to go find Inuyasha and get his sword." Shingai nodded as she made her way towards the back gate.

"Shishi how are you going to get the sword from Sesshoumaru-sama's brother? He is a half demon and strong not strong like Sesshoumaru or Tediibea but still." Rin questioned from behind her sister as the three of them snuck past the guard.

Shingai waved her hand in the air. "I don't know but I'll think of something." They made their way to their secret path that led down to the village. "I just hope that this makes Sesshoumaru happy so he'll forgive me."

"Isn't chichi going to be mad because we're sneaking out?" Takara questioned with a deep sniff of the air to make sure there was no danger around.

"Hai; but when he gets Tessaiga he will forget that we snuck out." Shingai responded with a nod of agreement with herself.

Rin shook her head. "Sesshoumaru-sama will eventually remember he always does. Then we'll really be in for it." She gave a rub to her backside. "He'll put the broadside of Tokijin to our butts."

"Jifu will protect me." Takara nodded knowingly though she gave a rub to her bottom also.

"He will protect all of us." Shingai pointed out. "That is what he does. He understands us better then Sesshoumaru-sama does and he's a lot more fun."

Her two siblings nodded their heads in agreement. "Yea Sesshoumaru-sama thinks that having fun is beneath him and expects everyone around him to feel the same way but he still accepts that we can't be like him… no one can." Rin chuckled lightly.

"No; chichi is fun." Takara pointed out. "You just don't know how to play with him."

Both girls looked at their baby sister and scoffed. "Sesshoumaru does not play." Shingai pointed out.

"Uh-huh… He just doesn't like you so he doesn't play with you." Takara accused.

Shingai rolled her eyes. "Takara why do you have to be such a brat all the time? This is why we don't like bringing you with us."

Takara gave a glare that was identical to Sesshoumaru's _'die'_ glare and pointed a finger at her elder sister. "You're just mad because chichi and jifu love me more than you. They don't like you that's why you're always in trouble."

Rin grabbed Takara and spun her away from Shingai to keep her from being slapped. "You know what will happen if you hit her." Rin growled with a glare.

"Then she should shut her little mouth!" Shingai bit back.

Rin sighed deeply. "Lets just forget it and get going before they come back and find us gone."

"Fine" Shingai hissed and continued on the path down the side of the mountain. 


	7. Chapter 7

WHOOT! I'm almost to 1 million logged words well it's more like 970,000 or thereabouts damn that's a lot of flippin writing! Well here you go more words to add to my count and more story for you to enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Kagome sat in the grass sorting out the various herbs she collected and occasionally cursing under her breath. Oh when she got her hands on that damn neko she was going to skin him alive.

"MOMMY!"

She looked up to see a little toddler running through the grass towards her with a large grin on his face. This just made her curse a certain neko several times over before she held her arms out to the little half demon. "Rai" She cooed as she nuzzled his neck blowing little strawberries on his sensitive flesh and getting squealing giggles in return.

"Stop! That tickles!" He giggled and struggled to break free of her hold upon him.

Kagome pulled back and looked at his little face identical to that damn neko known as his father and smiled at him. "Well of course it tickles it's supposed to." She pointed out then did it again.

Just as she was about to give him a full body tickle two familiar auras surrounded her and she didn't know if she should be battle ready or not. More importantly was why were these two together and from the feel of them there was no malice coming from either of them. She rose to her feet holding her son securely in her arms and turned to face where Sesshoumaru and Naraku were going to appear.

Little copper colored cat eyes scanned the area as he too felt the powerful auras. "Mommy?" He whimpered slightly.

Her grip around her son tightened protectively just as Sesshoumaru and Naraku landed in front of her. She slowly began to back away but halted when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Miko your fear is wasted upon us. We seek your assistance."

Kagome looked from one male to the other trying to sort out just what was going on. Sesshoumaru and Naraku… sworn enemies… here together and not a drop of anger coming from either of them. "What?" This just had to be a trick or one damn good hallucination.

"Girl I do not repeat myself." Sesshoumaru growled. The light throbbing in his head was heading down the path to a full blown out, make him kill anything that makes a sound, headache.

Naraku sighed. "You are supposed to be helping threatening her is not helping."

"Hold your tongue." Sesshoumaru growled without taking his eyes off the girl.

"Do not attempt to threaten me." Naraku snorted. "If you would be nice this would go much more smoothly and quickly. Then we can return home and you can retire to the hot springs for the rest of your life if you so desired."

Kagome looked from one male to the other and was more than certain she was asleep and having the most bizarre dream ever. She even went so far as to pinch herself to make sure she was dreaming and was more than shocked when she felt pain.

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod to his dark mate just wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Naraku saw the nod and turned to the miko standing in front of them. "Kagome I know that we are enemies and I do not expect you to trust me because of the past but we require your assistance."

Her brows drew together as she stared at the dark demon. "What?" This was just all too confusing.

"She is simple." Sesshoumaru growled coldly.

"Don't talk bad about my mommy!" Rai growled out.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru both looked at the little boy in her arms like they just now noticed that he was there. "Kei" Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome widened her eyes at the name then narrowed them just as quickly. "Hai Kei and when I get my hands on him I'm going to purify him to the deepest level of you know where." She growled.

"Hell" Rai squealed. "daddy's going to hell!" He squealed as he clapped his hands together.

"Rai!" Kagome gasped. "Where did you hear such a thing?"

"Tanjiro" He replied with a vigorous nod of his head.

Kagome snorted. "Figures."

"Enough of this." Sesshoumaru growled deeply. "Miko we require your assistance. You will come now." He ordered in his cold lordly voice.

Naraku pinched the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger. "Forgive him Kagome as he is cranky from the trip here. We seek a tutor for our girls and would like you to be their teacher."

Her eyes widened hugely as she stared at them. "Your girls? What do you mean? I don't get it. Why are you two not fighting each other and trying to kill one another?"

"All will be explained in time. I need an answer quickly for I fear Sesshoumaru is on the verge of a murderous rampage if I do not return him home soon."

Kagome looked at her dark enemy in contemplation before she slid her eyes over to the demon lord. Naraku's words nearly demanded that she say yes but it was Naraku, sworn enemy, bringer of death and destruction, standing here with… Sesshoumaru?

"Rin would like to see you." Sesshoumaru said like that was reason enough for her to say yes.

"Rin?" Kagome said the name like she had never heard it before. "I thought she would be married by now with a child of her own on the way."

Sesshoumaru and Naraku looked at each other like a great revelation had just cast it's light down upon them. Both Shingai and Rin were at the right age for marriage and it was a perfect solution for their problems but until they could find suitable mates for their two eldest girls they still needed Kagome's help. They both turned back to the girl in front of them.

"Besides what about Rai? I will not leave my son." She said with a run of her fingers through his mahogany colored hair.

"You will bring him." Sesshoumaru said as he turned and began making for home. His head was pounding madly and he couldn't take it anymore. "We will discuss your errant mate once we arrive at home."

Kagome looked at his retreating form then looked over at Naraku.

"Kagome many things have come about in the last five years and I do not expect you to understand them or even accept them but I do ask that you put aside the anger you hold for me and assist us. Sesshoumaru…" He trailed off as he looked over at the inu who was about to disappear into the forest before turning back to the girl. "Sesshoumaru is with child and with three girls he can not take care of them all nor can I. We seek your assistance we believe your caring and understanding nature may help bring them under some sort of control."

Kagome just stared up at the dark kumo. This seriously had to be a dream. Sesshoumaru pregnant… impossible. Sesshoumaru and Naraku coexisting without a single word of die… even more ridiculous. "Do you promise to bring no harm to myself or my son?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

Naraku smirked. "I will make a deal with you. You assist us and I will return your wayward mate back to you so that you may cut his black heart from his chest."

Kagome smirked at that. That alone was worth saying yes even if her curiosity of what was going on between Naraku and Sesshoumaru didn't already compel her to do so. "Deal; besides I need to get away from Inuyasha and that dead thing he calls a wife." She scrunched her nose in disgust.

Naraku chuckled and turned to follow after his angered youkai. "Yes well the hanyou is a baka and deserves the misery that Kikyo is sure to make him suffer."

Brown eyes went wide as she stared at the broad back of the kumo. Naraku was different, Sesshoumaru was different, hell she herself was different from the Kagome of five years ago. If Naraku could indeed bring back Kei it was almost worth it to go with him but he was still Naraku then again this Naraku wasn't the same Naraku that tried to kill her so long ago. "I suppose so long as you don't try to kill me or anything like that."

"Miko believe me when I say that killing you would only serve to anger Sesshoumaru and an angry Sesshoumaru in this condition is something I would rather avoid at all possible costs." He smirked over his shoulder at her. "Your life is safer in my hands than in his currently." He began walking towards the forest that held a growing angrier by the second taiyoukai. "Come all will be explained once we arrive at home and Sesshoumaru is contentedly sitting in the springs."

Kagome couldn't stop herself this was too much she just had to know what the hell was going on. So with a deep sigh and a demand that she gathers a few things to take with her she ended up meeting Naraku and Sesshoumaru in the forest twenty minutes later to a sight she never in a million years thought she would bare witness to.

Sesshoumaru sat on a tree stump with Naraku behind him stroking his claws through his hair and gently massaging his scalp.

Kagome stared at the scene before her in wide eyed shock. What the hell was going on? "Um?" She started and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in nervousness.

"Are you ready?" Naraku questioned without missing a stroke on Sesshoumaru's head.

"I think so… but…" She trailed off not knowing where to go from there Rai was tangling his fingers in her hair keeping her from trying to think of something to say. Not that she knew what to say to the two males before her. "Stop" She ordered, freed her hair, and set him down.

"As I have said there are things that need to be explained and they will be in due time but we must hurry as Sesshoumaru desires to return home as soon as possible." Naraku said and stopped his ministrations to his head. "And I fear leaving the girls home alone for too long."

"Okay" Kagome answered not being able to process a coherent thought or question for that matter.

Sesshoumaru stood next to Naraku and stared blankly at the girl in front of him. His headache decided to try to drum its way out through his eyeballs and quite frankly if the world suddenly decided to stop existing he wouldn't care in the least.

"You must stand close we will travel using my miasma. It'll be quicker." Naraku nodded and held his hand out to her.

Kagome stared at both males for a moment before taking a deep breath, slowly reaching out to take Naraku's hand, and stood next to him. Her brain was on overload and she almost missed what her _enemy?_ said next.

"You intend to leave your son behind?" Naraku questioned with a smirk at her.

She stopped her spinning brain and shook her head. "Shit!" She hissed under her breath. "Rai come on." She ordered in her motherly tone.

"Otay mommy." The little boy ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her leg. "Where are we going?"

Kagome looked up at Naraku feeling a little more than uncomfortable at being this close to him and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure." '_I just hope not to our deaths_.' She thought trying to get her brain settled.

Naraku began surrounding them with his miasma and looked down at the wide eyed female standing next to him. "Do not worry it will bring you no harm unless I desire it to do so." He didn't get a response from her just a small nod of the head and a death like grip on his arm.

He lifted them into the air and began making their way back home as fast as he could go while carrying three beings. Just as they were beyond the western palace Sesshoumaru growled deeply in his throat. With a sigh of annoyance Naraku landed them in a small clearing and cut his eyes over to where Sesshoumaru was staring with narrowed angry ambers.

It didn't take long for three little girls to come into the clearing and come face to face with two very displeased parents.

Rin and Shingai stopped dead in their tracks and stared up at the two males in wide eyed shock. The only one that wasn't shocked was Takara she knew her parents were heading towards them yet didn't say anything because her elder sisters wouldn't have listened to her anyway. She hid behind Rin peeking around her body and stared up at Sesshoumaru with tears in her little golden eyes. Her chichi was angry and when he was angry it made her sad… and afraid.

"What are you three doing out here?" Naraku questioned in a cold deadly tone.

Shingai shifted nervously and stared up at him. "Um… we…" She shook her head. "I mean I…"

"That is not an answer." Sesshoumaru growled. "Rin"

Said girl jumped at the sound of her name and she locked her brown eyes with the angry gold of the taiyoukai. "Tessaiga" She whispered just low enough for Sesshoumaru to barely hear it.

If possible Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed even further. "Tessaiga" Sesshoumaru growled in response demanding an explanation.

Rin knew he what he wanted to know what Tessaiga had to do with anything however anything she said was a quick trip to getting severely punished. "Shishi…" She replied then dropped her eyes to the ground and stared at her feet. "And I wanted to make you happy by acquiring Inuyasha's sword and presenting it to you."

Kagome looked at the three girls standing in front of her each looking like their world just came to an end. More importantly she couldn't believe that they were after Inuyasha's sword. Who were they and where did they come from?

Rin she knew but the other two were complete strangers to her. The older of the three looked similar to Naraku in the aspect that she held that defiant _I do what I want when I want_ look about her and held the aura of a very know it all teenager. Yet at the same time she looked like a woman of Feudal Japan. Her black hair pulled up into a high ponytail, lightly applied makeup to her cheeks and eyes, and her deep purple kimono with a silver sash snugly fitting her petite little body.

Then there was the kawaii little girl hiding behind Rin who looked almost identical to Sesshoumaru except for her black wavy hair. Just as it was about to click in her mind about what was going on she spun around at the sound of her son's voice and grinned hugely.

"Ankuru!" Rai squealed and ran towards the large demon standing just inside the tree line.

Sesshoumaru growled, Naraku sighed, Rin eeped, Shingai stayed completely still and silent in hopes they would forget about her, and Takara ran to Sesshoumaru leaping into his arms at the feel of the badger demon's unfamiliar and powerful aura. She buried her face into his chest, fisted a hand tightly into his haori, and stuck her thumb into her mouth while she whimpered.

The demon lord held his daughter protectively against his chest and let off a small series of growls to sooth her unease.

Naraku put his fingers to his temples and began rubbing little circles. This was just getting way out of hand. "This should be interesting." He chuckled sarcastically and earned himself a growl and a glare out of the taiyoukai next to him.

Sesshoumaru turned to face his general and was shocked, inwardly, at the sight that met him. The powerful, deadly, doesn't like anyone for any reason, ready to kill anyone or anything that gets too close, general of his guard, badger demon held the miko's son in his arms and was tickling him. This demon had to be an imposter for the Kenta he knew would never behave in such a way. "Kenta"

Kenta looked over at his lord and gave a curt nod. "My lord we have been searching for you. All is well?" He glared deadly at the dark kumo standing next to Sesshoumaru wanting to kill the bastard on the spot.

"Hai" Sesshoumaru answered curtly his headache decided to increase in pounding strength and he was sure his head was about to explode at any second. "You shall meet me at the castle in the mountains and we will discuss the matter currently." He ordered then turned to look at Naraku with a cold contemptible glare. "They seek Tessaiga let them go…" He stopped and stared at the two girls staring wide eyed at him. "They are no longer my concern." He then lifted into the air with his daughter and headed for home.

Rin and Shingai looked up at Naraku with tear filled eyes. "Master?" Shingai questioned jut above a whisper.

Naraku pressed his lips into a firm angry line. "You do not know when to quit do you? I am done defending you and the time has come to show you what happens to those who disobey me." He turned to the badger demon and locked stares with him. "Kenta I request your services."

The badger demon glared at the kumo. "Why should I assist you?" He growled with a deadly glint to his black eyes.

Naraku smirked. "It is not only me that you would be assisting. Sesshoumaru determined that you would be an excellent teacher for these two girls and I agree. They need a being that is powerful to keep them in line, to train them in the art of defense, and to show them what evils exist in the wilds of the land."

Kagome looked up at the demon that had become a good friend over the last five years and smiled at him. "You should come. I think that whatever is going on here will be well worth the trip."

Kenta smiled at the miko. "Perhaps you are right. Besides it has been awhile since I spent time with this little heathen." He smirked at the little boy in his arm and dug his claws gently into his side causing Rai to squirm and squeal in an attempt to break free of the demon. He then looked up at the kumo and set a glare upon him. "This had better not be a trick Naraku." He growled.

Naraku smirked cockily at him. "Believe me Kenta there is no trickery here only little girls that need to be taught a lesson in respect." He then turned his eyes to the two females standing before him and almost chuckled. Rin was as white as a ghost she was well acquainted with the badger demon and knew what he was capable of.

Shingai on the other hand was staring at the demon as a female in love would. Hell he could practically see the drool forming in the corners of her mouth. "Let us depart and return home before Sesshoumaru becomes even angrier and tears the place down." He began walking towards home and Rin quickly made her way to his side and tried to meld herself into his flesh.

"Kenta scares me." She whispered up to him.

Naraku looked down at her and smiled. "Yes he scares a lot of beings. Although I do find the relationship between him and the miko to be rather interesting."

Rin nodded her head in agreement and looked over her shoulder at her mother like figure. "Everyone one likes Kagome." She responded with a nod. "Because she is nice to everyone."

"Hai" Naraku snorted. "She even managed to earn Sesshoumaru's respect as well as mine for her strong will. Does it make you happy to have her with us?"

"Oh hai." Rin nodded her head then looked up at him. "Tediibea does Sesshoumaru-sama hate me?"

He patted the small hand on his arm and smiled reassuringly at her. "Iie; he is just disappointed in you girls because you misbehave so often. He is tired of disciplining you he feels that if you cared about him you would behave."

Rin gasped. "I do care about him." Tears once again filled her eyes. "I will be good I promise." She vowed.

Naraku was tempted to roll his eyes. This isn't the first time they had had this same conversation and it most likely wouldn't be the last. "Do not make promises you do not intend to keep."

Rin sighed. "I know." She leaned her head onto his arm and fell silent as she tried to think of a way to let Sesshoumaru know that she did love and respect him and that she was truly sorry for misbehaving all the time. 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm going to hit that million word mark even if it kills me... which it probably will. UGH!

xx

"I think you have an admirer." Kagome whispered to the demon walking next to her.

Kenta turned his head and glanced at the girl following behind him from the corner of his eye. He quickly noticed she was staring at him like she wanted to drag him into the forest and have her way with him. He chuckled and looked back at the miko. "All women look at me like that."

Kagome rolled her eyes dramatically. "Don't be so conceited. I've never looked at you like that."

A squeal was heard as Kenta threw Rai up into the air and caught him. "I know; it is one of the many great disappointments in my life." Again he threw the little half neko demon into the air. "I just can't believe you slighted me for that worthless neko."

"I will admit that he isn't the greatest of mates but when he is around he is a very good father and he makes me happy. You on the other hand would have been a good mate but far too controlling for my tastes and eventually my free will would have drove us apart."

Kenta chuckled. "Perhaps but at least you wouldn't have had to worry about me disappearing all the time."

"True" Kagome chuckled. "Although I may be single here shortly as I just might purify Kei until he's an itty bitty pile of ash. Then I'll have Sesshoumaru bring him back to life just so I can indulged in the pleasure of doing it again."

"And you say I'm evil." Kenta chuckled.

Kagome nudged him with her elbow then changed the subject. "So what do you suppose is going on with Sesshoumaru and Naraku?"

Kenta snorted. "Isn't it obvious? They're mated."

"What?" She gasped. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Iie I'm very serious." He said with a glare to the kumo's back.

Kagome looked at Naraku and Rin who had her head laying against his arm. "But they're both male." She said as she turned to look at her long time friend.

"Hai but it's not uncommon for two demon males to come together. It's a way to ensure that a strong heir is born. Sesshoumaru's father he was born of two demon males."

"Really?" Her brown eyes went wide. "Why though?"

Kenta smirked at her. "Well one male will seek out another powerful male so that they can create a powerful **male** heir. Generally when two males come together rarely is a female ever born from such a union. With a demoness you can not guarantee that a male will be born nor can you be sure that she will not attempt to kill you in order to place her first child upon the throne as the lord. For the most part it's only those of high positions in demon society that seek out another male as a mate."

Kagome eyed Naraku. "Wow I had no idea. Yet I still find it odd that Sesshoumaru decided on Naraku as a mate."

"You have it all wrong. Naraku is the dominate male and I am certain that he acquired Sesshoumaru as a mate through his trickery."

She turned to stare at him eyes even wider. "Naraku is the dominate one? You have to be joking. Sesshoumaru would never allow such a thing."

"I do not know how Sesshoumaru was dominated but by the fact that he is with child and the little girl that left with him looks almost identical to him says that he is the submissive bitch in the relationship."

"This is all so bizarre. How is a male able to carry a child? I don't get that." She said with shocked awe in her voice.

Kenta shrugged his shoulder. "That is the mystery of the demon body. Like I said it is only done so that powerful male heirs can be created and a way to ensure that high demon society continues." He smirked down at her. "In extremely rare cases and only under dire circumstances a male or a female demon can produce a child without a significant other."

"Wow" Kagome gasped. "Demons are rather strange creatures when you get right down to it."

Kenta nodded his head in agreement. "That they are." He looked down at the little boy in his arms and smirked. "Aren't they?" He questioned with a tickle to his little sides.

Rai squealed in delight. "Hai!" He giggled.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat on the bench in the garden with Takara in his lap staring at her with hard cold eyes. "You will explain to me what you were doing out in the woods unprotected."

Takara looked down at her hands and fidgeted in his lap. "We were going to get that sword for you."

His gold eyes narrowed. "How were you intending on accomplishing such a feat."

Her little shoulders shrugged. "Shishi and Rin would have thought of something."

He pressed his lips into a firm line. "Do you know what would have happened had you managed to get the sword away from Inuyasha."

"No chichi." She said as she looked up at him with her big innocent golden eyes.

"Inuyasha would have gone mad and killed everyone in sight even if he had to chase them to the ends of the land to do so." He stared seriously at her. "Do you understand."

"Hai chichi." She nodded.

"From this day forth there will be no more following Shingai and Rin around. If they desire to have their lives taken for their stupidity so be it. However I will not allow them to put your life at risk any longer." He growled deadly.

She sat up in his lap and wrapped her little arms around his neck. "Hai chichi. I will be a good girl. I promise."

He had to snort at that; she was just a child and being good was not in her nature. "Very well. Now we must discuss the girl that is coming to stay with us for a time."

Takara sat back down in his lap and looked up at him. "That lady that was with you and jifu?"

"Hai. Her name is Kagome and she is a miko."

She cocked her head to the side in thought as she stared up at him. "Miko? What's that?"

"A miko…" He started with a drag of his fingers through her midnight hair. "is a woman who has the powers to convey messages from the Kami and usually lives in a shrine. But this miko is different she is the shikon miko and holds the power to turn a demon to dust."

Takara's eyes went wide as they began to fill with tears. "She can kill me? And you and jifu and Rin and Shishi?"

He smirked at her. "Hai she can destroy me, you, and jifu; but not Rin and Shingai because they are human."

The tears filling her eyes spilled over and rolled down her cheeks. "Chichi you can't let her come here. She will kill me!" She fisted her little hands into his haori in fear.

Sesshoumaru wiped the tears from her eyes. "She is not going to kill you. Kagome is a kind woman. She has saved Rin from death several times and has taken care of her when I could not."

Takara visibly relaxed and sat back down in his lap. "Chichi are you going to send Shishi away?" She questioned with a wipe of her small hands across her eyes.

He almost smirked at the sudden change of the conversation. "Iie" Although on the inside he was seriously considering it.

"Oh" Takara sighed.

A silver eyebrow arched at her response. "That disappoints you."

Her little head shook. "No; its just that I don't like Shishi very much sometimes because she is mean to me and calls me a baby all the time."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Do not worry about your sister once Kenta arrives she won't have time to do much more than sleep and eat as he will demand perfect discipline from her." He smiled lightly at her. "And the miko Kagome has a son about your age that you can play with."

Takara grinned hugely at that. "My own age." She giggled. "When is he going to get here?"

"Soon they will arrive with jifu." He picked her up and placed her on her feet in front of him. "Now go find Nori and have her fix you some lunch then by the time you are finished they should be arriving."

"Hai chichi!" She chirped and took off running towards the castle.

Sesshoumaru rose from his seat and followed behind her but heading for the naikai instead. He desperately needed something for his pounding head before he melted everything around him with his poison claws.

xx

Naraku sat in his study looking over at the two new additions to his household with his edgy mate standing by the door.

"You will inform them of their duties." Sesshoumaru growled and swept from the room.

Naraku sighed deeply. Sesshoumaru was even more edgy and prone to anger with this pregnancy. Which led him to believe that his inu was either carrying a son or a very moody female. "Kagome"

Kagome looked at him and could easily see the stress and tension in his eyes and shoulders. Something that she never in her life thought was possible occurred in that moment. She felt sorry for her one time enemy.

"We have asked you here in hopes that you can bestow upon our girls some sense of responsibility. With your caring nature and compassion we believe your influence will bring about some restraint with Rin and Shingai in their unruly behavior."

Kagome stared at her one time enemy. "I guess I could spend time with them and see what I can do."

Naraku nodded. "Perhaps a strong female influence is what they need." Which is what he wished he had when his two eldest girls experienced their first monthly cycle. What a disaster that was and an experience he never wanted to repeat again.

He focused his dark browns onto the glowering badger demon. "Kenta Sesshoumaru desires you to take up as the instructor for Rin and Shingai, to teach them discipline; something they are severely lacking. We feel that with your iron fist and your strong will you will be able to show them that their actions have consequences." He smirked at the youkai. "Show no mercy."

Kenta continued to glare deadly at the dark kumo. "Why should I assist you?" He growled.

Naraku didn't flinch or act like he was all that bothered with the anaguma youkai. "It is the request of your lord. You would deny him his wishes?"

If possible Kenta's eyes narrowed even further. The kumo had a point and as such he had to obey his lord no matter how much he disliked the situation. He gave a curt nod though he was smirking inwardly. He always felt that Rin needed training but Sesshoumaru always denied him. The girl was far too free spirited and needed to be reeled in and this was his chance to do just that.

"Very good." Naraku stated and sighed inwardly in relief that there wasn't going to be a battle between the general and Sesshoumaru over his orders. "Your duties will begin tomorrow at first sun. Until then you are free to do as you please." With that he rose from his seat and left the room.

Once he was in the hall he immediately went in search of his moody mate who he was more than certain was in need of some soothing attention. It didn't take him long to find the dog demon. Upon entering their room he found Sesshoumaru standing in front of the wardrobe glaring at the contents inside. He moved to stand behind him, placed his hands upon his shoulders, and began massaging the tense muscles. "What troubles you?"

Sesshoumaru emitted a low growl of disgust. "I can not wear any of these garments." He said it like the kumo should already know this.

Naraku looked over his shoulder at the silk clothing sitting upon the shelves. "You have yet to swell so big that they do not fit you properly and they are the clothes you have always worn."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his flashing angrily ambers. "Iie" He growled deeply. "They are uncomfortable against my flesh."

He furrowed his brows deeply then looked from the clothes in the wardrobe to the haori the taiyoukai was wearing. "They are the same as what you are currently wearing."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip in disgust. "Iie they are not." He jerked away from the youkai. "They are unsatisfactory. You will acquire more suitable clothing." He ordered in that obey me or else manner that said should you fail you will die.

Still not understanding what the problem was Naraku just stood there staring at the silver being. "What is wrong exactly with your current clothing?"

Sesshoumaru glared deadly at his dark mate. "I have already explained it to you and this Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself." He made for the door and stopped just before passing through it. "I will be in the springs and when I am finished I expect acceptable clothing to be awaiting my return." His voice held no room for disobedience and with one last glare at him he swept down the hall.

"And so it begins." Naraku muttered to himself with a small smirk and a heavy sigh. He still didn't understand what was wrong with Sesshoumaru's clothes nor did he understand what he meant by them being uncomfortable against his flesh and he seriously doubted the demon lord would go into detail about the problem.

So the issue was what would please him? If silk was unsatisfactory that didn't leave a lot of choices. It was either satin or wool and if his silk garments were miserable against his flesh the other two could only be worse. Oh things were going to get ugly around here he just knew it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome sat in her room with Rai changing his clothes AGAIN. "How can you get so dirty doing nothing?" She questioned in exasperation.

Rai smiled up at his mother. "I was playing."

Brown eyes narrowed slightly. "You said you were doing nothing playing is not doing nothing."

Just as Rai opened his mouth to respond there was a tiny knock on the door. Kagome looked from the door to her son who was standing between her legs and gave a jerk of her head towards the door. "Well answer it." She said with a smile when he didn't move from his spot.

"Oh! Hai!" He chirped and ran for the door then slid it open. He looked at the little girl standing in front of him and turned towards his mother. "Mommy it's that girl."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well invite her in then."

"But mommy it's a girl." He stated with a scrunched up nose.

"So am I." She said with a cross of her arms over her chest. "Do you not like me?"

Rai stared wide eyed at his mother as this new logic set in. "No mommy I do like you!"

"I don't know." She said trying to hide her smile then looked at the little girl who was staring at her. "Would you like to come in?"

Takara gave a small nod then slowly made her way into the room.

Kagome looked her up and down once again noting how much she looked like Sesshoumaru. "So what is your name?"

"Takara's name is Takara." She whispered shyly.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. If she even remotely doubted that this was Sesshoumaru's daughter with her response she definitely confirmed her parentage. Sesshoumaru was the only being she ever knew that spoke in the third person. "Takara? That's a pretty name." The little girl beamed up at her. "My name is Kagome and this is my son Rai."

Takara looked at the little boy then turned back to Kagome. "Can he play with me?"

Kagome smiled brightly at the girl. "Of course. How about we go out to the garden and play tag or hide and seek."

Takara nodded her head vigorously with a smile of pure delight on her lips. "Okay" She didn't know what these games were but they sounded fun.

"Okay" Kagome repeated back and rose from the floor. "Alright let's go." She held her hand out to Rai and smiled at him when he grabbed it and began pulling her towards the door in excitement.

He loved playing games with her since he really had no one else to play with. Inuyasha's son Tanjiro was a terror and did nothing but tease Rai every chance he got and if he wasn't teasing he was teaching Rai some very bad habits. She looked over to her other side when she felt another small hand grip her free hand and smiled at the little girl who began helping Rai pull her out the door.

xx

Kenta slowly made his way to the dojo with his lips pressed together tightly in annoyance. He wasn't irritated because of Naraku although he should be. Nope what was bothering him was the shadow that had taken to following him around from the second he left the youkai bastard's study.

As he slid the door open to the training room he glanced over his shoulder and sure enough there she was openly staring at him. He stepped inside and slid the door shut but knew it was a wasted effort as the girl would eventually make her way inside the room so that she could continue to stare at him like he was on display just for her.

Shingai walked to the shoji door, slid it open, and once inside she closed it behind her. Her eyes landed on the most beautiful being she had ever seen almost instantly. Everything about him mesmerized her. His broad shoulders, his eyes that were blacker than night, his waist length black hair with the single white stripe that started at his right temple, and his demon markings two black stripes that started at his hair line one just above each eye and went straight down stopping just above his jaw line. Oh he was beautiful.

Kenta drew his sword, turned towards the girl, and pointed it at her with narrowed eyes. "Not a wise decision to follow a being you know nothing about." He growled. "And into a room where there are no other beings death could easily come for you this day."

Shingai's eyes went wide at the implied threat. "Are… are you going to kill me?" She whispered in fear.

He walked towards her until he was towering over her with the tip of his sword pressed into her stomach. "To blindly follow a being you know nothing about is the same as walking the path into the afterlife." He growled deadly.

Shingai gasped as tears began to form in her eyes. He was going to kill her and there was no one there to stop him. "Please" She whimpered.

Kenta glowered at the small female. "Silly twit." He bit out. "Your lessons will begin now and tears will have no effect on me." He sheathed his sword, grabbed her by the shoulder, and shoved her towards the center of the room.

Shingai stumbled for a few steps then righted herself and spun on the large male. "Don't you dare shove me around like that!" She yelled with a pointed finger in his direction.

Kenta stood before her and placed his face right in front of hers. "I will do with you as I please and no words from that large loud mouth of yours will stop me."

Then in a move so fast she didn't even see it she found herself flat on the floor with a booted foot on her back right between her shoulder blades. Anger quickly consumed her entire being and she began fighting like mad to get him off of her. "LET ME GO!" She demanded only to have him press his foot into her back harder.

Kenta snorted. "Iie. You are where you belong. Squirming on the floor like the worthless insect that you are."

"I am NOT worthless!" She bit out with a pound of her fists against the wooden floor.

He kneeled down and replaced his foot with his knee. "You are whatever I say you are. Ningen filth like yourself has no respect for their betters and should be wiped from the land. Cockroaches hold higher esteem in my eyes than disgusting beings such as you."

Shingai ground her teeth together in rage. "Naraku will not allow you to treat me like this!".

Kenta smirked evilly. "No? I believe that your precious spider would be more than pleased to see you squirming on the floor like a trapped rodent." He removed his knee from her back, jerked her to her feet, and grabbed her chin sharply with his thumb and forefinger. "He requested my assistance in dealing with the likes of you and I believe I will find much enjoyment in it." With that he sent her sprawling to the floor once again then left the room.

"I HATE YOU!" Shingai bellowed with tears in her eyes. Naraku wouldn't really allow the anaguma to treat her like this… would he? Sesshoumaru would but never Naraku tediibea cared far too much for her to let her be treated like she was dirt. She was going to tell Naraku how the badger demon was treating her and then he would kill the anaguma bastard.

xx

Kei ran as fast as his neko legs could carry him. This was not good not good at all. If he didn't reach his family by nightfall and get them out of the area by daybreak there was a good chance they were all going to die. The neko tribe was working their way into the western lands currently hell bent on bringing down the lord of the west and taking control of the most sought after lands in all of Japan.

He tried to get Kagome to move somewhere else but the stubborn woman refused wanting to stay close to her friends and family. Damn that woman and her strong will! One of these days he was going to have to show her who was master of their union then he would find himself a pile of ash at her feet. Of all the females he could have taken to mate he just had to have a miko and the shikon miko no less. Yep he was quite the baka but he was a baka in love.

xx

Naraku stared at the taiyoukai not fully understanding what the problem was that was causing him to be so damn moody… well moodier than normal. He just couldn't fathom what the sudden issue was with his clothing. All he could get out of the growling demon lord was that it was uncomfortable against his skin. So what did that mean? It didn't fit right?

"You again defy me." Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat as he glared at the kumo standing in front of him.

Naraku crossed his arms over his chest and stared pointedly at the inu. "In order to defy you you need to give an order that is able to be fulfilled. You requested new clothing and I have done so and yet you are displeased."

Gold eyes narrowed to deadly little slits as he held the blue satin haori out in front of him. "This is not what I requested."

"You made no mention of what kind of material you desired your new clothing to be made of. So you will wear what I have brought you or nothing at all." Naraku stated darkly. This was utter madness as far as he was concerned and much worse than his behavior during his pregnancy with Takara.

Okay so what he was about to do was rather childish but truthfully he really didn't care. He knew that Naraku had no idea what was wrong but being who he was he wasn't a being that went into detailed explanations of his issues. Really was it his fault the kumo couldn't decipher exactly what he was saying? After this many years the kumo should at least have a minute idea of what is wrong with him and why it is so important that he fixes these problems.

He held the satin garment out in front of him so that Naraku could see it fully and quickly ran his deadly claws through it until it was nothing but useless scraps at his feet.

For the life of him he could not figure out what the hell was wrong with the clothes. "So would you like to explain what that was all about?" Naraku questioned with an arched brow and arms still crossed over his chest.

"It should be obvious." Sesshoumaru growled with a curl of his lip. "These garments are unsuitable." He glared deadly at him feeling that everything that was wrong with him was Naraku's fault but not so much so he would start a fight with him. He did need him to cater to him in ways only he could and angering him would only send him away.

Naraku sighed deeply. "If you don't explain to me EXACTLY what is wrong how do you expect me to fix it?"

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together in severe agitation. What wasn't he understanding? The clothes made his flesh feel like it was either crawling or being rubbed right from his bones. His common sense knew that it was just him and that all material would make his skin feel that way but his un-rational self didn't care what the sane part of his mind had to say nor did he want to be sane at the moment. Being logical was far too taxing on his already over worked mind and body hence why he suffered from such extreme headaches. He quickly learned with Takara's conception, that the more he thought about things the worse the headache. So he eventually quit analyzing things like he normally would and just let them be and the headaches generally faded away.

However the clothes weren't completely the main issue at the moment. No; he wanted Naraku to bend and cater to his every wish and whim at the moment which wasn't a hard task to achieve. It wasn't long after he became pregnant with Takara that something occurred to him and that something was a thing he was going to take full advantage of and the kumo would give it more than willingly just to keep him complaisant. Basically he wanted to be tended to in every way possible and wanted to indulge in things he never would otherwise. The child growing in his belly was an excuse for him to be catered to and to act so unseemly just to get what he wanted.

Naraku didn't know if he should beat the maddening taiyoukai to death or make mad passionate love to him. He was worse with this pregnancy than he ever was with Takara. "This will come to an end now." He ordered with a growl. "You will receive no more clothing until you explain what is wrong with the clothes you have now." His eyes narrowed. "And know this if you deem it necessary to destroy your clothing you will walk around here naked for I will not retrieve you new clothing."

Sesshoumaru was thoroughly tempted to run his claws through the kumo's heart really he was but that would be counter productive to what he wanted. So with one last deadly glare at the kumo he turned and made for the door only to be stopped by two powerful hands placed on his waist.

Naraku slid his hands around him and pulled him back against his chest. "What troubles you?" He questioned with a nuzzle to his neck.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how to answer that question... well he did but didn't know how to put it into words that his mate would understand. Truthfully he wanted out; out of the castle, out of the lands, out of the responsibility of being a father, just out. "I wish to leave."

"Leave?" Naraku questioned like it was the most foreign word he had have heard. "What do you mean leave? You want to leave us or escape away and spend time relaxing else where?"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod of his head in answer which really wasn't an answer for the youkai at all and he knew it. "Osaka"

That was all he said before he pulled free of his grasp and swept from the room. Naraku drew his brows together before what the demon lord was saying finally set in. The last time he tried to get him to go to Osaka he refused and now he wants to go and with Kagome and Kenta here they wouldn't have to worry about their girls.

With a large Cheshire like grin on his lips he exited the room and went in search of his inu. It wasn't hard finding Sesshoumaru as he was generally in the hot springs soaking or in the library fuming over whatever seemed to anger him at that given moment. Such was the way of a moody pregnant inuyoukai especially his moody pregnant inuyoukai.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome sat in the gardens leaning against a large tree with two children on either side of her sleeping. She stroked her fingers through Rai's hair as she stared down at the little girl lying by her leg with her head resting on her thigh.

It was strange to think of Takara being the offspring of Sesshoumaru but even more so to think that Sesshoumaru AND Naraku were her parents. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around Sesshoumaru of all beings in the world being fat with child. It just didn't seem natural. However if what Kenta said was right she wouldn't have to wait long to see what it would look like for Sesshoumaru to walk around pregnant.

Things here were just too bizarre to be real. Sesshoumaru and Naraku mated. Sesshoumaru and Naraku having a daughter together. Sesshoumaru and Naraku raising three girls as if they were their own... well one was. Sesshoumaru and Naraku getting ready to have another child. Sesshoumaru and Naraku… Sesshoumaru and Naraku… Sesshoumaru and Naraku…

No matter how many times she said it in her mind she just couldn't get it to make any sense. This was SESSHOUMARU AND NARAKU for crying out loud two of the strongest and most feared beings to ever walk the land. Kami! What the heck had been going on with these two over the last five years?

"Miko"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the silver being standing over her. "Oh Sesshoumaru." She smiled. "How are you?"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod as his answer then cut his eyes over to his daughter and suddenly narrowed his deep ambers. "You have cast a spell upon my child." He growled.

Kagome stared up at the demon like he had just popped a second head out of the side of his neck. "Cast a spell? I haven't done anything to her. She is a charming little child who played way to hard and fell asleep like that."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed even further. "That is not of what I speak girl." He watched as she just stared up at him in complete confusion. This is what he liked about this girl she never feared him yet sometimes that is the same reason he wanted to kill her. "I speak of the thing sealing her lips."

Kagome fought back the giggle at the way he referred to the pacifier. "No that is not from a spell I cast. Besides I'm not a witch I'm a miko." She waved her hand in the air. "You know purification… healing… That sort of thing."

"Then you will explain." He growled low in his throat.

"Sure" She said with a shrug of her shoulder then pulled the pacifier from Rai's mouth. "See its nothing but a modern day pacifier."

Sesshoumaru took the object from her hand and stared at it. It looked nothing like the one he had just made for Takara a few days ago. "You see this…" She held up the wooden one he made.

"In about another three or so hundred years from now these will be considered a hazard for children." She nodded her head in disgust. "They have and will continue to be one of the core reasons children die."

Sesshoumaru looked at the wooden pacifier and had to wonder how a child could possibly die from such a thing. "It is harmless." He stated knowingly.

"So you think. Then one day Takara can't breath, or complains of a stomach problem, or blood is seeping out of… well…" She cocked her head to the side and gave him the _well you know_ look.

"Explain how this is possible."

Kagome moved the two children off of her and rose to her feet. "Well this…" She held up the wooden pacifier. "Is bad for their teeth. For starters its circumference is the same from base to tip." She then took the modern plastic one from his hand and held them up next to each other. "See the difference? They eventually change so that they are thin and flat against the base. The thicker they are at the base the more likely a child's teeth will grow in crooked."

Sesshoumaru stared at the two objects next to each other and could see her point but that didn't explain how Takara could die from sucking on it.

"Secondly because the wood one has a flat base on it as they suck it pushes against their teeth and eventually they bend inward. Like this." She then opened her mouth and pushed against her teeth like she was trying to push them back into her mouth. "This one…" She held up the plastic one. "It's shaped to conform to the shape of their mouth so there isn't as much pressure against their teeth as they suck upon it."

Once again he could see her point but couldn't fathom how a child could possibly die from crooked teeth.

"Now for the reason why people quit using these." She said as she put the plastic one back in Rai's mouth when he began to fuss slightly. "Anyway; because of the sap on the outside it can melt in their mouth and eat away at their teeth causing an infection in their mouth. This isn't necessarily fatal but it can be very unpleasant for them. After the sap wears off the wax underneath is toxic and can poison them." She looked up at the taiyoukai. "I'm sure with your kind poison isn't really that big of a concern."

Sesshoumaru gave her a curt nod and could see where it could be hazardous to ningen children but not to his offspring. She like him and Naraku was immune to the majority of poisons in the world.

"Finally once the sap and wax have been removed it leaves bare wood which can splinter. Takara could get a splinter stuck into the top of her mouth and cause an infection that prevents her from eating. She could swallow a sliver and choke to death on it. It could pass into her lungs and puncture them. She could swallow it and puncture her stomach or even get it lodged into her intestinal tract and die from the infection it would cause." She handed Sesshoumaru the wooden pacifier. "So you see they are not very safe but if you want her to continue to use it then I will give it back to her."

Sesshoumaru melted the thing with his poison. He'd be damned if he was going to put his daughter's life at risk with such a stupid thing as a oshaburi. "You have more."

Kagome shook her head. "No; just the two but I can get more from home if you want along with a few other things that might help."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at her declaration. "Explain."

"Well I'm assuming that Takara still wears diapers when she sleeps." She watched as the demon lord gave her a curt nod. "I have ones that are more effective than the cloth ones so you don't have to worry about leaks and such. Plus..." She looked up at him nervously not sure about how to bring up his current condition. "Well… Um… I can get you some things to help with the effects of someone in your… uhh… condition?"

His condition? What in seven hells was she talking about? Sometimes he had to seriously wonder at her sanity.

Kagome giggled nervously. "I mean being with child. The headaches and the general pains that come with being pregnant." She just couldn't believe she was having this conversation with the lord of the west. It was just too ridiculous to be true. "If you suffer from those things. The only thing it won't help is the cravings and the exhaustion. Also I don't know if this is happening or has happened with Takara but Rai has started his second teething since he grew to fast for his teeth to keep up and I have a few things that will help with that as well." She furrowed her brows in thought. "Actually I have quite a few things that might help as Takara grows that you can also hand down to your next child."

"You will acquire these things for me." He stated like there was no reason she couldn't obey him.

"Well I need to go home to get them and I would have to leave Rai here otherwise it could take days to get back." She smiled up at him. "My family doesn't get to see him much so when I take him they want to spend as much time with him as they can and that could be a few days."

"You will leave him here." He stated matter of factly.

She put her fist to her chin in thought. "I suppose I could leave him with Kenta." She then looked up at him. "But who would take me to the well if Kenta stays here with Rai."

"You will leave your son here with this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome shook her head. "Oh no. Rai isn't very good around people he doesn't know no thanks to your brother. I would have to leave him with someone he knows and trusts."

Sesshoumaru thought about the situation for a moment then leveled the miko with a lordly stare. "My mate will take you."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Naraku?"

"You take issue with my mate?" He questioned with narrowed ambers.

"Well can you blame me? I mean he did try to steal my soul and all." Kagome sighed deeply. "Then again if you think it's safe I suppose I shouldn't worry. After all you don't do anything spur of the moment it's all done after a lot of serious thought. Unlike Inuyasha who jumps in head first and thinks about the consequences later."

If he had ever been given a compliment that had to be the best one he ever received. Having Inuyasha shown to be nothing like him was the best thing anyone could ever say to him. "He will bring you no harm." He nodded curtly. "The consequences will be severe should he disobey me."

She stared up at the demon lord. "Ya know Sesshoumaru of all the beings I know you are the only one who tells ya like it is. If you say it it's true and I shouldn't worry."

"Hai miko. Naraku knows that killing you would displease me and he would rather not face the consequences of such actions."

"Well that's good." Kagome smiled then looked down at the two children when they began to squirm themselves awake. Rai as per usual began to whimper until it turned into a full out cry. He never used to do that until Kei began disappearing for days on end.

Takara slowly stood up and held her arms out to Sesshoumaru as she whimpered around the pacifier in her mouth.

Sesshoumaru picked her up so that she could lay her head on his shoulder. She locked her left fingers into his deep silver haori and slipped her right arm around his neck where she gently clawed at his skin. "You will leave in the morning so you can return before sundown. I will inform Naraku that he will be taking you to the well." He gave her a curt nod then turned and left her standing there trying to calm her son.

Kagome watched him go and lightly shook her head as she rubbed Rai's back soothingly. "I just know I'm dreaming and I'll be waking up any moment now. This whole Naraku Sesshoumaru thing is just too weird." She whispered to herself before heading back into the castle with Rai securely in her arms.

xx

"I finally have free reign over you." Kenta smirked as he stared at the little female standing in front of him.

Rin just stood there frozen with her head downcast. During her younger years while traveling with Sesshoumaru she had seen some things that frightened her but none of those things compared to the youkai standing in front of her. Many times when they would stay in the palace of the moon she would wake in the middle of the night with a scream tearing from her throat due to the nightmares she would have about the anaguma. He was just so damn scary.

She knew he would never actually do anything to truly harm her... but still. She had seen the way he would train the guards within the palace walls and always had to wonder how they survived it. He was mean, ruthless, and took no excuses; her life just became a living breathing version of hell.

"I will work you until you wished you were dead. From dawn til dusk you belong to me and as such you will abide by my rules. Do you understand?"

Rin gave a curt nod. "Hai master."

Kenta's smirk grew into a wicked grin. "Very…" He trailed off when the loud mouthy female known as Shingai came running up to them.

Shingai grabbed Rin and shoved her behind her. "You leave my sister alone!" She yelled at the youkai in front of her.

"Shingai please don't." Rin whispered.

Kenta arched a brow at the female. "Oh and what do you intend to do if I don't?"

Shingai narrowed her deep brown eyes. "I will kill you." She hissed.

"Stop" Rin hissed as she grabbed her sister by the arm. "Do not anger him. You do not know what he is capable of; I do."

Shingai slapped Rin's hands off of her. "I don't fear him." She sneered.

Kenta quickly closed the space between them and grabbed the mouthy girl by the throat. "You would due well to fear me." He growled into her face.

Before Shingai could respond Rin placed her hand upon Kenta's forearm. "Master Kenta please do not harm her. She does not understand you or your ways."

He cut his black eyes over to the little female who dared to touch him and released the girl's throat. He turned his attention fully to his lord's ward. "You will put yourself in her place?"

Rin nodded her head. "Hai"

Kenta smirked. "Very well. From this day forth you are responsible for her actions should she require discipline you will stand in her place and suffer the consequences." With that he turned and headed for his chambers.

"Rin!" Shingai choked out. "What did you do that for?"

Rin looked at her sister and shook her head. "You do not understand. I know him as well as I know Sesshoumaru-sama. He would never kill us but because tediibea and Sesshoumaru-sama gave him tutor over us he will make our lives as hard and as miserable as possible." Rin sighed. "I have seen what he does to someone who disobeys him and if you think it is bad with Sesshoumaru-sama…" She turned and looked in the direction Kenta went. "Kenta makes Sesshoumaru's punishments seem like a nice spring day in comparison."

Shingai waved her hand in the air. "He does not scare me. Besides master will never allow him to treat us like this." She said as if Naraku had already said he would protect them.

Again Rin shook her head. "I have already talked with tediibea and we are on our own. He agrees with Sesshoumaru's decision to have Kenta train us." She sighed deeply. "This is our own fault." She said repeating Naraku's words.

If Shingai didn't know any better she would swear that Rin was lying. Yet because Rin never lied she knew without a doubt that she was telling the truth. "They don't love us anymore." She whispered brokenly.

"Who told you that?"

Both girls turned to face their dark father. Shingai shook her head and locked her eyes onto her feet. "No one."

Naraku walked up to her and placed a hooked finger under her chin to lift her eyes up to meet his. "Then why would you say such a thing?"

Shingai stared up at him. "Because you are allowing that demon to treat us so cruelly."

Naraku smirked. "Iie; he is teaching you discipline as Sesshoumaru and I have instructed him to do." He caressed her cheek. "This must be done since we can't seem to control your wayward behavior. You put your sister's lives at risk with your disobedience then attempted the same feat a second time. How much more do you expect us to tolerate before taking action to control you?"

Shingai sighed deeply in defeat. "It was an accident." She whispered.

Naraku shook his head. "It's always an accident. When you learn to think about the consequences of your actions then perhaps we will reconsider having Kenta train you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I suggest you start thinking about the things you want to do and the things you should do. You are a young woman now who should be married and swollen with child yet you behave like a child." He wiped away the tears building in the corners of her eyes. "Do not think that we no longer care for you we do this because we care and want to see you live a long healthy happy life."

Shingai had never felt so miserable in her life as she did just then. He was right and she knew it her behavior as of late had been rather childish and deadly. She threw her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry."

Naraku rubbed her back and smiled. "Hai; I know you are."

xx

Kei threw the door open to his home and glared at the darkness within. Where the hell was she? As he eyed the cabin he spotted a scroll sitting on the table with his name written on the outside.

With three long strides he was at the table and snatched the scroll up. He quickly unrolled it and read its contents then growled deadly. Of all the places in the world for her to disappear to going to the western domain was not what he would have expected. This was not good not good at all as she was now going to be right in the middle of the war between the western kingdom and the neko tribe. "Damn wench!" He growled and shot out of the cabin heading for Sesshoumaru's palace.

Oh he was not looking forward to dealing with the uppity inu not at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Naraku sat on the bed with his back against the wall and his eyes closed. It had been a very taxing day and all he wanted was to curl up with Sesshoumaru and sleep for the rest of eternity.

He slowly opened his eyes when he heard the shoji door quietly slide open then just as quietly close. He watched silently as Sesshoumaru prepared himself for bed and growl lowly as his silk haori slid off his shoulders. He let the garment fall to the floor and left it lay as he stripped off his boots and hakama. Naraku eyed the silky alabaster skin stretched across tight rippling muscles and groaned inwardly as his body responded to the vision before him.

It wasn't long until Sesshoumaru in all his naked glory walked to the bed and slid himself into the silk sheets. He rolled over onto his side and laid his head upon his thigh. Naraku reached down and stroked his fingers through his silver hair. "We will leave at sunrise."

"Iie; you will take the miko to the well tomorrow upon your return we will depart."

Naraku stared down at his head with an arched brow the inu could not see. "And why am I taking the miko to the well?"

Sesshoumaru shifted slightly as his skin once again began to crawl miserably. "She must gather some items that are needed."

"Hmm… I suppose I can take her." He forced Sesshoumaru to lift his head as he slid down into the bed. "Then upon my return we will leave for Osaka." He felt Sesshoumaru give a curt nod against his chest which caused him to smile. He placed his right hand under Sesshoumaru's chin to tilt his head up. "I'm glad you're home." He whispered with a small peck upon his lips.

"Me too." He nodded back curtly then pressed their lips together. He slid his hand up his chest to Naraku's neck so that he could pull him closer and deepen the kiss. The kumo definitely knew how to use his powerful tongue and it sent shivers up his spine to feel him make love to his mouth in such a manner.

Naraku rolled Sesshoumaru so that he was atop him fully as his hands stroked up and down his back. He broke the kiss and nibbled along his jaw line to the left side of his neck nipping and sucking until his flesh was blood red.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side as his fingers stroked the muscles of Naraku's powerful chest. The heat that was building up within his body made him forget that his skin felt like it was stretched thin. He could feel his love's powerful length pressing against him through his hakama which caused him to growl in pleasure.

He leaned down and stroked his tongue harshly along the mating mark he had placed on the kumo's shoulder and got a wonderful groan out of the male beneath him. He moved his lips down from his shoulder to a hard nipple where he began to flick, nip, and suck upon it with his tongue. This caused Naraku to lock his fingers into his hair and arch his back off the bed. Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly at how easy it was to please his dark love before he moved to his other nipple and laving it with the same attention its counter part received.

Naraku groaned deeply when Sesshoumaru stroked his claws lightly down his sides as he sucked and nipped his way down to his quivering stomach. He loved making love to his demon and loved it even more when Sesshoumaru would take control of their lovemaking sessions. It was a rare occurrence; he knew that as much as Sesshoumaru acted like he hated being the bitch in their union he loved the advantages that came with the title. Mainly the being dominated in the bed part of their union. However he couldn't deny he loved it more when Sesshoumaru tried to act like he was the dominate male it did turn him on painfully so.

Sesshoumaru yanked the ties holding Naraku's hakama closed, slid them down his powerful legs, and threw them to the floor. He took up his position between his legs and began to scrape his sharp deadly fangs along his inner thighs pulling from the kumo deep guttural sounds of pain and pleasure.

Naraku groaned deeply and thrust his hips up when he felt Sesshoumaru's hot lips wrap around the tip of his length and his tongue swirl around him. He reached down and palmed his cheeks before sliding his hands up to lock his fingers into his hair. He craned his neck back into his pillow and growled deeply when Sesshoumaru grazed his length with his fangs as he pulled back up on his length.

His silver head bobbed up and down slowly drawing out the pressure building up within before increasing his pace. He gripped tightly onto Naraku's thighs to keep him from moving; he wanted to control the depth in which he would take him. He let a rumble build up within his chest and roll through his throat causing the inside of his mouth to vibrate around the hard length in his mouth. This brought Naraku to his end as his seed shot out and spilled across his tongue and down his throat.

Naraku thrust his hips up one last time in an attempt to get the remainder of his seed from his body. He cracked his heavy lids and stared down at the gold staring up at him causing him to caress his striped cheek with the palm of his hand. "So beautiful." He whispered huskily.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and pressed his face into the hand on his cheek. He would never say it out loud and would die before the words ever passed his lips but he did truly love the kumo. No one had ever cared for him the way the Naraku did. His whole life he was treated as the heir to the western lands; no love, no caring, no understanding… no nothing. He was taught that love and happiness was a weakness to his position in life and to experience or show either emotion would bring about his downfall.

Yet here he was with someone who loved and adored him to no end and he still maintained his position as lord of the west. His lands were still his own, his kingdom, his subjects, and his family… it was all his and it would remain that way until he took his last breath of life.

He crawled up the kumo's body when he felt Naraku gently pull on his shoulders, pressed his lips to those of his mate's, and tried to get as close to him as possible. He needed to feel his heat, his body, his aura, his everything to the deepest part of his soul.

Naraku wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's body and rolled them over so that he was atop his love. He slipped between his long creamy legs and ground his hips against his inner thighs. He had a surprise for his inu something he had been practicing just for him and tonight was the night he was going to present Sesshoumaru with his gift.

As he kissed his taiyoukai a small tentacle slipped out of his back and slinked around him seeking out Sesshoumaru's hard hard length and instead of wrapping around it it opened at the tip and began to swallow him. He broke the kiss in order to see Sesshoumaru's reaction to this new occurrence and grinned in pleasure as Sesshoumaru's beautiful golden eyes rolled back into his head.

Sesshoumaru was sure he had just died and gone to heaven never had he felt anything so intensely pleasurable as what that tentacle was doing to him now. Buried deep inside the tentacle was something he didn't know what but something was swirling around his tip and teasing the edges of his slit. That in itself was insanely gratifying yet add to that what the sides of the tentacle was doing down his length… it practically stole his breath away. The way it seemed to vibrate, massage, and gently caress him; there were no words to describe what it was doing to him internally.

Naraku continued to work over the length buried within his tentacle as he slipped an arm under his back and lifted him up. Watching Sesshoumaru writhe and moan in such a manner caused heat to once again build up within his loins. His hard length sought out Sesshoumaru's entrance and slowly pressed in and slid itself home tearing a deep guttural groan from his lips.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Naraku tightly for he felt if he didn't hold on to the kumo he was going to be lost forever in the tunnel of white euphoric bliss with no way to return and Naraku was the key to keeping him here in the now.

Naraku rolled out slowly until he was just barely inside his inu before he gently glided back in pressing himself hard against Sesshoumaru in order to get as deep as he possibly could.

He growled deep in his chest completely caught up in sensation overload it was almost to much for him to bare. He felt Naraku inside him gliding in and out the tentacle was molesting his length in a very perverse fashion and he was so close to his end he was sure his entire body was going to explode into nothingness.

He couldn't take it any more as he began pounding hard and fast into the taiyoukai causing the sound of skin slapping against skin to echo throughout the room. He lifted up to watch Sesshoumaru find his end as it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen and didn't have to wait long for it to come.

Sesshoumaru snapped his deep crimson eyes open, bared his fangs at the being atop him, arched his back so that he was pressed fully against his love and howled out his release.

Naraku grinned almost fiendishly at the sight before him. He loved making Sesshoumaru look like that for he was the only being in the world that could cause such an event to occur. Yet his smile fell from his lips when Sesshoumaru's insides gripped him tightly causing him to release into the flawless body of his mate. He leaned down an placed his lips next to his pointed ear. "My love; so perfect."

Sesshoumaru continued to hold him to him as Naraku rolled them over onto their sides. His eyes became heavy as the exhaustion from their lovemaking set in along with the fingers stroking though his hair. He pressed his face against Naraku's shoulder and let his eyes fall closed taking him into a contented sleep.

xx

A group of eight beings sat around the table patiently waiting for the servants to bring their breakfast. Takara and Rai were sitting next to each other giggling as they played a game that none understood. Shingai and Rin were whispering secrets to one another and occasionally looking at the anaguma sitting at the far end of the table.

Said youkai kept his eyes locked on the two girls listening to what they were saying for that matter everyone at the table could hear them except Kagome but she didn't notice as she was too busy watching her son and Takara play.

Naraku cut his eyes over to Rin and Shingai when he heard something he never expected to hear of all beings in the world to say such a thing he would have never expected her to say something like that; Shingai yes… Rin? Never.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly as he too heard what his ward had said and truthfully couldn't believe his innocent sweet Rin would say such a thing.

Yet of all the beings in the room who had heard it; Kenta, stared at the girl with eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Who was this girl? This couldn't possibly be the same Rin he had known for so long. She would never say anything so... so... indecent.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru growled for he did not like where this conversation was going not to mention he had to wonder where in seven hells did she ever hear such a thing.

Rin looked over at Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You will cease using such a foul tongue and explain to this Sesshoumaru where you heard words such as those."

Rin shrugged her shoulder like it was nothing and answered. "Inuyasha. He taught me those things when I stayed with him and Kagome-chan."

That caught Kagome's attention right away and she scowled as she thought about some of the things Inuyasha had taught Rin so long ago. "Ooh I am so going to skin him alive." She hissed. "I told him a hundred times not to teach you those things."

"You will never say such things again." Naraku stated with a glare at her.

"Hai tediibea." Rin nodded with head downcast.

Suddenly all heads turned towards the two youngest children at the table. "Demons like to lick…" Takara and Rai giggled out but were cut short when Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Kenta, and Kagome either growled or hissed out their names.

Takara looked up at Sesshoumaru with lip jutted out slightly. "Chichi?"

Sesshoumaru set his lips into a firm line as he looked down at his daughter. "You will never repeat those words again." He growled.

"Same goes for you little man." Kagome scolded as she stared down at the little boy next to her.

"But mommy…" He whined.

Kagome held her hand up to silence him. "No I do not want to hear it." That caused Rai to whimper like he was the most abused being in the world.

Naraku stared around the table and had to wonder if they were ever going to have a normal quiet uneventful breakfast. Everyday something unpleasant would occur and it always started at the breakfast table. Were they all storing up during the night just waiting for morning to come so they could cause problems at breakfast? If it wasn't the girls causing the problems it was Sesshoumaru and his need entertain himself by eating raw bloody meats and baring his fangs at him just to see how far he could push him. It was never going to end.

"Oh Kenta;" Kagome stated as she turned to look at her friend. "can you watch…" She jerked her head towards Rai. "while I go…" She leaned over and whispered as low as she possibly could so that Rai wouldn't hear her. "you know where?"

Kenta looked from her to the two girls still gossiping quietly amongst themselves. "How long?"

"High sun." Sesshoumaru stated without looking at either of them.

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Okay…" She drawled before turning back to Kenta. "Noon" She said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"I suppose I can train them after their studies." He stated as he slid his eyes from the girls over to the miko.

"Thanks" She said with a nod just as the servants exited the kitchens with their food.

xx

The remainder of breakfast finished without any other incidents until it was over and everyone was headed out to do their thing.

"Chichi can Rai and Chome and me go play?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his young daughter. "It is Kagome and no. You and Rai are to go with Rin and Shingai to your studies and learn to speak properly."

Takara deflated instantly and resigned herself to her father's orders.

"Mommy…" Rai whimpered as he looked from Sesshoumaru to Kagome.

"You will go with Takara and ankuru will be with you."

It wasn't very comforting to the little hanyou as he proceeded to pout.

"Rai you will cease that behavior." Kenta growled out. "It will not kill you to learn."

"Hai ankuru." He whimpered and rose to his feet when the three girls did and followed them out of the room.

"You better go with them." Kagome stated to the badger demon. "I give Rai five minutes before he takes off."

Kenta gave her a nod then rose to his feet and left the room growling to himself about being reduced to a lowly nanny.

"Well I guess we better get going so that we can get back." Kagome stated as she too rose to her feet.

Naraku gave her a curt nod before turning to Sesshoumaru. "Be ready for once I return we will depart."

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod as he locked stares with the kumo. He was actually looking forward to leaving the castle and getting away from all the females within.

Kagome pinched herself for what seemed the hundredth time since Naraku and Sesshoumaru came to her the day before and no matter how many times she did it it still hurt. Seeing Naraku massaging Sesshoumaru's head was one thing but seeing the loving caress from Naraku to Sesshoumaru followed by the kiss was just too much. It just had to be a dream. The problem wasn't that they were both male nope the problem was that they were Sesshoumaru and Naraku, a combination that did not sound like a good mix.

Sesshoumaru fisted his hands into Naraku's haori as he pressed himself into the kiss and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Yep he was definitely looking forward to getting away with his love so that the kumo could cater to him like no other could.

Naraku placed his hands on the sides of Sesshoumaru's face and slowly broke the kiss with a small suck to his top lip. "I will return soon." He whispered before giving the inu a quick peck and rising to his feet. He walked over to the girl standing there staring at them with eyes wide, mouth agape, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Shall we?"

Kagome nodded dumbly and was silently led to the open window where they were surrounded in miasma and on their way.


	12. Chapter 12

Naraku and Kagome traveled in silence for a time before Naraku broke it. "So tell me miko how is it you came to be mated to the neko."

Kagome looked over at the dark youkai and shrugged her shoulder as she readjusted her grip on his arm. "Well when Inuyasha attacked me that day by the well…" She looked over at him and narrowed her eyes. "Remind me to maim you up real good for that by the way."

Naraku chuckled. "Hai; you can hurt to your hearts content upon our return."

"I will make sure I do that although if it wasn't for you I would have never met Kei in the first place. He found me unconscious by the well that day when Inuyasha was coming for me. He thought that Inuyasha was going to hurt me so he snatched me up and took me to a cave in the mountains where he healed me." She shrugged her shoulder. "He kept me there for about a month no matter how much I told him I was fine and that Inuyasha would never hurt me. As it got closer towards the end he started putting the moves on me and after being hurt by Inuyasha so many times I just kind of fell head first into his charms."

"Aww… so he mated you that day." Naraku nodded knowingly.

Kagome chuckled. "Not exactly it wasn't until a two months later that I allowed him to become my mate. Rai…" She said with a nod of her head.

Naraku nodded in understanding. "So how does Kenta come to play in all of this?"

"Kenta" She snorted. "When Kei returned me to the well he was fighting with Inuyasha. I put a stop to it through my superior will over Inuyasha and the next thing I know I'm being wooed by the anaguma."

A dark chuckle passed his lips at that knowing how the girl managed to control the hanyou.

"Kei and Kenta weren't exactly enemies but not really friends either. They determined that they would have a duel for my hand. Not liking being treated like a piece of property I told them they could kill each other for all I cared and went home." Again she shrugged her shoulder. "It wasn't long until I discovered I was pregnant and came back. I choose to be with the father of my child because I found him endearing and funny. Yet had I known he was going to eventually be a fly by night dad I would have let Kenta charm me into mating him."

"Hmm…" Naraku stated. "The neko didn't tell you then?"

Kagome stared up at him. "Tell me what?"

"I believe he used to be a spy for the western kingdom. I do not know why he became a spy but eventually he decided he no longer wanted to work for Sesshoumaru and broke all contact with him. From what Sesshoumaru has told me they haven't spoken since Inuyasha was pinned to the tree so long ago."

"Wow I had no idea." Kagome gasped then growled to herself. "I'm going to kill him for not telling me and for being a part time father the next time I see him."

Naraku chuckled. "Well miko you may not have to wait long to destroy your neko. I believe he is following us."

Kagome looked down at the landscape flying by below them and couldn't see a thing. "I don't see him."

"Hai he is behind us. I assume that he thinks me to be kidnapping you."

She ground her teeth together. "Well when I get my hands on him he's going to wish you had kidnapped me."

Naraku arched a brow at her. "Would you like me to stop so that you can purify him?"

"Naw he can follow us all the way to the well." She chuckled evilly. "So I can tell him that I knew he was following us and made him run all that way when I could have easily stopped."

"And so many times you have called me evil." Naraku snorted.

Kagome looked up at the dark being that had so long been her enemy. "Sesshoumaru has changed you hasn't he."

Naraku shook his head. "Iie I changed myself without even knowing it. For him." He whispered the last part thinking that she wouldn't hear him.

"You truly love him don't you." Kagome said with a warm smile at him.

"Hai I do." Naraku gave a small barely noticeable nod.

Kagome patted him on the shoulder. "Ya know I always wondered if you were the way you were because you were alone and no one seemed to care for you. Sometimes I wondered that if you found someone to love and love you in return would you still be the way you were."

Naraku snorted. "Love had no meaning to me back then."

"But you understand it now don't you." She said with a curt nod. "You have a very sweet beautiful daughter that you have no choice but to love, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Shingai. How could you not be happy with all of that? You have what many in this time can only dream about having."

"And what might that be?" He questioned with an arched brow as he brought them down by the well. "A happy close knit family."

Naraku chuckled. If she only knew the ordeals they have been going through not so many happy times to talk about but he was happy none the less. "How long will you…" He trailed off when Kei came flying out of the forest straight for them. He watched impassively as Kagome set her stance and glared deadly at the neko coming towards them.

"Kei!" She hissed. "You touch me I swear I will purify you to hell!"

Said neko came to a screeching halt in front of her. "Woman I am attempting to save you and here you are threatening me." He growled.

"Do I look like I need saving? She bit out.

"You are with your enemy." He pointed out like she was stupid. "So tell me why I wouldn't attempt to save you?" He hissed back at her.

Deep browns narrowed to deadly little slits. "Yea and where the hell were you when that band of bandits came through here attacking villagers, raping women, killing, and stealing everything they could get their hands on? I find it very interesting that you are here now to save me but left me and YOUR son on our own for the last month!" She jabbed him harshly in the shoulder.

He opened his mouth to defend himself but quickly snapped it shut when her eyes flashed deadly.

"Now listen here you bastard I have had it with you and your need to disappear for days on end. I am going home and when I return you had better be standing in that spot or you are going to be soooo sorry!" She turned to the well and threw her leg over the edge before looking back at him. "While I am gone you will NOT fight with Naraku and I strongly suggest that you think about your excuse before you give it to me when I get back. Because I will know if you are lying or not." With that she leapt into the well and vanished from sight.

Kei looked over at Naraku. "Where is Sesshoumaru?"

Naraku arched a brow. "You seek the lord of the west."

Kei narrowed his copper colored eyes. "His scent it all over you and you carry his mark you are his mate no?"

"Hai"

Kei growled in irritation. He was running out of time the neko tribe was most likely close to entering the western lands and now his wench was in her own time. "I must speak with him."

"What goes on here neko?" Naraku growled. He could feel the neko's agitation rolling off of him in waves and it was irritating him.

Kei eyed the youkai wondering if he should tell him or not and quickly decided it wouldn't matter one way or the other by night fall the neko tribe would be in the western lands. "The neko tribe is making their way into these lands by nightfall they will attack the western domain."

Naraku narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits. "You are certain of this?"

"Hai I have been spying on them in an attempt to reclaim my lands and overheard the war council plotting the down fall of the western lord and the claming of his lands. They departed at first sun yesterday and should cross the borders just before dusk." He looked over at the well. "When is she to return. I must gather my family and take them to the northern lands to keep them safe."

"She will return in two hours time." Naraku growled. He did not need this now he was supposed to be leaving for Osaka today.

"Where is my son?" Kei demanded.

"Rai is at my home hidden in the western mountains. He is safe." He stared at the neko. "You will wait for the miko to return and bring her to my castle. We will then plot the best course of action against the neko tribe. Sesshoumaru must be made aware." He didn't wait for the neko to respond before he surrounded himself in miasma and vanished from sight.

xx

Shingai sat against the wall panting hard and trying not to move a muscle as she watched Kenta push Rin through the motions of combat. She was surprised that Rin was holding her own so well but mostly attributed that to all the years she had traveled the lands with Sesshoumaru.

Rin ground her teeth together when she fell to the floor for the tenth time. Oh how she hated the anaguma and his cold vicious ways. She climbed to her feet and glared at him.

Kenta stared at the girl rather impressed with her determination. The other female didn't last nearly as long as Rin. As soon as she was back on her feet he attacked again barely giving her a moment to catch her breath.

Rin grunted when she landed hard on her back with the youkai atop her. "I swear one day I will kill you." She hissed.

Kenta leaned down until they were nose to nose. "I look forward to that day."

Brown eyes narrowed up at the male above her before she kneed him in the stomach as hard as she could then used the moment to throw him off of her. She scrambled to her feet, put her hands on her knees, and sucked air deeply into her lungs.

"Very good." Kenta stated as he too rose to his feet. "That will be enough for today." He ordered. "We will continue tomorrow after your studies." He then waved his hand towards the door. "Now leave."

Rin cast one more glare before she walked towards the door back stiff and head held high. She grabbed her sister by the arm who also glared deadly at the anaguma led her out through the door making for the springs to cleanse themselves.

Kenta watched them go and smirked as he watched her curvy little body exit the building. These training sessions could prove to be very interesting very interesting indeed.

xx

Naraku made for home but as he was about half way he turned and headed south. He wanted to see how close the neko tribe was to entering his lands that and to see how many of them there were. If it was just over a couple hundred he could easily handle them himself any more than that and he would definitely need help.

He didn't want Sesshoumaru attempting to go into battle while he was with child as it could be very deadly for both Sesshoumaru and their unborn child. He was really hoping that he could handle the neko tribe on his own as he didn't want to have the battle that was sure to come when Sesshoumaru would want to go and defend his lands and he had to refuse him.

xx

"Daddy!" Rai screamed and took off running at full speed towards his father when Kei and Kagome came through the front gates.

Kei easily caught his son and held him close happy to see that he was indeed safe and sound. "Rai have you been good for mommy?"

"Hai daddy." He said as he nodded his head vigorously.

Sesshoumaru exited the castle with Kenta at his side and three girls trailing behind. "Neko" Sesshoumaru growled.

Kei looked up at his former lord. "Sesshoumaru where is your mate?"

"What business do you have with Naraku." Sesshoumaru demanded coldly.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the cold broody behavior of both of them. Yea she knew that in this time this was how beings were supposed to behave towards one another but right now was not the time for formalities. "Just tell him already." She hissed at Kei.

Sesshoumaru looked over at the miko. "What is it girl."

Kagome glared at him and how he referred to her then quickly dismissed it. "The neko tribe is advancing…" She trailed off when Kei cut her off.

"The neko tribe is due to attack the western domain by nightfall. I had informed Naraku and he informed me that he was on his way here to speak with you."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips into a firm line. Of all the times to be with child now was not the best. He couldn't exactly go to war but he'd be damned if he was going to sit idly by and do nothing while his lands were attacked.

"Inuyasha and my friends are already on their way to intercept them." Kagome nodded as she stared up at Sesshoumaru. "I don't know how many there are or how long they can hold them off."

Sesshoumaru looked at them and gave a curt nod. "Come we will discuss the best course of action." He ordered then turned and entered the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

Naraku growled in irritation as he shot for home. There were too many for him to handle and had to resign himself to the fact that he was going to need help. If Sesshoumaru wasn't with child between the two of them they could easily defeat the tribe but he'd be damned if he was going to put him and their child in harms way.

He landed in the court yard and quickly made his way inside seeking out Sesshoumaru. It didn't take long for him to find him along with everyone else in his study discussing the best course of action against the neko tribe.

When he entered he was quickly shoved out of the door by Kagome with a irritated anaguma right behind her. "What are you doing?" He growled.

Kagome stared up at him in all seriousness. "Sesshoumaru plans on going out to battle no matter what anyone has to say about it. Kei told me that it was dangerous to him and the child he carries if he goes out to battle. They can both die." She said like he was unaware of the consequences of such a thing happening.

Naraku set his lips into a firm line. "I will stop him."

"Iie" Kenta growled. "Kagome has a plan."

Naraku looked down at the girl in front of him. "Tell me."

She sealed the door with her miko powers then shoved both males down the hall out of ear shot of the inu. "Okay; can you still create barriers to seal off your castle?"

Naraku stared hard at her. "I am not going to hide within my castle while the neko tribe conquers our lands."

Kagome ground her teeth together. "That is not what I was implying." She hissed. "I just wanted to know if you could so that you could seal Kei, Sesshoumaru, and the children within the castle while the three of us go out to meet the neko tribe. Inuyasha and my friends should be meeting them head on right now and I want to get there and help them as soon as possible."

"Inuyasha; how is he aware of the situation?" He demanded.

"Kei told him when he was waiting for my return by the well." She stated like he was the stupidest being in the lands for asking such a question.

Naraku ground his teeth together as his eyes flashed red then snapped his head down the hall to where Kagome had sealed six beings inside his study.

"Listen we don't have a lot of time. Kei knows how to destroy my barriers and if they get out before you seal this castle there will be no stopping them." She looked up at him with wide eyes. "So can you seal them within the castle walls?"

"Hai"

"Good" Kenta growled. "Let us depart before they free themselves."

Naraku glanced down the hall before he surrounded the three of them in his miasma and carried them outside where he threw up his barrier that hid the castle from view.

"I hope that holds them." Kagome prayed.

"It will." Naraku stated knowingly. "None can penetrate it unless I allow it not even my own flesh and blood." With that he turned and began flying south.

xx

Sesshoumaru watched with narrowed gold as the miko shoved Naraku back out the door followed by his general. Who in seven hells did the wench think she was? She was most likely telling Naraku of his plans and championing him to her side. He strode to the door to open it and jerked his hand back when her pink powers bit at his fingertips.

Kei came to stand next to the inu and stared at it with narrowed coppers. "Damn that wench!" He hissed as he punched the wall causing it to vibrate miserably.

Sesshoumaru looked over at the neko and had to agree. He watched as a sudden evil smirk pulled the neko's lips.

"Rai" Kei called. "Go get mommy."

The little boy came running up to his father and reached a little hand out to the door. "Daddy mommy's pink stuff is on the door."

"Hai. Now make it go away." Kei ordered as he stared down at his son.

Rai shook his head and widened his eyes in fear. "Mommy said it was bad to play with her pink stuff."

"Yes; well your mother isn't here and I said it was okay."

Rai stared up at his father unsure of what to do. One parent said no the other said it was okay. Then again his daddy was right his mommy wasn't there to tell him no. "Okay daddy." He smiled up at his father.

Sesshoumaru watched as the little boy placed both of his hands on the door, closed his eyes, scrunched up his face, and went to work doing whatever it was he was told to do.

Kei looked over at the inu. "It isn't the first time she has tried to seal me away."

Sesshoumaru cast the neko a quick glance before turning his attention to the little hands that fisted into his hakama. "Chichi" Takara stared up at him wide eyed. "Jifu is gone." Sesshoumaru drew his brows down slightly as he picked up his daughter. "Explain"

Takara stared into his deep ambers and slowly nodded her head. "Jifu is gone." Her head then shook very slowly from side to side. "I can't feel him." She leaned into him and whispered.

Just as she finished the shoji door slid open at the hands of one little half-demon who looked rather proud of himself. "I did it daddy!" Rai squealed with a clap of his hands.

Kei picked him up and grinned at him. "Yes you did. Now let's go find mommy and get her."

Rai shook his head in exasperation. "No daddy. Mommy left."

Both Sesshoumaru and Kei exchanged looks before they walked out of the study and made their way to the court yard only to come face to face with a barrier that shimmered purple every now and again. Sesshoumaru snarled at the barrier he knew without a doubt that none could penetrate it. He had come into contact with this barrier before and tried everything in his power to break through and was only allowed through when Naraku deemed it necessary to do so.

"So now what?" Kei questioned as he stared at the barrier.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest. "We wait for their return." He then turned and made his way back into the castle. "We are trapped until then."

Shingai and Rin exchanged looks before they to went back into the castle. Deciding that a good rest while Kenta was gone would be the best thing to do at the moment.

"I swear I'm going to kill her." Kei hissed.

Rai grabbed his father's face in his little hands. "No daddy…" He whimpered as fat tears built up in his eyes. "Don't kill mommy." His bottom lip quivered as small whimpers passed his lips.

Kei stared at his son. "I am not going to kill mommy." He stated reassuringly causing Rai to stop his whimpering immediately. Perhaps it was time to stay home more often as it was turning out that his son was turning into a simpering little sissy. Since his arrival this was the third time Rai has almost cried and over such stupid things. "You mother is turning you into a little whiner." He said as he turned and made for the castle. He curled his lip in disgust when Rai's bottom lip began to quiver again. Yep it was time to stay home and toughen up his son then maybe just maybe he could cut Tanjiro down a peg or two.

xx

"Inuyasha" Kagome growled. "Now is not the time for this and if you don't knock it off I swear I'll you know what until every bone in your body is broken."

Inuyasha growled at her but backed off Naraku… hesitantly. "After this is all over your ass is mine!" He yelled as he ran back into the battle.

Kagome shook her head. "What an idiot."

"Hai" Naraku agreed. "shall we?"

Kagome nodded her head as they both ran back into the battle with the neko tribe.

Truly the odds were completely against them but with Kagome's and Kikyo's purification powers, Inuyasha and his wind scar, the hoshi, the taijiya, Kenta and his poisonous fire breath, and himself with his beam attack they may very well bring down the neko tribe. Then again if they managed to fail against these worthless cats he had a backup plan that he was only mildly hesitant to put into play.

xx

Six beings sat in the library; two irritated beyond belief, two playing some childish game only they could make up, and the other two gossiping quietly amongst themselves believing no one was listening, but someone was and he did not like what he was hearing.

"Shishi I told you he is not that kind of demon." Rin whispered.

Shingai stared at her sister. "Then what am I supposed to do? Yea he's a jerk but soooo handsome." She swooned quietly.

Rin shook her head in exasperation. "He does not like humans." She said knowingly. "And you are a human. Just give it up." She waved her hand in the air.

"No; you have to help me." Shingai begged with big pouty eyes.

Rin sighed. "I guess. But it won't be easy. Once he makes up his mind he won't change it for anything." She stared seriously at her sister. "So if he says no then there is nothing you can do."

Shingai nodded her head. "I just need to try."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes upon his two eldest girls. He knew exactly who they were talking about and knew that this was going to come back and bite them both in the butt later. Not to mention Kenta would not tolerate some female swooning all over him it would just serve to piss him off. He would hate to have to kill his general because of his girls and their plotting.

"Chichi"

Sesshoumaru looked at the whimpering being in front of him and held his arms out to her so she could crawl into his lap.

"I want my jifu." She whined as she stared up at his face.

Sesshoumaru again ground his teeth together it was usually at this time Naraku bonded with Takara by reading to her or playing some silly game before she went to bed. "He will return soon." He stated with a stroke of his fingers though her hair.

"No! I want him now!" She yelled and began throwing a fit in his lap. "I want my jifu!" She cried forcing tears from her eyes.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her with narrowed eyes ready to punish her for her behavior when a stuffed toy was placed into his line of sight. He followed the arm holding out the object and locked stares with the neko.

"Here this will calm her." Kei stated with a nod. "Works on Rai every time." He shook it in front of Takara's face easily catching her attention. Just before she took it from his hand he squeezed its belly causing a strange noise to emit from inside.

Both Sesshoumaru and Takara stared at the object in wonder although it didn't show on the taiyoukai's face. "What magic is this." He demanded as he glared up at the neko.

Kei shrugged his shoulder. "Kagome says it's too complicated to explain and that I should just accept that she knows how it works and Rai loves it."

When Sesshoumaru heard the miko's name he knew instantly that this item was one of her futuristic things.

"Kagome said the noise eases children because it's the same sound they hear while in the womb." When the inu's silver eyebrow shot up at that he shook his head. "Don't ask. How she knows this is something I'd rather not find out."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Takara when she started rocking lightly in his lap with the bear squeezed tightly to her chest and her face pressed against the thing's fuzzy head. He gave the neko a small nod of thanks then grabbed her oshaburi from inside his sleeve and stuck it in her mouth.

He leaned his head back against the wall and let his eyes fall closed. He was tired and achy and wished Naraku was back so that he could massage away the pain that seemed to consistently start at the base of his neck and roll up into his head creating a throbbing headache. Yes the kumo couldn't get home soon enough.

xx

The moon was just reaching its zenith when seven battle worn beings defeated the last of the neko tribe. The inutachi had mostly minor injuries but a lot of them. Kagome was in the worst shape however as she took an almost fatal hit across her chest. Kenta had a deep gash from a sword on his side with several deep scratches across his chest and back along with a gaping hole in his ankle from an arrow. Naraku for the most part was fine with the exception of a line of four deep scratches across his left cheek, right arm, and down his back.

"Naraku I'm gonna kill you!" Inuyasha bellowed as he used his sword to hold himself up.

Naraku looked over at the hanyou. "Perhaps another time." He stated tiredly as he picked Kagome up and began surrounding them in miasma.

"Hey let Kagome go you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha bellowed as he tried to run at them before they vanished from sight.

"You should kill him." Kenta stated from his side as he kept pressure against his wound.

Naraku snorted. "I've tried. He's rather resilient and doesn't go down easy perhaps one of these days he will go down and stay down."

Kenta nodded then grunted when he shifted slightly. "Kami those damn cats are a menace;" He growled. "and should be wiped from the land permanently."

"I believe she would disagree with that." Naraku said with a curt nod at the female in his arms.

"Perhaps" Kenta agreed then fell silent. He was so sore and tired; those cats sure knew how to put up one hell of a fight. Although after the thorough ass kicking they received maybe they would think again before trying to invade the western territory again. He could only hope.

xx

Takara shot straight up kicking Sesshoumaru in the side of the head. "Jifu!" She screamed and shot out of the bed.

Sesshoumaru glowered at his daughter as she ran out through the door before rising to his feet and following after his screaming child. Of course she was going to wake the whole castle which he was sure was her intention.

A few moments later he entered the receiving hall with everyone behind him and Takara yelling at Naraku to put the girl down and pick her up.

Kei stepped up to Naraku and took Kagome from his arms. "Damn wench!" He hissed with a kiss to her forehead and tried not to trip over the crying being latched onto his leg. "Come Rai; mommy needs us to fix her." He ordered then turned and walked out of the room with Rai trailing behind.

"Master Kenta you need assistance." Rin pointed out with a small bow of her head towards his injuries.

Kenta looked down at the two females standing in front of him. "The naikai will tend to me."

"Iie; he is not here. He went to the village yesterday and won't return until high sun tomorrow." Shingai stated with a nod.

"Kagome-chan taught me how to heal. If you would like we can assist you."

Kenta looked at Rin and gave a curt nod and before he knew it he had two females one on either side of him practically trying to carry him to his chambers.

Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes at them if it were in him to do so. He then turned his attention to Naraku who was holding Takara while trying to avoid getting blood all over her. A silent message was exchanged between them then Sesshoumaru turned and walked down the hall towards the springs and Naraku took Takara to her room.

xx

Kenta stood by his bed with a hand on the wall as Rin and Shingai began pulling his torn clothes off his body. He dropped his hand off the wall so Shingai could slip his haori completely off of him. It wasn't long until he was standing there in all his naked glory with two little females glancing over his body.

Shingai just about fainted when she really got a good look at his injuries. All that blood and torn flesh it made her stomach turn.

Rin saw her sister begin to pale. "Shishi run to the kitchens and fetch me some hot water and strips of cloth." When her sister made no move to do as she was told she nudged her. "Go" She ordered.

"Right" Shingai stated and left the room.

Rin looked up at the anaguma. "I must run to fetch the herbs that are needed will you be okay until my return?"

Kenta gave her a curt nod then sat down on the bed to wait for his two healers to return in order to finish healing him; as if they could do anything for him. Well Rin might if Kagome taught her how to heal like she said but he wasn't expecting much other than his wounds to be cleansed and bandaged.


	14. Chapter 14

Naraku slipped his tired sore body into the hot springs and slowly sat down on the bench in the water.

Sesshoumaru stood in the center of the pool and stared down at the kumo. He eyed all the scratches and determined that they were just surface wounds and would heal by high sun if not sooner. He stepped up to him, kneeled down between his legs, and dripped some water over the scratches on his arm washing the blood away. "I should kill you." He growled as he wiped the dried blood from the scratches on his cheek.

Deep browns stared in to beautiful ambers. "Hai; as you have told me a hundred times before." He caressed Sesshoumaru's cheek. "Yet were you to kill me you would have no one to cater to your every wish and whim. Then what?" He questioned with an arched brow. He lifted Sesshoumaru up, set him in his lap, and trailed his fingers up his back.

Sesshoumaru grunted in the back of his throat as he caressed the scratch marks on his cheek. "You defeated them."

"Hai; only a handful of them managed to escape." He closed his eyes and leaned into the hand on his cheek. "Would it please you if I were to go into their lands and finish them off?"

"Iie" Sesshoumaru growled contentedly when Naraku stroked his fingers through his hair. "They will return and we will deal with them then."

He slowly opened his eyes. "Are you angry with me?" He questioned as he slid his hand down his arm to his hand, laced their fingers together, and brought his fingers up to his lips where he kissed each one.

Sesshoumaru stared at him. "Perhaps we will discuss your behavior tomorrow." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. "I grow weary." He stated as he pulled back up.

Naraku smirked at him. "Very well." He conceded as he locked the fingers of his free hand into his silver hair and pulled his face down to his. "But first…" He sucked Sesshoumaru's bottom lip between his own and sucked gently upon it before he glided his tongue deep into his inu's hot cavern.

Sesshoumaru jerked his hand free of the kumo's and wrapped his arms around his neck in an attempt to pull himself closer to his love; drowning in the feel of his hard body pressed against his own.

He slipped his arms around his waist and pulled him close holding him tightly to him like he was afraid that if he let go Sesshoumaru would disappear from sight again.

He dropped his head back and growled deeply in pleasure when Naraku filled him shooting bolts of euphoric bliss up his spine. He tightened his arms around him as he buried his face into his neck breathing in deeply of his scent as he nipped upon his hot flesh leaving little red marks upon his neck.

Strong arms tightened around him as he slowly glided in and out of his beautiful inu's body. He just wanted to feel him as close as possible; so much so that he wanted to become one with him just to feel him this close for the rest of eternity. He loosened his hold around him and stroked the tips of his fingers up and down his back.

Sesshoumaru slowly rose up and down falling into the feel of his mate buried deep inside of him. He pulled back and placed his hands on the sides of his head then leaned down and buried his tongue deep into Naraku's mouth.

Naraku battled the tongue in his mouth before he powered his way into the inu's mouth and dominated him. He thrust his hips up and ground against him feeling his inner muscles clench tightly around him. Being with Sesshoumaru was bliss; true unadulterated bliss.

xx

Kenta watched as Shingai slowly walked into his room carrying a bucket of hot water in one hand and a fist full of cloths in the other. Just as she made it all the way through the door Rin came back in and set Shingai to cleansing his wounds as she prepared the herbs that would help him heal.

He only flinched a few times when the girl would rub a little to hard against his injuries. He kept cutting his eyes from one female to the other watching their progress until Rin walked up to him with a bowl of green paste in her hand.

She looked at the gash on his side then down to the one on his ankle and determined that the one on his ankle needed her attention first. "Shishi; take a clean cloth and press it against his side to stop the blood from seeping."

"Oh okay." The elder girl said and did as she was told.

Rin gently grabbed his ankle and lifted it up into her lap so that she could press the paste into the wounds on each side of his ankle. She looked up at the anaguma. "This might sting a little."

Kenta gave her a curt nod. Honestly did she take him to be weak? Then again he was rather thankful that she warned him when she put the paste deep into the holes he was tempted to kick her in the face. It did more than sting it burned like hell. He ground his teeth together as she quickly finished her work by tying a wrap around his ankle.

She came up with head slightly bowed. "Sorry" She whispered.

Kenta waved his hand through the air in dismissal. "Just get on with it so that I can rest." He growled low in his throat.

"Hai" Rin responded with a small edge to her voice. "I will need you to lay on your back if that is possible. I can't heal the one on your side while you are sitting up."

Shingai moved so that he could lay down and stared at his naked body while Rin went to work on his gash. Kami was he beautiful; hard muscles covered practically every inch of his body and his ivory flesh looked silky smooth. So bad she just wanted to trail her hands all over that perfect body of his it was all she could do to contain herself.

Rin quickly worked on his side and once she had him finished she rose to her feet. "There; if you don't move too much it should hold through the rest of the night."

Kenta snorted. "You can leave now."

Deep browns narrowed on the youkai. "I should cut your black heart out." She hissed quietly to herself as she gathered her things and exited the room with Shingai following behind and casting one last glance at the youkai before she gently closed his door.

Kenta smirked as he stared at the now closed door. "I'd like to see you try it." He responded to Rin's comment before lying down, closing his eyes, and falling into a deep exhausted sleep.

xx

The sun rose over the mountains as Sesshoumaru made his way to the miko's room. He slid the door open without knocking and entered. Kagome lay unconscious on the bed, Kei was sitting on the chair in the corner staring at her, eyes red and tired with Rai curled up in his lap. "Neko how is the girl."

Kei looked up at the demon lord. "Her powers are trying to heal her but it's slow."

Sesshoumaru walked up to the bed and stared down at the miko before pulling the sheet back from her body, lifting the bandage, and getting a good look at the wound on her chest. He pressed his lips together into a deep firm line. If it were any other mortal they would be dead by now but not her she was a survivor he had seen it before with his own eyes as he was the one who tried to kill her. He covered her back up and stared at the neko. "If she does not awaken by high sun inform me immediately." He gave a curt nod to the neko and exited the room.

He made his way down the hall to his room he had to change these damn clothes. His skin was crawling miserably and it felt like it was being stripped right off his bones. He slid the door open and saw Naraku sitting on the edge of the bed and eyeing the healed scratches that were now just little pink lines on his arm.

"How is the miko?" He questioned as he ran his fingers over the healed marks on his cheek.

Sesshoumaru walked to the wardrobe and stripped his haori off flinging it to the floor like it was waste in his hand. "She is still unconscious." He stated as he pulled the doors open and stared inside at all his clothing. As he scanned the shelves he could not find a single thing that looked comfortable to him. Every single garment looked like it would rub his flesh right off.

Naraku shook his head as he walked up behind the taiyoukai and wrapped his arms around him. "It is not the clothes." He whispered in his ear as his hands glided over his flat stomach that had yet to show even the slightest hint of a child hiding within.

Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance for that was not acceptable even if it was true.

"Perhaps it is only a temporary symptom and will recede as the child grows." Naraku stated in an attempt to ease the inu's agitation. He pulled him backwards to the bed and sat down upon it then turned Sesshoumaru around so that he was face to face with Sesshoumaru's flat stomach. He leaned in and nipped lightly upon his stomach forcing it to quiver as his hands gripped his sides lightly. "See" He whispered against his flesh. "the child agrees with me." He smirked as his stomach muscles quivered a second time.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the top of his head. "You will cease speaking such nonsense." He growled. "It is the clothing and nothing more."

Naraku groaned and pressed his forehead against his stomach in defeat. "Will you ever have a normal pregnancy? Will I forever be cursed to bare the trials and tribulations that come with creating a new life within you?"

A grunt tore from his throat as he stared down at his midnight head. "This will be the last."

Naraku tilted his head up to look at him. "I hardly believe that. We have many centuries of life left before us I'm sure there will be more especially when the ones we have are gone."

Sesshoumaru snorted at that but again knew that the kumo was right he would eventually want more. As much as he hated the issues that came with being with child he did love the end result when they were born. Yet that was still a little over two seasons away. He reached up and trailed his fingers through his inky hair. "We have an issue."

Naraku sighed deeply ready for the battle that was sure to come regarding his leaving to fight the neko tribe. He turned his head and laid his cheek against his belly resigning himself to whatever punishment his taiyoukai deemed necessary to dish out. "I only left you here because of the child."

"That is not of what I speak. I speak of Shingai, Rin, and Kenta."

That got Naraku's attention right away as he tilted his head up to lock stares with the inu. "What is the issue? I was under the impression we wanted Kenta to take tutor over them."

"Iie it is not their training that is the problem." He resumed stroking his fingers through his dark wavy locks. "It seems that Shingai believes herself to be in love with Kenta and Rin is assisting her in wooing the anaguma."

"So where is the problem with that?" Naraku questioned as he trailed the tips of his fingers up and down the taiyoukai's back.

"Kenta does not desire Shingai and I fear there will be retribution should she try to push the badger into something he has no desire to be a part of."

Naraku sighed deeply. "You wish for me to speak with her?"

"Iie; you will speak with Rin."

A dark brow arched at that as this was getting rather confusing. "Why would I speak with Rin it is Shingai wanting to woo the anaguma."

"Rin knows Kenta and is using that information to assist her sister."

"I see." Naraku stated as he rose to his feet. "Very well I will speak with her after breakfast." He placed a kiss on his forehead. "Then we will discuss the best course of action in dealing with your clothing. I fear we are running out of space to place all the clothes that are unsuitable for you."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip at the kumo. "If you had listened to my orders there would be no issues with my clothing." He growled lightly.

Naraku rolled his eyes as he stepped around the taiyoukai to the wardrobe in order to dress. "Iie; I gathered that which you requested. You made no mention of specifics." He slipped on his deep purple haori and hakama then tied a navy blue sash around his waist. "You will just have to make do with what you have or walk around naked." He made for the door then smirked over his shoulder at the inu. "It's your choice." Then he was gone leaving Sesshoumaru glaring and growling at the now closed door.

xx

Everyone sat around the table silently except for Rai and Takara. They were giggling at something that none understood and entertaining themselves with their little game whatever it was.

Naraku watched Rin and Shingai closely with an occasional glance at the anaguma sitting at the end of the table. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out right as his keen eye quickly noticed something that no other apparently noticed. He turned to Sesshoumaru, leaned over, and whispered really quietly in his ear.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly as he looked across the table at the two females then glanced down to Kenta watching the badger demon. He quickly spotted what Naraku saw and ground his teeth together. He could foresee a disaster in the making and he did not like it one bit. He looked over at Naraku. "You will fix this."

"Hai I will speak with her after breakfast." He said with a nod.

"Master Kenta…" Rin said as she turned to face the badger demon. "Will there be training today or are your injuries to severe?"

Kenta stared at the girl. "Hai there will be training. I do not need to be at full health to bring you down."

Rin glared at the anaguma. "Bastard" She hissed under her breath.

"Do you think that is wise master?" Shingai questioned as she stared through her lashes at him. "I would hate to think that your injuries were prolonged because of us." She stated with what she considered a seductive smile. "Perhaps we should check your injuries before training."

Kenta narrowed his eyes at the girl. "My injuries are fine and you will train today." He growled with finality.

Shingai smiled hugely at him and nodded. "Hai master." She looked happy on the outside but wasn't so on the inside. Sure training was a good way to be close to the object of her desires but it was torture on her untrained body.

The remainder of breakfast went off without a single issue until it was time for the two children to go to their sdudies. "I don't want to go!" Rai whimpered causing his father and uncle to glare at him.

"What did I tell you?" Kenta growled at the little hanyou.

Kei stared down at his son in irritation. "I grow tired of all this whining and crying. You will cease this behavior and if I hear one more whimper out of you today you are going to be sorry." He narrowed his copper on his son when his little lip began to quiver. "I mean it Rai."

"Boy you will get up and go to your studies now." Kenta glared at the little neko.

"Hai; you will do as your uncle has told you." Kei growled. He watched as Rai rose to his feet while trying to bite back his tears. "And stop that damn crying!" He yelled as the boy walked across the room. "Damn wench is turning him into a simpering little female." Kei hissed to himself.

Kenta rose to his feet. "Perhaps you should stay home and raise your son properly."

Kei glowered at the badger demon but knew he was right. Perhaps regaining his lands wasn't as important as his family. He rose to his feet and swept out of the room heading for Kagome to check on her.

"Rin you will remain." Naraku stated as she began to rise to her feet.

Rin sat back down and stared at Naraku trying to determine if she was in trouble or not.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru watched as the room cleared out and stared at their middle child. "Rin it has come to my attention that your sister has requested your help in seducing the anaguma." Naraku stated as he stared at her.

Rin stared at them in shock and nodded her head.

"Yes well you will cease helping her." He ordered. "Kenta has no desire to have your sister swooning all over him. It could be disastrous for both of you should you continue this. Do you understand me?"

"Hai tediibea." Rin gave a deep bow of her head.

"I will speak with your sister later but until then you will stop." Naraku stated as he rose to his feet then helped Sesshoumaru to his.''

Rin rose to her feet as well, gave a nod to her fathers, and left the room.

"She won't listen." Naraku sighed.

"Iie; she will. Shingai will coerce her into disobeying you." Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked towards the door. "Shingai needs to be dealt with. You will seek out a suitable mate one that is strong enough to curb her free will."

Naraku snorted as he followed after Sesshoumaru. "There is no such being." He stated as he wrapped his arms around the taiyoukai and surrounded them in miasma. "I wonder though if the miko knows of such a being." He released Sesshoumaru when they landed on the far side of the mountain.

"I will speak with her once she recovers." Sesshoumaru said as he glanced around the mountainside forest. "If she does not heal enough to awaken by high sun she will need to be destroyed so that Tenseiga can heal her." He then released his beast and shot off into the forest.

Naraku retired to his boulder and patiently waited for Sesshoumaru to finish his hunt.


	15. Chapter 15

Rin stood against the wall as she watched Shingai attempt to attack the badger demon. Kenta was right he didn't need to be at full strength to train them. She thought when Shingai was knocked to the floor for the third time in a matter of minutes. They had been at it for a little over an hour now and Kenta injured as he was looked as if he was merely swatting flies away from him.

Shingai pounded her fists against the floor as she glared up at the youkai. The bruise count was quickly climbing and she was certain that she was never going to be able to sit again.

"Get up girl." Kenta ordered. "You will do it again and again until you get it right."

She rose to her feet and got into the stance he taught her and attacked.

Kenta dodged to the left, grabbed her arm, and used her own momentum to send her sprawling to the floor… again. "Perhaps you should just stay down there" He hissed as he placed his injured foot on her back. "you seem to enjoy kissing the ground."

"Get off of me!" She growled out as she squirmed to get his foot off of her back.

Rin turned towards the door when Naraku stepped in. She gave him a curt nod before returning her attention back to her sister and the anaguma.

Kenta released the girl. "Do it again."

Shingai rubbed her sore knees before getting back in her attack stance and lunging at the demon.

Kenta easily moved out of the way, grabbed her by the neck, locked his left leg behind her right, and sent her down harshly onto her backside. "You will never learn that is the price you pay for being simple."

Shingai ground her teeth together in rage. Kami she wanted to kill him so bad.

"That will be enough." Naraku ordered from the door. "Shingai you will come I must speak with you."

Shingai gave her father a nod and slowly rose to her feet before following after him. Before she left she threw a glare at the anaguma and curled her lip when he smirked at her.

Kenta looked at the female standing against the wall. "Come Rin we shall begin."

Rin sighed deeply and walked towards the youkai with her defenses up she did not trust him to let her prepare fully before he attacked.

xx

Shingai sat down on the cushion with a flinch in the study after Naraku had kneeled down and stared at him.

"Shingai you are playing with fire." He said as he stared at her.

Shingai furrowed her brows. "I don't understand."

"I speak of Kenta. You will cease your wooing of him immediately." He ordered darkly.

She blushed madly. "I am not wooing him." She whispered.

"Iie do not attempt to lie to me. I see how you look at him and I also know that you have employed Rin's assistance. It will stop today." He growled. "He has no interest in you."

Shingai stared at her father with wide eyes. "How can you say something so cruel." She whispered sadly.

"I do not say it to be cruel. I tell you this because it is truth." He sighed deeply. "Kenta is not a being to be toyed with and if you continue this the consequences will be dire."

"But…" She cast her eyes down. "how can I know if I don't try? He hasn't refused me."

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon her. "Nor has he encouraged you. He is merely humoring you until you are in too deep. Then and only then will he destroy all your hopes and dreams."

She shot her eyes up to his face. "He wouldn't really do that; would he?"

"Hai." A deep voice rumbled from the door.

Shingai turned her head to stare at Sesshoumaru as he walked into the room.

"Girl you will stop. I have no desire to kill my general because of this." He said coldly as he came to stand behind her. "Kenta has no desire for you and you will accept that. His eyes are for another."

Shingai turned to look at Naraku in shock and was received with a curt nod. "Who?"

Naraku exchanged glances with Sesshoumaru trying to determine if they should tell her or not. "Rin." Sesshoumaru answered as he looked down at her to gage her reaction. The reaction he was expecting was not the reaction he got.

"Yea right." Shingai laughed. "Rin hates him with all her being she would rather cut her eyes from her head than allow Kenta to woo her." She rose to her feet.

"I mean it Shingai you will stop." Naraku growled as his eyes flashed red.

"I will not." She bit out. "I can guarantee you that Kenta and Rin will never happen and he will be mine one way or the other!" She then ran from the room.

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together as he watched her go.

"We will have to keep a sharp eye on her." Naraku sighed as he rose to his feet. "I fear a war is coming and under our own roof."

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod of agreement before he too turned and left the room.

xx

Rin grunted as she was slammed against the wall causing the air to leave her lungs. She hunched over as she tried desperately to get air back into her body and failed to notice the demon advancing on her.

Kenta grabbed her by the chin and tilted her back up against the wall.

Rin glared at him and slapped his hand from her face. "I hate you!" She hissed through her teeth.

"Hai as you have said before." He said as he brought his fingers up to her neck and gently trailed them across her neck to her chin. "Your fire is intoxicating." He whispered with a light caress of his thumb across her bottom lip.

Rin stared up at him with wide eyes as a strange never before felt tingle shot up her spine. "What are you doing?" She questioned just above a whisper.

He didn't respond as he slid his hand to the side of her neck with his thumb just in front of her ear and tilted her head back further.

Deep chocolate eyes widened hugely when his lips descended upon hers. She was being kissed by a male she hated more than anything in the world but it felt so warm and nice. It was nothing like the kisses she shared with the boys in the village.

A gasp tore from her throat when his tongue slipped out and trailed along her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth where it caressed against her own tongue. Her body was shivering uncomfortably as a deep burning sensation built up within her belly. Her hands locked into his haori to hold herself up for she was sure her legs were going to fall out from beneath her. Her eyes fell closed as she returned the strokes against his tongue then moaned deeply when he sucked her tongue into his hot mouth.

Kenta broke the kiss and trailed his lips along her cheek to her ear. "You will be mine." He whispered in a deep sensual voice that caused her to shiver madly and gasp. He gave a quick lick to her ear before he turned and walked away.

Rin slid down the wall to the floor with a hand fisted against her chest. Her breathing was erratic and that burning deep within her belly was miserably uncomfortable. "What just happened?" She questioned to the empty room.

xx

Sesshoumaru slid the door open to the miko's room and walked in. He looked over at the neko waiting for him to inform him of her status.

Kei shook his head and sighed. "She is growing an infection."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together firmly. "She will be destroyed and Tenseiga will revive her."

The neko looked up at the demon and gave a curt nod. He knew all too well how Tenseiga worked he just hoped that it wouldn't come to this. He moved to stand next to her bed and placed his hand upon her throat. "You are certain Tenseiga will bring her back?" He questioned as he stared up at the inu.

"Hai." Sesshoumaru answered curtly as he locked stares with the neko.

"Her life is in your hands." Kei nodded curtly before he tightened his grip around her neck. She didn't even struggle which told both demons that she was too far gone already and there was no hope of her ever coming back. She gasped against the lack of oxygen before she fell silent and her head lulled to the side.

Sesshoumaru held up Tenseiga and waited for the soul stealers to make their appearance and didn't have to wait long. With a flick of the wrist the little imps vanished causing Kagome to arch her back off the bed and suck heavily upon the air to get it back into her lungs as the wound on her chest closed up and vanished.

Kei gathered her up into his arms and held her close to his chest. "Shh…" He whispered against her forehead. "You are fine now."

Kagome pressed her face into his chest and nodded. "Thank you Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod and turned to leave. "Miko…" He said as he came to a stop at the door. "When you find yourself I wish to speak with you." With that he left Kei and Kagome sitting on the bed.

xx

Sesshoumaru and Naraku sat in the library; Sesshoumaru trying not to move as his skin was crawling and Naraku sitting to the side reading to Takara. They all looked to the door when there was a knock upon it before it slid open revealing the anaguma youkai.

Kenta walked into the room and gave a bow to Sesshoumaru. "My lord I wish to speak with you."

Naraku and Sesshoumaru exchanged glances before Sesshoumaru gave his general a curt nod to continue.

"It is about your ward. I wish to court her."

Sesshoumaru stared up at his general. "Why should I grant you your request."

Kenta stared at his lord. "She is fierce, strong, determined, and intelligent. She would be a strong asset to the Itou name. I will support her and guard her with my life. No harm shall befall her so long as air remains in my lungs."

Sesshoumaru sat there in silent contemplation. "I will make my decision upon speaking with Naraku and my ward. You shall have your answer by sunset." He said with a curt nod.

Kenta gave a deep bow then swept from the room to await Sesshoumaru's decision.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Naraku with an arched brow.

Naraku shrugged his shoulder as he rocked Takara to sleep. "If Rin agrees then I see no harm in it."

"We will speak with her. If she agrees we will then need to do something about Shingai; she will not receive this in a favorable light." He remembered what Naraku had said about a war under their own roof and ground his teeth together. "If Shingai acts out we will send her to train with the miko's of the northern lands."

"Hai" Naraku nodded. "Has Kagome awoken?"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod. "Tenseiga has awakened her. She is to meet with us upon her full recovery and we will discuss with her the best course of action in dealing with Shingai."

Naraku squeezed the belly of the bear in Takara's arms when she began to whimper in her sleep. "What have you decided to do about the neko tribe?"

Sesshoumaru stroked his fingers though his hair. "Kenta has ordered the scouts to monitor them currently. Upon receiving the status of the tribe my armies will attack and seize their lands."

Naraku arched a brow. "What do you plan on doing with their lands?"

"I will return them to the true king of their tribe." He removed his sash from his waist as it was causing his haori to rub against his belly uncomfortably. "It will create a strong union between the western lands and the southern lands."

Naraku stared at his mate. "What makes you so certain that the true king will create a treaty with the western kingdom?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "He is an ally and is in my debt for saving the miko."

"You mean to tell me that Kei is the true king of the neko tribe?" Naraku questioned with an arched brow.

"Hai I am." Kei said from the doorway with Kagome standing next to him holding a large pink bag in her hand.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru looked at the two beings standing in the doorway.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Kagome hissed as she punched him in the arm.

Kei shrugged his shoulder. "It never came up." He said nonchalantly.

"Kami you're such a jerk sometimes." She growled as she stormed into the room and plopped down on the cushion next to Sesshoumaru. "Never came up." She snorted under her breath.

"As you have told me a hundred times." He chuckled as he moved to sit across from Naraku.

Kagome shook her head and handed Sesshoumaru the pink bag. "Here this is for you."

Sesshoumaru took the bag not particularly liking the color and peered inside. Upon seeing the strange contents he looked over at the miko.

"Most of the things in there are for Takara to help with her moods." She nodded towards the teddy bear she had cuddled against her chest. "Like that bear, a few extra pacifiers, some toys, teething rings, and some books to help her learn. Oh and diapers which I will show you how to use later." She reached over and plucked another bag from the pink bag. "These are for you to help you through your pregnancy." She opened it and handed him a large white bottle. "These will help with the headaches and the sore muscles. I'd say take one then wait about an hour and see how it affects you then increase the dosage by one each hour until it eases the pains."

She furrowed her brows in thought. "I don't know what kind of effects the pills will have on you if any as you are a youkai."

Sesshoumaru stared at the bottle then set it aside determining that he would test the pills later.

She reached into the bag and pulled out another strange bottle that had a funny hook for the top. "This will help with the itchy skin problem. I discovered that putting some lotion on everyday helps." She then demonstrated how to get the contents out and rubbed the white stuff on his arm until it disappeared.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his arm and could feel the crawling in his skin subside slightly where she rubbed the lotion stuff on him. He would definitely have to put the lotion stuff to use right away.

"Finally there is this." She pulled out a strange thing that had strange little yellow colored balls on one side and a handle on the other. She grabbed his arm again and rolled it down the length of his forearm and back up again. "This will also helps with the itchy skin and tense muscles."

Sesshoumaru took the thing from her and eyed it carefully before looking over at his dark mate with a smirk on his lips.

Naraku glowered at the thing knowing he was going to be using it on Sesshoumaru daily; several times a day for that matter. Then the damn miko went and made the whole situation worse with the next words out of her lips.

"I found that it did wonders for my headaches when it was rolled along the bottom of my feet." She smirked over at Kei. "Ain't that right."

"Do not remind me." He glowered then looked over at Naraku. "I was her foot maid for months on end."

Naraku glared at the neko before cutting his eyes over to his mate and quickly realized he was going to suffer the same fate as the neko for the next months based on the glint in his taiyoukai's amber depths.

"Oh it was wonderful." She swooned. "First he would massage the lotion all over my body then rub me from head to toe with the massager paying special attention to my feet I was in heaven." She cast Naraku a smirk that screamed revenge for the crap he put her through since their first meeting.

"You would do well to understand how these things work." Sesshoumaru stated as he stared at Naraku who was suddenly brooding at the miko.

Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru but gave a curt nod none the less.

Kagome smiled over at Naraku with an evil glint in her eyes. "The massager is also another good way to ease Takara when she is fussy. A few strokes with it down her back and I bet she'd be out like that." She snapped her fingers in the air. "Oh and I put a few bottles in the bag for the new baby. I don't know how feeding works with your kind but they may help." She said with a shrug of her shoulder while trying to act nonchalant about it; although she was curious to know if Sesshoumaru breast fed or not. It was a strange thought to think and she was sure it would be an even stranger thing to see.

Sesshoumaru gave her a small nod of thanks before placing everything back into the small bag. "Now miko I must speak with you concerning Shingai."

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Shingai? Why what's wrong with her?"

"Kenta has requested to court Rin but Shingai desires the anaguma for herself. I fear once Shingai hears of Kenta's decision there will be a backlash." Naraku stated as he stared at her.

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Really? Kenta wants to court Rin? Wow that's unexpected." She then looked over at Kei. "Guess I'm stuck with you then."

"Very funny." He snorted. "You love me too much to take off with the anaguma."

"I don't know. The way you keep running off is really putting a damper on our love life." She said with a glare at the neko.

"Miko I seek your council in finding a suitable mate for my eldest child." Sesshoumaru said with a small nod.

"Jeez Sesshoumaru I don't know of any…" She stopped and smirked. "I think I know just the demon for her." She arched an eyebrow at the inuyoukai. "One that is just like her; determined, mouthy, never listens, forever doing things they shouldn't be doing. The only problem is he is being courted by another right now and I'm pretty certain he isn't too happy with his grandfather's choice for a mate." She nodded her head. "I'm sure that his grandfather would much rather make a pact with you than with the lord of the south."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. "You speak of the wolf prince." He watched as she grinned hugely at him and nodded. "He is being courted by Uzuki."

"Hai and he is not happy with it at all." Kagome nodded. "He would be a perfect match for Shingai; they're both just alike."

Naraku smirked over at Sesshoumaru he liked the idea and was all for it. To see the mangy wolf's face when he finds out that they are to be related is more than worth offering up Shingai to the wolf prince.

Sesshoumaru sat there in thought as he stared at the miko before he made his decision. "Agreed. You and the neko will take Shingai to the wolf tribe and offer her to the pack elder as a potential mate. I will send with you a treaty offer for the elder to consider. In three days time you and my daughter will return here with the counter offer and Shingai's decision."

Kagome stared wide eyed at the demon lord. "You want us to take her? Why us?"

"You are well acquainted with the wolf he will listen to you and consider this a debt paid for Tenseiga returning your life to you." Sesshoumaru stated in his lordly voice.

Kagome looked over at Kei. "You don't have to go. I know how you and Koga get along and besides you should stay here and bond with your son." She finished with a glare.

Kei nodded in agreement. "Hai; I have to undo all the sissy-ness you instilled in him. I have never seen a child whine and cry as much as he does."

Brown eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "He is not a sissy." She hissed.

"Of course not." Kei drawled sarcastically. "Hence why he cries when you barely glance at him."

"That will be enough." Sesshoumaru growled. "Your terms are accepted. You and Shingai will depart for the wolf tribe's domain tomorrow and return in three days time upon your arrival." He gracefully rose to his feet. "Your mate will remain behind to care for your son if you have not returned when expected he will come for you." He gave her a nod then looked over at Naraku. "Come we must speak with Rin."

Naraku rose to his feet with Takara in his arms then laid her down on the pillow he had been sitting on. "I will speak with Shingai this evening and inform her that she will be going with you to the wolf tribe."

"Um; don't tell her why she is going." Kagome nodded. "I will tell her on the way. It will be easier to get her to go with me that way."

Naraku nodded then exited the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Sesshoumaru and Naraku walked out into the gardens and found Rin and Shingai sitting under a tree quietly talking to each other. "Rin" Naraku called. "Sesshoumaru and I must speak with you."

Rin looked over at them, slowly rose to her feet, and walked over to them. "Hai tediibea?"

"Shingai you will collect Takara from the library and take her to her room." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Shingai gave a small nod and did as she was told. Once she was out of sight Sesshoumaru turned to face his ward.

"Rin; Kenta has requested to court you." Naraku started. "We informed him that we would speak with you before making our decision."

Rin looked up at her fathers unsure of what to say. She hated the anaguma but after that kiss she couldn't stop thinking about him and wanted him to kiss her again and again and again. "If you wish for him to court me then it will be done."

Sesshoumaru just stared down at her. "Is that what you desire."

"If you do not want it you must say so." Naraku pointed out. "We will not force you into doing something you do not want to do."

"Can I change my mind if I feel uncomfortable?" She watched as Sesshoumaru gave her a small nod. "Okay I will allow him to court me."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly he was getting the feeling that she was only agreeing to it because she thought that that's what he wanted. "He will court you for three days after that time you will make your final decision." When she nodded at him he tried to gage what she was really thinking but after all the years of being with him and as she got older she learned to hide her thoughts and feelings just like him. "Very well; we shall inform Kenta." He gave her a small nod before turning and walking into the castle.

Naraku stared down at the girl in front of him. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Rin shook her head. "I don't know." She locked her brown eyes with his. "I hate him and he scares me but…" She locked stares with him.

Naraku smirked at that in understanding. "You find him desirable at the same time."

"Hai" Rin nodded.

Naraku caressed her cheek. "Give it the three days then think about it. By then you should know if it is what you want or not." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I won't force you into anything you are not ready for."

"Thank you tediibea." She smiled up at him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and hugged him tightly.

He pulled her from him and with one more caress to her cheek followed off after Sesshoumaru. He found Sesshoumaru in the courtyard speaking with Kenta and walked up to them. "You have told him of our decision?" He watched as Sesshoumaru gave him a curt nod. "Kenta; Rin is confused about your choice." He stated as he came to stand next to Sesshoumaru. "You will not force her into anything she is not ready for."

Kenta gave a small bow of his head. "Hai I am aware of her fear of me and my choice but I swear I will do nothing to bring her harm."

"Very good." Sesshoumaru stated then looked over at Naraku. "Come I grow tired you will tend to me."

Naraku sighed but grabbed Sesshoumaru by the arm anyway. "I fear you are getting too far above yourself." He stated as he led his taiyoukai into the castle.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "It is what you desired and you will suffer for your decisions."

At that Naraku snorted as he slid the door open to the hot springs letting Sesshoumaru go in first. "If you are sticking around just to punish me I will cast you out right now."

Sesshoumaru turned to stare at him with an arched brow. "Do you desire me to leave now."

Naraku grabbed him by the waist and pulled him flush against his chest. "I will have my answer for you later; I'm much to exhausted to think on it now." He leaned in and placed hot kisses upon his neck.

Sesshoumaru locked his fingers into his dark hair and tilted his head back. "Hn" He growled deeply. "First you will go and retrieve the gifts from the miko and begin your duties as my servant."

Naraku pulled back and stared at him with narrowed browns then relented. "I only do this for the child." He said as he released the taiyoukai and left the springs.

Sesshoumaru grunted at that; he knew better. If he asked his dark mate to move the sun across the sky he was sure Naraku would make every attempt to do as he requested. He slipped his clothing off and slid his achy body into the hot spring and waited for the return of his mate so that he could massage away every ache and pain from his body.

xx

Shingai slid the door open to the gardens to return to Rin and find out what Sesshoumaru and Naraku had to say to her and stopped short with her breath caught in her chest. This couldn't possibly be happening she had to be dreaming as there was no way Rin would betray her like this.

She watched as Kenta lightly trailed his fingers up Rin's arm to her neck before he leaned down and captured her lips in his own. She felt her stomach tighten into a knot as her lunch tried to climb back up through her throat.

Tears stung her eyes as she turned and ran as fast as she could down the halls of the castle. In her broken hearted haste she didn't see the youkai step out into the hall until it was too late.

Kei easily caught the girl before she crashed into him. "What is going on?" He questioned as he held her tightly by the shoulders.

Shingai stared up at him before she threw her arms around his waist and sobbed heavily into his chest.

Kei just stood there not knowing what to do and was grateful to Kagome when she came walking out of their room with Rai on her hip.

"Kei! What did you do to her?"

"Wench I didn't do anything to her." He growled. "She ran into me then started sobbing all over me." He defended.

"You call me wench again and I swear I will gut you like a pig." She growled.

Kei snorted as he peeled the sobbing girl off of him. "Here." He handed Shingai off to Kagome and took Rai from her. "You deal with her and I will take care of this little wimp."

Kagome wrapped her arms around the girl and glared at Kei. "Stop calling him that! Look your making him cry." She pointed out.

"Hence why he is a wimp." He said as he turned and walked down the hall. "Stop crying; why are you even crying at all?" He growled at his son; which only caused Rai to sob even harder.

Kagome led the sobbing girl into her room and set her on the bed with her arm around her shoulders. "What is wrong?"

Shingai shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it or think about it; her own sister betrayed her in the most painful of ways.

xx

Sesshoumaru growled deep in his chest in pleasure as Naraku rolled the miko's massager over the ball of his foot. The girl was correct in that it would ease his headaches and relax him to have it rolled over the bottoms of his feet.

Naraku scowled at the demon when he heard the growl rumble through his chest then proceeded to curse the miko to hell and back several times over for giving the blasted massager to Sesshoumaru. "Enjoy it while you can inu this is the last time." He growled.

Sesshoumaru cracked open his heavy lidded eyes and stared down at the kumo. "Iie; you will do this everyday until I tire of it."

Just as he opened his mouth to respond the door slid open and in ran Takara with a giant grin on her face and wearing nothing but a shirt and pink cotton underwear. "Jifu!" She squealed as she leapt at him.

Naraku had barely enough time to stand up and catch her to keep her from landing in the water. "What?"

"Look!" She ordered in an overly excited voice. "Takara gots new hakama!" She then proceeded to poke herself in the butt to show him.

"Speak properly." Sesshoumaru stated with a curt nod. "It is Takara _has_ new hakama not _gots_. You will not speak like an unpolished heathen."

Takara looked at the inuyoukai and nodded. "Kay chichi! Takara has new hakama! See!" Again she poked herself in the butt to show him.

"Hai" He smirked at her excitement then patted her bottom. "Did Kagome give you those new pants?"

Her eyes went wide as she nodded. "Hai Chome…"

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru supplied interrupting her.

"That's what I said." She hissed baring her fangs at him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers at her and gave a deep deadly growl. He then had to fight down the smirk that wanted to appear when she tried to growl back at him in the same deadly manner.

She gave Sesshoumaru one last death glare before she turned back to Naraku. "And look I gots…"

"Got" Sesshoumaru growled.

Takara looked over at him and snarled. "Stop saying what I say! Why do you keep saying what I say?" She turned back to Naraku and pouted. "Tell chichi to stop saying what I say!"

Naraku smirked at her then looked over at the inu. "Stop saying what she says."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip baring a single fang then gave off a small grunt of dismissal when his foot found the massager sitting on the bottom of the spring where the kumo dropped it and began dragging his foot over the small balls.

Takara again turned back to Naraku. "And see jifu I GOT…" She cast a glare over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru then growled low in her throat when he smirked at her. She kept a sharp eye on Sesshoumaru as she grabbed the material of her pink shirt and held it out towards Naraku. "I got a new haori."

"It's very pretty just like you." Naraku followed that up with burying his face into her neck and blowing against her sensitive flesh.

Takara squealed. "Stop it jifu!" She giggled when he did it again. "That tickles!"

Naraku leaned in to do it again but was halted when she grabbed his face. "Jifu I said stop it." She growled at him.

Naraku arched a brow. "And if I don't?"

"I'll tell chichi."

Naraku glanced over at Sesshoumaru and smirked. "I believe your beloved chichi is much too busy to care what I do to you."

"Nuh uh…" She shook her head from side to side. "Chichi will save me." Her head then began nodding at him.

He leaned in and placed his nose against hers. "Let's find out; shall we?"

"No!" She ordered darkly sounding just like him.

"No?" He questioned with his dark brow arched high.

She shook her head. "No jifu cause Chgome gave Takara new stuff and I wants to show you."

"It's Kagome…" Sesshoumaru stated with a glare at her. "And it's not _wants_ it's _want_." What was she learning during her studies exactly? She talked like a little dirt child scraped into existence from under a rock; it was shameful.

Takara turned with glare and pointed a sharp finger at Sesshoumaru. "Stop!"

Sesshoumaru slowly rose to his feet and took the two steps to close the distance between them then got right in her face. "Do not order this Sesshoumaru about girl."

Takara didn't even flinch. She bared her tiny fangs at him while growling deep in her chest in the most threatening manner she could muster.

He lifted his hand and wiggled his clawed fingers at her and had to bite down the smirk when she pressed herself back against Naraku in an attempt to put some distance between them; yet continued to growl. As his fingers drew ever closer to her she grabbed his wrist and used all the strength she had in her little body to stop the hand from coming for her.

"No chichi!" She then began giggling madly when his fingers pressed into her belly. "Stop it… that… that tickles!"

Sesshoumaru stopped tickling her and stared deadly serious into her deep ambers. "Hai that is your punishment for speaking like a little heathen." He wiggled his fingers at her again.

She stuck her bottom lip out at him. "I'm not a heathen."

"Then you will cease speaking like one." He ordered.

Takara turned to face Naraku with her bottom lip quivering madly. "Chichi is calling me names."

Naraku locked stares with the inu. "Must you be so juvenile?" He smirked.

Takara turned to face the demon lord. "Hai chichi; must you be so javanile?"

Sesshoumaru growled as he snatched the girl from the kumo's arms and held her up over his head. "You are a heathen child that needs to be punished."

She stared down at her father and shook her head. "Nuh uh… Takara's a good girl."

A silver brow arched at that before he brought her down in front of him then tossed her high into the air. He easily caught the squealing girl then set her on the edge of the spring. "You will go ready yourself for your studies."

"Iie chichi." She sighed in exasperation. "I have to show you my new stuff that…" She stared at Sesshoumaru. "Kagme… Kome…" She tried very slowly.

"KagOme" He pronounced slowly for her.

"Yea her." Takara nodded. "She gave Takara all kinds of stuff and I wants… want…" She corrected herself before he could. "to show you and jifu."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru relented then stepped out of the spring.

Naraku smirked at him. "You are weak." He said as he began to climb out of the spring but was halted by the taiyoukai.

"You will bring the massager." He ordered.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the inu. "Iie it will stay where it lies."

Sesshoumaru turned to face the kumo and gave him his infamous death glare. "Do not attempt to disobey me."

Naraku ground his teeth together. Oh this was going to be a serious battle with the inu he just knew it. That damn massager was going to have to come up missing permanently and the wench that gave it to him was going to pay dearly. With a deep growl in his chest he grabbed the thing from the bottom of the pool then climbed out of the spring. "This will come to an end today." He growled as he held up the massager.

Sesshoumaru grunted as he slipped on his silk robe. He knew better; the kumo will bend to his will as he always did.

Naraku glowered at the inu as he grabbed his robe off the bench. He slipped it on then opened his mouth to give the inu a piece of his mind but was interrupted by his daughter.

"Come on jifu!" She grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the door.

He allowed his child to pull him along while maintaining his glare upon the inu.

Sesshoumaru smirked at him as he followed him down the hall towards their daughter's bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where are we going?" Shingai sniffled.

"You are going to come with me to visit a friend." Kagome smiled sweetly at the girl sitting on the bed. "It will be good to get out of here." She sat down by her and placed her arm over her shoulders. "I know how painful it is to love someone and have that person desire another." Kagome sighed deeply. "I hung onto something that would never be real and had my heart stomped on over and over again until Kei came into my life." Kagome looked over at Shingai. "Believe me when I tell you that it's better to know how he feels now than to be strung along and given false hope for something that will never be real."

"Who hurt you?" Shingai whispered.

Kagome smiled at her. "Inuyasha; Sesshoumaru's brother."

"Really?" Shingai asked wide eyed. "I thought Inuyasha would be just like Sesshoumaru."

That caused Kagome to laugh. "Oh no. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are like day and night. The only thing they have in common is the fact that they share the same father." She waved her hand through the air. "Beyond that nothing." She stood up to finish packing her things up for their trip tomorrow. "I have tons of stories about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. I'll tell you all of them on our way to Koga's."

"Koga? Who's Koga?" Shingai questioned as she rose to her feet.

Kagome smirked. "Another good friend of mine. Very handsome, blue gray eyes, tall, muscular, funny, and a blast to hang around with." She stuffed a few more things into her bag. "I just know you'll like him; you can't help but to like him as he is charming like that."

Shingai stared at the strange girl. She was nothing like any other female she had ever met.

"Just come with me. We'll have fun; I promise." Kagome gave her her most charming smile ever.

"I guess I can go after I ask master and Sesshoumaru."

Kagome nodded. "I already talked to them and they said it was okay." She patted the girl on the shoulder. "We will leave first thing in the morning; so be ready." She walked her to the door. "Oh and don't be mad at Rin; it's not her fault."

Shingai gave a small nod then left the room to get ready to leave. She knew Kagome was right that it wasn't Rin's fault. Yet on the other hand Rin knew she liked the anaguma and could have stopped him from kissing her. It wasn't fair; Rin and Takara always got the best of everything and she was always left with nothing because she was the oldest.

xx

"Stop that damn crying!" Kei hissed at his son.

Rai looked up at his father and whimpered even worse.

"Why are you even crying at all?" He growled as he snatched his son up and held him up in front of him. "Answer me."

"Cause…" Rai's bottom lip quivered madly. "Cause daddy mad at me." He whimpered.

Kei narrowed his copper eyes. "Of course I am mad at you. All you do is cry; and for no reason. And it's daddy's mad; not daddy mad. Speak properly." He demanded.

The little hanyou didn't understand. When he would cry his mother would hold and comfort him but it was making his father angry. It was so confusing to his young little mind.

"Do you ever see me crying? Or ankuru crying? What about Tanjiro?" He set Rai down on his feet as the little hanyou shook his head no. "Of course you don't because it is you who is always crying. Hell your mother doesn't even cry; what do you think about that?" He stared down at his son. "I have had it with you and this crying so from this day froth whenever you cry I will make sure it is for a good reason. Do you understand me?"

Rai stared up at his father with wide eyes. "Is daddy going to spank me?"

"Hai" Kei growled. "Every time you cry and without a good reason for doing so you will get a spanking." He arched his brow at his son when his lip began to quiver like he was going to cry. "I see you want to find out if I will spank you."

Rai backed away from his father as he shook his head.

"Then I suggest you don't even do it." He ordered darkly.

Rai nodded his head vigorously as he fought like mad to keep from crying.

"Now; your mother is going to be gone for the next three days." He smirked deadly at his son. "Which means all you will have is me and your ankuru to take care of you. There will be no one to coddle you whenever you cry. So I suggest you suck it up and act like a man."

Rai stared at his father in wide eyed fear. "No mommy to care of me?"

Kei just stared at his son. "Where did you ever pick up such horrible language? That wasn't even a sentence. What is that teacher teaching you?" He growled as he snatched his son up and exited the library.

As he walked down the hall he came face to face with Naraku being pulled along by Takara and Sesshoumaru following behind. "Is Takara speaking like an ignorant unpolished simpleton?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers. "Hai"

"I suspected as much." Kei growled. "This little weenie speaks like an uneducated peasant."

"I not a weenie." Rai pouted.

Two of the three adults in the hallway glared at the child. "I'm; not I." Kei growled. "Speak properly! Are you trying to shame me or what?" He then glared at Naraku. "Is this the kind of thing you teach children around here?"

Naraku narrowed his deep browns and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"Hai; I agree with the neko."

Naraku turned to face the inu with his eyes narrowed to tiny little slits and once again opened his mouth to speak only to have Sesshoumaru beat him to it.

"This had never been a concern until you put Yasuo in place as their sensei."

He couldn't believe his ears. Was Sesshoumaru actually accusing him of the latest problem with the children's teacher? "I believe it was you who killed Ronin and for no reason other than you just felt like it."

Sesshoumaru paid no mind to what the kumo was saying. "You will fix this." He ordered as he walked past him heading for Takara's room.

That was it. He had finally reached his breaking point. He wasn't a damn servant he was essentially the lord of this castle and ALL that resided under its roof. "Iie…" He growled. "You want this fixed you will fix it yourself."

Sesshoumaru turned to face the kumo and glared deadly at him.

Naraku held up a hand. "Do not." He stated with a curt nod before he turned to the little girl holding his hand. "Come; show me your new stuff."

Takara grinned hugely at him. "Otay!" She chirped and began pulling on his hand completely ignoring the growling being behind her.

Kei watched them go before turning back to the demon lord. "So what are you going to do about this illiterate sensei of yours?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the neko then cut his eyes down to the little hanyou in his arms. "He will die."

"As per usual that will solve the problem." He snorted then walked past the inu.

xx

Sesshoumaru entered Takara's room and narrowed his deep ambers. Her room looked like a horde of bore youkai tore through the room; there were clothes and strange toys everywhere, scattered all over the floor.

"See jifu!" Takara squealed as she did a fast turn for her father.

Naraku watched his daughter model her strange little white dress that flared out from the waist and contained little purple and blue flowers all over it. Every time she spun around it would flare out around her; giving her much entertainment. "Very pretty." He stated proudly from his position on the floor.

Sesshoumaru looked around the room thoroughly disgusted. "You will clean this mess." He ordered bringing his daughter's excitement to a grinding halt.

"No." Takara bit out with a glare. "I am showing jifu my stuff."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at her defiance. "You can show jifu your stuff without scattering it about in such a manner."

Takara narrowed her deep ambers. "Iie chichi. Jifu needs to see ALL of it." She waved her arms out around her.

"Not at the cost of having your room look like this." He watched as she put her hands on her hips and sighed in exasperation something she obviously picked up from the miko.

"Jifu" She turned and pouted. "Tell chichi to be nice to me."

Naraku smiled at her. "Iie" He smirked. "Chichi won't listen to me."

Takara stared at him with wide disbelieving eyes. "Nuh huh…" She started with a shake of her head. "Jifu chichi has to listen to you you are the boss."

Naraku smirked at that as he looked up at the demon lord who was scowling deadly at his offspring. "So it would seem." He nearly chuckled.

Sesshoumaru snatched the child up and held her out in front of him. "Girl" He growled teasingly. "You will be punished for that." He pulled her in against his chest and began tickling her madly with his free hand.

Takara laughed loudly and squirmed to get away. "Jifu!" She squealed. "Save me!"

"Iie" Naraku smiled. "You insulted your precious chichi and now you must suffer the consequences."

"Please!" She squirmed as she fought to keep Sesshoumaru from tickling her.

"Do not attempt to beg jifu to save you. You have insulted this Sesshoumaru." He growled then stuck his face into her neck and blew hard against her flesh.

"I will…" She giggled loudly. "Clean my room…" She panted and laughed when he stuck his face into her neck a second time. "Promise!"

xx

Rin slid the door to Takara's room closed with a small smile on her lips. The three of them were so happy together and she couldn't remember a time when Sesshoumaru seemed so contented. Maybe it was time for her and Shingai to move on with their lives and start their own families so that tediibea and Sesshoumaru could raise Takara properly as well as the new baby on the way.

She walked down the hall with brows drawn in thought. Perhaps she would talk to Sesshoumaru about moving back to the palace of the moon. This way she would still be close and be able to visit whenever she wanted. Yes that is exactly what she would do and take Shingai with her.

She walked out to the gardens to seek out her sister and didn't see her but did see Kenta still standing under the tree where she left him. Her face flamed red as she thought about the way he kissed her and her body tingled all over at the thought of him doing it again.

She gave a small shake of her head and tried to push her blush down when she noticed he was staring at her. "Master Kenta" She said with a small bow of her head and kept it downcast to hide her face and her blaring blush.

Kenta smirked at her as he walked across the garden towards her. "Formalities have no place here."

Rin smiled lightly at that then cut her eyes up to his when she felt his strong hands on her arms. "Sorry" She whispered as her blush intensified.

Black eyes bore into her deep browns before he narrowed his eyes at her. "Something troubles you."

Rin stared up at him with wide eyes. "How did you know that?"

"I can see it all over your face." He stated in a low deep voice as he brought his right hand up to her cheek and palmed it lovingly. "What is wrong?"

Rin sighed before she answered. "I think that it is time for Shingai and I to move on. I was thinking that we should move into Sesshoumaru's palace to give him and tediibea some space. With the new baby coming I don't think there will be room enough for all of us here."

Kenta stared down at her. Taking her to the palace of the moon was his intention all along after she agreed to mate him; but that other girl? He'd rather kill her than take her with him she was a mouthy menace. Then again if luck went his way which it usually did Shingai would soon be living with the wolf tribe and he wouldn't have to deal with her. "You wish for me to speak with Sesshoumaru?"

Rin shook her head. "Iie I will speak with him in two days time."

Kenta drew his dark brows down. "Why two days?"

Rin turned and walked away from him. "By then you will have convinced me to become your wife."

Kenta smirked as he watched her walk through the doors back into the castle. "Sooner than that girl. Sooner than that." He grinned darkly before following after her.

xx

Rin walked down the hallway towards Shingai's bedroom hoping to find her in there. She desperately needed to talk to her sister before she found out from someone else about her and Kenta.

Just as she was about to her sister's bedroom door she nearly fell to her face on the floor when a little neko hanyou ran down the hall at full speed sobbing and dodging around her. "What…" She started only to press herself flat against the wall when the little hanyou's father came flying down the hall after him.

"What is going on?" Kenta wondered with brows drawn when Rai shot between his legs.

"Your mother isn't going to save you this time." Kei bellowed as he ran towards his son; shoving the anaguma youkai out of his way.

"I'm sorry!" Rai sobbed trying to make it to his mother before his father caught him. "MOMMY!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Kagome came out of her room with a somber looking Shingai right behind her. "What?" Kagome nearly cried in panic. When Rai screamed like that he was in serious danger.

She held her arms open when her son leapt at her. "Mommy!" The boy sobbed into her neck. "Daddy is going to hurt me."

"Your darn right boy!" Kei growled as he came to stand in front of his son and his mate.

"Kei what did you do?" Kagome demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Me? Iie…" He growled menacingly. "It's that little whimp you call a son." He hissed as he held up half of his long braided hair in his clawed hand.

Kagome stared at the length of hair. "What is that from?"

Deep copper eyes narrowed. "My head." He growled low in his throat.

Rin watched the little family for a moment before she looked over at her sister. She sighed deeply and sadly as she realized that Shingai knew about her and Kenta. She slowly made her way over to her sister. "Shishi?"

Shingai locked stares with her sister before she narrowed her dark brown eyes. "Don't ever speak to me again." She hissed.

Rin stared at her in hurt and shock. "But… let me explain."

Shingai held up a hand. "Iie; I do not want to hear it. You betrayed me and sisters don't do that to one another."

"I didn't betray you." Rin snapped back.

Shingai stared at her sister with wide shocked eyes. "How dare you claim that you didn't betray me." She hissed. "You knew I liked him and now he's courting YOU. If that's not betrayal then I don't know what is."

"Just because he is courting me does not mean I betrayed you!" Rin stated in a cold frosty manner; a manner she could have only picked up from Sesshoumaru. "He wanted me; not you, and asked Sesshoumaru-sama and Tediibea for permission to court me."

"You could have said no that you don't want to be courted by him." She hissed with poison pouring from her lips.

"Hai I could have." Rin agreed. "But that wouldn't mean he would have started courting you. He doesn't even like you." Her voice was dark and deadly; sounding a lot like Naraku.

Shingai gasped like she had just been hit in the chest. "Little bitch!" She hissed before she attacked her sister.

Kenta grabbed the two girls and attempted to pull them apart but was surprised at how strong they both suddenly had become. Both had their fingers tangled in the other's hair trying to rip it from their heads.

Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Takara exited the little girl's room and stared at the mass of arguing, fighting, and crying beings in the hallway.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together firmly and took a step towards them to bring it to a quick halt; but his mate's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Naraku pulled Sesshoumaru to his side. "Let them kill each other if they must. I have grown quite tired of all of it." He slid his hand down Sesshoumaru's arm, grabbed his hand, and the three of them walked down the hall away from all the fighting taking place within their walls.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jifu? Where are we going?" Takara questioned as she looked at him.

"Away" He growled in annoyance. He needed some peace and quiet before he decided to kill all those around him.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the angered hanyou as he was quite pleased at seeing Naraku suffer from the same annoyances he was suffering from.

"We will return tomorrow at sunset." Naraku growled. "Upon our return I am clearing out my castle of the whole lot of them."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at that. "If I remember correctly you are the one that brought them in."

Naraku snorted. "Hai and I will be the one to send them out." He landed them at the entrance to a deep cave and began walking in.

"Where are we?" Takara questioned as her deep ambers scanned the darkness for any creatures that she would consider scary.

"In my secret hideaway." Naraku answered as he continued to walk deeper into the darkness with daughter in one arm and maintaining his hold on his mate with the other. As of late these two were the only ones he really cared about; the other two were old enough that they could fend for themselves and the rest could vanish into nothingness for all he cared.

When they came to the end of the cavern he began descending the seemingly invisible steps until he came to the next landing and entered the large cavern. He set Takara down and flicked his wrist; causing the torches on the walls to come alight.

Sesshoumaru looked around the cavern and nearly drew his brows. "You have been maintaining this place." He stated as he stared at all the objects filling the area. There were fresh furs on a feathered down mattress, clean clothing, fresh food, and even toys and whatnot for Takara.

Naraku grunted. "Hai; it is a safe haven from all the noise within our own home." He hissed irritably.

Sesshoumaru watched as Takara ran over to the toys and began swooning all over them and squealing about this one or that. He then cut his deep ambers to the stiff back of his mate and stared at him. He could nearly taste his Naraku's stress upon his lips and almost cringed his nose in disgust.

He then realized that Naraku had been doing everything for everyone without ever doing for himself. Which meant eventually he was going to snap and when that happened nothing good was going to come of it.

He walked up to the kumo, moved to face him, locked stares with his nearly black eyes, reached up, and trailed his claws through his wavy midnight hair; making sure to drag his claws across his scalp.

Naraku closed his eyes and tilted his head into his hand and sighed. He was so tired and drained; all he wanted to do was to curl up with Sesshoumaru on one side, Takara on the other, and sleep for a year.

Sesshoumaru reached out with his other hand and grabbed the kumo's large hand and led him over to the mattress. He sat them both down; with the kumo between his outstretched legs, him leaning against the wall, Naraku leaning against his chest, and began massaging his head.

Dark eyes fell closed at the ministrations to his head as he dropped it back against the inu's shoulder. "Perhaps you are right." He stated.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru responded not really sure what he was talking about.

"About not having anymore after this one." He reached up and grabbed one of Sesshoumaru's hands and brought it to his face; where he nuzzled it with his cheek. "I think I just want it to just be us; with no children to worry about."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "It will be a long time before Takara and the unborn child are old enough to be on their own."

Naraku suddenly felt even more drained and tired from his words. He dropped the clawed hand from his own and deflated against the inu. "I suppose once the beings residing within our home are gone it won't be so bad with just the four of us."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but did agree with the kumo. This silence they were now in was actually nice. "Perhaps" Sesshoumaru agreed and grabbed the kumo's chin in one of his clawed hands; forcing him to turn his head so they could lock stares. "Or perhaps the silence and the ease of life will soon drive you mad; forcing you to long for the madness we now have."

Naraku snorted at that before he reached up and palmed the inu's cheek. "If madness is something I will desire; I always have you to create such as that."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip at the jibe. "This Sesshoumaru is not your play thing." He growled low in his chest.

A dark brow arched. "Iie that you are not but there are days when I wonder if you are driving me mad for the mere sake of nothing better to do."

This time Sesshoumaru snorted and was all set to retort when their daughter came running over to them with a book in her hand. "Chichi… Jifu…" She chirped happily as she crawled into Naraku's lap. "Will you read this to Takara?"

Naraku took the book from her small hands, opened it up, and began reading; while Sesshoumaru continued to stroke his fingers through his hair. He stopped reading for a moment when Takara curled up into the crook of his arm and laid her head against his chest when he began again he watched from the corner of his eye as Sesshoumaru pulled one of the miko's pacifiers from his sleeve and slipped it into Takara's mouth.

The subtle sound of his daughter sucking on her oshaburi while he read to her was insanely relaxing; along with Sesshoumaru catering to him for a change.

Inwardly he sighed happily as this was the life he really wanted; this quiet time with his mate and his daughter. Not the madness that had nearly driven him to kill; on too many occasions to count, within his own home.

xx

"Where did they go?" Kagome questioned the neko sitting on the bed brooding while she laid their son down for the night.

"Probably ran away from all this madness." Kei snorted.

Kagome nodded. "I can't say I blame them. I mean Sesshoumaru was a rather…" She scrunched her nose in thought. "Moody? Is that the right word to describe his coldness?" She shook her head in dismissal. "Anyway; as bad as he was before I can only imagine him being worse with child."

Kei nodded his head. "Hai; you remember how you were."

Kagome narrowed her eyes upon her neko mate as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And what is that supposed to mean exactly?"

Kei shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just saying that when you were with Rai everyday was a pleasant walk through the forest." He stated dramatically with a roll of his copper eyes.

"Jerk!" She hissed then launched herself at him.

Kei easily caught her as they fell back onto the bed. "Call me all the names you want." He growled with a trail of his claws up her back. "You love me and always will."

Kagome sighed. "Yea it's a burden I fear I will be carrying for the rest of my life."

"Vixen" He growled before he nipped at her neck.

xx

Kenta stood in the middle of the training room with Shingai chained against one wall and Rin the other.

"Let me go." Shingai hissed at the anaguma.

Kenta crossed his arms over his chest. "Iie. You will stay there until you cool down." He turned his head and stared at his little Rin. "As will you."

Rin glowered at the youkai and let him know with her eyes that he was going to die a slow painful death when this was all over.

He snorted as he turned and walked towards the door. "Have a good night and in the morning I may consider setting you free." With that he stepped out of the room, closed the door behind him, and chuckled all the way back to the castle.

"Oooh when master finds out about this; he's going to kill that bastard." Shingai hissed quietly to herself.

Rin laughed at that. "Tediibea, Sesshoumaru-sama, and Takara are gone and who knows how long until they come back." She stated knowingly. "If ever."

Shingai looked across the room at her sister. "What do you mean?" She demanded.

Rin shook her head like her sister was the biggest baka she had ever met. "They are sick of us. Don't you get it? We are grown women and we act like we're children still nursing at our mother teat. It is time for us to move on and let tediibea and Sesshoumaru-sama raise Takara and the new baby without having to worry about what we are doing all the time." She bit out in annoyance.

"They are not sick of us." Shingai bit out.

"Oh hai they are." Rin stated. "Everyday we are in trouble for something. Tell me shishi; how much longer do you think it will be until they cast us out? Truly they have no real claim over us as we don't share their blood. They took us in as their own and how do we repay them? By causing trouble and acting like spoiled little children." She again shook her head. "It is shameful."

Shingai sighed and dropped her head in shame. Rin was right and she knew it; it was time for them to go out and start their own families, instead of maintaining an attachment to the familiar. Perhaps she would meet someone at this wolf tribe Kagome was taking her to; and if that was the case she wouldn't come back. "You are right." She sighed.

Rin nodded her head. "Hai and besides once we leave we can always come back and visit. I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama and tediibea would want to see their grandchildren when we have them. We are still family and we have to stay that way. In the end that is all that matters; family." She sighed deeply. "Kagome told me that and she believes it with all her heart and look at how happy she is."

Again she nodded at her sister. "It will be sad to go." She sighed.

"Hai" Rin agreed. "But like I said we can always come back and visit any time we want. That is what tediibea would say and Sesshoumaru would agree. I will miss them too; but we have to do what is best for us and them. Even if it takes us far from home it is what we must do."

Shingai stared at her sister wondering who she was trying to convince more of her words; her or herself. Yet either way she knew her sister was right; it was time to move on to the next phase of their lives… whatever that may be.

xx

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes open as he suddenly felt very very hot; and not the miserable kind of hot like it was a hot summer day. No; he was hot and very bothered and in need of fulfillment.

He slid his eyes down the length of his body and spotted the source of his discomfort; a very high and tight tent in his pants. Never before had he woken in the middle of the night like this; so why now?

He then cast his deep ambers over to Naraku and found him with his back to him on his side and he was more than certain that Takara was curled up against his chest. He needed relief and he'd be damned if he was going to give himself pleasure; especially with Naraku right next to him for the taking. However he'd be even more damned if he was going to do anything with his daughter in the bed either.

Deciding he was just going to have to do without; he closed his eyes in an attempt to will his hard on away. Yet his cock had other ideas and the more he tried to fight it down the harder it seemed to become. His deep ambers snapped open once again and he glowered at the source of his tented pants as it was now causing his whole body to be even more hypersensitive and tight with need.

Again he looked over at the broad back of his mate and decided that Naraku was just going to have to satisfy him but his daughter was still an issue. Perhaps his love could take him out of the cavern and fulfill him while Takara slept.

He narrowed his eyes upon his back and decided that that is exactly what the kumo was going to do. Now it was a matter of getting his attention and letting him know what he wanted without coming right out and saying it. Then a plan came to him and he quickly put it into play.

Rolling over onto his side he pressed himself up against Naraku's back, slipped his arm over his waist, and trailed his fingers across his hard flat stomach and pushed his hand into his hakama; where he wrapped his long fingers around his flaccid length and gave it a squeeze.

Naraku snapped his eyes open suddenly when he felt something touch his body where nothing should be touching; then his brows furrowed when he felt fingers squeeze gently against his sleeping length. He slowly rolled his eyes down and spotted a pale arm draped over his waist and disappearing into his pants.

He craned his neck to look over at the being pressed up against him and easily spotted the lust in his deep amber eyes. "It is the middle of the night." He stated like the taiyoukai was too stupid to know this.

Sesshoumaru responded by giving the cock in his hand another squeeze. He knew Naraku hated to woken during the night and had a tendency to be rather bitchy about it; but he needed relief and by damn he was going to get it. So without a word and keeping his eyes locked with Naraku's black eyes he began to stroke him up and down; trying to bring him to life.

Naraku continued to stare at him for a moment debating on what he should do. On one hand; Sesshoumaru wanted to make love, and rarely if ever forced the issue. Therefore he really should take advantage of this rare occurrence. On the other hand it was midnight and their daughter was in bed with them.

He could see deep in Sesshoumaru's eyes the desperate need within him and decided that this one time he would concede to him. "Very well." He whispered as he sat up; being careful not to wake Takara. He quietly rose to his feet and pulled Sesshoumaru up with him.

Sesshoumaru smirked in victory when Naraku began pulling him out of the cavern and took him nearly to the entrance of the cave where he locked their lips together and leaned him up against the wall as he pulled the ties of his hakama loose.

Naraku broke the kiss and trailed his lips up to his pointed ear. "We will have to make this quick in case Takara awakens."

Sesshoumaru gave a very small nod and just as he finished the action; Naraku spun him around, bent him over, forcing him to place his hands on the wall for support, and pressed deep into his tight cavity. He nearly moaned out loud when his love filled him and began pumping deep and hard.

Naraku grasped his hips tightly and jerked him back against every one of his inward thrusts. "Cum for me my sweet little bitch." Naraku growled with a nip to his taiyoukai's neck.

And that is exactly what he did. He arced his back and neck until he could nearly see Naraku behind him and shot his hot seed hard and fast from his rigid cock. It was so intense; in fact, that his claws glowed green and began melting the rock wall he was holding onto for support. He then felt Naraku spill his seed deep inside him and he probably would have cum a second time had he had the ability to do so.

Why was his need so intense all of a sudden; and why did it feel the way it did where it never felt that way before? Granted Naraku knew how to make him writhe like a wanton bitch in heat; but not once did it ever feel so powerfully intense almost to the point of driving him to madness.


	19. Chapter 19

Just a note to let you know that the second ff starts deleting my fics for content I will delete what they don't and leave the site for good. I'll let you all know where I go which will be back over to my own site.

I'm sure this whole mature content came about because someone either got mad because they read something they thought was offensive and pitched a hissy or someone's mommy caught them reading a naughty fic and mom went over they edge.

Then again this could just be the result of a power hungry mod or an advertiser threatening to back out. Who knows but if it is the former this won't end well for me since mods with god complexes and me DO NOT mix well... aff is the perfect example of that. So we'll see what happens.

Oh and as per usual; Kei is my OC and you can't have him!

xx

Naraku pulled away from Sesshoumaru, reached down and pulled up his hakama and tied them back around his waist. "Better?" He whispered with a kiss to the side of his neck.

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod as he was nearly panting from the exertion of his orgasm.

Naraku reached up and palmed his striped cheek. "Why do I have a sense that this little escapade of yours has the potential to become a serious issue down the road?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at him with glowing ambers and arched a brow. "Perhaps it is nothing more than the freedom of being away from home."

He smirked at that; as he remembered that Sesshoumaru wanted to get away from home some days ago. "Would you like to remain here for awhile; or escape to another place?"

Sesshoumaru placed his hands on Naraku's hips and trailed the tips of his fingers up and down his sides. "We shall remain here for a time but you will need to return and fetch the items the miko had gifted to us."

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "Iie; you will do without. You managed before she brought them and you will continue to do so."

Sesshoumaru matched the kumo's glare. "Do not defy this Sesshoumaru." He growled low in his throat.

A smirk pulled on his lips as he leaned into him; pressing him against the hard wall of the tunnel. "Oh and do tell; what do you intend to do about my disobedience?" He leaned in until they were nose to nose. "Kill me?" He questioned with heavy breath.

Truly what did he intend to do? He knew he wouldn't kill him; for as much as he was a bastard he was his bastard and he did love him. Although he would never say such a thing out loud. "The consequences of your disobedience will not be pleasant."

Naraku smirked at that as he knew exactly what Sesshoumaru was saying. "Yes and thus far you have been like a pleasant walk through the fields on a nice spring day. Threaten me all you like; I am not going to get that massager for you and I believe that once we return home…" He grinned wickedly at him. "It will come up missing."

Sesshoumaru growled at that; although he didn't really mean to.

Naraku chuckled and buried his face into his neck. "You are so easy to read. It makes me wonder how others find you so impossible to figure out and how you are able to hide it all behind that stoic mask of yours."

He tilted his head to the side as he did love feeling his teeth on his neck; but on the same side of things he wanted to gut him for his impudent tongue. "Do not mock me kumo." He growled trying to sound irritated; but it was lost in the small gasp that passed his lips when Naraku nipped on his mating mark.

Naraku pulled back and stared at him with a wicked smile pulling on his lips. "You my beloved little taiyoukai are no threat to me. However I find myself willing to bargain with you." He stated with an arched brow.

Sesshoumaru did not like where this was going and narrowed his ambers just waiting for the kumo to state his terms and anger him thoroughly.

"You my pretty little inu will grant me a full days reprieve from catering to your every wish and whim and…" He smirked when his ambers narrowed even further. "I want you to tell me two things. First you will explain to me; in words I can understand, the issues you have been having with your clothing and second, I want you to tell me you love me." He threw in that last part just for his own self pleasure as he knew Sesshoumaru would never say such a thing.

Sesshoumaru nearly growled at the kumo and were he anyone else he would have killed him on the spot. Yet he was an intelligent being and understood exactly what he would gain from this deal his mate was making; it was just a matter of knowing what to concede to and what not.

Naraku narrowed his eyes when Sesshoumaru suddenly smirked at him; and he was certain that Sesshoumaru was about to make him either look like a baka or twist what he wanted into something the inu would benefit from. Sometimes Sesshoumaru's intelligence really bit him in the ass.

"I will grant you your one day rest." He conceded and continued. "I have explained to you several times the issues with my clothing and unless you are simple it should be easy to understand."

Just as Naraku was about to respond to that; as he didn't much like the implied insult the inu continued.

"As for the words you seek; if you need to hear them from my lips then you doubt our union and all of this is for not."

Naraku smirked at that. "Yes I suspected as much. I suppose I will just have to bask in the glow of your love through your eyes. Now…" He suddenly glowered at the inu. "As for this issue with your clothing. Yes you have told me several times that it is unacceptable and uncomfortable but what I want to know is why. In detail what is the problem."

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a moment. "It makes my flesh raw." That was the only way he could think to explain the problem and it sounded ridiculous to his own ears.

"Hmm…" Naraku started as he stared at him. "I believe that it isn't the clothing but the life growing in your belly." He stated as he placed his hand to said part of the inu's anatomy. "Perhaps it will subside as the child grows."

He could only hope that the kumo was right; and he truly hoped that it would end soon.

Naraku looked back up and locked stares with the inu. "Maybe we will be graced by the Kami and granted a son."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow but agreed with the kumo. "Perhaps; I find myself needing the change."

He smiled at that. "As do I." He leaned in and pressed his lips to the inu's. "As do I." He whispered before he pulled him into a deep loving kiss.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him flush against him; reveling in the feel of his hot flesh against his own. He was thoroughly liking this quiet time between just the two of them; and had to agree with the kumo that all the beings within their home needed to be gone and as soon as possible.

"Ewww… How come you're always kissing." Takara stated with a gag in her voice and scrunch of her little nose as she stared up at them.

They both broke the kiss and stared down at their daughter. "Because…" Naraku stated with a smirk on his lips. "I like kissing your chichi."

Takara shook her head. "Iie jifu."

Both males arched a brow at that as they continued to hold each other. "Explain" Sesshoumaru stated with a smirk on his own lips.

"Jifu can't kiss you no more." She nearly bit out in annoyance.

"Oh? And why can't I?" He questioned as he tried not to laugh at her.

Takara huffed. "Cause jifu you said all your kisses are for me."

He couldn't hold it in as a chuckle passed his lips. Releasing Sesshoumaru he moved to her and picked her up. "So I did." He grinned as he placed a kiss to her little cheek.

Takara stared at Sesshoumaru and did her level best to look smug.

Sesshoumaru moved to stand next to them, grabbed Naraku by the chin, turned his head to face him, and pressed his lips to his while keeping an eye on Takara.

"NO!" She cried as she pushed them apart causing thick tears to roll down her cheeks. "That's mine!"

Naraku stared wide eyed at his daughter. "I suspect that either someone is cranky or we are entering the first stages of selfish behavior."

Sesshoumaru took Takara from his hold and stared at her. "I believe someone is just like their jifu and has a tendency towards crankiness when awoken in the middle of the night." He cuddled her in his arms and watched as her tear filled eyes began to droop close. He ran his fingers several times through her hair until she fell asleep. "I suspected as much." He smirked as he began walking down the cavern towards the back.

Naraku did not like his words and scowled at his back. "I am not cranky." He muttered to himself as he followed his inu mate. Then decided that he did not like how that sounded at all; he sounded no better than Takara. Sometimes family life really rubbed him the wrong way; but he'd be damned if he was ever going to give it up.

xx

Shingai sighed as she followed the miko down the side of the mountain. It was a good possibility that she was never going to return home again; never going to see her master, her sisters, Sesshoumaru, her room or any of the other things she loved about living here.

"Cheer up." Kagome smiled at her. "We're only going to be gone for five or so days."

Shingai stopped walking and stared at her. "But what if I meet someone? What then?"

"Well you will come back home and tell Sesshoumaru that you found someone you like and he will do whatever it is lords do to allow you a mate or marry." She nodded. "Sesshoumaru is a by the book kind of guy; so when I tell you that you have to go through all the proper formalities to become the wife of another, I'm not just saying that."

"I suppose you're right." She sighed then began walking again.

Kagome furrowed her brows slightly as she followed after her. "That's not the only problem is it?"

Shingai shook her head. "No" She whispered sadly.

"Don't be upset about Rin and Kenta. You can't always control who likes who and who ends up with a bastard neko when she probably should have mated an anaguma instead." Kagome nodded in agreement with herself and a small curl of her lip.

"What? You mean you were supposed to mate Kenta?" Shingai questioned in wide eyed wonder. "But Kei he's so handsome." She suddenly blushed. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." She waved a dismissing hand through the air. "He is cute." She nodded. "Anyway; I wouldn't exactly call it _'supposed_ _to'_; more along the lines of I flipped a coin and now I wonder if I won or lost." She smirked at the girl. "Don't get me wrong here; I do love Kei but the mere fact that he has a tendency to stray away from home, makes me sometimes wonder what my life would have been like if I mated Kenta instead."

"You denied the anaguma?" Her eyes seemed to grow bigger as she stared at the miko. "Why? I mean he's perfect." She nodded.

Kagome snorted at that. "Yea; perfectly controlling. When he was attempting to court me he would schedule dates with me like this." She smirked over at the girl and dropped her voice several octaves trying to sound just like the badger demon. "Kagome I will woo you tonight, by the pond, just as the moon is cresting the mountains. You will wear a kimono like a proper lady and you will not speak so commonly."

"Really? He said that?" Shingai questioned with a scrunch to her nose.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes and my response to that was to tell him to go to hell. If he wanted to date me he was just going to let things flow; not make orders. I mean you think he's anal retentive now…" She waved her hands though the air and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Just a mere four or so years ago he was ten times worse. I swear; he made Sesshoumaru look like a court jester with all his anal retentiveness."

"Wow" Shingai stated in awe. "I can't believe that. Why was he like that? What made him change? Why was he courting you in the first place? Why didn't you accept? Why did you mate Kei? Why was he never home? Where was he disappearing to?"

Kagome held up her hand to silence the girl. "We have plenty of time before we get there and I will tell you all about me, Kei, and Kenta."

Shingai blushed slightly. "Sorry; I just find it very interesting. It seems that you have lived a very adventurous and interesting life. I wish I could live that kind of life."

At that Kagome snorted. "Adventure is overrated." She nodded. "Cuts, bruises, running for your life, being attacked, almost dying." She shook her head. "It sucked."

"But you would do it all again were you given the opportunity." Shingai stated knowingly.

Kagome sighed deeply. "Hai; I would." She answered with a deep sigh that seemed to be one of regret or possibly disappointment that it was all over. "Although there are a few things I would change; if I knew then what I know now."

"Like what?" Shingai questioned while watching where she was walking so not to trip over a rock and roll down the side of the mountain.

"Don't let witches pull your soul from your body to bring your past self back to life." She hissed.

"I don't get it. What do you mean your past self?" Shingai questioned as she stepped over a large rock.

"Well…" Kagome started and began telling the girl the story of her life from the day she fell into the well and was transported five hundred years into the past.

xx

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Kenta questioned the little female standing in front of him big eyes staring expectantly at him.

Rin nodded her head. "Hai; I think it would be for the best. Tediibea and Sesshoumaru-sama need their space to raise Takara and the new baby without worrying about shishi and I. We are grown women and it's time for us to move on and begin our own lives and families."

Kenta sighed deeply. "When do you want to leave?"

Rin looked around her bedroom and sighed sadly. It was going to be sad to leave but the knowledge that she wasn't going to be that far away made it a little easier. "As soon as possible." She nodded before she again locked stares with him.

"Do you not wish to tell them of your departure?" He questioned with narrowed eyes; wondering if she was just going to run away like a coward.

"I would but who knows when they are going to come back home." She furrowed her brows. "I'm actually surprised that one of them didn't at least let anyone know where they were going or how long they were going to be gone." She stated thoughtfully.

Kenta smirked at her before he wrapped his arm around her and shot them both out through the window.

"What are you doing?" Rin questioned as she tightened her arms around his neck against the sudden fast movement.

"We are going to speak with them." He nodded at her.

"You know where they are?"

"No; but I can track them. Their scents are weak but strong enough to tell me that they are close."

Rin stared at his profile and smiled. "Is this your way of wooing me?"

Kenta smirked at that. "Perhaps. Is it working?"

Rin chuckled lightly. "Perhaps; but I would be a little more wooed if you returned me to the castle so that I can grab Sesshoumaru-sama's bag." She nodded.

Kenta looked at her and with a small growl of annoyance turned around and returned to the castle. "Make it quick girl." He growled.

"Keep your hakama on." Rin sighed in exasperation. "It will only take a second and then we can go."

Kenta crossed his arms over his chest and silently huffed. The sooner they got out of this mad house the better. It wasn't that he didn't want to serve his lord any longer; it had more to do with the company that Sesshoumaru was kept with. Naraku wasn't as bad now as he once was but he was still Naraku and he still did not like the kumo; contrary to outward appearances. Then there was that annoying, mouthy, and just all around useless girl Shingai. If he thought he could get away with it he would gut her like a fish. Yet he highly doubted Sesshoumaru would allow him such a pleasure so he had to bite back his annoyances with the girl and let it go. Thank goodness for Rin; she made it a lot more bearable; being in this castle.

"Alright let's go." Rin smiled as she came walking back to him with the large pink bag slung over her shoulder.

Kenta again slipped his arm around her; pulling her flush against his body and darted back out the window. If all went well; by tonight he would have his little female living with him in the palace of the moon, where he much preferred to be anyway.


	20. Chapter 20

Naraku grunted as Takara bounced on his belly. "Jifu! Get up!" The little girl squealed as she continued to bounce up and down on his stomach.

"Girl" Naraku growled as he grabbed her to put a stop to her bouncing. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you up." She smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

He narrowed his eyes upon her. "For what purpose?"

"Cause chichi told me to."

Naraku snorted at that. "I see you obey that but not when he tells you to behave." He growled with a tickle to her sides.

Takara giggled. "Nuh huh… Takara beys all the times."

He just stared blankly at his daughter. "Where in seven hells did you learn to speak?"

"You will not use a foul tongue in front of her." Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance.

Naraku looked over at Sesshoumaru who was standing next to the bed glowering down at him. "Am I to assume that your clothes are irritating you once again?"

Sesshoumaru gave a barely noticeable nod of his head.

"And am I also to assume you wish for me to fix it?"

Again his head bobbed slightly. Yet that wasn't his only problem; there was something else that was irritating him, and that something was his pounding head.

"And what would you have me do?" He questioned as he continued to tickle his daughter; forcing her to giggle madly.

"You will return home and fetch me the items that were gifted to us by the miko." He nearly growled with a curt nod. "You will also be sure to fetch the bottle with her pill things."

Naraku looked over at him. "So the headaches have returned." He then cut his eyes to the child sitting upon his chest. "What is it about you that gives him headaches?"

Takara shook her head. "Iie jifu. Takara don'ts give chichi headaches." She nodded. "Chichi just wants tention."

"Girl" Sesshoumaru growled.

Naraku smirked over at his mate. "I believe she speaks the truth."

"Iie" Sesshoumaru growled. "She is speaking like a heathen."

Naraku had to agree with that and stared at the child. "Why are you speaking so commonly?"

Takara tilted her head to the side slightly. "I don'ts understand." She then looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Chichi what's commonly?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes upon her. "Commonly means to speak like a baka."

Naraku snorted at that; effectively bringing his daughter's attention back to himself.

"Jifu" She huffed. "Takara's not a baka."

"If you speak like one then that makes you one." He pointed out with a nod.

"But…" She pouted. "That is how sensei said little girl's are s'posed to talk. Sensei said it's cute and will make you and chichi love me more." She again nodded.

"Well that solves the mystery of why he is teaching you to speak like a simpleton." Naraku smirked.

"It is not cute and you will cease speaking in such a manner." Sesshoumaru growled as he sat down on the bed next to them.

Takara looked over at him. "Kay chichi." She said sadly with a drop of her head.

Sesshoumaru curled his lip he hated it when she made that face; it made him want to allow her any thing she wanted. He reached over and pulled her off Naraku's chest and into his lap. "You my heathen child are a weakness."

Takara stared up at him with brows slightly drawn. "I don'ts understand."

"It is _don't_ not _don'ts_." He ordered with narrowed eyes. "You will stop speaking in such a manner."

Takara pressed her little lips together and glowered up at him; gold clashing with gold. "Chichi…" She huffed exasperatedly.

"Iie" He growled in response. "I do not want to hear it."

Takara huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don'ts think I'm cute." She said with small curt nod.

He narrowed his eyes with her improper way of speaking but still let a small smirk play on his lips at her behavior.

"Iie your chichi thinks you are the cutest thing to ever walk the lands." Naraku smiled with a tickle to her neck. "He's just moody because of the baby."

She looked over at her father and huffed again. "I don'ts want another sister." She growled.

"What if it's a little brother?" He questioned with a smile.

She shook her head. "Iie jifu; none of those either."

"And why not?" Sesshoumaru questioned forcing her to look at him.

A deep sigh expanded her chest as she stared at him in all seriousness. "Because; chichi and jifu are Takara's and I don'ts want to share." She bit out.

"My earlier assumption was correct." Naraku stated smugly. "Welcome to the age of selfish behavior."

Sesshoumaru grunted at that; although he did believe that his kumo mate was right. "It is too late." He nodded. "Whether you like it or not you my little dirt child are getting a sibling."

Takara shook her head as tears built in her eyes. "No!" She cried as she stared up at him before turning her attention to Naraku.

"Jifu…" She whimpered.

Naraku smiled at her and shook his head. "As your chichi said; it is too late." Apparently that was not what she wanted to hear as her little golden eyes filled with thick tears and began falling down her cheeks. He took her from Sesshoumaru's lap and held her against his chest; trying to comfort her by rubbing her back gently, as he looked over at the taiyoukai. "I foresee nothing but wonderful quiet times ahead." He snorted sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru grunted at that. "She will grow out of it." He stated like he had already seen the future for himself. "Now enough of this. You will return home and fetch the bag with all the miko's gifts."

Naraku stared up at the taiyoukai for a moment before he rose to his feet and handed him their daughter. He was no fool; Sesshoumaru was walking that fine line of cranky and psychotic, and if he didn't get what he wanted no one was going to be happy. "Very well. I shall return shortly." He placed a kiss on his blue crescent moon before she swept out of the cavern and headed for home.

xx

"Why are we stopping?" Rin questioned with furrowed brows.

Kenta looked down at her. "Your tediibea approaches." He stated as he kept his eyes locked straight in front of him.

Rin smiled hugely at that and looked to where her possible future husband was looking. "Tediibea!" She smiled hugely when Naraku landed in front of them.

"What are you doing?" He questioned suspiciously.

Rin stared up at him with a large smile on her lips and eyes glinting happily. "We were coming to see you and Sesshoumaru-sama and bring him this." She held out the pink bag to him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon her. "That massager thing isn't in there; is it?"

Rin tilted her head slightly. "I don't know." She shook her head. "I just grabbed the bag from your room; so whatever was in there is in there." She shrugged then held it out to her father.

Naraku took the bag, peeked inside, and smiled. There was no wretched massager to be seen anywhere; which was good and bad for him. Good because he wasn't going to have to use it; bad because Sesshoumaru was going to want it. Oh well; he would just tell the taiyoukai that he couldn't find it or something. He looked at the female standing in front of him. "I'm certain that this isn't the only reason you both came all the way out here."

Rin shook her head. "No; I… I mean we…" She waved her hand towards the male standing next to her. "Wanted to talk to you and Sesshoumaru-sama about…" She chewed on her bottom lip nervously. This didn't seem so hard just a few hours ago; so why was it so difficult now?

Kenta looked at the female from the corner of his eye and let a small smirk play on his lips. "She wishes to reside in the palace of the moon."

Rin nudged the anaguma with her elbow. "I was going to say that." She hissed.

Kenta snorted. "Yes; I could see that."

Naraku just stared at his daughter. "Are you certain of this?"

Rin nodded her head. "Yes; I think it would be best for all of us if shishi and I were gone." She nodded.

He felt like someone had just struck him in the chest with a giant boulder. "You think we want you to leave?"

"No…" She shook her head. "Of course not!" She nearly huffed. "It's just that with the new baby coming, Sesshoumaru-sama being… well… you know." She nodded not wanting to come right out and say that Sesshoumaru was being rather moody as of late.

Naraku smirked at that. "Hai; I know." He nodded.

Rin nodded as well and smiled hugely at him. "Plus tediibea; shishi and I are grown women, it's time for us to start our own lives and maybe give you and Sesshoumaru-sama some grandkids." She blushed at the last part as she looked over at the anaguma.

Naraku scrunched his nose slightly. _'Grandkids?_' He did not like the sound of that at all. Grandkids meant that he was going to be a grandpa and grandpas were old. Heck even the title of grandpa sounded old. Maybe he could have them call him something else; like papa or something and let Sesshoumaru have the title of grandpa. Now that was a pleasant thought. "So you have decided to mate Kenta then?" He questioned as he locked stares with the male in question.

"I don't know." Rin shrugged. "He's not doing a very good job of convincing me that he's worthy of this Rin; but…" She shrugged again and fought to keep the smile off her lips at the face the badger demon was making at her. "Perhaps he will come around."

Naraku smirked as he knew that Rin was going to mate the anaguma; he could see it in her eyes, she was falling in love with him fast and hard. "We will go speak with Sesshoumaru and you can inform him of your decision." He nodded.

Rin smiled up at him before she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you tediibea!"

He drew his brows not understanding what this was about. "For what?"

She pulled back slightly and stared up at him. "For letting me."

At that he grunted. "Iie I never said you could nor did I say you couldn't." He nodded. "I said we will go speak with Sesshoumaru."

Rin cocked her head slightly. "But aren't you the lord? Shouldn't what you say go?"

A dark brow arched at that. "Theoretically" He nodded. "But you forget this is Sesshoumaru we are dealing with and this is a Sesshoumaru with child. Anything is a possibility."

Rin stiffened slightly as she narrowed her eyes upon her dark father. "Tediibea if Sesshoumaru-sama says no you will have to do something."

"Are you threatening me?" He questioned as he slightly narrowed his eyes.

"I am." She admitted with a curt nod. "I want this and you will make it happen; that's what you do."

"And at what cost do you suppose I am willing to pay so that you can have what you want? You forget my child that in the end I am the one who has to suffer your precious Sesshoumaru-sama's moods and he may act like he doesn't care but he does and I have to suffer it. So this time you will do this on your own." He turned away from her and began surrounding himself in his miasma. "However I can give you this advice; do not ask him if it is okay, just tell him that this is what you are doing whether he likes it or not. Show him you are a woman now and you are a woman who will do as she so pleases." With that he was gone; neither of them seeing the large evil smirk on his lips. Yes finally the time had come for Sesshoumaru to suffer what he has always suffered with their girls.

Rin looked to the contemplating anaguma. "So what do you think?"

"I think you should do as the kumo said; if you really want it bad enough." He turned to face her.

"Really?"

Kenta arched a brow. "How bad do you want what you want?"

"Hmm…" Rin tilted her head to the side in thought. "You haven't done much to convince me…" She looked up at the anaguma and smirked. "So we'll see."

Kenta narrowed his eyes upon her. "You are quite the little wench and I believe you have spent much too much time with a certain miko."

Rin shrugged her shoulder and began walking away from him. "Kagome is a smart woman; she didn't mate you after all." She then laughed and took off running.

Kenta growled then shot off after her. She was quite the little wench but he didn't care; he was going to have her.


	21. Chapter 21

This was asked the other day and I thought I put it as a note in one of the other chapters but apparently not. But jifu means affectionate father. Much love keva.

xx

Sesshoumaru stared at his dark mate when he entered the cavern. "You have returned so quickly."

Naraku nodded his head. "Hai. Rin and Kenta are approaching and wish to speak with you on a matter."

A silver brow arched. "And what matter would that be?"

Naraku smirked at the inu. "It will be revealed upon their arrival."

Deep ambers narrowed. "You will tell me." He growled.

Naraku sat on the bed; placing the pink bag upon the taiyoukai's lap, and withdrew the bottle with the pills in it. "She wishes to tell you and I have promised not to say a word. They should be here shortly and they will speak with you themselves."

"Jifu?" Takara questioned as she walked over to him. "I don't want Rin to come here." She nodded stubbornly.

Naraku picked the child up. "This sudden selfish behavior of yours needs to end today."

"I'm not selfish." She bit out with a small growl.

"Oh?" He questioned with a dark brow arched. "Your chichi is mine." He stated with eyes narrowed.

"Nuh huh… chichi belongs to Takara." She nodded.

"That is selfish behavior." He growled. "And little girl's that are selfish are bad."

"I'm not bad!" She growled and attempted to make the same face Sesshoumaru did when he was angered only to look more like she was trying to lift a heavy object.

Naraku leaned in to her until they were nose to nose. "If you are selfish then you are bad and are in need of a spanking."

She shook her head. "Jifu; you won't spank Takara…" Her little eyes began filling with tears. "Will you?" He bottom lip began to quiver.

"Must you make her cry." Sesshoumaru demanded with a hard glare at his mate.

Naraku ignored his mate in favor of breaking his daughter's selfish behavior. "Are you going to continue this selfish behavior?"

She shook her head and held her little arms out to him.

He deflated instantly and pulled her into a hug. "You are my weakness." He sighed as he rocked her in his lap.

Sesshoumaru snorted as he withdrew the lotion stuff from the pink bag. "She is a liability to us both." He growled as he tried to remember how to get the contents out of the bottle.

"And what do you suggest we do about her then?" Naraku questioned with a hard stare at the taiyoukai.''

Sesshoumaru pushed the pump of the bottle; expelling the white contents within, and began rubbing it down the length of his arm, sighing in relief. "There is nothing we can do." He nearly purred when the tightening in his skin subsided.

Naraku pulled his daughter away from his chest and stared at her. "I suppose you are right." He sighed. "You are quite troublesome." He nodded.

Takara shook her head. "Iie jifu. I am Takara." She then pointed to the silver being behind her running his lotion filled hand down over his chest. "That is chichi." She nodded then poked him in the chest. "And you are jifu."

"I am aware of who we all are." He growled with a small tickle to her sides.

Takara giggled madly. "Chichi helps Takara." She squealed.

Sesshoumaru looked down his nose at her. "Children that speak like heathens get no help from this Sesshoumaru."

"What about children that speak like adults?"

The three in the cavern turned and looked at the two beings that had entered the cavern.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru nodded. "You wished to speak with me."

Rin sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. "No; how are you or anything. That is so Sesshoumaru-sama." She nodded.

"I can see that you are fine as you are standing here in front of me." He nearly growled then looked over at his general. "What news from the scouts?"

"None as of yet." He gave a curt nod. "I will be returning to the palace to check on their status today and prepare for an offensive should it be determined that it is needed."

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod. "You will send news to me upon your return and we will then make our plan of attack for invading their lands."

"Hai; as you wish." He gave a bow.

Rin sighed deeply; steeling her nerves so that she would be able to tell him what she wanted. Telling tediibea was easy; actually telling Naraku was always easy, but Sesshoumaru was a whole different story. However she was going to have to tell him sooner than later and she just wanted to get it over with. "Sesshoumaru-sama I am going with Kenta." She nodded and took another deep breath. "I intend to remain in the palace."

Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow at her. "Explain to this Sesshoumaru why I should allow this." He stated with a hard edge to his voice.

Rin nearly withered under the pressure but when Kenta put his hand on her shoulder she remained steadfast. "I am not asking." She swallowed hard. "I am giving you the courtesy by informing you as my elder. I am leaving home and returning to the Palace of the Moon with Kenta."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers upon her. "I forbid it." He growled low and deadly in this throat causing everyone to stare at him in various states of shock. He'd be damned if he was going to let her leave just like that; even if she was in love with his general. She was just a child and children remained at home until the parents deemed in necessary to let them go and he was nowhere near ready to let her go; she was just a baby.

xx

"Kagome!"

"Oh no…" Kagome groaned as she grabbed Shingai by the arm and held her in front of her like she was a shield.

"Kagome?" Shingai panicked as she stared wide eyed at the tornado flying towards her.

The miko ignored the girl and glowered at the flurry of dust and wind. "You stop right there!" She bit out. "I mean it Koga; you touch me and I swear Kei will kick your ass from here to China and back!"

Shingai pressed back against the female standing behind her when a blue eyed, black haired, male dressed in furs suddenly appeared before her and way too close for her liking.

"Come one Kagome." Koga bemoaned. "You'll always be my woman no matter who you're with."

Kagome snorted as she glowered at the wolf. "Koga I wasn't your woman six years ago and I'm not your woman now. You touch me and Kei will have your head!" She pointed a sharp finger over Shingai's shoulder.

"That neko is…" He stopped short when he saw the look on his beloved's face; he was about to be purified to hell by the woman. He cleared his throat nervously before he stared hard at the other female. "And who are you?"

"I'm…" Shingai trailed off when Koga interrupted her.

"You smell like Naraku and Sesshoumaru." Koga growled low in his throat before he grabbed her by her kimono and jerked her close in order to get a sniff of her.

Kagome grabbed the girl by the arm, jerked her away from the wolf, and laid her fist to the side of his head. "Don't be so rude!" She hissed at the wolf sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

"But Kagome;" Koga whined. "She smells of my enemies."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and stared hard at the ookami. "Of course she does." She then smirked evilly. "She is Naraku's daughter after all."

Koga jumped to his feet and raised his claws. "Then she must die." He growled.

Shingai eeped in a panic and hid behind Kagome; nearly on the verge of tears. "Kagome I want to go home." She whimpered.

"Iie" Kagome bit out. "Koga reel it back in. You harm one hair on her head and I swear I will purify you to the deepest level of hell and…" She smirked darkly as she held a finger up at him. "If you manage to survive by some miracle of the Kami; Sesshoumaru will finish you off in a slow and painful fashion."

"What does Sesshoumaru have to do with anything?" The ookami bit out. "She reeks of Naraku and you said she was his daughter!"

"Quit talking bad about my master!" Shingai bellowed at the wolf.

"Shingai" Kagome hissed. "I will take care of this." She glowered at the wolf. "Now listen here you perverted puppy. Shingai is Sesshoumaru's and Naraku's daughter and believe me when I tell you that should she…" She pointed at the girl behind her. "Or I go back and complain about your behavior towards either of us;" Her voice dropped to a dark whisper. "You will have their wrath on your head and I am certain Kei will be right there with them. So behave yourself and act like the prince you are."

Koga stared wide eyed at the girl behind his woman. "What do you mean their daughter?"

"What do you think it means?" Kagome sighed with a roll of her eyes. "It means that they are her parents. Plain and simple."

"What? I don't understand." Koga shook his head.

Kagome put her fingers to her temples and began massaging little circles. Was it her or was Koga getting stupider every time they met? "Koga; just forget it. Just know that she is their daughter and that will be the end of it." She sighed deeply. "Better yet; where is your grandfather? I'm sure he will be a lot more inviting and respectful, since you obviously plan on standing out here sputtering like a baka instead of inviting us in."

"Kagome I don't want to go in. I want to go home." Shingai whispered in the woman's ear.

Kagome shook her head and sighed deeply. "See there!" She accused the wolf. "She doesn't want to be around you either. I can't imagine why you're still single."

Koga stepped back like he had just been punched in the chest. "Kagome" He whispered with a drop of his head.

"Sorry" She sighed. "But you just make me so mad with your behavior sometimes. Please Koga; she's not here to cause problems." She nodded as she held up a scroll with Sesshoumaru's seal on it. "We are here at Sesshoumaru's request."

Koga looked at the scroll; knowing full well that when Sesshoumaru sent a message it was business of the political kind. "Sorry Kagome." He nodded before he looked at the panic stricken girl behind the miko. "Come" He nodded at her. "I will take you to my grandfather and then we will start over."

Kagome smiled hugely at the wolf. "Thank you Koga."

xx

Naraku moved to sit by Sesshoumaru. "I believe you have forgotten our recent talk."

"Iie" The demon lord growled.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin started while trying not to wither under the pressure. "But I am moving back home with Kenta." She nodded determinedly.

Sesshoumaru curled his lip at the girl in a snarling manner and was tempted to attack his general and kill him for turning his daughter against him. "Iie"

Rin looked over at Naraku and pleaded with her big brown eyes for him to help her.

Naraku sighed and turned back to Sesshoumaru. "You have to let her go. She is going to whether you want her to or not; and I do not believe you want her to leave on bad terms with you." He stroked his fingers through his long silver hair. "She won't be far and you can visit anytime you wish and she can always return. Let her go before you lose her forever."

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together as he knew Naraku was right. "Very well." He growled in irritation.

Small tears escaped her eyes as she stared at the man she had been with and known nearly all her life. "I thought you loved me." She whispered before she turned and ran as fast as she could out of the cavern.

Kenta narrowed his eyes upon his lord but said nothing as it wasn't his place to do so. He gave a curt bow of his head then turned and swept out of the cavern after his little woman.

Naraku stared hard at his mate as he had quite enough of Sesshoumaru's bitchy behavior. "That was uncalled for." He growled. When the inu opened his mouth to respond he held his hand up. "Iie I do not want to hear it. You have gone too far this time and I will not tolerate it." He rose from the bed grabbed Takara who was watching her parents with wide unsure eyes, and left the cavern with his final words echoing against the inu's ears. "This behavior or yours will drive them all away then who will you have left; she is going whether you like it or not."

Sesshoumaru sat in the middle of the bed glowering at the wall on the other side of the room. How dare they all disobey him and speak to him so commonly? Were they anyone else he would have killed them all on the spot; starting with his bastard of a mate.

However none of them were here for him to take his wrath out on; which meant he was going to have to go to them, and that was completely unacceptable yet necessary. He slowly got off the bed and made a single step towards the exit when his head began to spin madly.

He shot his hand out and placed it flat against the wall in order to keep himself from falling to the floor as the room began to spin out of control around him. Now what was wrong with him? If it wasn't one thing it was something else and he was quite tired of the whole mess. "Naraku" He growled low in his throat as darkness played at the edges of his vision.

He could feel his stomach churning causing his free hand to press tightly against his hard stomach. He slowly dropped down to his knees and doubled over feeling like he was going to be sick and once again growled out for Naraku and placed his hand to his neck in an attempt to get Naraku to him as soon as possible as he didn't know what was happening to him.


	22. Chapter 22

Naraku stared down at the upset girl before him. "Rin do not worry about Sesshoumaru. As you know he's moody and when he gets this way he does not think clearly."

"Hai I know Tediibea." Rin nodded.

"Just go home with Kenta and return in a few weeks, give it some time then come back and show him that you are happy with your choice and he will accept it." He stroked his fingers through her hair and looked over at Kenta. "You harm her and I will kill you." He threatened in a low growl.

Kenta shook his head. "She's in good hands and will have a life like she has never known." He smirked.

"That remains to be seen." Naraku nodded then looked at the little girl in on his hip when she began to fidget nervously and tug on his hair. "What?"

"Jifu; chichi needs you." She whimpered low in her chest.

Naraku sighed deeply and looked at Rin. "I will see you soon." He placed a kiss on her forehead and nodded at Kenta. "Be happy and don't let Sesshoumaru's behavior bring you down."

"I'll try." Rin nodded.

"Iie," Kenta growled. "she will." He then wrapped his arm around her waist and nodded to the kumo. "She will return in two weeks time until then I will maintain my watch upon the neko tribe and send word should any developments arise."

"Jifu!" Takara yelled and again yanked on his hair to get his attention.

Naraku nodded at the anaguma and looked at his baby daughter. "I am busy talking." He growled.

"Chichi!" She cried and struggled to break free of his hold. "He needs me!"

The kumo sighed deeply. "I will see you both soon." He nodded before he turned and quickly made his way to Sesshoumaru within the cavern.

Rin looked up at Kenta with sad eyes. "Do you think he will really accept it?"

Kenta nodded. "Hai; he doesn't deal well with change but once he sees that you are really happy with your decision he will accept it." He wrapped his arms around her.

Rin pressed her head against his chest and nodded. "I hope you're right." She sighed then eeped and clutched the anaguma tightly when he picked her up and took off running as fast as he could go towards home. "Jerk." She hissed.

Kenta grunted. "I see someone has picked up Kagome's foul tongue."

Rin glared up at him. "And a few other things as well." She nodded. "Kagome-chan told me all your secrets." She smirked evilly.

He arched a brow at her and smirked. "Well I guess we will soon see how well she taught you won't we?"

"Oh hai; and we will soon see the mighty general of the west on his knees begging for mercy from this Rin." She nodded.

He did not like the sound of that at all. "Iie; it will be you on your knees in front of me." He pressed his claws into her bottom causing her to squeal. "Once I teach your body who is really in charge you will follow me around drooling like a dog to its master." He smirked darkly.

Rin gave off a rather Naraku-esc grunt. "I highly doubt that." She stared up at him. "I will destroy you."

Kenta sighed and shook his head. "You are much too much like those two. Perhaps this is one battle I will never win."

"What two?" When he curled his lip at her she started giggling. "Oh." She nodded then decided to really let him have it. "You know even though I spent so many years with Sesshoumaru-sama I'm rather partial to the things Tediibea taught me." She nodded and began laughing when he growled at her. "I want to be just like him when I grow up."

Kenta's black eyes widened hugely. "Iie," he growled deeply causing his chest to rumble. "I forbid it."

"You can't stop me." She nodded curtly before she once again smirked. "Remember I have them both wrapped around my fing…" She trailed off when he growled at her. "Okay okay… no need to throw a fit about it."

"Just you wait until we get home." He growled as he tightened his arms around her. "I'm going to show you that with me it isn't all fun and games."

She rolled her eyes at him dramatically. "Yea; you were so much fun before." She snorted sarcastically. "Please don't become a stuffy old man I just don't know what I would do with myself." She giggled.

"Wench." He growled but smiled anyway. He couldn't wait to get her home and finally make her his.

xx

"Chichi!" Takara struggled trying to break free of Naraku's hold in order to get to her father.

Naraku set Takara down, picked Sesshoumaru up, and laid him down on the bed.

"What's the matter with chichi?" Takara sobbed as she crawled up onto the bed and curled up on Sesshoumaru's chest.

"The child is making him sick." Naraku growled. "You did the same when you were in his belly." He sighed deeply and ground his teeth together. "Takara get chichi's bag so we can go home." He ordered then picked Sesshoumaru back up.

"Hai jifu." The little girl quickly scrambled off Sesshoumaru, stuffed all the strange things the Kagome girl had given Sesshoumaru into the bag, then wrapped her arms around Naraku's leg once she was done.

"Good girl." Naraku nodded.

Thick miasma slowly began to swirl around them and before to long they were on their way back home so that the naikai would be able to heal him.

xx

Shingai stood close to Kagome as she stared at all the beings surrounding her.

Kagome smiled over at her. "Don't be nervous they aren't going to do anything to you."

Shingai shook her head. "It's not that." She nodded. "It's just… well… I'm not so used to being around so many people at once."

Kagome giggled at that. "I can't imagine you are. Sesshoumaru and Naraku are the truest definition of the word recluse and don't like being around people very much." She nodded.

"True." Shingai nodded in agreement. "So what is this about anyway?"

"Well from what I understand from Koga is that we came during the wolf pack's gathering." She shrugged. "I don't know much about it as this is my first time being here during a gathering." She looked over at the girl. "I'm guessing that we are going to meet wolves from all over Japan." She then grinned mischievously at the girl. "Maybe you'll meet someone you like and can't imagine spending the rest of your life without." She nodded.

Shingai looked around at all the beings mingling throughout the giant cave. "I guess." She nodded nervously.

Kagome patted her on the shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." The girl nodded as she stared across the room to a group of beings dressed in all black and locked stares with one of the females of the group. When the woman she was staring at smirked at her she startled and looked away.

"Let me give you some advice…"

Shingai and Kagome looked over at the being that came to stand beside Shingai.

"Stay away from them. They're trouble." Koga nodded.

"Who are they?" Kagome looked over at the group in question.

"That is the black wolf tribe of the north." He shook his head. "As much as they are kin they aren't exactly nice. They play in the realm of black magic and have been known to kidnap humans to sacrifice them to a god they made up." He snorted in disgust. "And in some cases they kidnap babies whether it be youkai, human, or hanyou they don't discriminate and train them to be slaves to their every desire."

"How horrible." Kagome glowered.

"Hai" Shingai nodded in agreement. "Can't something be done about them?"

Koga shook his head. "Iie; the pack elders have no say in the choices they make. Like I said they are kin but they aren't a part of our tribe so our laws don't pertain to them." He snorted in disgust. "They come to our gatherings to mock the elders and try to recruit members to their way of life. We can't ban them since that could cause a war within the tribe which is strictly forbidden." He sighed deeply. "If I had it my way I'd wipe the whole lot of them out."

"Maybe I cold purify them to hell." Kagome hissed at the thought of babies being kidnapped from their parents and could only imagine what it would be like if she lost Rai to such a group.

"Hmm…" Koga hummed. "Now that's not a bad idea." He then shook his head. "No if you did that I don't think you'd ever be welcome back here again and if you did show up you'd probably be executed." He shook his head again. "I say just stay away from them and let em be. They'll be gone in two days and we won't have to see them again until next year."

"Okay." Shingai agreed as she again locked stares with one of the members of the tribe.

Koga spotted the connection and gave a small shove to the girl he was standing next to. "Come on let's go get something to eat." He cast a glare over at the dark wolf who glared in return.

"Hey!' Kagome growled. "Stop pushing!'

Koga snorted as he shoved them out through the cave entrance just wanting to get them away from the dark wolves. He saw what they were doing and knew without a doubt that if he didn't bring it to an end now there would be a lot of trouble coming their way. Especially with Shingai having Sesshoumaru and Naraku as her parents so to speak. The last thing he wanted was to bring Sesshoumaru's wrath down upon his head and add Naraku to the mix and they'd all be dead. It was one thing to deal with Sesshoumaru and Naraku one on one but the two of them together… he didn't even want to consider what would happen if they both showed up because their daughter was missing. He shuddered at the thought.

xx

Naraku laid Sesshoumaru on their bed a brushed his bangs from his sweat soaked forehead. "Takara go fetch the naikai!" He growled to the child trying to crawl onto Sesshoumaru's chest.

"But…" She whimpered.

"Do not disobey me. Now go." He growled.

Takara jumped and ran from the room as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"What is it?" Naraku questioned with a stroke to Sesshoumaru's cheek.

Deep ambers narrowed deeply. "Twins." He growled.

Naraku's eyes widened hugely. "How can you be so certain?"

"I can hear multiple hearts beating."

He should have know that he said the same thing about hearing Takara's heart beating. "But what does that have to do with you being sick?"

Sesshoumaru just stared blankly at the kumo as he didn't know either.

They both looked to the door when Takara rushed back into the room at full speed, jumped onto the bed, and curled up against Sesshoumaru's neck and shoulder. "It's okay chichi Takara's here now." She whimpered against his head and curled her fingers into his hair.

Naraku smirked at his daughter's antics. "She'll make it better."

Sesshoumaru snorted but brought a hand up to pat her back just as the doctor entered the room.

The naikai walked over to the bed and stared down at the youkai. "What are the symptoms?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at the doctor. "Cramps, fever, headache, nausea, dizziness and blackouts."

He stared at the youkai for a second in thoughtful contemplation. "These are the same symptoms that you suffered with your first child except for the cramps and that concerns me." He set his bag down and nodded at Naraku to move. Once the kumo was out of the way he pushed the inu's haori open and placed his hands against his stomach. "Now I'm going to press lightly against your stomach and you tell me where it hurts the most."

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod to the doctor and felt his fingers gently press against his stomach in various areas. However when he pressed into his abdomen just to the left side he wanted to gut the man on the spot.

"Hmm…" The doctor hummed. "Tell me when you relieve yourself does it burn or cause you any discomfort?"

Sesshoumaru drew his brows ever so slightly before he gave a curt nod.

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "the fever, headache, nausea, and dizziness are common symptoms of carrying a child and can easily be cured. However; the pain is as simple as a kidney stone. All we can do is wait to see if it passes on its own. Until then stay away from grains and if possible meats aside from fish."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as the doctor just narrowed his diet down to nearly nothing.

"I will give you some medicine to help with all your other symptoms as for the kidney stone all I can give you is a mild pain reliever as I don't want to cause harm to the child. When it does pass I must warn you it is going to be extremely painful."

"What happens if it doesn't pass?" Naraku questioned as he stared at Sesshoumaru.

The doctor sighed deeply. "We will have to perform surgery to remove it but that is also dangerous to the child. I'd prefer it to pass on its own."

"How long will that take?"

The doctor looked at his lord and nodded curtly. "Seven to fourteen days. If he hasn't passed it by then I will have to remove it but like I said it could be dangerous to the him and the child."

Naraku ground his teeth together. "Is there no other way? As youkai do we not possess some ability to remove it without putting the babies at harm?"

"Babies?" The doctor questioned as he looked down at the taiyoukai.

"Hai," Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "there are two."

The doctor sighed deeply. "Now that is more troublesome it doubles the risk should we have to go in and remove it. Yet I strongly suggest we wait to see if it passes on its own. More often than not it will remove itself and we will worry about what should be done if it doesn't in two weeks time. Until then I will make some medicine to ease all your ails." He nodded. "Come along Takara." He picked up his bag and turned to leave. "I will send her back with the tea."

"No," the little girl bit out. "I'm staying with my chichi."

"Takara you will go." Naraku ordered.

"But..." she whimpered.

"You will obey." Sesshoumaru growled.

The little girl crawled off the bed. "Hai chichi." She whimpered then followed the naikai out of the room.

Naraku sat back down on the bed next to the youkai. "If it isn't one thing its something else." He shook his head.

Sesshoumaru grunted. "No more."

"I agree." Naraku nodded with a trail of his fingers through his hair. "Besides I am quite looking forward to a time when it's just you and I with no kids and all these troubles. Or perhaps once the babies are born we can acquire a nanny and I can sweep you away for a time and have you all to myself."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he very much liked the sound of that. "Hai." He agreed liking the thought of what it would be like to be just the two of them away from all these troubles.

"I see you have been thinking the same thing." Naraku smirked in return.

"Since we came together we have never been alone." Sesshoumaru gave a small curt nod.

"True," Naraku nodded. "I can't imagine what it will be like to have you all to myself for a change."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to respond to that when Takara entered the room carrying a bowl with her and trying her hardest to keep from spilling it while hurrying back to her chichi's side. He little lip was quivering as she tried to keep from crying over the little pin prick the naikai gave her on her finger.

Naraku looked over at her and smiled as she carefully came to stand by the bed.

"Here chichi." She whimpered.

Sesshoumaru slowly sat up and took the bowl from her and momentarily wondered at why she was so upset and just figured it to be because he was ill.

"Jifu." Takara looked up at her dark father and as soon as she locked stares with him heavy tears fell from her wide golden eyes.

"What?" He drew his brows as he stared down at her then picked her up when she held her arms out to him.

"The naikai poked my finger." She whimpered as she buried her face into his neck and really began to cry.

Naraku patted her back as he smirked over at Sesshoumaru. "She is all girl."

Sesshoumaru snorted then finished the liquid in the bowl and could immediately feel his headache begin to recede. He looked at his daughter and mate and let an oh so small smile play on his lips. As much as family life had its ups and downs he wouldn't trade any of it for anything in the world.

"My lords."

Both youkai looked to the door when a servant entered.

"Master Kei has just received word concerning the neko tribe and wishes to speak with you."

Naraku gave a curt nod. "Have him meet us in the study."

"As you wish." The servant bowed then left the room.

"I don't think they are advancing towards us." Naraku started as he tuned towards the inu. "Kenta would have sent word if we were to prepare for battle."

"Hai" Sesshoumaru nodded curtly in agreement and began rising from the bed. "The true king of the tribe needs to regain his title in order to bring them under control. I believe we should attack first while they are weak."

Naraku stood up with Takara still securely in his arms. "First we will hear what Kei has to say and make a decision on what to do afterwards." He pulled Takara away from him chest and stared at her. "Chichi and I have business to attend to. Why don't you go find Rai and play one of your games out in the garden and tell Nori to watch you."

Takara shook her head. "Iie," she whimpered. "I wants to stay with you."

"Do as jifu said." Sesshoumaru growled.

She looked over at her father and gave a small sad nod. "Hai chichi."

Naraku gave her a kiss on her cheek then set her on her feet. "After we're done I will come get you and read you a story."

"Okay jifu." She nodded then solemnly left the room.

Naraku smirked at her as she left the room then looked over at Sesshoumaru. "She is too spoiled."

"She is what you made her." Sesshoumaru retorted then walked past the kumo to leave the room and meet Kei in the study.

This time is was Naraku's turn to snort. "Iie it is you. You tell her one thing, she makes that face at you, and the next thing you know she gets her way. You are just as weak to her as I am."

"Perhaps." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "However I assume that will no longer be the case once the babies are born."

Naraku shook his head. "Hai and a whole new nightmare will begin. She will feel neglected and demand constant attention that you won't have time to give."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip. "She will learn that everything is not about her."

"Hai" Naraku nodded. "Though with her sisters gone she will have none to play with her or give her the attention she desires when we can't. That is my concern."

He did not like the sound of that at all. "I will consider the options as the day of the birth draws closer." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly then stepped through the door of the study to a waiting Kei with Naraku right behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi little girl and what is your name?"

"None of your damn business that's what!" Koga growled and jerked Shingai away from the dark wolf demoness.

"Ah someone's a little protective."

Koga narrowed his stormy eyes upon the woman. "What I am is no concern of yours. And you would do well to stay away from her!"

Shingai flinched slightly when Koga gripped tighter upon her arm. "Koga."

The wolf prince completely ignored her as he continued to stare the woman down. "The mountain tribe will not tolerate you kidnapping our guests. Should you do so you and your tribe will be banished and it will be considered an act of treason." He suddenly smirked. "On second thought here take her." He pulled Shingai to stand in front of him.

"KOGA!" Shingai jerked to break free of his hold.

"What are you playing at wolf?" Mizuki questioned as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Koga shook his head. "Nothing, you wanted her so here take her."

"Forget it. I know what you are trying to do and I won't fall for it."

Koga grinned at her and arched a dark brow. "Oh? And what am I doing?"

"You want me to take her so you can declare war upon my tribe." She glared at the wolf prince.

"Huh," Koga grunted. "and here I thought you were stupid." He again jerked Shingai to stand behind him. "Beat it Mizuki why don't you take your worthless pack of mutts and go home. No one wants you here nor does anyone want to be a part of your pack." He sneered the last word.

Mizuki glowered at the wolf prince then looked at the girl behind him. "If you want to have a little fun come find me." She purred then turned and walked away.

Koga spun on the girl. "You stay away from her!"

"I wasn't going to do anything with her." Shingai growled. "She just came up and started talking to me."

"Well don't talk to her ever. She will cast one of her spells on you to control your mind and the next thing you know your a slave or you're being carted off to be sacrificed." He narrowed his eyes upon the girl. "I do not want Sesshoumaru and Naraku coming down on my tribe because you didn't listen to me." He stared at Kagome when she came to stand by them. "You better watch her she nearly got taken by the black wolf tribe."

"You didn't." Kagome stared at the girl.

"No," Shingai shook her head. "that wolf girl just came up and asked me my name. I don't see what the big deal is." She shrugged like it really was no big deal.

Kagome stared at her and finally understood what Sesshoumaru and Naraku were talking about when they said their girls needed some kind of control. "If everyone said not to talk to them why would you especially knowing the danger?"

"I don't know." Shingai shrugged.

"Are you simple?" Koga growled.

"NO!" She bit out with a stamp of her foot. "I just..."

"You just nearly got sucked into their tribe as a slave or something much worse." Koga interrupted her.

"Shingai..." Kagome sighed. "don't you understand the danger you are in by involving yourself with them?"

"I know they're dangerous but I don't see what's wrong with talking to them."

Koga shook his head and sighed. "That's how it starts. First you start talking and the next thing you know you're being tied to a tree and set on fire."

"Look I know living with Sesshoumaru and Naraku you didn't learn much about the world," Kagome nodded. "and I understand you wanting to explore and try things you never did before. However both Koga and I have experienced what life is really about and we know when something or someone is dangerous. So when we say stay away we mean stay away we don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Shingai nodded and sighed deeply. "Okay."

Koga snorted and shook his head then looked at Kagome. "Mizuki has taken an interest in her. She will need to be guarded and watched over constantly." He stared at the girl. "Okay if anyone offers you something to drink or eat BESIDES myself or Kagome don't take it. Second if anyone asks you to meet them secretly just say no and walk away." He sighed deeply. "You are in danger and if they get their hands on you I cannot guarantee we can save you and I seriously doubt anyone could get word back to Sesshoumaru and Naraku in time to save you if you get taken."

Kagome sighed. "Maybe we should go back and try this again when your gathering is over or perhaps we should send word to Sesshoumaru about the wolf tribe now just in case."

Koga stared at the miko for a long silent moment before he smirked. "I'll be right back."

Kagome drew her brows as she watched Koga go then looked over at Shingai. "He's so weird sometimes."

Shingai nodded her head.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?" Shingai stared at her blankly.

"Koga; what do you think about Koga? Or is there someone else here you want to meet?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I've hardly talked to him especially with that other girl around him all the time."

"Oh you mean Uzuki?" Kagome nodded. "Well from what I understand is that she's leaving tonight anyway so maybe you could spend more time with Koga and really get to know him. Do you want to know him?"

"I guess." Shingai shrugged. "But do you think he wants to get to know me?"

"I'm not sure." Kagome nodded. "He's been so concerned with that other wolf tribe who knows what he wants." She shook her head and glowered at the woman staring at Shingai. _'If she touches her I will purify her to hell.'_ She growled to herself and stepped a little closer to Shingai.

xx

Kei stared at the demon lord and nodded. "Fine," he agreed. "I will sign a pact with the western lands on the provision Ronin is executed for his treasonous acts against myself and my tribe."

"Agreed." Sesshoumaru nodded. "I will send word to Kenta to begin preparations for war and we will attack as soon as he is ready."

"You are not going into battle." Naraku narrowed his eyes upon the inu. "And do not argue with me about it either." He growled when Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to respond to that.

"I will do as I please." His ambers narrowed to deadly little slits.

Kei stared at the two youkai and shook his head. "I will take word to Kenta myself." He nodded when Sesshoumaru and Naraku stared at him.

"As you wish." Sesshoumaru nodded, grabbed the quill from the ink pot, and quickly scratched up a note to Kenta.

Kei looked at Naraku. "I'll have to leave Rai here but I hope to be back before he wakes up and notices I'm gone." He looked to the window and the darkening sky. "If not he may try to leave to come find me."

"Perhaps you should tell him." Naraku nodded. "Begin teaching him now that he can be parted from his parents for awhile and still live."

Kei smirked. "If you say so." He grabbed the scroll from Sesshoumaru's hand when he held it out to him. "I'll be back before sun set." He nodded to the two youkai and left the room.

"My lords."

They both looked to the door when a servant appeared.

"A messenger has arrived from the wolf tribe; do you wish for me to show him in?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and watched as the servant bowed and left the study.

"I didn't think Shingai would find someone so soon." Naraku nodded. "Perhaps it was love at first sight with Koga." He smirked darkly.

Sesshoumaru snorted then looked to the door when the wolf youkai entered holding a scroll in his hand.

"My lords." The wolf bowed then held the scroll out to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru opened the scroll and quickly scanned the contents then pressed his lips together tightly as he held it out to Naraku. "Is this for certain?" He questioned the wolf.

"Hai my lord." He nodded. "Prince Koga says he will do what he must to protect your daughter but the wolf tribe has taken an interest in Lady Shingai."

Naraku slammed the paper down onto the desk. "They touch her and I will personally cut their hearts from their chests." He growled.

"Iie," Sesshoumaru stared at the kumo. "you will deal with upcoming war with the neko tribe I will handle the wolves." He rose to his feet. "Return to your pack and inform your prince that I will arrive by sunrise. Also should anything happen to my daughter I will declare war upon this wolf tribe and wipe them from existence."

The wolf nodded at the youkai, bowed deeply, then turned and left the study.

Naraku stood up and stared at his taiyoukai. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I will kill them." He grinned darkly. "These wolves are hardly a threat to me even the miko could eliminate them with ease. The concern is they deal heavily in black magic and can bind beings to them."

"That is an easy spell to break. You must find the string that binds them and cut it to break the spell." Naraku grinned evilly when Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow at him. "You forget I am well versed in the realm of black magic."

He should have known. Sometimes he forgot who Naraku really is and was. "Hai." He smirked at him then grabbed the sash tied around the kumo's waist. "Let us put our daughter to bed then ourselves."

Naraku allowed Sesshoumaru to pull him along and grinned at his back knowing full well what Sesshoumaru was thinking.

xx

Shingai stared at the woman sitting against the cave wall in a darkened corner.

"Come here." The woman whispered and crooked a finger her.

"I... I... No." Shingai shook her head and tried to take a step backwards only to find her feet wouldn't move.

"Come to me." The woman purred and began pushing her kimono open sliding it off one shoulder and revealing her breast. "My little princess come." She gave a small wave of her hand towards the girl.

Shingai felt herself being drawn towards the woman almost like she was floating and found herself kneeling down in front of her. "No." She whispered when the woman's hand grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into her lap.

"My little princess," the woman again purred. "who would one day be a queen." She pressed Shingai's mouth towards her exposed breast. "Feast upon me my love and I will show you a world that one day you will rule."

Shingai slowly parted her lips, wrapped them around the nipple, and gave a small suck. A warm liquid splashed across her tongue that tasted divinely forcing her to want more and causing her to suck upon the nipple in her mouth.

"Yes." The woman grinned when she felt the girl attached to her nipple began to suckle upon her like a newborn babe. She pushed the girl down so that she was cuddled in her arm just like an infant and placed her free hand upon her knee. "My little princess say you'll be mine."

Shingai felt a hand slip beneath her kimono, trail along her inner thigh, and ghost across her virgin sex. She gasped deep in her chest and tired to pull away but found she couldn't... or didn't want to. She fisted her hand tightly into the woman's kimono when a finger slipped into her entrance and began pumping in and out while a thumb massaged her little bud.

Her insides were on fire with these newly discovered feelings and she wanted more wanted to feel them deeper into her being. Another gasp tore through her throat when she felt her knees being push apart, a mouth cover her sex, and a tongue begin to swirl along her opening.

What was happening to her? What was this woman doing? Why couldn't she break free? She wanted to run away but she couldn't nor did she really want to. The liquid filling her mouth with each suck upon the nipple caused her mind to become hazy like she was floating upon a blanket of fog.

She was jerked away from the nipple when the liquid stopped flowing only to have it replaced by another where she sucked heavily upon it. She gasped around the nipple when she felt a finger prod the tight little ring of her anal cavity before it surged forth and entered her almost painfully so.

At the same moment mouths descended upon her own nipples and she had a passing thought wondering what happened to her clothing. However that thought quickly vanished against the heat building up within her belly with all the ministrations against her body.

"My little princess say you'll be mine."

She was suddenly jerked from the nipple as the mouths and hands retreated from her body causing her to whimper at the loss of the heavenly touches. Yet before too long the hands were back rubbing her all over her body leaving behind a thin layer of what felt like oil. She didn't know if she was standing, sitting, or floating and she didn't really care the oil on her body was making her feel light and warm all over.

"My little princess say you'll be mine."

The words danced around her head filling her with a deep sense of belonging. "Yes," she panted. "I will be yours." She answered with a smile while writhing against the hands stroking over her body.

"Good." The voice responded. "Now I will grant you euphoria."

The hands pulled away from her body and before she could notice their disappearance she felt two weights settle against her one against her back and one in the front of her. Then there was a third by her head gripping her by the chin with something slightly wet and round pressing against her lips.

"Open."

She did as she was told and felt the thing slide into her mouth pushing as deep as she could take it. Just when it touched the back of her throat causing her to gag a little she felt another hard thing press against her wet sex.

A painful groan tore from her throat around the thing in her mouth when the hard thing thrust deep into her core. She clamped her inner muscles around the thing trying to close herself off from its invasion only to find it remained right where it was.

The thing in her mouth and the thing in her core thrust in and out a few times before she felt two hands grab her ass cheeks and pull them apart. Another hard thing pressed against her tiny ring of muscles and tore deep into her painfully so.

A scream of sheer pain nearly gagged her and she wanted to fight against the things invading her body only to find she couldn't move. Hands held her in place as the things in her body began pounding harshly inside her; touching so deep that it hurt.

However for as much as she was in pain that burning sensation was slowly building back up within her gut causing her body to convulse in pleasure.

Soon the heat in her body exploded into a great inferno and a deep cry of ecstasy shook her body followed by the thing in her mouth thrusting so deep it curved down her throat causing her to gag as it shot forth a hot liquid.

She gasped for air when it retreated from her mouth after a few small thrusts which was then proceeded by the two other things in her body following suit. She could feel the hot liquid filling her to her limits and seep from her body when the hard things pulled away from her.

"Good girl."

A voice in her ear purred and she tried to see who was talking but the darkness that surrounded her was so thick she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. "Who..." Her voice came out raspy and unfamiliar to her ears.

"Shhh... my sweet princess." The voice whispered in her ear. "Tomorrow I will take you from this place and set you free. Many will desire you and many more will have you."

A hot tongue trailed along her ear followed by a one word order she could in no way disobey.

"Sleep."

xx

Shingai slowly opened her eyes and stared at the cave ceiling. "Was it a dream?" She questioned as the night's events played through her mind.

She looked over at the miko sleeping next to her and drew her brows. "If it was real Kagome would have surely woken up... wouldn't she?" She sighed deeply and shook her head. "I don't know."

"What?"

She looked over at the miko and smiled. "Oh nothing just thinking about the dream I had last night."

Kagome sat up and stretched. "What kind of dream was it?" She looked over at the girl when she also sat up. "Was it good or bad?"

"Good," she drew her brows. "I think. I don't remember much about it."

Kagome smiled at her. "That's how it goes sometimes. Kaede says dreams are visions into one's soul and if you can't remember it then the dream was a lie."

"Do you believe that?" Shingai questioned as she got to her feet.

"I dunno." Kagome shrugged then stood up as well. "To me dreams are just stories of useless information you brain no longer needs."

"Oh" Shingai drew her brows. "master says dreams are truths that you never want to tell and if you can't remember it it's a truth you do not want to face because you're afraid of what it tells about you."

"Now that's more believable." Kagome nodded. "Come on lets get some breakfast I'm starving."

Shingai nodded and followed the woman out of the small bed chamber.


	24. Chapter 24

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Naraku questioned from the foot of the bed as he watched Sesshoumaru try to find a haori that didn't make his skin crawl.

"Not long." He grabbed his traditional white and red haori from the shelf. "I will find what has occurred since her arrival, eliminate any that have harmed my child, and return home. I suspect I should return around high sun." He closed his haori and grabbed his purple and gold sash.

Naraku stood up, moved to stand in front of him, and tied his sash around his waist. "No heavy fighting and if you are not back my noon I shall be forced to come and get you."

"I am not an infant." He growled.

"Hai" Naraku nodded. "but you are with child and if a battle occurs you will not be able to fight it alone. You won't have the strength though you will have the miko and the wolf prince so it shouldn't be too bad." He caressed his cheek. "Will you bring her home?"

"I will let her decide that for herself." He placed a kiss on his lips then moved to the window. "I will send a messenger should I need you."

Naraku nodded and watched him go then dressed and left the bedroom to deal with the upcoming war with the neko tribe.

xx

"Stop looking at her." Koga growled.

Shingai looked at the wolf. "I can't help it." She sighed in annoyance. "She keeps calling me."

"What?" Koga stared at her wide eyed.

"What?" Kagome questioned as she stared at her friend.

"She keeps calling you?" He questioned with narrowed eyes upon the girl. "Do you hear it in your head..."

"Yes." Shingai cut him off nodding her head.

"Son of a…" He growled as he stared over at Mizuki.

"WHAT!" Kagome growled in irritation.

Koga looked over at the miko. "I think Mizuki is trying to cast a spell on her." He jerked his head towards Shingai.

"What kind of spell?" Kagome questioned as she looked over at the woman in question.

Koga shook his head. "I don't know but I'm sure it's some kind of binding spell." He sighed deeply. "I suspected she was going to try something like this so I sent word to Sesshoumaru letting him know what was going on."

"Sesshoumaru?" Shingai questioned wide eyed. "What did you tell him?"

"Whatever it was I'm sure Sesshoumaru is on his way here now; isn't he?" Kagome stared at the wolf suspiciously.

Koga chuckled. "Maybe."

"If you can't kill them you may as well get someone who can and that someone is someone your grandfather would never declare war against. Right?" Kagome arched a brow at the wolf prince.

"Something like that." He grinned. "And I might have mentioned to my grandfather that Sesshoumaru just might be mated to Naraku and that if anyone were to declare war against the western lord that we wouldn't have just the western lands to contend with."

"How convenient for you." Kagome snorted. "I really hope you didn't use Shingai for this or I just might let it slip to Sesshoumaru that you did."

"No!" Koga glowered at her. "Besides you're the one who put the idea in my head anyway."

"I did not." Kagome growled.

"You did." Koga crossed his arms over his chest. "You said maybe we should let Sesshoumaru know just in case." He nodded proudly.

"I did not!" Kagome countered.

"Yes you did." He nodded. "Yesterday you said it. Isn't that right." He looked over at Shingai only to find the girl was gone. "Hey where'd she go?"

"Um I think we have a problem." Kagome growled and pointed towards the black wolf tribe.

"Shit!" Koga growled when he spotted the girl then growled deadly when Mizuki began kissing Shingai while slipping her hand into the front of her kimono and grabbing her breast.

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome gasped in horror. "What are we going to do?"

Koga shook his head. "There is nothing we can do but wait for Sesshoumaru to get here and hope he gets here soon."

"WHAT? We can't just sit here and let THAT happen!" She pointed a sharp finger towards Shingai. "I'm going to do something."

Koga grabbed her by the shoulder and shook his head when she looked at him. "There is nothing we can do. If you attack you will be killed or banished and if I do anything I risk the same. Not to mention they would say we were declaring war against them which is grounds for execution. I say we should just wait for Sesshoumaru to get here and make sure they don't take her and leave or do her any harm."

"But..." Kagome frowned deeply and watched helplessly as the woman led Shingai towards the cavern where the wolf tribe was staying. "I can't stand here and let them do that to her." She pointed at the group leading Shingai away while pulling her kimono off her shoulders.

"Let me go talk to my grandfather and see if there isn't anything we can do."

"Well hurry then." Kagome pushed him away from her and turned to follow the wolf tribe to make sure they didn't do anything to her.

xx

Sesshoumaru landed at the entrance to the cave and walked towards the pack elders. "Where is my daughter." He demanded as he stared at the wolves before him.

"Your daughter has been seduced by the black wolf tribe."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers to deadly little slits. "Then they shall die."

"Are you declaring war against us?"

Sesshoumaru stared coldly at the wolf. "When you allowed my child to be taken by your kin you declared war against the western lands. You will fall."

He knew the demon lord was right as powerful as they were they couldn't stand against the might of Sesshoumaru and his armies. They may have the numbers on their side but Sesshoumaru had the power and if what his grandson said was true there was no way they could stand against Sesshoumaru AND Naraku.

"Very well." The elder nodded. "We renounce kinship with the black wolf tribe and give them separation from all wolf tribes, rules, and lands. They bare their acts of treason upon their own shoulders."

"So be it." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly and walked past them into the cavern.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called. "Over here and hurry!"

Sesshoumaru quickly made his way over to where the girl was standing and looked in the cavern. His eyes began to bleed red as rage ate up his spine. "Release my child." He growled deadly.

Mizuku smirked at the demon lord and held the half naked girl against her chest. "If it isn't Sesshoumaru."

"I do not repeat myself." He growled low in his throat.

"She belongs to me now." Mizuki smirked and gave a pinch to Shingai's nipple pulling a gasp from the girl. "I will have her, you, your lands, and your power."

"You will die." Sesshoumaru growled and in the blink of an eye had the woman by the throat.

Mizuki clawed against the hand around her throat. "You kill me and she dies as well." She choked. "Tenseiga can't bring her back a second time." She smirked knowingly.

Sesshoumaru leaned in until they were nose to nose. "Wrong girl." He growled causing her eyes to widen then increased the pressure on her neck until a loud snap echoed through the cavern. He dropped the woman then raised his hand towards the pack of cowering wolves against the wall and blasted them with his sickly green poison.

He then grabbed Tenseiga from his hip, held it over the prone body of his daughter, and made quick work of the little imps hovering over her trying to take her soul.

Shingai gasped air into her lungs and stared up at the silver being standing over her. "Sesshoumaru?" Tears filled her eyes.

He held his hand out to her and pulled her to her feet when she slipped her hand into his.

"Sesshoumaru" she buried her face into his chest and sobbed quietly. "they... they... they raped me." She whispered.

"Iie," He pulled her kimono up over her shoulders. "you still hold your innocence."

"But I remember them," she gripped tighter to him. "last night."

"A dream. Nothing more than a dream cast by a spell." He looked down at her when she tilted her head up.

"But it felt so real."

He nodded curtly. "Hai they were dream stealers creating an alternate reality to seduce you to their side. They can harm you no more."

Shingai nodded and buried her face back into his chest. It may have been a dream but the memories felt very very real to her. "I want to go home."

"Hai." He pulled her from his person and led her out of the cavern. "Miko."

Kagome nodded at him. "Let me grab my stuff and we can go."

He gave her a curt nod and turned towards the wolf prince. "I am in your debt."

Koga shook his head. "Oh no that's okay. Though," he stared at the girl hiding behind him. "I would like to invite her to our summer solstice celebration in two weeks" he looked up at the demon lord. "if she would be willing to come."

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod. "I will send word of her decision."

Koga gave a deep bow and turned to Kagome when she entered the gathering area. "I'll see you in two weeks?"

"Oh the celebration." Kagome smiled at him. "Of course I'll be here haven't missed it yet." She moved to stand next to Sesshoumaru. "Alright let's go."

Sesshoumaru nodded, led them to the cave entrance and let his cloud manifest beneath his feet and lift them into the air.

xx

Naraku looked to the door to his study when it was suddenly slammed opened and Shingai came running in sobbing heavily. "What happened?" He questioned when she plastered herself to his chest causing him to wrap his arms around her.

"A spell." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly as he walked into the study. "I have eliminated the wolf tribe but the memories still remain. It was nothing more than a dream." He stared at the kumo sending a silent message across the room.

Naraku nodded in understanding. "I hope they suffered."

Sesshoumaru snorted and moved to sit on his pillow. "What I saw upon my arrival gave no room for suffering." He growled then looked over at the door when Takara ran through.

"Chichi!" She squealed and jumped into his lap. "Where'd you go?" She then looked over at Shingai and furrowed her brows. "What's wrong with shishi? Is she hurt?" She looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Iie" he shook his head. "shishi has had a bad day."

"Oh is she going to be okay?" She looked over at her elder sister.

Naraku nodded. "Hai she'll be fine."

Shingai looked up at her dark father. "Sesshoumaru said it was a dream but it felt so real. I can still taste them," she whispered. "I think."

"That is the power of the mind." He stroked his fingers through her hair. "If you believe it to be real your mind will make you think it is so. Nothing happened and they can never do anything to you again. Just remember that."

Shingai nodded and choked back her tears. "I want to take a bath."

Naraku placed a kiss on her forehead and let her go. "And just remember it was a dream."

"I'll try." She sighed and turned to leave then looked down at the little girl that had grabbed her by the hand.

"I'll take care of you shishi." Takara nodded as her bottom lip quivered.

Shingai picked the little girl up, cuddled her to her chest, and carried her out of the room.

Naraku watched them go then turned to Sesshoumaru. "I truly hope that she never finds out you lied to her."

"It's for the best if she believes it to be a dream." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "She isn't strong enough to handle the truth." He waved a hand to the door. "She struggles with the lie."

Naraku nodded and sighed deeply. "Is that all?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes upon the dark male. "Hai."

"Do not lie to me." Naraku growled and kneeled down in front of the inu.

"The silly bitch cursed our unborn child with her last breath." He waved his hand in dismissal. "However it matters not I do not believe in curses."

"But I do." Naraku hissed. "What did she say?"

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply annoyed that he was even having this conversation. "The child you carry shall never see the light of day death will send it and you to hell."

"WHAT?" Dark brown eyes bled to a deep crimson.

"They were just words." Sesshoumaru bit out and glowered at the kumo. "Meaningless."

"To you perhaps." He got to his feet in a fit of rage. "I am well aware of the curse she placed upon you and it will come true doubt it not." He moved to the scrolls sitting on the shelf and began angrily yanking them down throwing them to the floor.

Sesshoumaru watched him impassively. "What are you doing?" He questioned curtly.

"Looking for the curse she cast so I can remove it."

"It is a waste of your time." He rose to his feet. "Curses are not real only spells and even most of those can be discounted."

Naraku spun on the inu eyes a deep blood red. "Do not mock me! I will NOT allow that bitch to take you and my child away from me!" He growled as his miasma exploded out around him in an angry dark cloud.

He had no idea the kumo took curses and spells so seriously. Then again Naraku was one that played heavily in black magic and the like so it was no wonder. He stepped up to him and grabbed him by the face. "Very well." He leaned in and placed a small kiss upon his lips calming him down almost instantly. "Seek out the curse and I will do whatever is needed to appease you and end this."

Naraku slipped his arms around him and pulled him flush against his chest burying his face into his neck. "I will not lose you again nor will I lose you to a place I cannot reach to bring you back." He whispered against his flesh.

He tangled his fingers into his hair and held him close. If he ever even remotely doubted the kumo's love for him this display just disputed all of it. He pulled his head from his neck and placed his lips against his ear.

Naraku's eyes widened hugely and he watched in shock as Sesshoumaru placed another small kiss on his lips then left the study. He couldn't believe it but damn if he was ever going to forget it. "I love you too." He whispered to the empty doorway as a small smile played on his lips. He then went back to searching for the spell that was cast upon his love.

xx

"We will attack at dawn tomorrow." Kei nodded then gave Rai a hard slap to his bottom when he pulled Takara's hair making her cry. "Boy!" He growled.

"Jifu." Takara sobbed and held her arms out to Naraku to pick her up.

"You're okay." He held her to his chest and massaged her head where she had her hand.

"Mommy!" Rai sobbed and ran to Kagome who glowered down at her son.

"Nope you were bad now you can suffer." She nodded then looked at Sesshoumaru. "So who's going?"

"You and I will remain here." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "Naraku and Kei will join Kenta tonight and depart from the palace. You will speak with Shingai and help her through what happened to her."

"I'll do what I can." Kagome nodded then finally gave into her sobbing son and picked him up.

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and nodded at the girl then looked at Kei. "Send word should you require more assistance I will hail the wolf tribe."

Kei nodded. "As you wish. Come on lets get some rest before I have to go." He grabbed Kagome by the shoulder and led her out of the study.

"You should rest as well." Sesshoumaru nodded.

Naraku snorted. "I don't need it. I've been resting since the last battle with those damn cats." He looked down at his daughter. "Better?"

"Iie jifu." She whimpered and put her hand back to her head. "It still hurts."

"I doubt that." He smiled and rubbed her head.

"No!" She cried then laid her head down on his shoulder and stuck her thumb into her mouth.

Sesshoumaru stared at the scene and snorted. "Pathetic."

"I've said it before; she is all girl." Naraku nodded and smirked. "Do you ever wonder how we managed to have a girl?" He questioned with a rub to Takara's back. "It's highly unusual."

"Hai," Sesshoumaru grinned evilly at him. "I believe she was born of your essence therefore some part of you is all girl."

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon the inu. "Very funny." He growled then left the study to put Takara down for her nap when her breathing began to even out.


	25. Chapter 25

Do everyone a favor and forward all spam mail (it won't hurt you to open it just don't click on anything within the message) spam _at _uce _dot _gov (you know the drill with the _at_ and _dot_.) If a spammer gets enough emails forwarded they can get fined 500$ for EVERY email they sent out. God I hate spammers becuase they are usually the creators of virsus and they should have their fingers cut off and their eyes gouged out for being such a pimple on society's ass!

Alright enough of that and on to the fic. Much love. Keva

xx

He laid Takara down on her mat with a kiss to her brow then suddenly shot up when he heard a loud deadly growl from down the hall.

"What was that?" He questioned and quickly made his way out of Takara's room, down the hall, and into his own room. "What?"

Sesshoumaru growled deadly at him then let another growl escape his throat as he laid down on the bed. "The stone passed." He panted as he waited for the pain to recede.

Naraku pressed his lips together to keep from laughing or even smiling at his inu's misfortune. He wanted to say something comforting but didn't trust his tongue; yet he couldn't just stand there either. "I'll be in the study." He snorted when a chuckle lodged in his throat.

Sesshoumaru glowered at him and watched as the kumo quickly turned and left the room. "Bastard." He growled then closed his eyes to rest as he was still exhausted from the trip to the wolf tribe and back.

xx

Sesshoumaru walked into the study several hours later and found Naraku pouring over a stack of scrolls on the desk. He moved to stand behind him, wrapped his arms around his neck, and set his chin on the top of his head. "Have you found the curse?"

"Hai." Naraku growled and drummed his fingers upon the scroll in front of him irritably.

"What?"

"There is nothing we can do about it until the day of the birth." He bit out and slung his arm across the desk sending the scrolls flying to the floor.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head back and stared down at him. "Then we'll just have to remember when that times comes won't we."

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon him. "Yet you are still at risk between now and then. What if something happens to you and I'm not around?"

"I will be fine." He leaned down and placed a kiss upon his lips.

"Iie." He growled. "I am not leaving you. Kenta and Kei can handle the neko tribe without my assistance."

He would have laughed if he did that sort of thing and if it wouldn't anger his love more. "Iie you will go. I will be fine the miko can handle any issues that may arise."

"I will remain."

Sesshoumaru stared at him and moved to sit in his lap. "Nothing has occurred and it is unlikely anything will during the next two days." He wrapped his arms around his neck. "I will be fine." He leaned in, pressed their lips together, and gently slipped his tongue into his hot mouth.

Naraku wrapped his arms around his waist and went to war with the tongue invading his mouth. He pulled back and locked stares with deep ambers. "Do not change the subject." He narrowed his eyes upon him. "I'm staying here with you and that is final."

"Then I will go." Sesshoumaru easily countered.

"You will not!"

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself. "Then you are going." He arched a silver brow. "If you battle wisely you should be home within a day of leaving. Unless..." He pulled back, grabbed a chunk of his dark hair, rubbed it between his fingers, and said nothing further.

"Unless what?" He narrowed his dark eyes suspiciously.

"Unless you think you are out of shape and are not as powerful as you once were." He smirked mockingly at him.

"I am not weak!" He bit out.

"Aren't you?"

Naraku leaned in until they were nose to nose. "Are you challenging me?"

"Perhaps but I highly doubt you can prove me wrong." He shrugged lightly, dropped the hair in his hand, and stood up. "If you are afraid and weak just say so there is no need to hide behind me and our children." He grinned evilly to himself then left the study.

Naraku watched him go and glowered at the empty doorway. He'd show him he'd annihilate the neko tribe within an hour of arrival and he wouldn't need Kenta or Kei to help him either.

xx

"CHICHI!"

Sesshoumaru quickly got up off the bed and caught his daughter when she flew through the door and leapt towards him. "What?"

"Jifu!" She cried causing heavy tears to stream down over her cheeks. "And shishi both gone!"

He knew Naraku was leaving but he didn't think he would leave without telling him first. Maybe he didn't want to disturb him while he was napping or he did come in and he just wouldn't wake up. He highly doubted that that was the case either; he would have to talk to him when he got back. "Jifu left with Kei..."

"No chichi. Rai's daddy still here." She whimpered cutting him off. "And shish!" She buried her face against his shoulder and sobbed heavily.

Oh he knew where Naraku went he went to confront the neko tribe on his own. _'Bastard!'_ He thought to himself well he would go let Kei know and send him to follow. "What about shishi?"

"She... she..." She hiccupped against his shoulder. "She was cr.. crying... and and..." she lifted her head to stare at him. "she said she was dirty and had to leave... cause you and jifu woul wouldn't love her no more!"

"Do you know where she went?"

Takara shook her head. "No!" She sobbed. "She just gone!"

"Alright let's go find your sister." He soothed with a rub to her back.

"Hurry chichi!"

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall and stopped at the door leading to the neko's room. "Kei." He slid the door open.

"What?" He didn't bother looking to the demon lord since he was in the middle of dressing his son.

"Naraku has gone to battle the neko tribe on his own. You will go collect Kenta and invade."

That got his attention causing him to stare wide eyed at the inu. "Are you certain?" He grabbed his son and made for the door while jerking his little hakama up his legs.

"Hai." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly.

"Alright I'm on my way." He left the room to go find Kagome and give her Rai.

"Chichi!" Takara jerked on his haori.

"Yes yes." He gave her a small bounce on his hip and walked down the hall. His sensitive nose easily scented her out and just as he made it to the door to the springs Kei opened it up and stepped out.

"You might not want to go in there. Girl stuff." He wrinkled his nose slightly.

Sesshoumaru set Takara down when she began squirming madly to get down and ran to her sister. He looked in and found Shingai sobbing into Kagome's shoulder and was thankful the miko was here. He wasn't the sensitive kind and highly doubted he'd be able to do much for his daughter.

"Well I'm off." Kei nodded.

Sesshoumaru shut the door and looked at the retreating form of the neko. "Send word should anything happen and inform the kumo I do not appreciate him leaving without telling me."

"Will do." Kei waved his hand over his shoulder and ran down the hall heading for the front door.

Sesshoumaru sighed through his nose as he stared down the empty hall. Now what was he going to do? He was alone with the miko, Takara, and a very depressed Shingai and he had no clue in how to deal with that mess without coming across cruel.

He turned and headed towards his room deciding that resting would be in his best interest to keep the headaches at bay and it would make time pass a lot quicker. He really hoped that Naraku would be home soon he was missing him already.

xx

Naraku gave a deep sniff to the white rose he plucked on his way home and sighed deeply. The battle with the cat tribe was long and hard fought but in the end they had won.

Sesshoumaru's army along with Kenta was assisting Kei in taking power leaving him with nothing else to do but go home. Though that is where he wanted to be anyway the injury he sustained made him want nothing more than to be at home with his family.

He smiled a small smile when his castle came into view and he could smell Sesshoumaru's scent on the air. He inhaled deeply causing a warm tingle to roll up his spine. He couldn't wait to feel Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped him, his body pressed against his own, to feel his warmth surrounding him completely.

It wasn't long until he landed in the courtyard to a waiting Sesshoumaru.

Deep ambers narrowed on the kumo when he fell to his knees in front of him.

"For you." He held the rose up to him. "If there was ever anything in this world I can say I loved more than my own life it's you and Takara."

Sesshoumaru took the rose and stared down at him suspiciously. "You are hiding something from me." He growled low in his throat.

Naraku gave off a small snorting laugh. "Nothing ever gets by you does it."

"You will tell me."

He pulled a small vial from his haori and handed it to him. "This will protect you and our unborn children from the curse when they are born."

Sesshoumaru took the vial and crushed it in his hand without looking at it as the rims of his eyes tinged red. "How bad?" He growled deadly.

Naraku ignored him and stared at the broken vial on the ground. "You have sealed your fate. Without that you will die as will our children."

"I asked you a question and I want an answer." Sesshoumaru bit out crushing the stem of the rose in his hand.

He sighed deeply and flinched as he pulled his sash apart letting his haori fall open then slipped it off his shoulders.

Sesshoumaru stepped around behind him, widened his eyes noticeably, and dropped the rose to the ground. The gash was so deep and wide down his back he could see his spine, his left shoulder, the upper right part of his pelvic bone, and what looked to be a kidney. It was a fatal wound even with his demon blood it was near impossible for him to live through this. He felt sick to his stomach and if he were anyone else he'd probably cry or pass out from the shock of it all. Yet that wasn't him and he'd be damned if he was going to let his love die.

"Sesshoumaru." Naraku reached behind him flinching in pain, grabbed Sesshoumaru by the hand, and pulled him around in front of him.

"Iie," Sesshoumaru growled. "I will not allow this."

"Do not concern yourself with my injury." He stared up at him. "We must prepare you for the birth of our children and the curse hovering over you."

His ambers narrowed even further. "You die now and I will be with you not long after."

"You would leave Takara alone?"

"She would follow. Without you she would die whether I live or not." Just as he finished Takara ran out of the castle sobbing and calling for Naraku.

"JIFU!"

"You are her world." Sesshoumaru growled just as his daughter got in front of him and crawled into Naraku's lap.

"Jifu! Your hurt!" She sobbed as she held her arms out to him.

"Iie." He nuzzled her neck with his nose as he hugged her tightly to his chest. "I'm okay it's just a little scratch." He looked up at Sesshoumaru who was glaring deadly at him.

"I forbid it." He growled as Kagome came up behind him holding her son.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru I tried to stop her."

"Iie miko do not worry about that." He kept his eyes locked on Naraku and noted he was looking very pale and it wouldn't be long until he would fall unconscious with death coming for him not long after. "Are you capable of healing demons?"

"Well it depends on how serious the injury is." She nodded. "Why?"

"Naraku has been injured. If we do nothing now he will die."

Kagome stared up at him wide eyed then moved around behind the kumo. "Oh my God!" She looked up at the taiyoukai. "Can't Tenseiga save him?"

"No it saved him once before."

"As a hanyou if you could call him that but he's a full blooded youkai now. I mean yea it's the same soul but maybe his soul changed with the change of his body. When he was a hanyou his soul was more or less Onigumo but as a youkai he's Naraku." She looked up at the inu hopefully. "I mean it's worth a shot; right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly then jerked Takara out of Naraku's lap and caught him when he paled deeply and fell unconscious. He laid him down on his stomach then shot as fast as he could into the castle, collected his sword, and returned to his love. "He is still alive you will try to heal him." He placed his free hand on Takara's head when she wrapped her little arms around his leg sobbing when he wouldn't pick her up while crying for Naraku.

Kagome set Rai down and stared at Naraku's back. "Rai mommy needs your help to fix Naraku; can you help me?"

"Hai mommy." The little boy nodded then kneeled down next to Naraku and placed his hands on his back over the large gash.

Kagome placed her hands on Rai's back and sighed deeply then answered Sesshoumaru's silent question. "He can absorb my purification powers and prevent me from purifying him." She nodded at Naraku. "We did this once on Kei but his injury wasn't this bad so I don't know. It's very hard on Rai's little body to do this."

"Do what you can." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly

"Alright" She nodded then looked at her son who was looking back at her. "ready?"

Rai nodded his head and stared determinedly at Naraku's back then tensed some when his mother kneeled down behind him and placed her hands on top of his.

"If it starts to hurt you stop mommy okay."

"Okay." He nodded and pressed his lips together determined he was going to fix Takara's daddy so she would stop crying.

Sesshoumaru picked Takara up as he watched the miko work and he could easily see that what little healing the miko was doing wasn't going to do much for Naraku. He could only hope that his demon blood would take over and heal him.

"Chichi," Takara sobbed and buried her face into his neck. "I want my jifu."

When Rai started crying Kagome pulled back her powers and picked him up. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and gave a small nod. "That's the best I can do."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly as he set Takara down, kneeled down next to him, and stared at his barely healed wound. His stomach clenched tightly and his heart ripped in two as the truth of the matter set in Naraku was going to die. There was no pulse from Tenseiga which meant it wasn't going to save his love. What was he going to do? Without Naraku his life was nothing and he wouldn't be long in following him into the grave with their daughter right behind him.

"JIFU!"

Sesshoumaru suddenly snapped his eyes open and sat up. It took a second for him to realize what was going on and where he was.

A small bead of sweat rolled down over his temple along with another that rolled down his back. It was a dream nothing but a horrible bad dream.

"JIFU!"

He got out of the bed when Takara screamed again and quickly made his way to her room. He found her sitting on her mat sobbing and staring around the room like she didn't know where she was.

"Chichi!" She held her arms out to him.

"It's okay." He rumbled through his chest as he rubbed her back and held her close.

"I want my jifu." She sobbed.

"Me too." He sighed and carried her to his room and laid down with her. He hated it when Naraku was gone he didn't sleep well nor did Takara. Granted it was necessary for the kumo to leave but that didn't mean he liked the backlash of him being gone. He just hoped that his and Takara's nightmares weren't an omen of things to come when Naraku came home.

xx

"Sesshoumaru can I talk to you," Kagome looked over at Shingai who was staring through the window blankly while rocking Takara in her lap. "privately?" She whispered with a nod towards the eldest daughter.

Sesshoumaru gave a small curt nod, silently stood up, and followed the miko out of the library. Once they were a safe distance away so Takara couldn't hear them he stared at her expectantly.

"She's not doing well." She sighed sadly. "No matter what I tell her or you tell her she thinks it was real and," she whispered with a nervous glance around the hall like someone was listening. "someone is calling to her."

A silver brow arched highly. "Explain."

"Well I've heard her whispering to herself like she was answering someone saying no she can't go and that they hurt her." She sighed sadly. "I think some of the wolves from the black wolf tribe are out there trying to call her to them. She's fighting them but I don't know how much longer she can stay strong before she gives in and goes."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly as he stared at her. "Does she believe them to be in my lands?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know." She sighed deeply. "She won't say but if I did know I can tell you I would be out there purifying them to hell right now instead of standing here telling you about it." She shook her head in disgust. "I'm worried about her I mean REALLY worried about her. I think she would hurt herself if something isn't done about this soon."

Sesshoumaru worked his jaw in irritation; he would sweep his lands but being pregnant made that near impossible. He placed his hand to the small swell of his stomach and wished Naraku was home so he could bring the bastards to him and he could gut them in a slow and very painful fashion.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Kagome nodded hoping to prevent him from leaving and doing something stupid in his condition. "She needs you you're her parent and as much as I can talk to her I'm really a nobody in her life."

"Hai." He nodded curtly.

"I'll take Takara outside with Rai so you can have some privacy."

He again gave a small curt nod then followed her to the library. "Takara you will go outside with Rai and his mother." He ordered when she looked over Shingai's shoulder at him.

"But chichi."

"Iie do not disobey me." He ordered. "You can come back and take care of shishi when I am done talking to her."

"Okay chichi." She kissed and hugged her sister before she got off her lap and somberly followed Kagome out of the room.

"Shingai." Sesshoumaru stepped up behind her when the door was closed behind the miko and his daughter.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?" She didn't bother to turn and look at him.

"Look at me."

Shingai got up, turned around, kneeled down in front of him, and stared up at him sadly.

"The miko tells me that you are still having problems with the wolves; is this true?" He arched a silver brow highly.

"Hai," She nodded then looked down at her lap and knotted her fingers together. "they want me to replace the girl you killed."

Sesshoumaru sighed irritably through his nose. "You will find out where they are and I will end this."

"Okay." She nodded as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. "It hurts so bad."

He kneeled down in front of her, grabbed her by the chin gently, and tilted her face up to look at him. "It will hurt but you must turn the pain into something that will make you stronger. I will protect you as much as I can but you must find the strength in yourself to fight against those who would harm you." He wiped the tears from her cheeks then hugged her to his chest. "I can not fight for you alone you must find strength to fight for yourself and together we will defeat them."

She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and buried her face into his chest. "Why did they do this to me?"

"Do not dwell on the why no one being can know why another does what they do. You will focus on what you are going to do now to be stronger and better than them. You will thrive and show them no one can control you now or ever. Unless you think you are too weak and a disappointment to myself and Tediibea."

She shook her head against him. "I'm not weak."

"Then show me show us that you are strong and can overcome this. You have always been the strong one the one who's determination carried her through even if what you were doing was wrong." He pulled her away so he could lock stares with her. "Be that girl again."

"Okay." She nodded. "I will be myself again."

"Good and I want you to try and find out who is calling to you and where they are so I may rid them of their miserable lives."

"I want to watch." She drew herself up going stiff in the spine.

"Find them and you can decide how death will come for them. However," he held her by the shoulders. "beware they may try magic to alter your mind and bring you to them. You will only talk to them when I am with you; understood?"

"Yes." She nodded. "They usually call to me at night when I'm sleeping."

"It doesn't matter when they do it. You will come and get me when they do no matter the time day or night."

"Okay." She smiled a small smile at him.

"Now be strong and be someone Naraku and I are proud to call our daughter." He ran the backs of his fingers along her cheek and gave her a small smile in return.


	26. Chapter 26

I swear I'm going to get this fic done even if it kills me... and I think it might. It's wearing me out!

xx

Naraku drew his brows deeply as he landed at the base of the mountain leading up to his castle. Something was very wrong there were scents lingering on the air that did not belong and they kind of smelled like the ones lingering on Shingai when she and Sesshoumaru returned from the wolf tribe.

He could hear what sounded like whispering coming from a small alcove some yards away from where he was standing. Throwing up his barrier he quietly moved to where the sounds were coming from and found the source of the scents.

He gnashed his teeth together angrily as he realized who these beings were and dropped his barrier. "You will die." He growled and held up his hand.

The three wolves looked at the dark being and smirked. "We will have the girl." They chanted in unison.

"And I will see you rot in hell first." He growled and extended his fingers out into four long sharp points. "None shall harm that which belongs to me unless all they wish for is death." With that he ran his fingers through the chests of the three wolves.

"She will die with us and we will have her for eternity."

Naraku's eyes darkened as he smirked at them. "I am well aware of the curse you placed upon her," He pulled his fingers back and stared at the blood on them. "and I now have the means to remove it and keep her alive."

He exploded his miasma out around him and vanished from sight leaving the wolves to coke to death on his poison.

xx

"Master?" Shingai stared wide eyed when Naraku suddenly appeared before her through her bedroom window.

He pulled her up to her feet and held his bloodied fingers in front of her mouth. "Open and argue not with me." He growled.

She did as she was told and nearly gagged when he stuck his fingers into her mouth.

"Suck them clean." He nodded curtly and when she began sucking on his fingers he said the words to remove the curse upon her soul. "Little princess whose soul was bound renounce those who owned you and set yourself free." He pulled his fingers from her mouth once they were cleaned. "Renounce them." He ordered.

"I renounce those who stole my soul." She nodded as she stared wide eyed up at him.

"Good girl." He smiled at her and placed a kiss upon her brow.

"Master!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "You're home and I can't feel them anymore. How'd you do it?"

"Don't worry about that and yes I am home."

"Did you win? Did anyone get hurt? How did you find the guys that put the curse on me? Sesshoumaru-sama said I could decide how to kill them for what they did to me. So is Kei now the leader of the neko tribe? Are there going to be any more wars?"

"Calm down." He smiled at her. "Now what has happened that you are so happy?"

"Oh," she smiled and blushed a little. "well Sesshoumaru-sama and I had a talk and he made me understand that I need to be stronger than those who hurt me. He said I was always the strong one and I needed to be the strong one now otherwise the ones who hurt me won. Also," she again blushed a little. "Kagome helped me and we did a lot of talking about Koga."

"Oh?" He arched a dark brow. "Am I to take it you have taken a liking to the wolf?"

"A little." She blushed a deeper shade of crimson. "When I was there he was funny and made me laugh and I think it would have been more fun if that woman wasn't bothering me." She growled deadly. "So I've decided I'm going to go to the wolf festival next week with Kagome and try again." She nodded.

"Well I'm glad to see things are better for you." He placed another kiss on her brow. "So where is everyone?" He questioned rather surprised that Takara at the very least hadn't sniffed him out yet.

"Oh yea." She nodded. "Well a couple of days ago Takara's beast came out, messed up your study, my room, your room, and Sesshoumaru said she was going through her second change. You remember a couple of years ago when she turned into a puppy and stayed that way for about a week. She's doing it again." She sighed with a glance at her wardrobe with the chew marks on the foot before she looked back at him. "So Sesshoumaru took her out to run around until she wears herself out because she ripped up the pillows in your study, chewed the corner of Sesshoumaru's favorite book, and ripped open the mattress on your bed getting the feathers everywhere." She waved her arms out around her.

Naraku sighed deeply and shook his head. "I hope this is short lived but with the way things have been going around here lately I suspect this one is going to last awhile."

"Sesshoumaru said this one will be just like last time. She needs to learn to control herself." She shrugged repeating Sesshoumaru's words. "So how did the war go?"

"I would hardly call it a war." He snorted. "Once Kei arrived and the rest of the tribe found out Sesshoumaru was backing him it went from a war to a tribal hearing." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Well at least you didn't have to fight."

He snorted at that. "I would feel better about it if I did. Nothing exciting about listening to arguments from everyone about who's at fault for this that and the other." He shook his head. "Well I'm just glad I'm home and now maybe we can get back to some normalcy or something that looks like it anyway."

"This house is never normal." Shingai shook her head.

He chuckled at that and patted her on the cheek. "Don't I know it. But you know what," he smiled knowingly at her. "I wouldn't give up one single bit of it for anything."

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I wouldn't give you up either. Come one lets go get some food I'm sure you're hungry and I want to get this nasty taste of blood out of my mouth."

"Alright." He patted her back then led her out of her room towards the dining room.

xx

Naraku held his arms open to the little black puppy that came bounding into the room and hugged her to him when she landed in his lap. "Long day?" He arched a brow at the inu following behind her.

Sesshoumaru sat down next to him on his satin pillow, leaned over, gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and nodded. "Hai her energy seems to be endless." He nodded at his daughter who was just as wide eyed and awake as ever.

"Ah I see." Naraku looked down at her and smiled when she stared up at him wide eyed and panting excitedly. "I believe you are missing the trick." He nodded at him then looked back down at the puppy in his lap. "Observe." He picked her up, turned her on her back causing her legs to kick at suddenly being put in an awkward position. He placed his hand on her rib cage and began lightly thumping his fingers against her chest while his other hand cradled her head so he could massage behind her floppy ears.

Sesshoumaru watched as his daughter fought against Naraku's ministrations. Yet before too long she let off a giant yawn, her paws curled in around Naraku's hand, her eyes drooped heavily then closed, and she was out cold. He narrowed his ambers upon him. "Why have you never shared this." He growled.

"Because it was our little thing and you were able to keep up with her but now that you are with child things are different."

Sesshoumaru snorted disgustedly then changed the subject. "How did things go with the neko tribe?"

"Very anticlimactic." He grumbled as he stared down at his daughter. "They hung the traitors, held the tribunals to set up something of a government, and Kei is in his rightful place." He sighed and looked at him. "He'll send an escort to collect Kagome and Rai in a few weeks once things settle along with a territorial treaty for you to sign to unite the southern and western lands."

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly then looked over at Shingai who was glaring at her food. "What disturbs you now?"

"I didn't get to watch those bastards die." She glowered at him.

"Explain."

"Tediibea found the wolves that held the curse over me and killed them." She nodded.

"But you are no longer cursed." Naraku defended.

"Hai but I still wanted to watch them suffer." She pouted. "I guess I could fantasize about them dying or," she stared at him wide eyed. "you could tell me how you killed them, what they said, how they looked when they died, and all that stuff."

"Iie," Sesshoumaru growled. "you are too young to be exposed to such things as that."

"I am not!" She bit out. "I'm a grown woman now."

"You are a child that..." He trailed off when Naraku groaned and glared at him.

"We went through this once already and we will not do it again." He nodded curtly. "You have to let them grow up no matter how much you don't like it."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together into a thin angry line before he rose to his feet and swept from the room.

Naraku sighed as he looked over at Shingai. "And you think he doesn't love you." He snorted. "Just wait girl, wait until you find the man of your dreams and try to break free of his hold. He'll squeeze you to death before he lets go."

"Really?" She stared wide eyed at him.

"Hai," he nodded. "in his eyes his girls are just babies and always will be. It was so bad with Rin that he drove her to tears so it's highly likely he'll do the same to you."

"But why?" She drew her brows deeply.

"That is a parent's love for their child." He rubbed Takara's belly when she stretched and rolled in towards his stomach. "I feel the same pain he does at the thought of letting my girls go but I also understand that you need to grow and live your own life. He knows that but it's harder to let you go." He smirked then leaned towards her and whispered very quietly. "Between you and me it's his motherly instincts kicking in. He'll deny it to his death but he's essentially the mother." He nodded with a glance down at Takara when her back leg twitched and kicked him in the arm.

"Oh." She stared wide eyed at him. "I never thought of it like that." She nodded then if possible her eyes widened even further. "He'll kill you if he ever hears you say that."

"I wouldn't say kill but I can assure you that it won't make for a very pleasant day."

"What won't?" Kagome questioned as she entered the dining room with Rai on her hip.

"Sesshoumaru when he has his days." Naraku nodded at her when she sat down next to Shingai.

"Gotcha," she smiled at him. "we've all suffered his days at least once."

"Puppy!" Rai squealed when he spotted the puppy in Naraku's lap. "Play mommy play."

"No you can't play she's sleeping." She held him down with a hand on his shoulder when he tried to get up.

Naraku nodded then quickly changed the subject in case said inu was listening in on them. "Kei will send escorts to collect you and Rai once things get settled."

Kagome stared at him with head slightly cocked to the side. "So he's finally the king of beasts is he?" She snorted sarcastically. "Maybe now we'll have a normal family life for once."

"I'm sure being away from the hanyou mutt will do you some good." Naraku nodded knowingly with a glance over at her son.

"Yea." She sighed as she stared at Rai who was in turn staring at Takara in her puppy form dying to play with her. "It's getting harder and harder to erase the things he teaches Rai as he gets older." She looked over at him and waved her hand through the air. "Never mind the things Tanjiro teaches him. I just can't believe Inuyasha and Kikyo just let him do whatever he wants AND that she lets Inuyasha teach him such foul language."

"Miko tell me how is it possible for a dead woman to give birth to a live child?" Naraku questioned with a dark brow arched highly.

"Yea right. Kikyo is no more Tanjiro's mom than you are." She rolled her eyes. "You know Inuyasha is still looking for the jewel so he can bring her back to life."

Naraku snorted at that. "Well he can look all he wants a wish has already been made."

"Yea and I hope we never have to do that again." Shingai nodded.

Naraku reached over and mussed up her hair causing her to whine about him messing it up. "You act like you suffered the worst from it."

"I did." She tucked her hair back up in its bun and nodded determinedly at him.

"What do you mean? I mean I knew you had the jewel but I thought you wished to be a full youkai."

Naraku shook his head and scratched Takara's belly. "That was my original intention but during an argument with Sesshoumaru I misspoke and Sesshoumaru was gone." He sighed again then told her the short version of the events up to when he and Sesshoumaru requested her help.

"Wow I wish Kei loved me that much." She set her elbow on the table, placed her chin on her palm, and sighed deeply.

"He does its just different." Naraku nodded. "He wanted his lands and power back so he could make you the queen he believes you deserve to be."

"WHAT?!" She popped up and stared wide eyed at him. "How do you know that?"

"Why else would he go through so much trouble to get his title back when it never matter before?" He smirked. "Before he met you he didn't care. It wasn't until he met you that he decided to break from Sesshoumaru and go after his lands and title."

"I guess he really does love me." She smiled warmly. "I miss him now."

"You miss him all the time." Shingai gave her a small nudge.

"Yea," she blushed a little and smiled at Naraku. "love is a powerful thing; isn't it?"

"Hai," he grinned then looked at the sliver being standing in the doorway. "so powerful that I've become a foot maid." He glowered at the girl then stood up while holding Takara to his chest.

Kagome laughed at that. "Payback nothing but payback I mean you did try to steal my soul once."

"To bad I didn't succeed." He grumbled then followed Sesshoumaru out of the room with Kagome's laughter echoing behind him.

xx

Sesshoumaru stopped at Takara's room for Naraku to put her to bed. When the kumo stepped out and closed the door he grabbed him by the haori and slammed their lips together.

Naraku placed his hands on his hips, trailed them down over his butt, and picked him up, causing him to wrap his long legs around his waist as he battled the tongue in his mouth.

Once they entered their bedroom he pulled back and stared at the inu. "I was only gone for a week."

Sesshoumaru grunted at that. "You are alive."

He smiled at him as he kneeled onto the bed and laid Sesshoumaru down before him. "The nightmares again?"

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together and glowered up at him silently giving him his answer. "Takara suffers them as well."

"It's nice to know my family worries about me." He smiled at him as he untied the sash around his waist. "Well what do we have here." His eyes widened slightly as he stared at the small bulge of Sesshoumaru's belly. "I was wondering if they were ever going to show." He placed his hands on his stomach and rubbed the small mound.

Sesshoumaru pulled Naraku's sash free, pushed his haori open, and placed his hands on his exposed chest. "They will only grow larger as time progresses."

"I know." Naraku smiled at him. "I better enjoy being able to be this close to you while I can. Before too long they'll keep me as far away from you as they can."

An image of his stomach swelling to gigantic proportions passed through his mind's eye and a small growl passed his lips though unintentionally.

"Hai," Naraku nodded knowing where his thoughts had gone. "you'll be twice as big as you were with Takara and if they're boys I believe you'll be even larger than that." He leaned down and buried his face into his neck. "I'm sure you'll be spending a lot of time in bed in the next few months." He placed a kiss on his pulse point.

"Iie." He growled not liking those thoughts at all. Then again being bed ridden meant he was going to be catered to every minute of everyday which was a rather pleasing thought.

"I will get you your own personal servant that will cater to your every wish and whim." He pulled back and stared down at him. "However if you kill her I will not get you another; you'll have to suffer."

"You will suffice." He nodded curtly.

"I don't think so." He snorted. "This time I will cater to you on my terms. There will be no excess."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers to deadly little slits. "You will do as I say."

"I will not." He smirked evilly. "Just because you're the mother that doesn't mean you rule the roost." He grabbed him by the wrists and pinned them above his head when he dug his nails sharply into his chest. "You are the mother doubt it not." He placed his hand upon his hard slightly rounded stomach.

If possible his ambers narrowed even further as he glared at him.

"Do not be angry about it." He leaned down and placed a light kiss upon his lips. "You are protective of your family and you hate to let them go. You are the most perfect mother and I love you just as you are."

"Save it." He growled. "Use your pathetic words on someone who will believe them."

"You don't think I love you?" He arched a brow at him.

"You know what I mean." He bit out. "You are mocking my position and I will not tolerate it."

Naraku grinned at him and leaned in close so their lips were brushing. "How about I make mad passionate love to you to ease your ire."

"Iie."

"I won't take no for an answer." He leered then pressed their lips together and buried his tongue deep into his hot mouth.

He couldn't fight him anymore than he could stop himself from breathing and dying right then and there. Naraku knew how to play his body and he loved every tune he played upon his flesh. His stomach twisted in on itself in the most pleasant way ever as his sensitive skin quit feeling like it was being stretch to its limits and began to burn for more. His loins felt like they were going to explode and take him into oblivion and he wouldn't care in the least if that happened so long as Naraku was right there with him all the way.


	27. Chapter 27

Le gasp; a time jump! Don't worry all your "What happened to fill in name, event, etc. here?" questions will be answered in due time. A little view in the next chapter but not a full explanation. So you'll just have to bare with me for a little bit. Much love for you all; keva

xx

**_Three Months Later_**

"What is this?" Naraku stared at the scroll Sesshoumaru handed him.

"If you read it you will know what it is." He growled as he rubbed the last of his lotion on his arm. He was going to have to contact the miko and have her acquire more of the magic white stuff.

Naraku glared at him then opened the scroll and quickly scanned over the contents. "Well." He smirked at the demon lord. "So are you going to let her go just like that?"

"No." He growled. "You will go fetch her straightaway and bring her home where she belongs."

"No I won't." He kneeled down in front of him. "You have to let her go as well. She's a grown woman now and it's time she starts her own family." He caressed his cheek when he glared deadly at him. "Instead of thinking about losing your babies think of all the grandkids you'll eventually have in their stead."

He thought about it and it made it a little easier to deal with the loss of his girls but not by much. "I want them back." He growled coldly. "Both of them and you will go fetch them now."

Naraku sighed deeply and shook his head. "No you have to let them go."

"I most certainly do not." He countered as his ambers narrowed to deadly little slits. "I am master of my home and you and they will obey as I dictate."

He knew Sesshoumaru was just being hormonal (as Kagome kept saying about his mood swings) and over bearing because of his condition but this was getting out of control. "Be that as it may you nor I will interfere with their lives." He ordered deciding that it was high time he exercised his dominance over the inu. "I mean it Sesshoumaru you will let them be to begin their own lives with their own families." When the inu began growling at him he let his aura press him down. "No and I mean it." He thought about telling Sesshoumaru about Rin being pregnant but with the mood he was in he decided to save it.

"Do not attempt to control me." Sesshoumaru challenged and let his aura flare right back at him.

"I won't control you but I will suppress you if need be." He let his eyes bleed crimson and expanded his aura easily engulfing his.

Sesshoumaru wanted to fight back but in his condition it was taking all the energy he had just to challenge him. So he pulled back and glared at the kumo. "So be it."

Naraku narrowed his eyes suspiciously upon him as he rose back up. "And exactly what does that mean?"

"It means I wash my hands of them and you."

_'And so the temper tantrums begin.'_ He sighed to himself. "As you wish." He nodded deciding to call his bluff. "From here on out you'll be on your own."

He wasn't really expecting that at all. However at the moment his pride wouldn't allow him to back down from the challenge. "So be it." He struggled to his feet while his growing larger by the day stomach tried to keep him down then swept from the room.

Naraku smirked at his retreating form. "Yes and you'll last until bedtime." He whispered darkly looking forward to the fight to come.

He suddenly scowled when the rice paper on the door was ripped open for the hundredth time in as many days giving Takara the opening she needed to enter. She bounced around him excitedly barking and teasingly nipping at his ankles and feet.

He arched a dark brow at her. "And do tell little girl how much longer do you intend to remain as this little heathen fur ball?"

Takara bowed down on her front legs, dropped her ears back, narrowed her crimson eyes, and growled at him.

He narrowed his own eyes and smirked at her. "Is that so?" He raised his hand and wiggled his fingers at her. "I accept your challenge." He slowly reached for her causing her to bark and growl at him. "I do not fear you." He countered and drew even closer to her.

When his hand was just mere inches away from her, she jumped up with a yelp, and started running for the door.

Naraku was on her instantly picking her up before she could make her escape. "Gotcha!" He grinned causing her to startle and whine. "Now that I have you," he held her up over his head. "I'm going to have little puppy for dinner." He brought her down, pressed his face into her neck, and teasingly nipped at her while growling.

She kicked her legs and growled threateningly trying to break free of his hold.

He held her away from him and stared at her in all seriousness. "What? Are you trying to say something?" When she just barked at him he narrowed his eyes slightly. "A bath? You want to take a bath?"

She bared her teeth at him and growled deadly.

"Chichi isn't going to save you." He nodded curtly. "Now maybe if you were a little girl that could talk so she could yell for help that might be different."

Takara shook her head at him and wiggled again to get down.

"Alright," he set her on her feet. "and no more bed time stories either." He nodded curtly at her causing her to cry like he had just hit her. "I want to hear my baby tell me she loves me and until I hear her you will get nothing from me." He nodded curtly at her.

He watched as she drooped her ears, tucked her tail, dropped her head, and whined.

"I mean it Takara." He ordered in his fatherly voice. "It's time to be a big girl or are you still a little baby that needs spankings and naps." Although he knew she was still that anyway he was just hoping pride alone would snap her out of this phase she was going through.

Apparently that was the trick for she was suddenly engulfed in a bright white light returning herself back to her human-esc state.

"Now there's my baby girl." He smiled at her.

"Jifu," she held her arms out to him. "I love my jifu." She cried into his neck when he picked her up and held her closed.

He rubbed her back gently. "And I love you." He pulled her back to look at her face a face he hadn't seen in several months. "Shall we go show chichi what a big girl you are? I'm sure it will make him happy to see what you've done."

She nodded her head vigorously. "Yea lets go see chichi." She beamed at him.

"Alright." He set her on his hip and left the room relieved that for now he wasn't going to have to have anymore doors fixed from her tearing through them.

xx

"CHICHI!" Takara squealed and took off running towards her father when Naraku set her down. "Look what a big girl I am!"

Sesshoumaru caught her when she jumped into his arms and hugged her to his chest. "Yes you are." He praised. "I'm very proud of you."

She pulled back and stared at him wide eyed. "You're proud of me?!" She questioned excitedly.

"I am." He nodded curtly and smiled at her. "I have my little girl back."

"You missed me too?" She questioned wide eyed.

"Of course." He nodded curtly. "I haven't heard you call for your chichi in a long time."

"I'm sorry chichi." She bowed her head and pouted.

"Iie," he growled comfortingly. "you were just doing what little inuyoukai do. You'll learn to control it just like jifu does and I do."

"But I like being puppy." She nodded seriously then leaned in close and whispered quietly. "It's lots of fun cause jifu scratches my belly all the time."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Naraku and arched a silver brow highly.

"Do not blame this all on me." He narrowed his eyes. "Takara is that the only reason you like being a puppy?"

She shook her head as she stared at him. "No jifu I likes it because chichi is a puppy too and big chichi puppy plays with little Takara puppy."

"And there you have it." He smirked at him. "Big chichi puppy is just as much to blame."

"Silence." He growled and looked down at his daughter. "You can't always be a little puppy." He nodded at her. "Only sometimes can you let puppy out to play and only when jifu or I tell you it's okay."

She drew her brows deeply. "But chichi sometimes I can't stop it. Puppy just wants to come out and play." She shrugged her little shoulders.

"That's different." Naraku answered drawing her attention to him. "When that happens you're just growing up a little."

"Oh." She nodded like she understood then looked at Sesshoumaru. "Chichi will Rin's baby change to a puppy like me?"

Sesshoumaru's ambers snapped wide and cut over to Naraku.

Naraku visibly slumped in the shoulders.

"Baby." Sesshoumaru growled and narrowed his eyes upon the kumo.

"Hai." He nodded. "I was going to tell you but you didn't give me a chance." He sighed deeply.

"When." He demanded.

"While we were talking about Shingai." He nodded. "But you left before I had a chance and I decided I'd wait until you cooled down."

"Kenta will be executed immediately." He growled.

He sighed again and looked at Takara. "Baby go find Nori and have her make you a snack or play with you, chichi and I have to have a grown up talk."

Takara looked from Naraku to Sesshoumaru and back again. "Okay jifu." She planted a kiss on Sesshoumaru's cheek and ran out of the room when he set her down.

"How long." He growled as soon as Takara was out of the room.

He knew exactly what he was asking and answered honestly. "She just sent word a day ago." He nodded curtly. "Would you like to read her letter?"

He narrowed his ambers to tiny little slits and nodded curtly.

"Alright, it's in the study on the desk." He turned and left their bedroom with Sesshoumaru right behind him growling low in his throat.

_Hi tediibea,_

_I hope all is well at home. I miss you and Sesshoumaru-sama so much that sometimes I want to come home but I'm not a little girl anymore. This is my time to be the woman that you and Sesshoumaru-sama would be proud of._

_Kenta is taking really good care of me and I've never been happier. I can't believe that I'm in love with the man that used to scare me to death when I was little. Sometimes I think that maybe that was his way of imprinting himself onto me so I would always remember him. Which is strange since I could never forget him anyway._

_I have some news for you both and I know you'll take it as good news but I'm worried how Sesshoumaru-sama will react. I don't want to cause him any worries that could hurt my future brothers or sisters. Maybe you could talk to him and tell him for me especially after the way he reacted to me leaving home to be with Kenta. I worry for him._

_I'm sure you figured out what my news is by now and if not I'll just tell you. By springs first bloom you and Sesshoumaru-sama will have your first grandchild. I'm so happy that I can't wait for it to be born and I really hope it's a boy. If it is I want to name it after you and Sesshoumaru-sama but Kenta said no. I told him it would still carry his name but as the stubborn bastard he is he wouldn't budge on the issue. I'll get my way eventually I still have five more months to convince him otherwise. (He hates it when I cry.)_

_Anyway like I said I'm scared about how Sesshoumaru-sama is going to act when he hears the news. I love him so much and I know he struggles with losing those he cares for but I'm still here close by. I'm not dead and according to Kenta I'll still continue to live when I should have died. Sesshoumaru-sama should think of things like that that I'm not going to grow old and die soon but I'll live to see many more siblings come into the world. I'll live to give you both so many grandchildren. I'll get to be there when Takara and my future siblings grow and have kids of their own. I will live, tell him that. Tell him I'll always be here close by to see whenever I want or he wants or even when you want. Tell him please tediibea tell him how much it would mean to me if he would accept my life and my choices and his grandchild._

_Tell him I will always be his little Rin that adores him and looks to him to make everything perfect and better. He'll always be the one I turn to for advice even if its advice I don't understand. That's what I have you for to explain it to me._

_You're just as much my protector as he is but you protect my heart where he protects my soul. I wouldn't be who and what I am if it wasn't for the both of you. I am proud of who this Rin is, proud of where she's been, what she's done, and where she's going. I owe that to the both of you._

_I love and miss you both so much and my sisters as well. I hope to see you all soon and if not I will definitely see you when my child your grandchild is born. I want to have my baby at home with my family there for the love and support only you can give._

_Well I better wrap this up Kenta is glaring at me for taking too long to write this and not cook him dinner. He's such a baby but I guess it's things like that that make me love him._

_Pass my love to everyone and I hope to see you all soon._

_Love Rin_

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru when he set the letter back down onto the desk. "Well?"

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply, half of him wanted to kill the anaguma bastard for taking his little girl the other half of him was happy that she was so happy. "I want my babies home where they belong." He growled desperately wanting his girls home, the castle felt empty and way too quiet.

"As do I." He agreed. "But we have to let them grow up and live their own lives or we'll lose them forever." He stared pointedly at him. "Would you be willing to pay that high of a price because you didn't want to let them go?"

He knew he had to let them go but that didn't mean he wanted to let them go. They were his even if not by blood they still belonged to him now and forever.

"And Rin is right at least we don't have to worry about them growing old and dying. Both of them are with youkai that will make sure they live long healthy lives." He closed the small space between them and gently gabbed him by the face. "So we'll still have them in our lives for a long time to come."

"They belong to this Sesshoumaru." He growled.

Naraku knew this was just Sesshoumaru's motherly instincts kicking in and only made worse due to his pregnancy. He was sure that once the twins were born he would stop being so emotional. "Yes they do." He agreed trying to appease him some. "Again you need to remember they're not gone forever and they will come home to visit. Plus have you forgotten how hard it was dealing with them fighting all the time? How are you going to handle all of them plus two more infants?"

Now that took him back slightly it was indeed a nightmare with all the screaming and crying and noise. He couldn't help but make the slightest wrinkling of his nose.

Naraku nodded. "And add in two newborns crying and needing the majority of your attention along with Takara getting jealous because she's not the center of your attention anymore."

That made him fell ill and tried.

He didn't stop there he was going to really snap the inu out of his motherly henning. "Oh and let us not forget that if they come home Rin will already have a child of her own and it won't be long until Shingai does as well. So that will make our five plus two. Seven babies here needing all your attention and fighting and screaming and crying. Is that something you're prepared to deal with?"

He didn't think of all that. "Just my girls will come home." He scowled with a curt nod.

"No," he shook his head. "they would no more leave their babies behind than you would." He could see it as sure as he could see Sesshoumaru right in front of him. Sesshoumaru was about to fall into a depression of missing his girls.

He didn't know what to do. Two of his babies were gone and they were never coming home to live again. His instincts were at war with his rational side one wanting his pack home and the other knowing they had to go out and make their own lives.

Naraku could see the stress and desperation deep within his amber eyes and wished he could do something to make it better. However what it would take to make it better would only in the long run make things worse. "They will be home soon," he pointed out. "both promised to come home when their siblings are born."

"It is too long until that time."

"Only a few months." He pointed out and placed his hands on his large belly rubbing it gently. "Plus we need to begin preparing for their births. It won't be easy on you and with the curse looming over your head we will have to take every precaution we can. As well as dealing with Takara and teaching her that with new siblings comes less attention and more responsibility for her. We should begin talking to her now."

He sighed deeply knowing he wasn't going to get his way on this one no matter what he said or did. Having kids was hard but letting them go was even harder. He sighed through his nose then turned to leave wanting nothing more than to go to bed and forget his girls were gone.

Naraku grabbed him before he could get too far, wrapped his arms around him, and pressed him back against his chest. "I know it's hard, I feel the pain of my girls being gone as well. I want them home just as much as you do." He nuzzled his ear with his cheek. "Instead of thinking about them being gone think about the future when you have your first grandkids and," he suddenly smirked evilly. "how much our girls are going to suffer the burdens of parenthood the same way we have."

He couldn't help but smile lightly at that.

"So you see just because they're gone it doesn't mean they're never coming back." He smiled and placed his hands on his stomach. "I'm sure they'll come running to you seeking your advice in how to deal with their out of control children and you can explain to them that it's payback for their behavior towards you."

Now that was the most appealing thing he had ever heard.

Naraku watched as a slow smile crept across Sesshoumaru's lips and couldn't help but smile as well. "Now that is something to look forward to."

"Hai." He nodded curtly feeling a little better about the situation.

"How about I bathe and cater to you for the afternoon to ease your tension?"

He dropped his head back against his shoulder and sighed. "Only if you massage my back."

"Of course." He placed a kiss on his neck then grabbed him by the hand led him from the room heading for the hot springs.


	28. Chapter 28

Sesshoumaru growled pleasantly as Naraku's strong fingers worked the knotted muscles deep within his lower back. "Spiders." He said suddenly out of nowhere.

Naraku stopped his ministrations and drew his brows deeply. "Spiders?"

"Here." Sesshoumaru answered, reached back, grabbed one of Naraku's hands, and placed it on his stomach.

"Are you certain?" He questioned as he felt the movement within Sesshoumaru's belly and it did feel like several limbs moving around.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand atop his and pressed it down hard against his stomach. The reaction was instant as what felt like tentacles much like Naraku's started prodding back against the pressure.

Naraku's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru loosened the pressure on his hand. "Both of them?"

"Possibly." He answered and began rubbing the now tender spot from the kicking within his belly. "Boys."

"I hope so." He smirked and went back to working the muscles in his back. "Though I do wonder how Takara will take to brothers versus sisters."

"A lot of fighting." He snorted remembering when his own sibling was little he wanted to beat him to death all the time and not just because he hated him. He just wanted to hit him because he could.

"Which will inevitably lead to a lot of crying." He snorted. "Our daughter is all girl through and through. You give her one little dirty look and she's on the floor crying like you just beat her to death."

"She'll learn to fight back."

Again he snorted. "Oh what a fantasy world you live in."

He smirked. "I can hope like anyone else in the land."

"Speaking of siblings," he changed the topic. "do you ever wonder why yours hasn't come looking for me?"

"I'm sure the miko has had something to do with it." He again leaned his head back against his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Perhaps, but I know for certain she hasn't told him the jewel is gone."

He sighed through his nose. "Is not the dead bitch able to sense the jewel?"

"I suppose." He agreed. "Probably should kill her and be done with it once and for all." He muttered to himself.

"Iie." He growled. "The mutt bares no threat or concern to us any longer."

"For now." He nodded sure that eventually Inuyasha was going to come looking for him.

"Jifu!"

He suddenly looked to the door when it was thrown open and in flew their daughter. "What?" He grinned at her.

"I was looking for you." She nodded.

"Well you found me." He nodded right back.

"And chichi!" She clapped excitedly.

Sesshoumaru smiled over at her. "You want to take a bath?"

"With you AND jifu?" Her eyes widened hugely being it had been a long time since she played in the bath with both her parents.

"Of course." He nodded.

She was out of her clothes and in the water before either of them could say another word.

Sesshoumaru scowled at her as he wiped the water from his face. "Heathen child." He growled, placed his hand on her head, and gave her a quick dunk.

"Chichi!" She growled when she came up from under the water, sputtering, and pushing her wet hair back off her face.

"That's what you get for splashing this Sesshoumaru." He growled right back.

She looked over at Naraku and pouted. "Jifu."

"Iie," he smirked as he continued to rub Sesshoumaru's back. "you got your chichi wet."

She drew her brows deeply as she stared at the two of them. "But we're in the water you're already wet." She nodded.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at that and picked her up. "Clever girl." He stood up and moved to sit next to Naraku.

"Chichi," she scowled when instead of setting her in his lap he set her on her feet between him and Naraku. "I want to sit in your lap."

"Chichi doesn't have a lap anymore." Naraku grabbed her and set her in his lap. "The babies in there get his lap right now." He pointed out when she looked up at him.

If possible she scowled even harder. "No babies!" She growled. "That's MY chichi," she pointed at Sesshoumaru. "and MY jifu!" She poked him in the chest.

"Sorry baby." He stroked his fingers through her wet hair. "You're going to get some siblings whether you want them or not." He stared at her excitedly. "Maybe even little brothers."

"Brothers?" She looked over at Sesshoumaru's belly and drew her brows thoughtfully. "Like Rai?"

"Iie." Sesshoumaru ran his hand over his stomach. "Rai is a friend."

"What's brothers then?" She looked up at him locking gold with gold.

"Like shishi and Rin only boys like Rai is a boy." He nodded, grabbed her hand, and placed it on his belly. "Feel."

"I don't feel anything." She shook her head and scowled a second after he placed her hand on his belly.

"Wait." He ordered and put a little pressure on her hand.

Her ambers suddenly snapped wide as she stared up at him. "Chichi there's babies in there!" She said it like he was unaware of the fact.

"Hai." He smiled at her. "Your siblings."

"Can they play with Takara?" She stared at him wide eyed.

"Not for a while." Naraku answered and gave a tickle to her side causing her to giggle.

She looked from Sesshoumaru's belly to his face and frowned. "But when? I want to play with my brothers." She nodded determinedly.

"A few more months and they'll be born." Naraku nodded. "But you'll have to wait for them to grow up a little."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "But while you wait you can take care of them like a good big sister is suppose to like Rin and shishi took care of you." He stared at her pointedly. "With your sisters gone you're now the big girl. You have to be responsible for your little brothers or sisters." He nodded curtly at her.

"Sponsible?" She scowled. "No more story time with jifu? No more playing in the bath with chichi?"

"Well not that responsible." Naraku drew her attention. "More like you're going to have to help chichi and I take care of them. You can tell them stories, help feed them, change their clothes, and all that same stuff your sisters did for you when you were born."

"Well if I still get stories and stuff then maybe I can help you." She nodded at Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you." He nearly rolled his eyes at her.

"Jifu,"

Naraku looked at her and arched a dark brow. "What?"

"If I don't like the babies can chichi just have them and I can have you?"

He was hard pressed not to smirk over at his love but had to cast a glance at him to see the scowl marring his brow. "Well," he looked back at her as the corner of his mouth twitched. "I'm kind of partial to chichi and the babies so I think you'll have to share me."

"Don't you love me?" She questioned with a pout.

"Of course I do." He planted a kiss on her cheek. "I love you more than you could ever know."

She drew her brows deeply in contemplation trying to figure out how to make sure that Naraku loved her more than anybody else. "More than chichi?"

This time is was Sesshoumaru's turn to smirk at him to which he greedily did.

Naraku snorted without looking at him. "No the same as chichi."

If possible her brows drew even further. "If it's the same then you would do the same things you do with chichi with me." She nodded seriously at him.

"What do you mean the same things?" Sesshoumaru questioned suspecting what she was working towards but not quite sure he was right.

"Those funny noises you sometimes make in your bedroom with jifu." She nodded over at him. "I never make those funny noises with jifu," she looked back at Naraku. "so it's not the same. I want you to play with me like you play with chichi." She ordered seriously.

Naraku looked over as Sesshoumaru and sighed deeply. "Wasn't expecting this to come about this early in her life."

"Nor did I." He agreed. "You are too little to play that game and you can never play it with me or jifu." He answered.

"Why?"

"Because it's a grown up game and you're just a little girl." Naraku tried to deflect.

"I'm a big girl." She glared at him.

He snatched her up and held her up over his head. "If you were a big girl I couldn't do this." He brought her down, buried his face into her neck, and playfully nipped at her.

She squirmed and giggled. "Jifu that tickles!"

"Of course it does that's why I do it." He answered from within her neck and did it again causing her to giggle and squirm within his hold.

Sesshoumaru watched the two of them play and couldn't help but smile. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he and Naraku were once enemies hell bent on killing one another. Naraku the cold dark bastard wanting the shikon jewel to become a full youkai and plunge the world into darkness and chaos. He himself the cold emotionless bastard of the west, caring not for any but himself.

It all started with Rin, that one little innocent silent girl. That was the beginning of the end for his cold heart. She weaved her way deep into his soul latching on and manipulating it so it would weave around her and keep her safe. It just went to prove how dangerous humans really could be especially when they weren't even trying. That little girl attacked and he was felled with one innocent little smile.

Sometimes he considered his attachment to the little girl a weakness yet in the end it was so much more. She gave him strength to push himself beyond what he thought he was capable of doing just for her.

Then Naraku appeared and took him from her seemingly to destroy his life. Yet as it turned out his life was far from destroyed it was better than he could have ever imagined it to be. He had two beautiful adopted daughters, a perfect biological daughter, two more on the way, and a mate that loved him more than his own life. This was the kind of life someone like him didn't deserve to have and Naraku more so.

How far they had both come in their lives since first crossing paths. It was almost surreal to think that at one point he wanted the kumo dead and now he love the bastard more than he thought he was capable of. He couldn't help but smile back when Naraku looked over at him and smiled while playing with their daughter. This was the perfect life, the life his father dreamed of but was never able to achieve.

This was his something to protect; his family.

xx

"Who's that?" Shingai stepped closer to Koga and whispered.

Koga snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "That would be a useless bastard we'd all be better off without."

"Hey you filthy mutt where the hell is Kagome?!" Inuyasha bellowed as he ran up the side of the mountain towards the cave entrance.

"I would assume she's with that disgusting feline." He growled.

"Keh why would she go back to him?" He stopped in front of the two. "He's never around."

"Maybe because he got his lands and title back." Shingai glared at the inu.

Inuyasha looked at the girl and narrowed his gold eyes upon her. "Who the fuck are you?" His nose suddenly twitched. "Naraku."

Koga was on him before he could blink. "I'll kick your ass if you touch her!"

"You're guarding Naraku's spawn now?!" He growled.

Shingai narrowed her eyes even deeper looking exactly like a pissed off Naraku. "Don't you talk about him like that!" She pointed a finger at him. "You don't know anything about him!"

"Alright." Koga said as he grabbed her and pushed her behind him. "Just leave Inuyasha,"

"Inuyasha?" Shingai questioned wide eyed as she looked around the ookami. "As in Sesshoumaru-sama's brother Inuyasha?"

"That'd be the one." Koga sighed.

"I thought he'd be taller." She nodded up at him.

"Who the hell is she?!" Inuyasha demanded as he pointed a clawed finger at her. "Why does she smell like Naraku and Sesshoumaru?"

Koga just shrugged. "Why don't you go find them and ask em."

"Well where the fuck are they so I can kill em both and get the shikon jewel back."

"The jewel…" Shingai started but was silenced by a clawed hand over her mouth.

Koga smirked at the inu. "I dunno; have you checked Sesshoumaru's place?"

"Why in the fuck would I go there?" He growled.

"Maybe Sesshoumaru knows where Naraku is." He nodded curtly and fought to keep from laughing at how stupid Inuyasha was. "Besides if your looking for Kagome you're going to have to go past his place to get to her. What's a little stop on the way?"

Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes deeply. "What do you know?"

"Nothing." Koga answered and removed his hand from Shingai's mouth. "I just know that Kagome isn't here, Kei is again lord of the southern lands, and I haven't seen Naraku in nearly six years now. As for Sesshoumaru he was just here a few months ago delivering a treaty to our pack to unite the wolf pack with the west and the south." He watched as Inuyasha cut his eyes over to the girl and back. "Oh she was his ward much like Rin was." He shrugged answering his silent question.

"Then why does she smell of Naraku?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Maybe your nose is broken." He smirked. "She only smells like Sesshoumaru to me."

"Feh!" He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, turned around, and began walking down the mountain. "I'll be back for the rest of the shards so be ready to hand them over." He ordered superiorly then took off running.

"What a baka." Koga snorted with a shake of his head.

Shingai drew her brows deeply as she stared at him. "Why didn't you want him to know about the jewel or about Naraku?"

"Because it'll be a lot funner this way." He grinned at her and when she continued to stare at him with brows drawn deeply he shook his head. "If you knew him like I do and Kagome does then you'd do the same."

"I don't think I want to get to know him." She shook her head. "He's weird."

He laughed at that and grabbed her by the hand. "You have no idea." He pulled in into the cave while laughing and her staring at him like he had lost his mind.

xx

"Stop that!"

Rin stopped and glowered at the anaguma. "I'm nervous!" She growled right back.

"Well he's not coming to snatch you away and have me executed so you can just calm down!" Kenta argued back.

"How do you know that?" She challenged. "You don't know!" She interrupted when he opened his mouth to respond to her question.

"He's pregnant." He pointed out.

Rin narrowed her eyes upon him. "I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me he was pregnant?" She drawled out sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue wench!"

She could feel her eye beginning to twitch. "I will stick a knife in your back if you don't shut up!" She pointed a sharp finger at him.

He knew she'd be moody because of the pregnancy but he had no idea it would be this bad. "I'd like to see you try it." He countered knowing full well he was just making things worse but the stubborn badger in him refused to back down.

If possible her eyes narrowed even further. "You better sleep with one eye open." She hissed.

He sighed deeply through his nose knowing he needed to smooth this over before she did in fact put a knife in his back. "It's been four days since you sent the letter if he was going to come he would have been here by now."

She stared at him taking in his words then suddenly slumped in the shoulders. "Maybe but it's odd that I haven't heard anything from either of them."

"I'm sure you will soon enough." He walked over to her. "My guess is that Sesshoumaru isn't taking the news too well and Naraku is trying to smooth it over for you." He tucked a loose chunk of her hair behind her ear. "One of two things will happen either he'll show up determined to kill me and take you home or he'll swallow hard and be happy for you."

"I guess you're right." She nodded. "I just hope tediibea is okay."

Kenta snorted at that. "I can assure you that Naraku can handle himself just fine."

"I know but still…" She looked up at him sadly.

Kenta sighed deeply. "Alright we'll go vi…"

"Master Kenta." He was interrupted by a guard.

"What is…" He was again cut off only this time it was from a loud foul mouth.

"Inuyasha?" Rin drew her brows deeply and looked up at him.

The guard nodded at the two of them. "Hai and he refuses to leave until he speaks with Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Of course he doesn't." Kenta snorted.

"You didn't tell him Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't here; did you?" Rin questioned.

"No my lady." The guard gave a curt shake of his head.

"Good." She nodded back. "Go tell him he'll be seen shortly but don't tell him by who."

The guard bowed at her. "As you wish."

Kenta arched a brow as he stared at her. "What are you doing?"

Rin snorted. "Well if what Kagome said when she stopped by was right Inuyasha is looking for tediibea and the shikon no tama."

"And what are you going to tell him?" He arched a brow at her.

She smirked evilly at him. "Whatever I want especially after all the stuff he used to tell me when I was little and stayed with Kagome. He wasn't mean but scary stories are scary stories especially when the main character is someone you look up to and love and he always died in some gruesome way." She scowled. "I had so many nightmares of Sesshoumaru-sama dying that I thought for sure I was never going to have a nightmare-less sleep again."

He sighed and shook his head. "Inuyasha has always been a rough cut and not exactly on the bright side."

"Agreed." She turned and walked towards the door. "Now lets go deal with him then you can take me home to see my family."

"I never said I was going to take you anywhere." He said as he followed behind her.

"Save it." She growled. "That's exactly what you were going to say until we were interrupted."

"Clever girl." He smirked from behind her.

She stopped at the door leading out to the courtyard and took a deep breath. "Alright lets do this."

"Don't worry," he pulled the door open for her. "I'm right behind you."

"Oh it's not that," she nodded up at him. "it's his vulgarity. I don't know that my ears can handle it."

"Whose can?" He arched a brow at her. "I think the last time that boy was civilized was when his mother was still alive."

"Maybe that's why he's the way he is." She nodded. "He lost his mother too young in life."

"As did you but you're not some foul mouthed bastard." He pointed out.

"Yes but it wasn't long after when Sesshoumaru-sama found me and taught me better than that." She looked over at the inu in question who was yelling at the guards. "From what I've learned he's really had no one since she died."

"Well don't feel completely sorry for him." He nodded curtly at her. "He had options and instead of coming home and falling under Sesshoumaru's rule he went out on his own. He made bad choices that led him to where he his today. At any time he can come home but he doesn't want to hold true to the respect and honor his father worked so hard to achieve."

"Well that just makes him stupid." She snorted. "Lets get this over with." She sighed then walked outside with him following behind her.

* * *

youtube _dot _com/watch?v=nR3bhQhs03s&feature=colike

Change _dot_ to . and remove the spaces.


	29. Chapter 29

He was feeling extra needy and part of him hated feeling like this. However another part of him the pregnant part said those feelings he hated so much were irrelevant. So he ignored his disgust for himself and indulged into his weaker more needy pregnant side.

He did have to be grateful that he never really wanted anything that was too shameful. For the most part all he really ever wanted the most was Naraku and most of the time it was just to feel him close. He suffered a bad case of insecurity when it came to the kumo and he knew it was due to the wish that wished him away.

Sometimes he would have nightmares about disappearing away from his family either to forget them or so far away he could never reach them again. Deep in his gut it terrified him that that nightmare would come true again. So he had to constantly reassure himself of Naraku's presence and of his baby's presence. However two of his babies were gone and it was making him sick to his stomach.

Granted they weren't so far away that he couldn't get to them or they couldn't come home but that wasn't the point. The point was his babies were gone and the fear that he was never going to see them again always attacked his mind. What if something happened to them and death came to take them?

They both had been saved by Tenseiga once already which meant they could not be saved a second time. Even Naraku was saved once already.

What would he do if he lost his beloved; surely he too would die just from his loss. He hated being this emotional and he was sure it was because of the lives growing within his belly.

Even still he needed Naraku more than anything at the moment to ease his stress.

It didn't take him long until he found him, sitting in the library, going over a scroll about who knew what. He walked over to him, snatched the scroll from his hands, turned around, and settled himself right into his lap. As soon as he felt their bodies touch all his stresses seemed to vanish into nothingness.

"What?" Naraku questioned a little concerned as he wrapped his arms around him and placed his hands on his round stomach.

"Nothing." He answered and leaned back into him just wanting to disappear into his embrace.

Naraku rested his chin on his shoulder. "You miss your girls." He guessed.

"Hai." He sighed deeply.

"As do I." He nodded. "But that's not all." He added feeling Sesshoumaru's apprehension.

"Iie." He answered, turned in his lap, and laid his head against his shoulder.

He cradled him close and let a small smile play on his lips at his neediness. "What else is there?"

He sighed deeply through his nose taking in Naraku's scent. "You will die and Tenseiga can not save you a second time."

He couldn't help but grin hugely at that though he really had no words that would comfort him. "Perhaps, perhaps not." He answered. "As a youkai my death will not come easy."

"For Rin and Shingai it will." He responded with a small frown.

"Hai." He agreed. "However, I highly doubt Kenta and Koga will let harm come to them if they can help it."

It didn't comfort in the least. "It was a mistake to let them go."

And there they were right back to his stress of letting his girls go. This was turning out to be more problematic than all of his other issues combined. So instead of fighting him on it he just agreed deciding that at the moment placating him was better than trying to reason with him. "True." He nodded.

"Bring them home." He ordered though he knew Naraku wouldn't.

"I would if I could." He cradled him tighter against him. "But it wouldn't be fair for them to never be given the chance to live their own lives because we wanted to keep them home forever."

He was right and he knew it but it didn't lessen the pain of his girls being gone. "They belong to this Sesshoumaru." He nearly growled.

Naraku smirked at that. "Yes they do." He agreed then slipped his arm under Sesshoumaru's legs and stood up. "Just as you belong to me." He leered when Sesshoumaru looked at him with a small scowl marring his brow.

"I'm in no mood." He glared and had to wonder where his sexual appetite went that more often than not he didn't want to have sex with the kumo.

He drew his brows deeply, frowned, and set him on his feet. "As you wish." He nodded at him.

That caused him to frown in return. "Iie." He growled.

Naraku just stared at him. "What?"

He glared deadly mostly at himself hating this being he was becoming. He wanted Naraku's touch on his skin, to feel his body pressed against his own, to feel him deep inside him but… He looked at the kumo and let a small frown mar his lips seeing the hurt written all over his face. "I have no explanation." He nodded curtly. "I have no desire for it."

He couldn't help but smile at that and the fact that Sesshoumaru looked more hurt about it than he did. "Because they don't want you to desire it." He kneeled down before him and placed his hands on his stomach. "They're heathens already." He smirked up at him then leaned in and laid his cheek against his hard stomach. "You two need to learn that your mother doesn't solely belong to you. He's mine." He growled.

Sesshoumaru snorted at that and tangled his fingers into Naraku's hair. "They won't listen to you." He tilted his head up to lock stares with him. "And I will only tell you this one more time," he narrowed his ambers upon him. "you will stop titling me mother."

"I will not." He smirked up at him. "It is what you are when it comes right down to it and I only refer to you as mother when none but you can hear me."

"Irrelevant." He growled.

"No it is," he smirked up at him. "for our daughter could just as easily call you okaasan as she does chichi. You did give birth to her and you will do the same for them." He planted a kiss on his stomach. "That is what makes you the mother." He smiled lovingly up at him. "It is that that makes me love you the most."

"That I give birth to our children." He demanded with a growl lacing his voice.

"Partially," he set his chin on his stomach and stared up at him. "it's who you've become through the birth of our daughter and who you're becoming as these two grow within your belly. It's that instinct to love and protect all of us as yours and yours alone. That is what makes me love you the most."

Sesshoumaru snorted at that. "Do not flatter this Sesshoumaru."

"Can't blame me for trying." He sighed deeply then pushed open his haori and stared at his bulging belly. "Perhaps a talk with these two is in order then." He placed his hands on his exposed stomach and rubbed it gently. "As your father just remember eventually you'll have to come out and face me and I will not forget this." He growled lightly and put a little pressure on his stomach causing them to kick back against his hands. "Sesshoumaru was mine first and always will be." He said in all seriousness while releasing a small amount of you jaki. "Now enough with this selfish behavior I will tolerate it no longer; do you understand?"

The squirming within his belly stopped and he stared down at the kumo with a silver brow arched.

Naraku smirked at him smugly. "That is the power of the father." He nodded then leaned in and placed a kiss on his stretched flesh.

"Do not be absurd." He snorted down at him.

"I'm exercising my control over them now." He countered as he massaged his stomach. "This way when they are born they will know who's really in control here and who you belong to first." He laid his head back against his stomach. "I miss you." He whispered reminding the inu that it had been a long time since they made love last.

Sesshoumaru felt a little sick to his stomach. So bad he wanted the kumo to take him to bed and have his way with him but it just didn't feel that good anymore. He was sure it was because of his pregnancy and the constant pressure on his lower extremities that was making him feel that way. Everything ached all the time and all he really wanted was to lay down and not get up until the babies were born.

Though maybe he could just suck it up and let the kumo make love to him so he would be happy. It bothered him more than he would ever let on that their lack of a love life lately was making Naraku unhappy. Yes he was just going to get over his misery for one night to please his kumo.

"Come." He ordered, reached down, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to his feet.

Naraku drew his brows as he stared at him. "What?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him and began leading him out of the room deciding that instead of making love in their bed they'd do it in the hot springs. Naraku would get pleased and the hot water would ease his aches and pains at the same time.

xx

"Do not…"

"Silence." Sesshoumaru ordered as he pulled the sash loose around his waist. "I will not make you suffer for my benefit." He growled as he pushed open his haori and trialed his hand over his chest.

"Nor will I." He countered as he placed his hands atop his. "It's not your fault and I don't need this."

"You do." He nodded curtly. "I am not that selfish."

Naraku smirked at that. "Yes you are." He moved his hands down and grabbed him by the hips. "You are the most selfish being I know but," he leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his lips which were pressed into a tight thin line. "that's what make you you and I wouldn't want you any other way."

"Not always." He countered, moved his hands down to the ties on his hakama, and pulled them loose causing them to drop and pool around his feet. "Our union is for both of us not just me."

"Yes but you are the one who carries the burden of our union." He reached up and caressed his cheek as his other hand pulled sash loose so he could place his hand flat against his rounded stomach.

"It is not a burden." He growled as he narrowed his ambers deeply. "They are our children."

"Yes," he agreed. "but it is a burden when you're unhappy being in that condition."

"A condition you desired me to have." He easily countered.

"Of course." He rubbed his belly gently and smiled at him. "Part of me is creating a life with a part of you. Why wouldn't I want that especially since it worked out so well the first time." He leaned in and kissed him again. "She's perfect in every way."

"Hai." He agreed with a small smile as he thought about their daughter. "These will be the same, perfect."

"As any child that I create with you will be." He leaned in and made love to his mouth as he pushed his haori off his shoulders. Once his top was off he pulled back and stared at his large stomach. "I love the life I make within you but I certainly do not like being forced to stay so far away from you."

Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the chin and tilted his head up to lock stares with him. "Soon they will be here and they'll find other ways to keep us apart," he reached down with his free hand and loosened his own hakama. "much like another child we share."

He instinctively cut his eyes over to the door to see if she had snuck in without them knowing.

"Iie." Sesshoumaru grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the hot spring. "She will be preoccupied for the rest of the afternoon with her lessons."

Naraku snorted at that. "That won't stop her."

"Hai." He agreed and pushed him to sit down. "Therefore we need to be discrete in case she suddenly appears." He reached down and trailed his fingers along his thighs.

"I agree." He smirked at him then grabbed him by the hips and spun him around. "You'll just be sitting in my lap should she decide to appear." He pulled him back to sit down.

Sesshoumaru leaned back against him and smiled as he felt Naraku's hard length rub against his backside. Now that he was so close to feeling his love inside him his desire was building higher than ever. Maybe it was all in his head that it wouldn't feel as good as it used to.

"Ready?" Naraku leaned in and whispered in his ear.

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod, lifted, shifted back, and gasped when Naraku slid deep into him. Yes it was definitely all in his head that it wasn't going to feel good.

"You're so hot." Naraku purred as he wrapped his arms around him tightly and began nipping on his neck.

He tilted his head to the side submitting to him and began a slow rocking motion in his lap. He couldn't help but clench tightly around him wanting to pull him deeper into him. A deep growl suddenly ripped from his throat when a large hand wrapped around his own length and started stroking up and down.

He could feel his end coming quickly and nearly growled deadly when Naraku suddenly stopped. If this was one of his little games where he tired to make him beg for it he was going to gut him on the spot.

"Do you think they can feel me inside you?" Naraku questioned as he placed his free hand on the mound of his stomach.

He knew he was going to answer this very carefully. "If they can they'll never know or remember it."

Naraku cringed at that. "Are you saying they can?"

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply through his nose beginning to get irritated that his satisfaction wasn't being fulfilled. "This was never an issue with Takara or prior to this day." He growled. "Set your focus elsewhere or I shall be forced to kill you."

He couldn't help but smirk at that even if it did still bother him that his babies could possibly feel him making love to their mother. "As you wish." He purred and resumed his movements while trying to forget the two within his belly.

Sesshoumaru began jerking back against him as the pressure within his belly began to build all over. He was close so so close until…

"CHICHI!"

A voice from somewhere in the castle screamed causing Naraku to stop moving. "Don't stop." He growled and continued rocking in his lap. Come hell or high-water he was going to reach his end.

Naraku couldn't disobey although he was seriously considering it but he was close to his end as well. He wanted his end and by damn he was going to get it. "Hurry." He growled when he heard Takara running down the hall drawing ever closer.

"Now." Sesshoumaru ordered and pressed down hard into Naraku's lap drawing him as deep as he could.

Just as the door to the springs was thrown open they both climaxed and tried to keep calm like nothing was happening. Especially when Takara threw herself into the spring, clothes and all while screaming like she was dying..

"What a horrible experience." Naraku growled into his neck.

Sesshoumaru nodded and grabbed Takara holding her out of the water easily spotting the large gash on her chin. "You fell down."

She nodded her head and reached for him wanting comfort and for him to make it go away.

He pulled her to his chest causing her to straddle his stomach and began rubbing her back calming her some.

"Jifu." She whimpered and grabbed for him.

Naraku reached up and grabbed her hand with his and rubbed the back. "It's okay baby." He consoled. "Tomorrow it'll be all gone."

"No jifu." She whined. "Owie!" She cried loudly then started sobbing all over again.

"Perhaps we can try again tonight when she's asleep."

"Hai." Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up feeling Naraku slip out of him. "Come let's go make it better." He soothed his daughter.

She nodded against his neck and gripped Naraku's hand tight when Sesshoumaru tried to step out of the spring with her. "Jifu too." She whimpered.

"I'm coming." He nodded at her causing her to loosen her grip. "Lets dry off then we'll all go sit in the library and I'll read you a story."

Her tear filled ambers stared up at him. "Just us?"

"Just us." He smiled at her. "Any story you want."

She sniffled and held her arms out so Sesshoumaru could remove her wet top. "Can I hear the one about the doggy and the spider?"

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes over to him and arched a silver brow highly as he held her out in front of him.

"Of course." He smiled at her and pulled her bottoms off. "It's new and she was getting tired of the ones about Inuyasha and company."

He snorted at that as he wrapped a towel around Takara before setting her on her feet so he too could dry off. "It better be clean."

"Cleaner than what just happened?" He smirked evilly at him causing him to narrow his amber deeply. "Of course." He slipped his robe on and plucked his child up. "Lets go get comfortable." He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hurry chichi." She called after Sesshoumaru when Naraku opened the door.

"Hai." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly as he slipped his own robe on. "I'll be there after I get you some dry clothes."

"We'll wait for you." She smiled at him.

He couldn't help but smile back and give her a small wave back when she waved as Naraku carried her out into the hallway. It was moments like these when he just couldn't believe this was really his life.

* * *

youtube _dot _com/watch?v=nR3bhQhs03s&feature=colike

Change _dot_ to . and remove the spaces.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Just to reiterate; if even just one of my fics comes up missing on this site due to admin deletion I'm gone and I'll take all my fics with me.** _

And after much debating with myself I've decided I'll go back to posting at Media Miner so I can have a place to post my non-yasha fics. Therefore outside this site you can find me at Inuyasha-fanfiction . com and mediaminer . org

All I can say is if ffnet starts deleting fics because of content it doesn't allow but never took the time to enforce this rule, I really hope the site fails. I imagine what it would be like if all the authors started deleting their fics and leaving the site, it would be devastating for them I'm sure. Though on the other hand so many authors here are so hung up on their reviews they wouldn't be able to delete anything because they would lose them. So instead they would be good little sheep and conform to the big bad site police. It's sad to think that someone would rather bask in the glow of a review and conform to what others want then to stand up for themselves and say they aren't going to bend for anyone. No wonder the world is the way it is we're all good little sheep... baaah baaah.

Warning: character death in this chapter.

xx

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know where he is?!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes to deadly little slits. "What part of that sentence did you not understand exactly?"

He matched the glare she was giving him. "I know you've been all cozy with him you still reek of his stench." He pointed out and pinched his nose to prove his point.

"That doesn't mean I know where's he at now now does it." She hissed. "And for the record no one on this planet can stink as much as you sometimes do!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He demanded threateningly.

"It means there are just days when your attitude stinks so bad it manifests itself into a physical stink." She nodded curtly. "Like now, you stink Inuyasha."

"I agree." Kei nodded from behind the inu causing Inuyasha to spin around and face him.

"About time you showed your ugly face." His hand went to his sword. "Now I can smash it into the dirt and take Kagome baaa…"

"First off Inuyasha I do not belong to you!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou she put face first into the dirt "Secondly Kei's face is a lot better looking than yours!"

"That's my girl." Kei smirked and winked at her when she looked up a him. "Now Inuyasha it was nice of you to visit but if you can't keep your foul tongue behind your teeth in front of my kid," he pulled the inu to his feet and nodded towards his son wrapped around Kagome's leg. "I'm going to have to physically remove you from my lands."

"Keh, like I'd want to stay here with a bunch of stinkin cats anyway." He glared at the neko.

"Of course you don't." Kei agreed. "And we don't much like drooling dogs so have a safe trip back home."

"Yeah don't forget to write." Kagome waved at him.

"Like I'd ever write you." He growled and began walking off.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't which just means unexpected visits. So see ya next month."

"Keh." He growled. "You just make sure the next time you see Naraku you tell him I'm looking for him." He ordered then took off running.

"Yea I'll do that." She snorted then looked at Kei. "Are you sure you want to stay here and get away from all that?"

"I'm sure." He nodded curtly. "I just don't understand how you put up with that for so many years."

"Teenage crush." She shrugged. "However he's still teenaged and I just aged."

"Glad for it." He grinned at her. "Now lets go eat. I'm famished after a day of hanging traitors." He grabbed his son by the hand.

"You didn't!" She gasped as she stared up at him wide eyed.

"No," he shook his head and smirked at her. "I rolled their head."

"Very funny." She scowled and followed him into the palace.

"It wasn't a joke." He answered in all seriousness. "Right boy?"

Rai looked up at his father and beamed hugely at him. "Right. Bad kitties get punished!"

Kei pulled him up by the arm and set him on his hip. "That's right and someday you'll be punishing bad kitties."

"Yeah!" Rai clapped his hands together. "Just like daddy!"

Kagome glowered at their backs then placed a hand to her stomach. "Please be a girl. PleasePleasePlease be a girl!"

xx

"Do you suppose it's a coincidence?" Naraku handed the message he received from Rin to Sesshoumaru.

"It was only a matter of time." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly after reading the message.

Naraku took the message back and scanned it again. "So any opinions on how I should handle this?"

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply through his nose wanting to deal with this himself but in his condition that was an impossibility. "If he gets out of control put him down otherwise near fatal injuries will suffice for now."

"Near fatal?" He arched a dark brow at him.

"Hard learned lesson." He nodded curtly.

"Will it be enough?" He questioned thoughtfully.

Sesshoumaru sighed again. "No. He must learn the hard way even if the hard way is repeated over and over again."

Naraku snorted at that. "As we have both experienced over and over again." He sighed. "I truly wonder what your father saw in that woman. I can't imagine she had any sense about her to have such a simpleton for a son. For surely he didn't get it from your father." He waved his hand at Sesshoumaru in example.

"I assumed she easily spread her legs," he gave off a barely noticeable shrug of his shoulder. "and father was desperate."

"Very." He added then drew his brows deeply when Sesshoumaru paled noticeably. "Not another kidney stone?"

Sesshoumaru placed his hand to the left side of his stomach when a massive painful cramp caused him to nearly double over. "Something's wrong." He growled and latched onto Naraku's arm to keep from falling over.

Naraku didn't question further, just picked him up, and carried him as quickly as he could to the doctors room.

The doctor at seeing the two youkai enter his room and upon seeing how pale the inu was began issuing orders to Naraku after he laid Sesshoumaru down on the bed. "Your blood, rags, and hot water."

Naraku hated always being ordered about by the doctor when there was something wrong with Sesshoumaru. However it was always necessary for Sesshoumaru's better health that he followed the orders given to him. So without a word he was off to pass on the orders to the servants so he could get back to his love as quickly as possible.

"Symptoms?"

Sesshoumaru pressed his hand tightly against the searing cramp against his side. "They want out." He growled.

"It's too early." The doctor argued. "By over a month by my estimation."

"What other explanation is there." Sesshoumaru growled.

He sighed deeply, opened Sesshoumaru's haori, and placed his own hands upon his stomach to feel what was going on inside. "Are you certain it's only two?" He questioned feeling the many what felt like limbs pressing back against his hands.

"Spiders." He growled when another sharp cramp hit in his side.

The doctor nodded in understanding though scowled deeply. "And fighting apparently."

Well that explained the cramp if that was in fact what they were doing. "What needs to be done." He demanded against the searing pain in his side.

He sighed deeply and looked over at Naraku when he entered the room. "Use your sense and see if you can't control them." He ordered and stepped away so Naraku could take up his place. "It seems as if they are fighting."

Naraku drew his brows as he stepped up to Sesshoumaru and placed his hands on his stomach. He instantly felt the continuous kicking and squirming of the babies within and scowled at his stomach. "Stop." He growled and released a small amount of his jaki into his stomach. The movement subsided momentarily only to pick up again and seemingly worse than before. He watched as Sesshoumaru flinched and gasped painfully as he placed his own hands against his stomach.

"Get them out." He growled deadly as his eyes rimmed red.

"Okay." Naraku nodded and looked at the doctor. "Do it." He ordered just as the servants entered with rags, hot water, and clean blankets.

The doctor nodded. "You will need to ready yourself." He pointed towards the small vials sitting on the table and began getting ready to make the delivery.

Naraku made quick work of the medicine vials and one of his pure blood for the curse placed upon his inu and babies which he knew was kicking in. He moved back to Sesshoumaru and held the half filled vial in front of him. "Fill it with yours." He ordered.

Sesshoumaru didn't argue just held up his hand for Naraku to cut open. He flinched when he jabbed is claw into his finger but it wasn't from that it was from the knife cutting open his stomach.

"You belong to me and no one will ever take you away from your family." Naraku growled then drank half the vial before pressing it to Sesshoumaru's lips to finish it off. "Give your life to me." He leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"You always had it." He whispered back as he grabbed his hand, and laced their fingers together.

Naraku smiled and planted a kiss on his lips. "No you always had mine."

"My lord." The doctor interrupted them. "We have an issue."

Both youkai cut their eyes over to the doctor who had both his wrists bound by tiny little tentacles.

"Beasts already." Naraku growled and moved down to take care of the problem. However upon taking up his stance next to the doctor he couldn't help but widen his eyes.

"What." Sesshoumaru demanded with a painful growl on his lips.

Naraku gave a curt shake of his head, grabbed the tentacles around the doctor's wrists, and released his jaki into them to take control. "Get them out." He growled when the doctor was freed.

"Hai." The doctor agreed then quickly went to work delivering the twins.

"What." Sesshoumaru demanded a second time after several deep breaths to calm the pain as he glared deadly at the kumo. However before Naraku could answer his son was lifted up before him with his sister hanging lifelessly by the throat bound by one of the tentacles.

His amber eyes widened hugely at his lifeless child. "Tenseiga." He growled at Naraku as a small panic began to build up within his chest. Naraku was gone before the sword's name ever passed his lips.

The doctor made quick work of separating the two, cleaning the boy up, and wrapping the live child in a blanket before handing him to Sesshoumaru. He then began the process of sewing Sesshoumaru's stomach closed just as Naraku reappeared in the room.

"Here." He handed the sword to Sesshoumaru then picked up his daughter's lifeless body wrapped her in a small blanket for Sesshoumaru to try and save.

Ambers began to rim red when the life saving pulse from the sword never came. He gripped it tighter trying through sheer force of will to get the sword to awaken only for it to remain silent. It wasn't going to save her.

"It's because one lives and they are the same." Naraku whispered with a glance at his squirming son in Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Then he will die to save them both." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Are you certain it will work?" Naraku drew his attention to him. "How long has she been gone? Will killing him send him to her unable to bring him back if they are one or is it too late?"

Sesshoumaru looked between his son and daughter then glared up at his mate. "You would leave her dead?"

"I don't want either dead." He shook his head. "However I don't want to lose them both either. I want to know is killing him is really worth the risk? Can you guarantee we won't lose both of them?"

He gave a curt shake of his head. "No but I have to try to save my child."

Naraku sighed deeply through his nose then nodded curtly. "Do it."

He pressed his lips together tightly as he maneuvered his son so he could grab him by the neck. He began to squeeze tightly causing him to squirm and cry against the inability to breathe.

Naraku grabbed his hand when it released their son's neck and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I can not." He growled and cradled his son tightly to his chest sick with himself and what he was just about to do. He hated the feeling of fear and he feared Tenseiga wouldn't work.

"My lords." The doctor cut in causing both youkai to look at him. "I know what you are trying to do and I wish there was something I could do to save her but," he looked at the little girl in Naraku's arm. "she has been gone for some time." He nodded sadly.

"Are you certain?" Naraku questioned as he looked down at her.

"Hai." He nodded. "She is stiff already and I am certain that her death is what caused the other to act out." He reached over and gently touched her stiffly fisted hand.

Naraku looked to Sesshoumaru and frowned deeply. "I guess the curse came true." He whispered.

"Iie." Sesshoumaru growled. "I will not allow that bitch the satisfaction of getting her wish nor will you take the blame."

"Had I acted sooner…"

"I said no." Sesshoumaru growled cutting him off. "Curses are not real and if it was a real curse I would be dead as well. This is no fault of yours or mine this is the fault of the Kami taking my child away for their own sick pleasure." He clutched his son tightly to his chest. He stared at him with hard cold ambers. "I want all my babies home."

Though he was staring at him coldly he could easily pick the heartbreak at losing his child deep within his eyes. "Hai." He nodded being just like Sesshoumaru he wanted to make sure his girls were alive and well too. "As do I." He leaned down and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead then handed her over to Sesshoumaru and took their son.

Sesshoumaru cradled her close and stared down at her serene little face. "She would have looked just like you." He whispered as he rubbed the black fuzz covering her little head. "Nariko."

"My gentle child." Naraku whispered her name meaning. "It's perfect."

"Hai." Sesshoumaru nodded and cuddled her close never wanting to let her go. "Where's Takara?" He whispered against her cold little head.

"Outside playing in the gardens. Do you want her here?"

"No." He gave a curt shake of his head. "She shouldn't see her sister like this." He nuzzled her with his cheek. "Father will take care of you until we meet again."

If he was the sort of youkai that cried he would be right now. Never in his life had he lost someone he loved so much but had never met. He looked down at his squirming son who latched on to his finger with a tentacle and tired to suckle it. "You'll just have to wait."

"Nariaki," Sesshoumaru looked over at them. "bother to Nariko who we will never forget."

"Hai." He smiled lightly at him knowing he was picking names that were kind of like his own then just as suddenly frowned. "We should lay her with your father."

He gave a small nod of his head and traded Nariko for Nariaki so he could feed him. "Take her and place her for him to hold until we leave this world and can hold her ourselves."

"Hai." He nodded then leaned down and planted a loving kiss on his lips. "I will return shortly."

Sesshoumaru nodded and laid back to rest from the ordeal, the pain of losing a child, and to feed his son

xx

Naraku stared at the bones of the giant dog lord. "Toga watch over our child and keep her by your side until the day comes for us to come to her." He laid Nariko down at the base of the skeleton atop the giant bone that was his paw.

"He misses you more than he would ever admit out loud." He stared up at the inu. "He wishes that you could be a part of Takara's life so she would know more than him and myself as her family." He sighed deeply. "I know he feels that so much of his life was spent alone without you to guide him as a father should. Left with the responsibility of a sibling he was never given the chance to know. He needs you now more than ever and I wish you could come to him even for a moment and tell him you're with him always."

He kneeled down and planted a kiss on his daughter's brow. "I love you my little princess and someday I will see you again." He stood up and looked back up at Toga's remains. "Keep her safe." With that he turned and left the graveyard sealing it off behind him.

xx

"Chichi?" Takara walked into the room.

"Come and see your new brother." He ordered and patted the bed next to him.

She ran over to the bed amber eyes wide and excited. "Brother?" She crawled up next to him and looked at the tiny sleeping infant in the blanket. "How come he's so small?" She looked up at him with brows drawn deeply.

"Because he came to see us a little bit too early." He smiled at her. "He'll get bigger and soon be big enough to play with you but in the mean time you're going to have to take care of him because he's so little."

"I can do that." She beamed up at him. "I'll be the bestest big sister even better than shishi and Rin." She nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes you will." He smiled at her and rubbed her head.

She beamed up at him then looked back at her brother. "What's his name?"

"Nariaki." He answered.

"Niriki?" She repeated sure she wasn't saying it right.

"No, Nair ee ah key." He broke down for her.

"Air e ah key." She repeated.

"Nair ee ah key." He said again.

She set her features into hard determination and tried again. "Air e ah key."

He smirked at that. "How about oto."

"Oto." She tested and shook her head. "No I don't likes it." She shook her head again.

"Alright what are you going to call him then?" He arched a silver brow at her.

"Niriki." She nodded. "That's his name and he has to learn it like Takara learned her name."

"Yes he does," he agreed. "and you'll be a good big sister and teach him."

She nodded up at him. "I'll teach him everyday." She answered determinedly.

He opened his mouth to respond to that only to close it when a very somber looking Naraku walked into the room.

"Jifu!" Takara called excitedly. "Looks I have a new brother!"

Naraku smiled though it wasn't a completely happy smile. "Yes you do." He walked over, picked her up, and sat down in her place setting her in his lap.

"I'm going to be the bestest big sister ever and teach Niriki everything he suppose to know." She nodded excitedly up at him.

"Yes you will." He hugged her tight wanting to make sure she was alive and well.

"Jifu, too tight!" She squirmed.

He smiled down at her. "I can't help it I love my baby girl and just want to hug you tight all the time."

She turned in his lap, looked up at him, and smiled. "I love you too jifu." She reached, wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him as tight as she could.

He gave Sesshoumaru a small nod when they locked stares for a moment letting him know that Nariko was with his father just as he wished.

Sesshoumaru frowned and nodded back then looked down at his son. It was hard to be happy about the birth of their son and be sad about the death of their daughter. How was he supposed to feel? It didn't feel right to be happy but felt just as bad being sad. He looked over at Naraku when he felt his fingers in his hair and smiled a sad smile at him.

"Chichi?" Takara looked up at him frowning deeply. "How come you and jifu feel so sad?"

Naraku sighed deeply through his nose and looked at Sesshoumaru. One of them were going to have to break down and tell her and he wasn't sure either of them were ready to talk about it. However Sesshoumaru made the decision for them making them face what had happened.

"Do you remember a few days ago when we were in the hot spring?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he fixed the blanket around his son.

"Hai." She nodded. "You told me that I was going to have a new bother or sister soon and look here he is." She pointed at the baby.

"Yes," he nodded curtly. "but do you also remember that we said brothers or sisters. We meant that chichi was going to have more than one baby."

She nodded her head like she remembered. "More than one." She again nodded then looked around. "But there's only one right there," she pointed at Nariaki. "where's the other one?"

"The other one was your sister, Nariko and she went to stay with jiichan." He stared at her. "Remember what I told you about jiichan?"

She drew her brows deeply trying to remember. "That jiichan was up in the sky watching us." She nodded up at him.

"Hai." He nodded back.

"So sister Riko is with jiichan in the sky?" She questioned as she stared up at him wide eyed.

"Yes, she's in the sky watching us with jiichan and keeping us safe." He smiled lightly at her.

"Why? Why did she go to the sky and not stay here with us?" She looked from Sesshoumaru to Naraku. "Why jifu?" He amber eyes began to glass over.

"Because it was her time to go to the sky." He stroked his fingers through her hair. "Just like someday all of us will go to the sky when we're done being here on the ground." He put it as simple as he could so she could understand.

"But she wasn't on the ground very long. I didn't get to see her." Her glassy eyes filled and thick tears spilled over rolling down her cheeks.

Naraku hugged her to his chest. "I know baby. Sometimes your time on the ground isn't very long at all. It's not fair."

"I want her here with me." She sobbed into his neck.

"So do I." He tried to soothe and looked over at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru reached over, grabbed his hand, and nuzzled it against his cheek. It wasn't fair to any of them that they lost someone they barely knew and loved more than their own lives. "Jiichan will take good care of her until we can see her again." He whispered meaning to comfort Takara but mostly to reassure himself that Nariko was with his father being properly taken care of. "Send word to Rin and Shingai they need to come home." He looked over at him.

Naraku nodded. "I'll have the messenger leave tonight."

Takara pulled back and looked over at Sesshoumaru with puffy tear filled eyes. "Chichi, can I go visit Riko and jiichan?"

"No." He shook his head curtly. "If you go visit you can't come back and you'll leave me and jifu here without you."

She scowled and sniffled. "Then we'll all go see Riko and jiichan." She nodded seriously.

"No baby, we can't." Naraku whispered. "We can only go to the sky when it's time."

She looked up at him. "When will it be time?"

"I do not know." He sighed. "No one never knows when it's their time to go to the sky."

"Oh." She sighed sadly. "But someday we'll all go?"

"Yes someday we'll all go." He agreed. "But not soon."

All eyes suddenly cut to Nariaki when he started crying loudly.

"He's sad too." Takara pointed out.

"No baby," Naraku shook his head. "he just wants us to remember he's most important right now."

"Or hungry." Sesshoumaru smiled down at him. "He is a month early after all."

"Feed him chichi." Takara ordered. "He has to eat lots so he can grow up to be big like me and we can play!" She sniffed away her last tear and smiled up at him.

"Hai." He smiled at her and how quickly she could switch emotions.

"Come you little heathen," Naraku stood up and hung her upside down over his shoulder. "Let's go make chichi some dinner so he can grow up big and strong too."

"Jifu!" She squealed with a giggle. "Chichi is already big and strong." She looked up and beamed at Sesshoumaru as she was carried out of the room.

Sesshoumaru smiled back and went about the business of feeding his son while visions of Nariko played in his mind.


	31. Chapter 31

"Tediibea!" Rin squealed and ran to him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "I've missed you so much!"

Naraku hugged her back. "I've missed you too." He pulled her away from him. "And I know someone who misses you even more." He sighed deeply.

Rin cringed. "It wasn't too bad; was it?"

Naraku snorted at that. "Bad enough he was ready to come get you and lock both you and Shingai away forever."

"Shingai is gone too?" She widened her eyes.

"Hai." He nodded. "She's with Koga and from the message I just received she'll be here in a few days."

"KOGA?" If possible her eyes widened even further. "Really? Wow!"

"You can have your girl talk about that when she gets here." He nodded. "I think it would be best if you go see Sesshoumaru." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Only one of the babies made it."

"What?!" She gasped. "No!"

"Hai, and Sesshoumaru needs his girls right now so he can make sure you're alive and well."

"Is he in your room?"

"Of course and Takara is in there cooing over her new little brother." He smiled. "So far she's loving that she's no longer the baby and now a big sister."

Rin smiled at that. "And soon an aunt." She patted her stomach.

"Yes, well I wouldn't talk a lot about that with Sesshoumaru." He sighed. "He thinks you're still a baby and babies don't have babies."

"Will he ever realize we're grown up now?"

"No." He shook his head and smiled at her. "Mommies never like to let their babies to grow up." He winked.

"Ooh you are so dead if he ever hears you say that."

"He has." He rubbed his jaw. "Forgot what a good right hook he has."

"He didn't!" She gasped.

"No he didn't but I'm sure he would have if he wasn't pregnant." He smirked.

"I'm sure he would have too." She agreed. "Well I better go see him before he tries to get up and come see me."

"Hai." He planted a kiss on her head. "I'll come check on you in a bit."

"Alright." She smiled up at him then left him and Kenta to go see Sesshoumaru.

"Has the whelp shown up yet?"

Naraku shook his head. "No but I figure it's only a matter of time until he makes his way here."

"Well he was last seen sniffing around just on the other side of the mountain." Kenta crossed his arms over his chest. "I informed the patrol to divert his attention elsewhere for the time being."

"He'll be back." Naraku sighed. "He's like a horrible rash you can never quite get rid of."

"Don't know it." The anaguma agreed. "Maybe someday we'll all get lucky and he'll grow the hell up."

Naraku snorted at that. "Keep wishing." He shook his head and walked past him heading for his study. "That boy is an eternal infant walking." He tossed over his shoulder before he turned the corner.

"Agreed." Kenta nodded then went to see the newest member of the family and to check in with Sesshoumaru.

xx

"Rin!" Takara squealed and ran to her sister jumping into her opened arms.

"I've missed you so much." She hugged her tight.

Takara pulled back and stared at her. "You missed me?!" He amber eyes widened hugely.

"Of course, you're my little sister." She leaned in and rubbed their noses together.

"I'm not a little sister no more." She nodded. "I'm a big sister now."

"I heard." She widened her eyes. "We have a little brother."

"Yea," she looked over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru holding the baby. "see he's right there."

Rin set her down and walked over to the bed. "He's perfect." She whispered then looked at Sesshoumaru. "Congratulations." She hugged him. "And I'm sorry."

He hugged her back with his free arm. "As am I."

She released him and sat down next to him then helped Takara up into her lap.

"Sister Riko is in the sky with jiichan." She nodded up at her.

"I know." She hugged her and looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Tenseiga wouldn't work?"

"No, it was too late." He looked down at his son. "The naikai thinks she died and it caused the birth to come early. By the time she was born she had been gone too long."

"I'm so sorry." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "I wish there was something I could do."

"As do I." He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. "We just have to know father is taking care of her now and that someday we'll be reunited again."

"Yea." She agreed and smiled lightly. "So if our sister is Riko who's this little man?"

"Actually it's Nariko and this is Nariaki." He held him out to her.

Rin moved Takara so she was sitting next to her and took her little brother. "Sounds like a play off Naraku." She looked over at him.

He smiled at her. "Exactly."

"Why?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Because without him none of us would be where we are today." He nodded. "He made this family."

She stared at him thoughtfully for a long moment. "I guess he did and he made a perfect one too." She smiled as she looked over at Takara then cut her eyes to the door when Kenta walked in.

"My lord," he gave a small bow. "I hear a congratulations is in order along with an apology."

Sesshoumaru gave a small bow of his head in return. "And I hear you have touched something that belongs to me." He narrowed his ambers upon him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin gasped and glared at him.

"Hai." Kenta nodded back. "As my mate I am well within my rights to touch her as I see fit."

"Stop talking about me like I'm some sort of thing." She glared at the anaguma. "I have told you that a hundred times now and now you will pay for it." Her eyes narrowed even further when he opened his mouth to respond. "I see you want to test me." She growled quietly.

Kenta glared back at her though he remained silent.

She then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Look Sesshoumaru-sama, I know you don't like that I've grown up but you have to accept it no matter what." She nodded at him. "I love Kenta, he loves me, and you are going to have a grandchild whether you like it or not."

He did not like it at all. "You are too young." He growled.

She huffed through her nose and matched his glare. "I am not!"

"Do not argue with me." He threatened.

"I will." She stood her ground. "You are being unreasonable and it's not fair! I'm a grown woman now, I'm starting a new extension to this family and if you don't accept it," her eyes narrowed to dangerous little slits and laid it all on the line while praying he wouldn't call her bluff. "we're done."

Now that was really uncalled for and he did not like that threat at all. "You better watch what you say." He growled.

"And you too." She came right back at him. "Why is it so hard for you see that I've grown up? Let me grow and be more than Sesshoumaru-sama's baby." She demanded.

"Iie." He glared at her.

She huffed deeply and looked down at the baby in her arms. "Little brother you better grow up big and strong or else you'll never get to go out and live your own life." She planted a kiss on his head and handed him to Sesshoumaru then stood up. "I'm telling tediibea!" She nodded curtly at him then turned and stormed out of the room.

"Chichi!" Takara stared wide eyed up at him. "You're going to get in trouble!"

"Iie." He glared at the door. "She's just acting like a baby."

"Runs in the family I see." Kenta nodded at him.

"You will keep your tongue behind your teeth." His ambers cut to his general and narrowed dangerously.

"As you wish." He smirked and bowed then turned and left the room.

xx

Naraku pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is a battle that will never end." He growled to himself.

"Tediibea you have to do something!" She huffed.

"And what would you have me do?" He questioned as he stared wide eyed at her. "I've argued this with him a hundred times and just short of beating him to death there isn't much else I can do."

"Well have you figured out WHY he's always acting like this when it comes to us?"

"Hai," he nodded curtly. "it's his motherly instincts. He doesn't want to let his babies go."

"That's just dumb." She huffed. "We can't stay babies forever."

"He knows that." He nodded. "You have to remember there's two sides to youkai, our rational more human side," he waved a hand down the length of himself as an example. "and our instinctual animal side. Sesshoumaru's rational side knows you need to be on your own to live your own life but his beast still and always will see you as his baby." He sighed. "And that is the side that you will always fight with."

She scowled at that. "That doesn't make sense." She looked up at him. "You don't act like that."

He smirked at her. "That's because as strong as my bond is with my girls his is stronger. He's the mother in a sense and as the mother he's the nurturer and caretaker where I'm the provider and protector."

"Yea," she nodded. "but I can't believe he would let that side of himself take over so much." She scowled. "That's so unlike him."

"Yes but you're thinking of him before he became a parent and had a biological child." He pointed out. "Things change when you give birth to your own flesh and blood. Now that doesn't mean we love you and Shingai any less it just means his instincts to nurture and protect his family became stronger."

"Making it hard for him to let go." She pointed out.

"Exactly."

She cringed as she stared up at him. "So are you saying we just have to deal with it?"

"As I have been." He nodded. "My advice to make it easier, just agree with him and hope to keep the damage down to a minimum when you don't do what he wants."

"Because there's no reasoning with him on this."

He grinned at her. "Now you're getting it."

"I can't believe he's so stubborn about all of this." She shook her head and sighed. "But if I can't beat him may as well join him."

"Welcome to the party." He smirked. "And now you know what I've been doing all this time."

"I don't know how you do it everyday." She shook her head. "Well it's nice to know he cares so much anyway."

"He does." He agreed. "Just think we get to go through this again when Shingai comes home in a few days."

"Fun." She snorted. "So is Shingai going to mate with Koga or is she just staying with the wolf pack?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Every letter from her reads different so maybe you can get it out of her when she gets home."

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled up at him. "I'm glad to be home."

"We're glad you're home too even if it is just for a visit." He hugged her tightly never wanting to let her go.

xx

"What is the big deal?!" Shingai huffed as she stared at the ookami.

Koga crossed his arms over his chest. "Well the big deal is he's my enemy." He nodded curtly. "He damn near killed me."

"Okay so he DID." She pointed out. "That was in the past now it's different."

"How do I know that?" He countered.

"Well then you can just stay here and I'll go home by myself!" She huffed and began heading towards home. "I mean really we're more than half way there already why change your mind now?!"

"I don't know." He growled as he followed slowly behind her. "Maybe I never really believed that Naraku was who you and Kagome say he is." He scowled. "I just find it hard to believe that he's good." He practically choked on the word. "After all he's done to me and my pack."

She turned to face him and arched a brow highly at him. "Oh and what has he specifically done to you and your pack?"

"Well he attacked me and took my jewel shards for starters."

"Oh and would you have attacked him had he just shown up and asked for them?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe." He scowled. "But he's evil." He defended.

"Evil? Really?" She glared at him. "If he was so evil why would he bother to take me in as his own and raise me? I'm not evil at least I don't think I'm evil; do you?"

"Well no." He nearly pouted. "It's just this is Naraku we're talking about here. All I've ever known is the evil side of him and you expect me to just go visit like we're long time friends?!"

"That's exactly what I expect!" She pointed a sharp finger at him. "Now come on I want to get there already." She nodded curtly at him then turned and began walking away from him.

"Fine but I'm not going to like it." He grumbled as he followed solemnly behind her not looking forward to this at all.

xx

Sesshoumaru glared at the kumo. "Why has she not come home." He demanded. "Did you not send word for her to come? It's that damn mutt isn't it. You will kill him and fetch my child home immediately!"

Naraku arched a brow at him and didn't know if he should laugh or beat some sense into the inu. "Yes I sent word and she will be here by sunset."

Sesshoumaru looked to the window and noted that it was barely high sun. "Irregardless." He looked back over at him with ambers narrowed deeply. "The mutt can run like the wind I have seen him with my own eyes. There is no reason they shouldn't have arrived the day they received your letter."

"It's one thing for him to run by himself it's another to run while carrying someone." He pointed out. "Now what has you so stressed out that you can't wait half a day for her to come home?" He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"My babies belong here." He growled.

And there it was that hormonal thing Kagome kept telling him about. "Yes they do but you have to give them time to get here." He reached over and caressed his cheek. "Deciding to just placate him now. For when it came time for Rin and Shingai to return to their new homes that's when the real fight was going to begin.

"A demon needs no time." He glared at him.

It was then he noticed something was missing. "Where's Nariaki and Takara?" The fact that neither of his youngest were in the bed with him explained a lot about his irritability.

If possible his eyes narrowed even further. "You tell me." He bit out deadly.

Naraku sighed deeply. "Rin is showing him off to everyone again." He couldn't help but smile at him when a low growl rumbled through his chest. "I know it's hard being stuck in bed right now but it's for only one more day." He soothed. "Once you're completely healed you and I will have a full day to just ourselves." He leaned in and planted a light kiss on his lips. "The girls will take care of our son and I will take care of you."

Well now that didn't sound bad at all and eased his irritation some.

He moved to sit next to him, pulled him into his lap, and began massaging his head. "In the mean time we could take a nap." He made a long stroke across his scalp with his nails. "You need all the rest you can get right now."

Sesshoumaru settled contentedly back against him and closed his eyes. "Hai." He practically purred a nap was just what he needed and with Naraku's fingers working their magic he'd be out in no time.


	32. Chapter 32

Whoot another chapter; yay for me! Well we're getting close to this fic coming to an end and I couldn't be more thrilled especially since I really didn't intend to drag this one out as far as I have. Ah well it is what it is I suppose and it has been fun to write even if some chapters took forever to get done (like this one). Whelp hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

"Finally!" Shingai huffed as she stared up at the castle on the side of the mountain. "If it wasn't for you," she spun on the wolf. "we would have been here a lot sooner!"

"Again I don't want to be here." He growled.

"Then go home." She glared at him. "I can get there from here without you so leave!" She pointed back they way they came.

"I'm not going to leave you out here by yourself!" He growled.

She narrowed her own eyes right back at him. "Then shut up and quit whining about it! I have a new sibling and I want to see him before he grows up!"

"Fine!" He growled and continued following her. Actually he was quite curious about these kids Sesshoumaru and Naraku managed to make together. In his mind they were either deformed little monsters much like his vision of Naraku or they were heartless demons like Kagura.

To him Naraku always was, always has been, and always will be an evil youkai hell bent on world domination. Even if Shingai's existence contradicts that notion and Kagome stands behind that notion because she saw it first hand.

xx

"Sesshoumaru!" Shingai yelled as she ran down the hall heading for her parents bedroom. "I'm home!" She threw the door open.

Both Naraku and Sesshoumaru sat up being woke up from their nap and looked at the girl beaming at them from the door.

"See," Naraku rubbed Sesshoumaru's back. "she's home."

Sesshoumaru nodded and held his arms open to her causing her to run the short distance to him and hug him tight.

"I've missed you." She whispered against his neck.

"Hai and that is why you will remain here." He ordered causing her to pull back and stare at him with brows drawn.

Naraku could do nothing but sigh deeply and give a silent shake of his head at her when she looked over at him.

"But," she looked back at the inu.

"Iie." He growled cutting her off.

"Why don't you go find…" He trailed off when Rin walked in carrying Nariaki and Takara trailing right behind her.

"Shishi!" Takara squealed and ran for her sister.

Shingai caught the little girl in her arms and hugged her tight. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too!" Takara hugged her back then suddenly pulled away. "And guess what." She stared wide eyed at her.

"What?" She questioned just as wide eyed back.

"We have a new brothers!" She squealed excitedly and pointed at Rin.

"We do?!" She put her down and took the baby Rin was holding out for her. "He's adorable." She beamed at the squirming baby then looked over at Sesshoumaru. "So where's the other one? I thought you said you were having twins."

The room suddenly went quiet like a heaviness had suddenly weighed down on all of them. "Nariko didn't make it." Naraku whispered as he placed his arm around Sesshoumaru and pulled him comfortingly to his side.

Shingai gasped and felt her eyes burn with tears. "No," she gasped. "it was that woman's curse wasn't it." She stared at Sesshoumaru.

"Iie." Sesshoumaru growled. "It was an accident by her sibling while in the womb and nothing more."

She stared at him suspiciously through her tears then looked over at Naraku. "Is that true?"

"You doubt my word." Sesshoumaru demanded before Naraku could answer her question.

"Only when it's to save me the pain from knowing the truth." She nodded curtly at him. "You lied to me about what happened that day. I know, the wolf tribe told me the truth and you lied."

"For your own good." His ambers narrowed. "You struggled with thinking it was a dream. Telling you the truth would have made it worse and I will not make my child suffer needlessly."

"Alright." Naraku cut in. "It's in the past lets not dwell on it. We're together as a family here to celebrate a new life and mourn the loss of another."

"Yes tediibea." Shingai bowed her head at him. "Sorry Sesshoumaru."

He gave her a barely noticeable nod of his head.

"So what's his name?" Shingai questioned as she stared lovingly down at her new sibling.

"Niriki." Takara answered proudly.

"Almost." Naraku smiled at her. "It's Nariaki."

"That's what I said." She huffed and glowered at him.

His eyes glinted. "Nuh-huh." He argued.

"Uh-huh." She narrowed her ambers and bared her little fangs at him.

"Jifu is always right." He teased.

She stopped glaring at him and drew her brows deeply not sure if that was true or not. Sure he was the boss but did that make him right all the time? "Chichi?"

Sesshoumaru smiled at her and gave a curt shake of his head. "Jifu is teasing you."

"JIFU!"

"What?" He questioned innocently.

"You stop teasing Takara!" She ordered.

He arched a dark brow at her. "And if I don't?"

"I'll tell chichi." She nodded at him.

Naraku shrugged dismissively. "So tell him." He jerked his head towards the inu next to him. "He's right there."

She glared at him then looked at Sesshoumaru. "Chichi," she ordered in a business like fashion.

"Iie." He smirked at her. "This is a battle you'll have to fight on your own."

"See these are the things I miss the most." Shingai whispered to Rin.

"Me too." She smiled as she watched Naraku and Takara argue with each other. "It kinda makes me want to stay home but…" She trailed off and looked at her sister.

"Yea, home is nice but it's kinda fun and interesting trying to make it on your own without their help." She jerked her head towards her parents.

Rin nodded at her. "So what's the story with you and Koga?" She practically leered at her. "Are you guys… you know."

Shingai blushed. "No… well yes… I don't know. Everyday it's different and I don't know what I want. He makes me so mad one minute then makes me laugh the very next and the very next I just want to kiss him to death or kick him to death."

"Yea," Rin agreed. "I know the feeling but when I kiss him to death I forget about everything else." She blushed. "So have you kissed him?"

"Just a quick on the lips kiss but nothing else." She blushed and looked down at her brother.

"Oh you should try REALLY kissing him." She widened her eyes at her. "Once you do that I bet your whole relationship with him will change."

"You think?" She looked back at her.

Rin nodded. "Absolutely and you'll wonder why you didn't do it sooner."

"I forbid it." Sesshoumaru growled hearing their conversation.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin nodded after a quick glance at Naraku.

He narrowed his ambers upon her very suspicious of her sudden agreeability. He saw the quick glance between her and Naraku and did not like it one bit. He was no fool he knew Naraku would allow his girls to leave when the time came no matter what he had to say about it. Sure he knew they needed to live their own lives but they were his and as his they were to remain until he was ready to let go.

He didn't want to let go. They were his babies and babies never left because they were too young and they needed their parents to care for them. Who would protect them from the evils of the world if they weren't at home where they belonged?

He decided no matter what they were never leaving home again.

xx

Inuyasha tilted his head back and took a deep sniff of the air. He could barely make out Naraku's scent lingering in the area but not only that he could make out Sesshoumaru's as well.

Why was his asshole brother's scent mixed with Naraku's? Something wasn't adding up in his little hanyou mind and he couldn't quite put his finger on what that thing was. Not only that but Kagome's strange behavior when he questioned her about Naraku then Rin and finally that girl at Koga's. Both Rin and that girl scented heavily of Naraku and Sesshoumaru which didn't make any sense. Not to mention everyone's strange behavior when talking about his brother and Naraku.

It was almost like everyone shared this grand secret and he was as usual left in the dark to figure it out himself. Why couldn't anyone tell him shit?

Then again this could be another one of Naraku's tricks. It certainly stinked like one and once he found that bastard he was going to cut his balls off. Although something kept tingling in the back of his head that Naraku and Sesshoumaru weren't exactly enemies anymore.

He was going to have to find one or either or both and find out just what the hell was going on. However the problem was finding either one of them.

It wasn't like his baka of a brother to be so out of sight for so long especially in his own lands. Or for that matter for no one to see the bastard anywhere ever. It was almost like both he and Naraku had vanished from the face of the earth. Yet he knew that wasn't exactly correct either.

People he knew and knew well had apparently seen Naraku AND Sesshoumaru recently telling him that they were in fact still within the lands somewhere. He was sure that _somewhere_ was in the vicinity of Sesshoumaru's place but where. As near as he could pinpoint Sesshoumaru's scent along with Naraku's was most prominent within the mountain range just beyond his castle.

So why not scour the mountain from top to bottom for surely he would eventually stumble across someone or something that would tell where one if not both of them were. Really he should have stuck to Koga's ass when he saw him headed this way with that girl. But no, that bastard just had to go and show how fast he could run and vanished before he could get a clear reading on where they where headed.

Why was life so unfair for him? He wasn't that bad of an inu just a little misguided and somewhat vulgar about things. He had never really done anything wrong to anyone that he didn't think deserved it. So why couldn't he get just one damn break in life?

He lost the jewel, he lost Kikyo, he lost Kagome, he lost Naraku. He lost his parents and had a sibling he didn't get along with. All he had in life were his friends who were still his friends but with lives of their own now and his son. Didn't he deserve happiness like everyone else? Why did life insist on standing against him at every fuckin turn?!

What would it take to catch a break? A plea to the Kami above? If he knew what plea he had to make he might just do it so the misery of his life would quit being sooo damn miserable.

He stepped up to the top of the mountain peak and looked out over the valley far below which was his brother's domain. "Where the fuck are you?!" He growled in agitation. "I know you're out there somewhere and somehow I know Naraku's mixed up with your disappearance.

A thought suddenly occurred. Maybe Naraku had managed to capture Sesshoumaru and was holding him hostage or something. It was completely unlikely but minutely possible. And maybe if that was the case this would be his one chance to redeem himself in his brother's eyes. Though for what he was redeeming himself he wasn't quite sure.

Sesshoumaru had condemned him practically for the whole of his life and for no other reason than his mother was a human. He didn't choose to be born to a human and by damn he didn't force his father to have sex with one either. So why was it his fault he was born as he was? Shouldn't Sesshoumaru be pissed at their father and not him for his stupid choices?

Although if fucking a human woman was a stupid choice what was that saying about himself being the result of their sexual encounter? It didn't matter all the matter was that he was being blamed for his father's choice and actions when clearly there wasn't anything he could do about it; then or now.

He sighed deeply as he continued to scan the area when his keen eye caught something on the side of the mountain some distance away. Whatever it was almost blended perfectly into the rocks and trees but the red on it gave it away. He didn't know what it was but he was soon going to find out for maybe just maybe that's where he would find his brother and that bastard Naraku.


	33. Chapter 33

Koga stared at the little girl who was just too damn cute for words. He had to wonder how two beings like Naraku and Sesshoumaru could have a child together that was that cute. "I'm Koga and who are you?" He questioned back.

"Takara's name is Takara." She nodded up at him.

Definitely Sesshoumaru's kid he thought to himself. "Nice to meet you Takara." He bowed graciously at her causing her to giggle.

She eyed him for a moment then nodded like she had come to some great realization. "Did you come to see Takara's new brothers?"

"I'm not sure? Who are your brothers?" He questioned thoughtfully.

"Brother." Naraku walked up behind Takara, picked her up, and eyed the wolf carefully.

Koga bit his tongue and fought down the urge to growl at him. "I see." He nodded carefully. "I suppose a congratulations is in order."

Naraku watched him partly hoping the boy would act up so he could gut him… or at least maim him up a little. "Thank you." He nodded curtly.

"Jifu?" Takara fisted her fingers into his hair beginning to get upset at the tension in the air.

"It's okay baby." He rubbed her back. "Jifu is just talking with shishi's…" He trailed off and stared at the ookami with a dark brow arched highly in question.

Koga snorted with a curt shake of his head. "Your guess is as good as mine." He nodded as he settled down.

"And have you made any intentions towards her?" He questioned genuinely curious so he could get a read on the relationship between the wolf and his daughter. It would be easier if he had a clear grip so when it came time for them to return to the wolf pack he'd know how to deal with Sesshoumaru.

"Aside from carving my intentions in giant letters on the side of a mountain I couldn't have made them anymore clearer." He huffed. "I ask and she skips around answering me and honestly I'm running out of patience with her." He stared Naraku dead in the eye. "I will try once more while we're here and if she doesn't answer I will be leaving and leaving her here."

"Have you told her of this decision?" He questioned as he pulled Takara's hand from his hair when she pulled it.

He shook his head. "No," he sighed deeply and crossed his arms over his chest. "I will lay it all on the line and we'll go from there."

Naraku nodded in agreement. "So what are you intentions exactly? As her father I want to make sure she isn't just some toy for you to play with and that I won't have to protect her honor." His voice dropped menacingly.

"No!" He growled and narrowed his eyes upon him. "As unfortunate as it is that you bare parental rights to her I will not treat her with anything other than the respect SHE deserves."

"I see." He smirked darkly. "Well as her father I bid you my blessing but know I will be keeping a close eye on you to make sure she's always treated properly."

Koga opened his mouth to respond to that but snapped it shut when Inuyasha's voice could be heard just outside.

"NARAKU YOU BASTARD GET OUT HERE!"

"Shulda kicked his ass when I had the chance." Koga muttered to himself.

"Who's that?" Takara looked at her father.

"No one important." He smirked. "Let's go find chichi and see what he thinks."

"I'll go keep him busy." Koga nodded.

Naraku nodded back then turned and headed for his bedroom.

"He got here sooner then I expected." Kenta nodded at him as he walked past.

"A near fatal maiming if he gets out of hand." Naraku ordered.

Kenta bowed his head knowing full well that that was more Sesshoumaru's order than anyone's. "If he'd let me kill him life would be a lot quieter."

"Agreed." Naraku snorted then continued to his room.

"Sesshoumaru-sama you can't!" Rin ordered with hands on her hips.

Amber eyes narrowed deeply as he gently and lightly tied his sash around his waist. "You're trying my patience." He growled at her.

"Sesshoumaru,,," Shingai tried holding her little brother close and was cut silent by the deadly growl he let off.

"Don't you dare threaten us!" Rin challenged right back and turned to Naraku standing in the doorway. "You better tell him he's not going out there." She glared at him.

"He can go now what he can do when he gets there is an entirely different story." He nodded and watched as Sesshoumaru's jaw stopped clenching. He handed Takara to Rin and held his hand out to Sesshoumaru. "You stay in here for now and we'll come get you after we've dealt with him." He ordered.

"Ahh," Rin scowled. "I wanted to watch you beat him."

"Iie." Sesshoumaru growled.

She huffed like she was really being put out. "Fine," she stamped her foot to the ground. "punch him a good one for me then."

"Me too." Takara echoed her sister.

Sesshoumaru grunted and walked out the door.

"Don't let him do anything stupid." Shingai nodded at her dark father.

"Don't worry everything will be fine providing Kenta hasn't killed him already." He grinned then followed after Sesshoumaru.

"He better not." Rin glared at the door then sighed and shook her head.

xx

"Koga?!" Inuyasha growled when the ookami stepped out into the courtyard. "I knew you were full of shit!" He pointed Tessaiga at him.

Koga crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at him. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe just maybe people don't want to be around you? And maybe just maybe because it's you always swing your sword first and ask questions later." He glared at him. "That's why you're kept in the dark about everything because you never listen so no one ever tells you anything." He shook his head.

"Don't…" He trailed off when Kenta landed directly in front of him.

"Inuyasha." He narrowed his dark eyes. "I believe it's time for a lesson in etiquette."

"Fuc…" He trailed off when a clawed hand wrapped tightly around his neck.

"First lesson," Kenta started as he lifted him off the ground and pulled him in close so they were eye to eye. "is you'll watch your foul tongue." He gave him a good shake causing Tessaiga to fly from his hand. "Second you will act an adult with respect and honor." He flung him over to where his sword landed.

Inuyasha put one hand to his hand to his throat as his other wrapped around the hilt of his sword. "I don't take orders from you." He growled out and jumped to his feet but before he could do anything more Sesshoumaru was right in front of him. "Bout fucking time." He growled and again found himself unable to breathe when is brother grabbed him by the neck.

"You are in my home and you will act respectable." He growled in to his face as his eyes began to bleed crimson at the possible threat the boy posed to his family.

Inuyasha stared at his brother and had never in all the times they crossed paths seen him look so feral. "I just want Naraku." He bit out.

"Drop him Sesshoumaru." Naraku walked up and placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Iie," he growled deadly and let his poison loose into his hand. "he's a threat to my babies."

Inuyasha began to struggle in earnest when he felt the burning of his brother's poison against his flesh. "Lemme go dammit!"

Naraku gripped Sesshoumaru by the wrist and jerked his hand away to keep him from killing the boy. "If he attempts to do anyone within these walls harm he'll be dealt with swiftly." He nuzzled his neck with his nose as he wrapped his arms around him trying to calm him down. "He can't take on all of us."

Sesshoumaru nodded and let his ire settle to a more manageable level. He then laced his fingers with the ones pressed gently against his abdomen just above his now nearly healed birthing incision.

"Now Inuyasha," Naraku looked down at the boy staring wide eyed up at them while gripping his throat. "you are treading on dangerous ground here and if you wish to live to see tomorrow I suggest you calm down."

"What the hell is going on here?!" He growled but remained sitting on the ground staring up at his two arch nemesis. Why was Naraku hugging Sesshoumaru like that? But more importantly why in all level of hells was Sesshoumaru LETTING him hug him like that.

"All your questions will be answered if you can act civilized," Naraku glared at him. "if not you will be escorted off the mountain and in a none to gentle way."

"And banished." Sesshoumaru growled; his eyes still tinged pink.

He didn't care if he was banished or not since the Taishou name never did a damn thing for him anyway. However his village was within Sesshoumaru's domain meaning he'd have to leave home or risk death by anyone under Sesshoumaru's rule. That included Kikyo's death as well as his son's. "Fine." He bit out as he slowly stood up and put his sword away. Besides he was really curious as to what the hell was going on here and maybe just maybe if he played nice they'd tell him where the jewel was.

xx

Inuyasha sat at the end of the table with a hot cup of tea in front of him staring straight across at Naraku with Sesshoumaru sitting to Naraku's right. Again he had to wonder just what the hell was going on when Rin, some little girl, and that girl that was with Koga came filing in. His eyes then widened when that girl handed Sesshoumaru the tiny bundle in her arm and he realized it was a baby. "What is going on?" He questioned not demandingly but with a very very confused edge to his voice.

Naraku nodded and once everyone was situated he began. "Very well." He agreed then waved his had towards the girl to his left. "Inuyasha this is our eldest daughter Shingai I saved her from a destroyed village."

"Our daughter?" He drew his brows deeply.

"Our daughter." Naraku nodded and waved a hand between himself and Sesshoumaru. "We have been mated for just over six years now." He smiled over at Sesshoumaru who nodded in return as he cuddled their newest addition to his chest. He turned back to the inu at the other end of the table who was staring wide eyed at them. "Now you know Koga," he nodded towards the ookami. "we're not sure if he's going to be apart of this family or not we're waiting for someone to make up her mind." He eyed Shingai who flushed and looked down at her lap.

"He will be." She whispered then reached over and laced her fingers with Koga's causing the wolf to stare wide eyed at her.

"I forbid it." Sesshoumaru growled.

Shingai snapped her head up and stared straight across at the inu. "You can't stop me!" She argued then jerked her head towards Rin. "Just like you couldn't stop her!"

"Are you challenging me?" He growled. "I am the utmost authority over you and you will obey me."

"That's not fair!" She argued back nearly yelling at him.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to really lay the law down but Naraku cut in first.

"Now is not the time." He ordered with a glare between the two.

Sesshoumaru let off a small growl but remained silent. He was right this was between he and Shingai and not their guests.

"Good." Naraku nodded then looked back at the gap jawed hanyou. "Now you already know Rin," he nodded towards the girl staring wide eyed at her sister stunned by her outburst. "she's mated to Kenta whom you also know. They're expecting their first child; our grandchild," he nearly smirked when Sesshoumaru growled angrily over at his general. "by mid winter."

Inuyasha just nodded dumbly not really sure how to take this as each piece fell into place.

"Now," he looked over at Takara who was staring wide eyed at her uncle. "that's Takara mine and Sesshoumaru's first biological child." He smiled at her when she looked over at him hearing her name.

"Jifu who's that?" She pointed at the hanyou.

"Your uncle Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru growled out in response with a glare at his sibling. "Lastly this is Nariaki just born a few days ago."

Inuyasha just stared completely in shock at his sibling. "Mated to Naraku?" He questioned in a whisper. "How? Why?"

"How and why are irrelevant." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly at him. "The point of the matter is this what you seek no longer exists. A wish has already been made."

He moved his wide ambers over to Naraku still in utter shock. "Is this what you wished for; to be mated to Sesshoumaru and have this family?"

Naraku snorted at that. "No. This," he waved his hand around the room. "I made without the jewel's help. The jewel I wanted so I could wish myself complete to obtain the one thing or should I say being I desired as much if not more than the jewel." He reached over gently caressed Sesshoumaru's cheek and smiled lovingly at him. "The wish that was eventually made nearly cost me everything I worked so hard to obtain." He leaned over and gave Sesshoumaru a light kiss on the lips then looked back over at Inuyasha. "The wish took Sesshoumaru from me and erased his memories leaving me to start all over again and win him back." He looked over at their son. "Nariaki is the end result."

Inuyasha couldn't process a single thing other than Naraku and Sesshoumaru having a couple of kids together. "How? How can you have a baby together?"

"It's not so unusual." Kenta shrugged answering him. "Your father was born of two males. It's done to ensure the birth of a son and a powerful one at that." He looked over at Takara and winked at her causing her to giggle at him. "However in this case I believe they birthed a girl because of Naraku being a hanyou at the time. It set the odds at a seventy-five percent they'd have a boy and twenty-five a girl."

"I guess that explains that." Naraku looked over at Sesshoumaru who was staring slightly wide eyed at his general.

"And how are you so knowledgeable in that subject?" He arched a silver brow highly.

"It was my mother's past time." He shrugged dismissively. "She much like many others wanted to understand how youkai reproduction worked when two males could create a child. Or when a single youkai could create a child without a mate or performing copulation with another."

"Interesting." Naraku nodded. "I'd be curious to know that last one as well especially in the case of a hanyou." He cut his eyes over to Inuyasha and arched a brow. "Care to explain?"

Inuyasha shifted at the awkward feeling of having so many eyes set upon him. "It's… uh…" He scowled as he looked down at his lap. "Just never mind." He grumbled then looked up at Naraku. "How'd you know?" He glared to change the subject.

"It was a simple deduction really. If Kagome is mated to Kei and something not quite alive is unable to give birth," he shrugged. "you either reproduced yourself or you found someone to carry your child for you. Kagome never said that you got someone else pregnant when I questioned her as to how a dead woman could give birth."

"It could have been someone else even another male like you two." He defended with a glare.

"Yes well that was a possibility but I highly doubt you'd so willingly give up your one true love to be with another." He pointed out knowingly. "With you it was always either Kagome or Kikyo there was never any room for any other."

He curled his hands into tight fists in his lap at that. "Yea so what my family life is screwed up it's no different now then it ever was." He defended as he stared down at his fisted hands.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin stared at him then jerked her head towards Inuyasha pleading with her eyes. "I think the past can be let go." She nodded at him. "He can't help who he is and what he was born as."

"That wasn't the problem." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly then looked over at his sibling who was staring at him. "You've always known what it would take to return home but your pride would never let you. It still stands today as it stood when I spoke with your mother."

Inuyasha stared at his sibling for a long moment before he slowly cast his eyes around the table. There was a small tension in the air and he could feel it had nothing to do with him and everything to do with that other girl Shin-whatever. The other feelings he felt which hung heavy in the air were contentment and happiness and yet a tinge of sorrow as well. He knew these feelings all too well feeling them when he visited Kagome and Kei and her son. Or over at Miroku and Sango's with their two kids and Shippo. Yet those feelings were never his in his home with his family; everything was always so cold and unforgiving.

Kikyou was angry and cold all the time. Tanjiro was as mean and foul mouthed as ever and nothing he would ever say or do would stop that because Kikyo would just let him do as he pleased. She'd tell him it wasn't her child so what did she care if he acted a heathen. He knew it wasn't the proper environment to raise a child hell his friends bellowed at him enough about it but what could he do? He was bound to Kikyo with no way out and now that the jewel was gone he may as well go to hell with her. It would be no different there then here especially since he can't wish her to be human again and maybe be the woman he loved so long ago.

"I see." Sesshoumaru nodded watching his sibling closely seeing the conflict cross his face as his ears twitched in agitation. "The bond can be broken and you can return," he pointed out causing Inuyasha to snap his head up and stare at him. "you know what you have to do."

"And my son?" He questioned as his ears flattened against his head.

"You think me to be so cruel." Sesshoumaru nearly threatened.

"Can you blame me?" He questioned as his shoulders slumped. So many centuries he had been fighting with his brother and quite frankly he was getting more than tired of it. Especially since he wasn't even sure what it was they were fighting over anymore.

"You brought my wrath upon yourself by your own actions." Sesshoumaru pointed out. "You've always had the freedom to bring it to an end at anytime."

"Inuyasha," Rin moved to sit by the hanyou forcing Kenta to move into her seat. "I know you're not a bad guy." She took his hand in hers and smiled at him when he looked at her. "You're just rough around the edges and that's what makes you you. You want to be a part of this family?" She questioned as she stared wide eyed at him. "We'll take care of you and you can come and live with me and Kenta." She nodded.

He stared into her big wide eyes seeing so much of Kagome's influence in her and gave a small nod.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly and looked from Rin to his sibling. "Say it Inuyasha." He ordered.

Inuyasha sighed and looked up at his brother when Rin gave a comforting squeeze to his hand. "I swear to stand loyal to the western domain and to hold the Taishou name with the highest honor and respect as my father and brother before me. I vow this to you as my lord and master and should you have need I will raise my blade in your name to defend our name, life, land, and all who fall under your rule."

"So be it." Sesshoumaru nodded. "From this day forth you are Taishou, Inuyasha son of the great Inu no Taishou who died to save your life. As long as you hold your name with the highest honor you shall always have a place here and be protected by the name you now carry. Hold true to your vows Inuyasha and I shall hold true to mine as your lord and master."

Inuyasha nodded back though his shoulders slumped and his ears dropped.

"It won't be so bad Inuyasha." Rin squeezed his hand again. "You're a part of our family now and it may take some time but you'll see things will be a lot better this way."

"I guess." He nodded solemnly.

"And if you wish I can break your bond with the dead one." Naraku drew Inuyasha's attention his way.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and looked around the room at everyone. "So this is family life huh?" He snorted and stared at his brother. "It doesn't seem so bad."

"Not yet." The corner of Sesshoumaru's lip very nearly curled up in a smirk. "Today is only your first day; give it time."

"What are you saying?" Rin questioned suspiciously as she stared at him.

"I'm saying that Kenta and Inuyasha will return to the castle and you will remain here."

"I will not!" She let go of Inuyasha's hand and pointed a sharp finger at him.

"Do not argue with me." He growled.

Rin narrowed her eyes upon him. "I most certainly will especially on this."

Inuyasha watched Rin and Sesshoumaru argue then moved his eyes around the table. He watched as Kenta sighed deeply and Koga snorted. He then moved his eyes to see that Shin girl roll her eyes before moving to Naraku who was pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly. He looked at his brother who was in a heated debate with Rin before looking at the little girl that was his niece. He could easily see that she was in fact Sesshoumaru and Naraku's daughter looking just like the two and yet carried that factious glint in her eyes he was so often accused of having. It was a confirmed she was up to no good when she plucked her empty cup up and threw it at Kenta while giggling.

"Heathen." Kenta growled after easily catching the cup. "I think the tickle monster is going to punish you." He wiggled his fingers at her causing her to jump up with a squeal and take off running. He was after her in a flash and the sound of loud giggles could be heard coming from the hallway indicating he easily caught her.

"Hey don't you drag me into this!" Shingai argued with a glare at Sesshoumaru. "I'm an adult and if I want to leave I can. Tedibea tell him!"

"I told you both what you had to do and if neither of you can take my advice then I'm staying out of it." He stood up. "You're on your own and best of luck."

"You can't do this to us!" Rin yelled at the kumo exiting the dining room.

"I can and will; watch me." He continued on without looking back.

"You wanna go spar?" Koga looked over at Inuyasha. "From what I understand this argument has been raging on for awhile now and this round looks like it could be an all day event."

Inuyasha looked at his glaring brother then at the two girls glaring right back making their case for whatever it was they were arguing about and nodded. "Yea all this screeching is givin me a headache." He stood up and followed the ookami out of the room passing by a squealing Takara being tickled to death by one of the most deadly beings he had ever known. It was a sight he never thought in a million years he would ever see but there it was the deadly badger playing with a little girl and laughing. He was now sure he was dreaming.


End file.
